


Последняя звезда Десмонда Рутаганды

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consensual Somnophilia, Corporal Punishment, Cruelty, Enemies to Lovers, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mercenaries, Power Bottom, Rape Roleplay, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 92,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: "Однажды нас всех убьют. Но не всем перед этим повезет выебать лейтенанта Вонга."
Relationships: Desmond Rutaganda/Nicholas Wong
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123
Collections: Psychopass





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Редактура: [suricate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate), [Max Gautz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz)
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> — полное AU, практически не имеющее отношения к канону;  
> — множество ОМП и ОЖП;  
> — заимствования всего и отовсюду, безответственное отношение к какой бы то ни было матчасти;  
> — убийства людей, животных и других существ разного пола и возраста, пытки, насилие как сексуальное, так и нет, абьюз, нездоровые отношения, флафф;  
> — предельно аморальные персонажи совершают плохие, ужасные, а временами и чудовищные поступки;  
> — встречается нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Кинки: разница в возрасте, UST, принуждение, сомнительное согласие, первый раз, сайз-кинк, секс в одежде, порка, секс в неподходящем месте, вуайеризм, сомнофилия, херт-комфорт etc.  
> 

_"Кто сказал тебе, что нет на свете настоящей, верной, вечной любви?_  
_Да отрежут лгуну его гнусный язык!"_

_(М.Булгаков, "Мастер и Маргарита")_

**Часть первая: В ожидании дождей**

**Глава первая, в которой отряд Рутаганды не делает ничего необычного, а корнет Вонг производит впечатление**

Ослепительная вспышка разорвала тьму, и на мгновение вокруг стало тихо. Рутаганда вжался лицом в траву, уже чувствуя, как от крайних домов волной катится низкий тяжелый гул. От него заложило уши, завибрировали кости, даже живая сталь ненадолго потеряла чувствительность. Лунные бомбы чаще сбивали с толку, чем калечили, но взрыв такой силы мог навсегда лишить обычного человека зрения и слуха. Те, кто защищал деревню от отряда Рутаганды, с противниками не церемонились. Хорошо, что обычных людей у Рутаганды в отряде не было.

Когда яростное сияние утихло, Рутаганда поднял голову. Сквозь белесые пятна в глазах он видел, как полыхают крайние дома деревни: языки пламени бьются в окнах, стены проступают сквозь пелену огня темными контурами. Из рыжего света шагнула черная тонкая фигура, двинулась в сторону отряда, залегшего в жесткой траве. Человек шел неторопливо и уверенно. Очевидно, ими решил заняться боевой маг Шангри, так некстати оказавшийся в деревне, которую Рутаганда собирался сжечь дотла.  
— Вода, — прошелестел в ухе голос Буна. Рутаганда повернул голову влево, Юлия поймала его взгляд и кивнула.  
— Пусть атакует. — Рутаганда подобрался, чтобы успеть встать на ноги в нужный момент. Он знал, что остальные сделали то же самое. Маг выбросил руку перед собой, Рутаганда вскочил и краем глаза увидел вспышку: навстречу водяному вихрю по земле пронеслась молния Юлии, на мгновение оплела вихрь сверкающей сетью и расплескала с искрами и треском. Мага должно было по меньшей мере контузить, подумал Рутаганда и рванул вперед.

Их противник оказался совсем мальчишкой — лет двадцати, не больше. Рутаганда завел его безвольные руки за спину и затянул на запястьях узлы. Веревка с серебряным плетением стоила бешеных денег, но лишала магов любой возможности обратиться к Потоку.  
— Что?.. — невнятно пробормотал офицерик. Мотнул головой, медленно поднял лицо. Ресницы задрожали, но глаза не открылись.  
— Сам пойдешь или нести? — спросил Рутаганда и вздернул его на ноги. Маг пошатнулся, голова опустилась снова.  
— Ясно.  
Рутаганда вскинул его на плечо, оглянулся на деревню. За стеной огня никакого движения видно не было. Похоже, взвод офицерика — или сколько с ним там было человек — отбивать его не собирался. Скорее всего, они отступили и прикрывали выживших деревенских: на то, чтобы выйти против отряда Рутаганды без командира, их сил все равно бы не хватило.

Штабом на эту операцию был назначен дом, стоявший на отшибе. Такой отыскивался в каждом поселке: кто-нибудь всегда хотел возделывать свой сад подальше от соседей и ставил ферму за перелеском или полем. Захватывать их было дело нехитрое.  
Юлия осталась во дворе — обновить сигнальную сеть, Бун раскрыл стальные крылья и взлетел на крышу — последить за деревней. Вебер и Бабангида пошли с Рутагандой.  
— Убрать? — кивнул Бабангида на тела хозяина фермы и его домочадцев. Все они как сидели в гостиной, так там и остались.  
— Зачем? Места хватит. — Рутаганда свалил свою ношу на тяжелый деревянный стул, перевязал веревку на запястьях, примотав к вертикальным прутьям спинки. Серебряному контуру на расслабленно повисших руках он не дал разомкнуться ни на мгновение: маг должен был вот-вот прийти в себя.  
— Вебер, давай его в центр.  
Вебер мог осилить груз и потяжелее, чем стул с привязанным к нему офицериком. Когда пленник оказался посреди гостиной, Рутаганда приподнял его подбородок, хлопнул по щеке стальной ладонью, мимолетно представив, как живая сталь обжигает холодом кожу:  
— Подъем.  
Мальчишка глубоко вздохнул и вскинул голову, рассыпав по плечам блестящие черные волосы — видимо, по дороге потерял ленту или что там у него было. И уставился Рутаганде в лицо прозрачными голубыми глазами. Страха в его взгляде не было ни капли, и Рутаганда пожалел, что обстоятельно над этим поработать не хватит времени.  
— Имя, звание, место службы, — потребовал он. Пленник усмехнулся краем губ:  
— Корнет Николас Вонг. Первый северный корпус. А ты кто такой?  
Эта холодная наглость шла ему невероятно — но стремительно снижала шансы сберечь задницу целой.  
— Десмонд Рутаганда, наемник.  
— Наемник, — презрительно повторил корнет Вонг. — А что, регулярная армия Нишанта воевать уже не хочет? Или закончилась?  
Рутаганда коротко ударил левой, живой рукой — просто чтобы взглянуть, как мотнется голова и снова рассыплются волосы.  
— Что вы здесь делали?  
Вонг сплюнул кровь, целясь Рутаганде на сапоги, и неторопливо облизал разбитые губы.  
— Патрулировали.  
— Где сейчас основные силы?  
— Недалеко, — улыбнулся Вонг. — В Ашваре.  
— Кто командует корпусом?  
Вонг усмехнулся снова:  
— Полковник Леа Фьямма.  
Все это Рутаганда знал и без него — а Вонг знал, что он знает.  
— Карту, — сказал Рутаганда. Принял у Вебера свиток, развернул на столе. Провел ладонью, заставляя очертания приграничных земель проступить из пустоты, повернулся к Вонгу.  
— Разметишь посты.  
Вонг наклонил голову к плечу и медленно растянул губы в издевательской улыбке. По подбородку сползла струйка крови.  
— Можно не сразу, — согласился Рутаганда. — Руки оставим целыми.  
Движение, которым Вонг закатил глаза, говорило больше, чем любые слова: мальчишка ничуть их не боялся — и зря. Если он на границе не первый день — а по всему похоже, что нет, — то про отряд Рутаганды должен был слышать, и не раз.  
— Дес, — лениво подал голос Бабангида с дивана. Там ему составляли компанию две мертвые девицы и полупустая бутылка местного самогона. — Давай я начну.  
— Погоди. — Рутаганда присел на край стола, разглядывая пленника. Однажды под его взглядом пленный солдатик обоссался, а ведь был если и младше корнета Вонга, то ненамного. — Я еще не решил, в каком порядке.  
Корнет Вонг потянулся, насколько позволяли ему связанные руки, и неторопливо перекатил голову от плеча к плечу. Заебать до полусмерти, подумал Рутаганда, и хер с ними с постами.  
— Бросим монету, — предложила от двери Юлия. Ее появление сопровождалось слабым потрескиванием мелких молний, так что Рутаганда даже оборачиваться не стал.  
— Эй. — Вебер отклеился от стены и ткнул пальцем в Юлию. — У тебя же только вчера был какой-то разведчик.  
— Он недолго был. — Юлия подошла и остановилась возле Вонга. Тот разглядывал ее с бесстрастным интересом. Они тут используют четыре основных аспекта Потока, вспомнил Рутаганда, с молниями он мог и не встречаться раньше. — Смотри, Дес, мальчику любопытно.  
— Покажи мальчику, — кивнул Рутаганда. — Только не насмерть.  
Юлия фыркнула, и этот ее смешок значил “с какой стати сразу насмерть”. Когда она завела мерцающую искрами руку под волосы Вонга, к воротнику полевой формы, Рутаганду чуть не передернуло: он остро ощутил, что предпочел бы сделать это сам.  
— Сюрприз, — мурлыкнула Юлия, и корнета Вонга выгнуло разрядом так, что не будь он привязан — слетел бы со стула.  
— Хорошо гнется, — отметил Вебер. — Давайте сперва его ебать, а потом разговоры.  
— Давайте сперва я. — Юлия больше не прикасалась к шее Вонга, но задумчиво наматывала на палец прядь его волос. Мальчишка тяжело дышал, опустив голову, и все еще вздрагивал. — А то после вас уже скучно.  
— Разведчик, — укоризненно повторил Вебер. Рутаганда зевнул.  
— Забыли спросить-то. Может, за него заплатят.  
Растрепанная темная голова качнулась.  
— Не заплатят, — хрипло сказал Вонг. Поднял лицо — под глазами залегли синие тени, как у всех после разряда, губы побледнели, и засохшая вокруг них кровь казалась ритуальной маской. Страха в глазах все еще не было.  
— Нам письмо, — сообщил на связь Бун, по-прежнему зависавший на крыше. Развлечения с пленными он тоже любил, но еще больше любил контролировать ситуацию. — От нанимателей.  
— Пропускай, — согласился Рутаганда, и через пару секунд из камина вынырнул мелкий полупрозрачный вихрь. Сбросил Рутаганде в руки конверт и метнулся обратно: ответа наниматели не ждали.  
— У меня дурное предчувствие, — пробормотал Бабангида и побулькал самогоном, встряхнув бутылку. Рутаганда мельком зацепил внимательный взгляд Вонга и молча согласился с Бабангидой.  
Предчувствие не подвело.  
— Перемирие. — Рутаганда смял листок с печатью Высокого совета Нишанта. — И эти легли под Хана.  
— Кучка ссыкунов. — Бабангида скрипнул диваном: видимо, поднялся. — И что теперь?  
— Грузите барахло, что еще. — Рутаганда оттолкнулся от стола, выпрямился. — За что заплачено, то мы сделали.  
— А с этим?.. — Юлия кивнула на Вонга.  
— Я разберусь.  
Рутаганда подождал, пока они свалят из гостиной, шагнул вперед и присел перед стулом. Корнет Вонг улыбался бледными пересохшими губами.  
— Ты знал. — Рутаганда не спрашивал, все было понятно и так. — Деревню прикрыл, а сам рассчитывал дожить, да?  
— Руки мне развяжи, — одними губами сказал Вонг. — Или под суд пойдешь. Когда я тебя поймаю.  
Теперь он выглядел старше, чем Рутаганде показалось сперва. И уж точно злее, чем стоило бы быть в его возрасте. Рутаганда подумал, что посмотрел бы, как он строит своих солдат. Позвал из ладони короткий стальной нож, тряхнув рукой так, будто ронял его из рукава, и показал Вонгу. Прижал плашмя к его щеке. Мальчишка следил за ним с холодным нетерпением.  
— Знаешь, как бывает, — неторопливо сказал Рутаганда. — Письмо задержалось. Или застряло в защитном контуре. Или не прочитали вовремя. Будешь последней жертвой войны, а? Такая незадача.  
Глаза Вонга на мгновение расширились, и Рутаганда почти почувствовал себя удовлетворенным. Похоже, корнет привык иметь дело с людьми поприличнее. Рутаганда утешающе похлопал его лезвием по щеке.  
— Я же наемник, забыл? Мне ваши законы не писаны.  
Выпрямился — Вонг проводил его напряженным взглядом — и зашел мальчишке за спину. Собрал в кулак волосы — они оказались такими, как Рутаганда и ожидал, тяжелыми, густыми и шелковистыми, — и оттянул голову назад. Прокрутил в пальцах нож. Вонг сглотнул, но глаза не закрыл, так и смотрел снизу вверх на Рутаганду. Нож выскользнул из ладони, живая сталь привычно дернула плечо короткой болью, ненадолго лишившись части себя. Рутаганда поймал лезвие у самого пола, позволил ему вернуться в ладонь и выпрямился. Крикнул:  
— Юля! — и когда она заглянула, двинул подбородком в сторону камина: — Подожги здесь все к херам.  
Юлия сладко и понимающе улыбнулась, окинув взглядом замершего на своем стуле Вонга, и пустила ветвистую молнию с ладони: к камню огня в камине, в мертвые тела на диване и рядом с ним, в тяжелые суконные шторы… Сеть сверкающих вспышек охватила комнату. Юлия прицелилась и в Вонга, но Рутаганда качнул головой, уже идя к двери. Юлия улыбнулась еще более сладко и щелкнула пальцами. Комната полыхнула вся сразу.  
Выходя, Рутаганда не обернулся.  
Уже в ровере, который шел низко над кустами, не поднимаясь к кронам деревьев, он назвал себя дураком. И подумал, что еще не раз вспомнит эти прозрачные ледяные глаза и прилипшие к разбитым губам волосы, когда будет спускать в кого попало.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая, в которой отряд Рутаганды снова остается без работы, но ненадолго**

Сержант регулярной армии Шангри захрипел, дернулся и крепко уперся лбом в тощую подушку. Его руки будто сами по себе комкали простыню, пока Рутаганда мерно таранил крепкую смуглую задницу. Сержанта звали то ли Асим, то ли Асам, Рутаганда называл его "Эйс". Трахался он незатейливо, но охотно, не капризничал и подарков не просил. Иногда пытался расспрашивать о живой стали или, хуже того, о “настоящих войнах” — трогательная наивность для солдата из приграничного гарнизона, — но не раздражал даже этим. “В целом хорош”, — мысленно подбил итог Рутаганда, как делал всякий раз, когда, из-за однообразных ли движений хера в чужой заднице или из-за монотонности гарнизонного бытия вообще, в голову приходила мысль “нахрен этот дурень мне тут сдался”. Словно ставя точку в размышлениях, он толкнулся сильнее. Эйс коротко вскрикнул и задрожал, пачкая семенем простыню и сжимаясь так, что Рутаганда догнал его за пару секунд. Отстранился, оставив парня приходить в себя, и отошел за тряпкой — обтереть член. Потом, не одеваясь, рухнул в кресло рядом с кроватью: тискаться после ебли он не любил, да сержант к этому вроде бы и не стремился. Хотя Рутаганда никогда особо не приглядывался.

Отдышавшись, Эйс сел на постели и потянулся за бутылкой бренди, которую притащил с собой. Сделал глоток, утер губы. Хрипло сказал:  
— Талбар совсем поехал на своих цветочках. Сегодня даже разведчиков слушать не стал. Мол, сраные лесные крысы того не стоят.  
С субординацией в гарнизоне Девдана дела обстояли скверно. Впрочем, не только с ней. Все это были плоды командования майора Талбара, которого за неведомые Рутаганде прегрешения выперли из столичной гвардии в приграничье, к "лесным крысам" — девданским партизанам. У паркетного майора не было ни боевого опыта, ни способностей, позволявших хоть чему-нибудь научиться, зато у него было много денег и немного мозгов. Отлично понимая, что потеря района станет для него и потерей головы, Талбар за свои нанял отряд Рутаганды — делать то, с чем не справлялся под его командованием гарнизон регулярной армии. Рутаганда первым делом запросил доступ к разведданным, ключи от арсенала и право привлекать к своим операциям армейских, если это понадобится. Когда Талбар безропотно на все согласился, Юлия заметила, что у такого идиота Рутаганда мог бы потребовать и двух-трех расходных солдатиков в неделю на нужды отряда.  
Солдатики посмелее, впрочем, то и дело сами забредали на окраину полуразрушенного Девдана к особняку, занятому наемниками: кто-то сдуру велся на Юлию, кто-то на Вебера. Рутаганда еле убедил этих двоих не резать личный состав гарнизона насмерть: развлечения развлечениями, но скандалить с Талбаром не хотелось. Бабангида предпочитал городских девок из тех, что подороже, Рутаганда иногда составлял ему компанию. Бун вообще никого не трахал, так что отрывался на допросах.  
— Разведчиков я сам послушаю. — Рутаганда широко зевнул. — У них срочное или до утра ждет?  
— Ну, так. — Эйс поболтал бутылкой, прислушиваясь: сколько еще осталось бренди. Ему явно не хотелось заканчивать раньше времени. — Мне-то не докладывают. Но Шаши вроде в напряге был.  
“А ты предпочел сперва поебаться”, — подумал Рутаганда, но упрекать сержанта не стал: без толку. Эйс был парень дурноватый, хотя временами исполнительный, и главными его достоинствами были красивая жопа и готовность подставлять ее Рутаганде. То, что он приносил слухи из штаб-квартиры Талбара, не всегда понимая сам, о чем болтает, проходило по разряду дополнительных преимуществ.

Полчаса спустя Рутаганда уже слушал Шаши, командира разведотряда, тем временем прикидывая, ждать ли до рассвета или объявлять боевую готовность по гарнизону немедленно. Второй вариант выглядел заманчиво: после того, как Рутаганде пришлось поехать в бывший дворец правителя Девдана, теперь штаб-квартиру майора Талбара, очень хотелось поставить на уши кого-нибудь еще. Скучавшая в ровере команда наверняка бы с ним согласилась. Зачем Рутаганда дернул остальных с собой, он и сам не знал, но доверять необъяснимым желаниям такого рода привык давно. И они привыкли тоже, так что спорить не стали: загрузились в ровер, втащив туда крепко спящего с перепоя Бабангиду, втиснули между собой опечаленного сменой планов Эйса и по пустым темным улицам, извивавшимся между разрушенными и пока еще жилыми домами и домишками, со свистом долетели до дворца. Теперь Эйс куда-то делся. Юлия с Вебером оценивающе рассматривали полусонный караул, который Талбар ставил перед парадной лестницей с непонятными целями — Рутаганда подозревал, что исключительно ради подражания его величеству Хану. Бун отсутствующе таращился левым, окруженным живой сталью глазом на башни крепостных стен, а Бабангида храпел так, что тряс весь ровер. Шаши в очередной раз хмуро покосился на команду и повторил, вызывающе задирая голову:  
— Атака завтра. Не сейчас.  
На шангрийском он говорил плохо — или притворялся, чтобы поменьше общаться с Рутагандой. Младший лейтенант регулярной армии Шангри как-там-его-Шаши, низкорослый тощий ашварец, не одобрял ни паркетного майора, ни, тем более, наемников, к армии никакого отношения не имеющих. Дай Талбар ему волю, он явно предпочел бы командовать гарнизоном сам. Правда Рутаганда сомневался, что это бы сильно улучшило положение дел: гарнизон, за полгода под Талбаром распустившийся до свинского состояния, можно было списывать в расход полностью. Он окинул взглядом мощеный тяжелыми каменными плитами двор: в одном углу расхристанные солдатики, то ли пьяные, то ли обкуренные “весенним башмачком”, злой местной травой, играли в карты, с силой шлепая ими о камень, в другом, ближе к казармам, гомонила небольшая толпа, собравшаяся в круг — скорее всего, внутри круга дрались рогатые жабы. Из ближней казармы доносился пьяный женский хохот. Над всем этим бардаком на башнях тускло мерцали камни воздуха, элементы основы защитного купола. Внезапная атака штаб-квартире не угрожала, при нападении купол мог накрыть замок за долю секунды — но в крепостных стенах размещалась только меньшая часть гарнизона: офицеры, охрана самого Талбара, его казны и арсенала, несколько боевых отрядов, считавшихся наиболее эффективными. Рядовые, расквартированные в городе, в случае серьезной атаки оказались бы предоставлены собственной судьбе — и судьба их ожидала незавидная. Другое дело, что до сих пор в сам Девдан партизаны почти не совались: несколько попыток убить лично Талбара закончились для них плохо. Постоянно допрашивая пойманных лазутчиков или взятых во время зачисток пленных, Рутаганда знал, что лесным крысам почти нечего противопоставить силе Потока, так что любой городской бой вышел бы не в их пользу. Их территорией был лес, в котором беспомощной становилась уже регулярная армия. Неудивительно, что новости о готовящейся атаке одновременно и напрягли Шаши, и вызвали у него сомнения.  
— Утром готовы, — продолжил свои косноязычные выкладки Шаши. — Ночь спокойно, — и покосился в сторону картежников так, будто не был уверен в собственных словах.  
То же необъяснимое чувство, которое заставило Рутаганду взять отряд с собой, дернуло его взгляд вверх, к башне с воздушным камнем. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть блеснувшую над ним холодную искру.  
— Дес, — в то же мгновение ожил Бун.  
— В замок, — сказал Рутаганда, перебросив себя через борт ровера под громкий треск защитных элементов, лопающихся от ударов серебра. Вопрос о том, откуда у партизан взялись серебряные стрелы, стоило отложить на потом.  
Хорошо, что ровер шел по воздуху: когда он взлетал над лестницей к дверям штаб-квартиры, каменные ступени уже выворачивало из кладки. Воздух гудел и дрожал, плиты двора вставали дыбом, осыпая с себя солдатиков и погребая самых неудачливых в развороченной земле. Или самых удачливых, как посмотреть.  
— У них что, маг земли? — потрясенно сказал Шаши, каким-то чудом тоже успевший запрыгнуть в ровер. Его акцент пропал за ненадобностью.  
— Нет, снаряды. — Юлия наверняка смотрела назад, готовилась прикрывать от случайных обломков: Рутаганда сквозь грохот слышал успокаивающий треск ее молний. — Маг бы уже все закопал. Да откуда у них маг.  
— А снаряды откуда? — неожиданно проснулся Бабангида.  
— Выбиваю? — спросил сидевший за рулем Вебер, наводя тупой нос ровера на двери замка. Но выбивать не пришлось: двери приоткрылись. Охране хватило ума догадаться, что лучше впустить ровер, чем ждать, пока он въедет сам.  
— Где Талбар? — рявкнул Рутаганда, спрыгивая на мозаичный пол, пока охрана замыкала защитный контур на дверях, сошедшихся за ровером и вбежавшим следом Эйсом. Но Талбар уже мчался навстречу по изогнутой пологой лестнице — без кителя, в одной рубахе и форменных штанах, но босиком. Хорошо хоть, что в штанах, мельком подумал Рутаганда: “цветочки” — высушенные и перетертые соцветия весеннего башмачка — заставляли избавиться от всего лишнего, сковывающего, неудобного. Расцвести, как говорили те, кто их нюхал. Вот и Талбар сейчас цвел вовсю, только в глазах горел отчаянный животный ужас.  
— Сколько… — захлебнулся он воздухом, — сколько продержимся?!  
Командир гарнизона, мать его.  
— Десять минут, — оскалился Рутаганда. Говорить, что еще неизвестно, знают ли атакующие, по каким точкам бить, чтобы быстро разрушить защиту замка, и хватит ли у них серебра, он не стал: Талбару стоило готовиться к худшему.

К исходу десяти минут к худшему пора было готовиться всем. Штаб-квартира рушилась прямо им на головы, вместо высоких дверей в стене зиял пролом, сквозь него виден был искалеченный, словно взорванный двор и тела солдат Шангри в месиве из крови, земли и осколков камней. Уходить глубже в замок смысла не было: с разбитой крышей, с шатающимися стенами он никак не походил на надежное убежище. Оставалось держаться в центральном зале нижнего этажа и ждать подходящего момента для прорыва. Вебер и Бабангида призвали сколько смогли железа, превратившись в пугающие массивные фигуры, похожие то ли на големов, то ли на элементалей, и прикрывали Юлию, сетью молний очертившую вокруг команды непреодолимую границу. Бун на своих крыльях висел чуть выше их голов, то и дело уворачиваясь от очередных прилетавших сверху обломков крыши и частей тел в шангрийской форме, и стрелял из двух своих жезлов по атакующим. Сам Рутаганда то и дело швырял в прорехи Юлиной сети мелкие воздушные бомбы. Безобидные на вид стальные шарики, встречаясь с препятствием, закручивали и рвали в клочья воздух вокруг себя и все, что в нем находилось, — например, хрупкие человеческие тела.  
Кого все происходящее ни капли не волновало, так это майора Талбара и сержанта Асима — или Асама. Сперва Талбар успел покричать, требуя, чтобы отряд защищал его, казну, арсенал и даже какую-то Линлин на втором этаже, насчет которой, по мнению Рутаганды, можно было уже не беспокоиться. Когда Талбар заткнулся, он даже не сразу это заметил. Потом краем глаза увидел два тела на узорчатом полу. Каменная глыба, прилетевшая сверху, превратила в кашу затылок майора. Голова к голове с ним лежал Эйс, тоже не совсем целый: то ли оттолкнуть командира пытался, то ли прикрыть. Бабангида в ответ на взгляд Рутаганды только плечами пожал: он защищал от таких же глыб Юлию, и это было важнее.  
— Мы опять без работы, — безразлично заметил Вебер, ударом огромной, обросшей железом руки отбросив кусок лепнины.  
— Уходим? — уточнил Бун в наушнике.  
— Так нас и пропустят. — Юлия ударила сквозь дыру в стене очередным грозовым разрядом, нанизав на молнии сразу троих атакующих.  
Тут она была права: вряд ли девданские партизаны согласились бы принять во внимание их изменившийся статус. Личных причин не любить отряд Рутаганды у них было более чем достаточно.  
— Будем прорываться. — Рутаганда прищурился, оценивая месиво за проломом. — Пока стоим.  
Они не успели даже попытаться. На несколько мгновений грохот камней вокруг притих — у крыс кончаются снаряды, подумал Рутаганда, — и с неба в раскуроченный двор хлынул огонь. Грохот сменился многоголосым криком, тут же потонувшим в реве пламени. В полуразрушенный замок огонь не вошел, и партизаны, окружавшие отряд, бездумно рванулись ближе, как будто рассчитывали, что Юлия примет их под защиту грозовой сети. Молнии сожгли бы их, но они даже не успели подойти: сверху ударили ледяные стрелы. Рутаганда задрал голову и увидел, что крыши уже нет. В черном ночном небе метались багровые всполохи, из них летели к земле сверкающие острые клинья льда и каждый раз попадали точно в цель.  
Отряд эти стрелы не задевали — почти. Одна тонкая, обжигающе холодная игла вошла в прореху сети, скользнула вдоль виска, оставила глубокий порез на щеке, и Рутаганда едва не расхохотался: понял, кто пришел им на помощь. Может, и зря они не попытались прорваться.

Когда в развалинах не осталось никого живого, кроме них, на залитую кровью мозаику опустилась железная птица. Рутаганда хлопнул Юлию по плечу, кивнул на сеть, предлагая открыть проход, и вполголоса сказал:  
— Не расслабляемся.  
Перешагнул тело незадачливого сержанта Эйса и пошел вперед.

Николас Вонг за два года дослужился до лейтенанта, но в остальном почти не изменился. Рутаганда думал, что забыл все, кроме ледяных глаз и тяжелых черных волос, но теперь черты лица проступили из памяти и показались знакомыми наизусть: темные росчерки бровей, нежная линия щеки, капризный изгиб ярко очерченных губ. Вонг соскочил с седла железной птицы, движением головы отбросил назад волосы — в прошлую встречу едва касавшиеся плеч, теперь они достигали лопаток, однако лентами и заколками лейтенант пренебрегал. Рутаганда на мгновение стиснул левый кулак, вспомнив, как сжимал эти шелковистые пряди. Взгляд Вонга не сулил ничего хорошего. Рутаганда уже растянул губы в улыбке, собираясь поздороваться, но ему наперерез метнулся Шаши, окровавленный, с бесполезно висящей рукой, однако в остальном целый, — и где только прятался. Замер перед Вонгом, почти перекрыв Рутаганде обзор, и по-шангрийски начал:  
— Разрешите доложить!..  
— Потом, — уронил Вонг. Шаши мгновенно заткнулся и отступил. Похоже, к лейтенанту он испытывал больше почтения, чем к покойному майору Талбару.  
— На кого работаешь. — Вопросительной интонацией Вонг себя не утруждал.  
— На него, — усмехнулся Рутаганда, кивнув в сторону трупа Талбара. — Работал.  
— Значит, ни на кого, — подытожил Вонг и улыбнулся. Эта улыбка таила в себе бездонное море неприятностей, и Рутаганда в очередной раз пожалел, что в прошлую встречу не вышло затрахать лейтенанта, тогда еще корнета, до полусмерти. Хоть было бы за что теперь расплачиваться.  
Он уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, не хочет ли Вонг предложить ему работу, когда тот скосил глаза в сторону, стремительно развернулся и вытянулся по стойке “смирно”. Рутаганда повернулся тоже и увидел, как к ним через пролом в стене, струей пламени разметая перед собой тела и обломки камней, идет невысокая коренастая женщина в мундире офицера армии Шангри. Полковник Леа Фьямма, сообразил Рутаганда, увидев знаки различия. Вот, значит, кто утопил в крови и огне всю партизанскую рать.  
Подойдя, полковник Фьямма еле заметно кивнула Вонгу. Тот сменил “смирно” на “вольно”.  
— Я знаю, кто вы, — равнодушно сказала она. — Наслышана.  
Двинула подбородком на Талбара:  
— Контракт окончен?  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Рутаганда, не без любопытства ее разглядывая. Он, конечно, тоже наслушался о Леа Фьямме разного, но по привычке делил слухи на десять. Похоже, зря: она и правда брала силу напрямую из Потока, причем не что-нибудь, а самый разрушительный аспект, и при этом все еще была в состоянии принимать стратегические решения. Самообладание у нее должно было быть как у крокодила.  
— Успокойте своих. — Фьямма даже не взглянула в сторону отряда, по-прежнему готового защищаться. — Я не собираюсь вас убивать.  
Это не утешало. “Под суд пойдешь”, — вспомнил Рутаганда яростное шипение корнета Вонга.  
— Арестовывать тоже. — Фьямма перевела взгляд на Вонга. — Хотите что-то сказать, лейтенант?  
— Сильный отряд, — безразлично сказал Вонг. Его голос хотелось приложить к саднящему порезу на щеке, такой он был прохладный. — Доставили нам проблем в Нишанте. С тех пор нанимались на нашу сторону.  
Да ты же следил, молча восхитился Рутаганда.  
— Достойные люди. — Прохлада в голосе Вонга превратилась в холод. — Для наемников.  
Хочешь, чтобы я был тебе обязан, подумал Рутаганда, ладно, пусть так, — и широко улыбнулся:  
— Такая рекомендация от лейтенанта Вонга дорогого стоит. Особенно после нашей прошлой встречи.  
В ярких голубых глазах сверкнули злые искры, Рутаганда даже залюбовался. Фьямма неожиданно хмыкнула:  
— Достойные люди — и не идиоты. Редкий случай. Сколько вам платил Талбар? Я прибавлю четверть.  
С такой скоростью Рутаганду нанимали редко.  
Пожимая Фьямме руку, он уже слышал краем уха, как осыпается железо с Вебера и Бабангиды, как затихают Юлины молнии и с шелестом складываются крылья Буна: команда, как обычно, все поняла правильно.  
Пока Фьямма, жестом подозвав Шаши, слушала его доклад, Рутаганда продолжал ее разглядывать. На вид ей было за сорок, но на самом деле наверняка больше: без малого тридцать лет назад она стояла за плечом Хана, когда тот сел на трон Шангри. Аспект огня отразился на ее внешности куда сильнее, чем вода — на внешности Вонга: волосы отливали рыжим, лицо, шею и, вероятно, все остальное усыпали мелкие темные веснушки, даже карие глаза как будто отблескивали пламенем. Рутаганда смотрел на ее тяжелую челюсть, которая выглядела так, будто полковник Фьямма непрерывно стискивала зубы, и думал, что будь он ею, он бы при первой же встрече велел лейтенанту Вонгу пойти в спальню, раздеться и ждать ее в постели. От этой мысли несло тухлятиной.  
— Что добавите? — спросила, глядя на него в упор, Фьямма, когда Шаши замолк.  
— Кто-то снабдил их мощным оружием, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. Вонг свел брови, и между ними залегли на удивление глубокие складки: похоже, хмуриться лейтенанту приходилось часто. Фьямма дернула углом рта:  
— Мы. Неделю назад был ограблен и сожжен арсенал в Ратнаме. Я велела сдержать слухи и ждать. Смотреть, где будет атака с этим оружием. Я хочу знать, кто за этим стоит.  
Вонг продолжал хмуриться так, будто знал что-то еще, но вряд ли стоило прямо сейчас об этом спрашивать.

***

— А я думала, он сгорел, — сказала Юлия часом позже, когда они уже вернулись в особняк и расселись в гостиной с выпивкой. Незваные гости в особняке явно побывали, но, обнаружив, что наемников там нет, не стали тратить время, так что искать новое жилье не пришлось. — Ты что, развязал ему руки? Ну, тогда?  
— Вроде того.  
Рутаганда вспомнил, как лезвие живой стали, отделившись от ладони, упало на веревку и рассекло ее. В отличие от сил Потока, живая сталь серебра не боялась. Заодно вспомнились окровавленные запястья Вонга — веревка содрала с них кожу, когда его гнуло после разряда Юлии. Могли остаться шрамы, подумал Рутаганда, — и вспомнил, что в замке Вонг был в перчатках.  
Бабангида фыркнул в свой стакан, но промолчал. Вебер лениво помахал, привлекая внимание:  
— Что, хочешь сам его ебать? Без нас?  
Рутаганда подумал пару секунд — и кивнул.  
— Он тебя убьет, — мрачно сказала Юлия. — Задушит во сне или воткнет ледяную иглу в сердце.  
"Уже воткнул", — подумал Рутаганда. Осудил себя за сентиментальность, закинул руки за голову и потянулся.  
— Однажды нас всех убьют. Но не всем перед этим повезет выебать лейтенанта Вонга.  
— Тебе пока тоже не повезло, — заметила Юлия.  
— Спорим, Дес его уложит, — оживился Вебер.  
— Забились. — Юлия протянула ему руку. — На очередь.  
Если эти двое о чем-нибудь спорили, то всегда “на очередь”: чтобы поменьше ругаться, деля пленных.  
— Но если он тебе что-то сделает, — Юлия ткнула Рутаганду острым пальцем в плечо, — мы с Вебером его пополам поделим. Во всех смыслах.  
Рутаганда ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал ей стаканом.  
— Все порешали, осталось уговорить лейтенанта, — хохотнул Бабангида, и остальные заржали.  
По крайней мере, сказал себе Рутаганда, сейчас они на одной стороне. Хотя стоило признать: в прошлый раз, когда Вонг был хорошо связан, шансов на взаимность было как будто побольше.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья, в которой лейтенант Вонг проявляет осторожность, а Рутаганда отказывается от щедрого предложения**

Рутаганда заметил Вонга раньше, чем тот увидел его, и отступил в тень, под прикрытие неровных волн плюща, поглотивших стену заброшенного дома. Будь лейтенант один, Рутаганда ускорил бы шаг и подошел его поприветствовать — ради сомнительного удовольствия наблюдать, как Вонг будет цедить сквозь зубы слово за словом. Но лейтенант, остановившийся в сотне шагов впереди, возле крошечного уличного базара, разговаривал с оборванным местным мальчишкой. Это было странно само по себе: Вонг не занимался разведкой, не имел дел с местными, а попрошайки шарахались от него, едва столкнувшись взглядом. Но пацан бесстрашно топтался рядом с лейтенантом, равнодушно смотревшим на нехитрую торговлю: пестрые, вручную крашеные тряпки, силки и капканы для лесного зверья, зелень, горки лиловых драконьих глаз — кисло-сладких местных фруктов. Рутаганда сжал правый кулак, раскрыл и выпустил с ладони тяжелую каплю живой стали, похожую на круглого шмеля, каких здесь летали тысячи. Шмель неторопливо направился к рынку, в плечо болезненно вцепились знакомые мелкие коготки: живая сталь, лишившись части себя, пыталась восполнить утраченное.  
— Где? — услышал Рутаганда искаженный, почти неузнаваемый голос Вонга: живая сталь передавала звук сама себе, и он пробирался под кожей, вибрировал в костях и казался таким же незнакомым, каким порой бывает собственный голос.  
— За старой скотобойней. Возле кладбища, где могила Зверя-заступника.  
— Когда?  
— Сейчас. — Мальчишка дернулся, когда Вонг все-таки взглянул на него. — Сказал никуда не заходить и никого не звать.  
Вонг бросил мальчишке монету — с таким видом, будто тот окончательно утомил его, выпрашивая деньги.  
— Пошел вон.  
Когда пацан скрылся среди прохожих, а Вонг круто развернулся и направился в переулок, ведущий к старой скотобойне и кладбищу, Рутаганда поймал в ладонь вернувшегося стального шмеля и зашагал в другую сторону. Он успел изучить Девдан насквозь, вряд ли лейтенант знал местные извилистые улицы и глухие закоулки так же хорошо. К кладбищу вело много путей, а идти прямо за Вонгом — за которым могли следить, чтобы он не нарушил условий загадочной встречи, — определенно не стоило.

Оставляя позади улицу за улицей, квартал за кварталом, Рутаганда размышлял о том, что за секреты могут быть у лейтенанта Вонга в Девдане, где он успел провести без малого месяц и все это время наводил порядок в гарнизоне. Регулярно бывая в штабе Фьяммы, Рутаганда видел, что Шаши носит доклады разведчиков лично ей, а Вонг занимается в основном раздачей зуботычин на плацу. Однажды Рутаганда столкнулся с ним, когда тот брезгливо, за кончики пальцев, стягивал окровавленные белые перчатки: видимо, рядовые попались особенно непонятливые. Рутаганда присмотрелся, рассчитывая увидеть, остались ли на запястьях следы от веревки, но заметил только тусклый блеск под рукавом кителя — на правой руке Вонг носил усеянный камнями браслет, позволявший управлять железными птицами и обращаться к силе других аспектов Потока.  
За прошедшие недели остатки гарнизона, усиленные несколькими взводами, выделенными Фьяммой, превратились из толпы полупьяных разгильдяев в подобие настоящей армии. Но это требовало изрядных усилий, так что вряд ли у Вонга нашлось бы время заводить здесь тайные связи. Он даже допросами почти не занимался: эту обязанность, вместе с точечной зачисткой прилегающего к Девдану леса, Фьямма возложила на отряд Рутаганды. Вонг присутствовал на допросах два или три раза — как будто убеждался, что наемники справятся с задачей. В первый раз он явился без приглашения, через четверть часа после того, как Бабангида и Бун вернулись с прогулки в лес с пленным. Даже не стал скрывать, что следит, — подумал Рутаганда, выходя ему навстречу.  
— Я хочу послушать, что он скажет, — заявил Вонг, обойдясь без приветствий. Рутаганда обозначил насмешливый поклон:  
— Добро пожаловать, лейтенант, вы здесь всегда желанный гость, — и был вознагражден взглядом холодным и острым, как та ледяная игла. На лестнице в подвал он пропустил Вонга вперед и, шагая на несколько ступенек позади, смотрел, как гладкие тяжелые волосы скользят по прямой спине, обтянутой синим сукном мундира.  
В подвале Вонг кивнул Юлии и Веберу, выразительно переглянувшимся между собой, прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и бесстрастно уронил:  
— Не отвлекаю.  
Рутаганда привычно оседлал тяжелый, окованный железом стул, но наблюдал больше за лейтенантом, чем за допросом: Юлия и Вебер свое дело знали, вмешиваться не было нужды. Вонг прижался затылком к стене и полуприкрыл глаза. Скользя взглядом по его неподвижному лицу, Рутаганда задавался вопросом: думает ли он о том, что в Нишанте два года назад сам чудом избежал подобного, или просто отдыхает от своих штабных дел?..  
Допрос почти не принес плодов; случайно захваченный крысеныш знал мало, и все усилия не заставили его вспомнить ничего по-настоящему важного. На карте окрестностей появилось несколько новых точек возможных укрытий, но о том, кто организовал налет на армейский арсенал в Ратнаме и атаку на Талбара, крысеныш не сказал ничего. Значит, не знал.  
Когда вонь испражнений и крови в подвале стала нестерпимой и Юлия, скривившись, сказала: “Заканчиваем”, Рутаганда поднялся и вопросительно взглянул на Вонга:  
— Хотите досмотреть, лейтенант? Или, может, хотите выпить?  
Юлия поджала губы, Вебер ухмыльнулся, а Вонг шевельнул плечом так, словно Рутаганда предлагал ему дослушивать скучную песню бродячего музыканта, и оттолкнулся от стены.  
Выйдя из подвала, он молча направился к дверям, будто даже не расслышал предложение выпить. Но уже на крыльце особняка, вдохнув свежий воздух — Рутаганда с удовлетворением отметил, что лейтенант все-таки не ледяная статуя, так жадно дрогнули его ноздри и на мгновение приоткрылись губы, — вдруг спросил, кивнув в сторону подвала:  
— Кто там убирает?  
— Местные, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Поймал тень недоумения во взгляде Вонга, пояснил:  
— Договорились с городским головой. Посылает нам всякую шваль из тюрьмы, когда надо.  
— Исправительный труд? — проронил Вонг, изогнув бровь, и Рутаганда усмехнулся снова:  
— Бережливость. Так бы пришлось нанимать кого-то, а работа грязная. Голова за услуги берет меньше.  
Вонг качнулся на каблуках, глядя мимо Рутаганды на пустую улицу, и вдруг уголки его губ слабо дрогнули, обозначая улыбку:  
— Буду присылать вам рядовых с гауптвахты. Им будет полезно.  
— Красивых не присылай. — Рутаганда не отказал себе в удовольствии окинуть его взглядом с головы до ног. — Не вернутся.  
Улыбка превратилась в легкую гримасу и исчезла.  
— Учту, — бросил Вонг и сбежал по ступенькам, о прощании забыв так же, как недавно забыл о приветствии.  
Потом он приходил еще пару раз; допросы заканчивались с тем же результатом, Вонг так же отказывался выпить, смотрел сквозь Рутаганду и уходил, не прощаясь. Разведчикам, Рутаганда знал, тоже не удалось раздобыть ничего ценного. И вот теперь у Вонга обнаружились какие-то загадочные дела в развалинах, куда местные ходили редко, суеверно опасаясь всего, что, по их мнению, могло водиться на заброшенном кладбище.

Близко к могиле Зверя-заступника, легендарного девданского оборотня, пару веков назад возглавившего оборону города во время войны с Нишантом, Рутаганда подходить не стал, чтобы его не заметили те, кто мог следить за Вонгом. Нашел место поукромнее и, увидев лейтенанта, снова отправил за ним шмеля, тут же затерявшегося среди живых насекомых, гудевших над цветами. Видеть живая сталь не могла, только ловить и передавать звук, но тут повезло: из поля зрения Вонг не ушел. Тот, кто назначил встречу, вышел к нему сам. Худой и высокий человек, замотанный в местные тряпки, прихрамывал на каждом шаге. Половину лба у него занимал ожог, глянцевито-розовое пятно на смуглой коже. Приметный тип, подумал Рутаганда, если бы хоть раз встречался, запомнился бы, — а потом разглядел выражение лица Вонга и удивился: ему бы и в голову не пришло, что лейтенант умеет грустить.  
— Николас, — сказал человек с улыбкой, словно старому знакомому, и Вонг безжизненно откликнулся:  
— Сэм.  
Рутаганда слушал разговор, морщась от неестественных вибрирующих голосов, и складывал в голове картинку: давний знакомый Вонга, после ранения оставивший армию в звании капитана и тут же пропавший из виду, партизанил в лесах, помогал лесным крысам добывать оружие на армейских складах и рассчитывал, что Вонг по старой памяти избавит его и его людей от лишнего внимания военных Шангри. Особенно их раздражали наемники — тут Рутаганда невольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Как ты себе это представляешь? — спросил Вонг все так же безжизненно. — Я приносил присягу.  
Узкое лицо Сэма дернулось в понимающей усмешке:  
— Мне-то можешь об этом не рассказывать.  
— Это угроза? — в голосе Вонга, даже искаженном передачей, слышно было опасное недоумение. Рутаганда затаил дыхание.  
— Ну что ты. — Сэм улыбнулся так открыто и спокойно, что Рутаганда даже задумался: может, он и правда не прикрывает шантаж дружелюбием, в чем бы этот шантаж ни заключался. — Я никому не говорил и не скажу. Зачем мне угрожать наследнику короля, Николас. Я просто надеюсь, что когда ты добьешься того, чего хочешь, ты не будешь таким, как твой отец... А пока не добился, будешь осторожен.  
— Я осторожен, — мертвым голосом сказал Вонг. — А вот ты — нет.  
Ледяная игла сверкнула на солнце всего на мгновение, Сэм обмяк и осел на траву. Секунду спустя Рутаганда стиснул зубы: активная водяная защита, которую поднял вокруг себя Вонг, чуть не задела подобравшегося слишком близко шмеля и отдалась в живой стали высоким пронзительным звоном. Сквозь тонкую прозрачную стену, как сквозь неровное стекло, Рутаганда видел Вонга, с опущенной головой стоявшего над телом. Потом тот распрямил плечи, поднял руку, сдвигая рукав кителя, и пробежал пальцами по браслету. Призывает железную птицу, чтобы не тащить тело через весь город, сообразил Рутаганда — и отступил той же дорогой, которой пришел. Пока механическая тварь откликнется на зов своего камня, пока Вонг погрузит на нее тело, постоянно следя за тем, чтобы возможные наблюдатели не попытались его атаковать, времени пройдет достаточно, чтобы успеть оказаться в штабе Фьяммы раньше него. В том, что Вонг отправится именно туда, Рутаганда почти не сомневался.

Он не ошибся. Адъютант Фьяммы как раз отправился докладывать ей о том, что Рутаганда хочет ее видеть, — отчет о зачистке очередного крысиного гнезда срочным не был, но как повод для визита в штаб вполне годился, — когда железная птица Вонга опустилась на камни двора. Рутаганду лейтенант едва заметил, а когда появилась Фьямма, вытянулся и замер рядом с небрежно сброшенным под ноги телом. Фьямма молча подошла и осмотрела тело: она явно была уверена, что лейтенант не притащит ей что попало. Пробормотала: “Помню его”, — выслушала доклад Вонга о попытке отставного капитана склонить его к предательству и о признании в налете на ратнамский арсенал, уронила: “Хорошая работа, лейтенант”, — и вопросительно взглянула на Рутаганду. Тот развел руками:  
— Похоже, тут вы справились без нас.  
— Просто повезло, — холодно заметил Вонг. Фьямма кивнула, соглашаясь.

Наплевав на постоянную дергающую боль в плече, Рутаганда оставил стального шмеля следить за Вонгом — так что когда лейтенант закончил с делами в штабе и направился в город, был вполне готов перехватить его в каком-нибудь месте потише. Живая сталь, стремившаяся вернуть свою потерянную каплю, безошибочно привела его к лавке, в которой торговали всяким пойлом. Вонг как раз выходил оттуда с бутылкой темного стекла — в такие хозяин лавки разливал крепкую травяную настойку. Если он собирается уговорить это все в одиночку, подумал Рутаганда, приглядываясь, стоило взять с собой ординарца: держать волосы, когда лейтенант будет блевать.

Четверть часа спустя Вонг вышел на безлюдный, тонущий в сумерках берег узкой бурной речки и опустился на траву. Рутаганду, на безопасном расстоянии идущего следом, он так и не заметил — возмутительная беспечность. Но в его возрасте и ситуации простительная, сказал себе Рутаганда, прислонившись плечом к кривому дереву, вцепившемуся корнями в склон, и наблюдая, как Вонг пьет из горлышка. Лейтенант сидел к нему спиной, Рутаганда видел только запрокинутую голову и белое пятно перчатки на руке, обхватившей бутылку. Ждать, когда Вонг напьется до окончательной потери здравомыслия, он не хотел. Сделал несколько шагов по склону, остановился чуть выше Вонга и негромко сказал:  
— Твой капитан был прав, тебе стоит быть поосторожнее.  
Мгновенно закаменевшие плечи тянуло сжать и встряхнуть, чтобы привести лейтенанта в чувство. Рутаганда сделал еще пару шагов и сел рядом. Вынул из его руки бутылку, сделал глоток, позволил обжигающей настойке растечься внутри. И с наслаждением сказал:  
— Я держу тебя за яйца… Николас. Приятное ощущение.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — голос Вонга был живее, чем ожидал Рутаганда. В нем даже как будто мелькнуло любопытство. Торопиться было некуда.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — Но я придумаю.  
Вонг забрал у него бутылку, сделал долгий глоток и неожиданно спокойно вернул. Рутаганда взглянул на него и увидел, как лейтенант расстегивает ворот кителя, а за ним воротник рубашки, открывая ямку между ключиц, как откидывается на локти, глядя снизу вверх, как его язык медленно скользит по губам. Разве ты хочешь не этого? — говорил весь его вид. Или должен был говорить: соблазнять Вонг не умел ни в малейшей степени. Даже удивительно, подумал Рутаганда, как такой гибкий красивый мальчик может быть таким неловким и каменно напряженным. Правда, от стояка эти мысли не спасли.  
Неторопливо протянув свободную руку, Рутаганда отвел с его лица темный росчерк волос, шрамом пересекший бровь и глаз. Довел ладонь до затылка, сгреб волосы в горсть и сжал кулак, не отводя взгляда от опрокинутого пустого лица. Заставил приподняться, склонился навстречу, отставив бутылку в сторону, и поцеловал безжизненный рот, послушно приоткрытый и неподвижный. Пробежался языком по гладким зубам, собрал горький травяной вкус настойки — и отстранился, разжав кулак и стряхнув шелковистые пряди, как воду.  
— Недорого собой торгуете, ваше высочество.  
Оцепенение Вонга сменилось яростным отчаянным движением так стремительно, что Рутаганда едва успел поймать его кулак, целивший в скулу. Сжал в ладони, ожидая, когда красивое лицо исказится болью. Еще чуть-чуть, и живая сталь бы смяла и сломала хрупкие косточки, но Вонг даже не моргнул, так и смотрел глаза в глаза. Рутаганда потянул его к себе и негромко сказал, почти касаясь губами уха:  
— Мы договоримся, но не сейчас. Сейчас ты убил бывшего приятеля — или друга?.. Не потому, что он обнес арсенал, и не потому, что он мешал Фьямме. Просто он знал, кто ты. Но теперь есть еще один человек, который это знает, — и меня ты так легко не убьешь. За это стоит выпить.  
На ощупь нашарил рядом с собой бутылку и сунул Вонгу в руки.  
Глядя, как подрагивает напряженное горло, когда лейтенант делает глоток за глотком, Рутаганда думал, что мало что в жизни давалось ему труднее, чем этот отказ от по-королевски щедрого предложения. Однако, когда Вонг утер губы и послушно отдал пойло, даже не пытаясь возражать, вкус настойки показался Рутаганде куда приятнее обычного — в нем ощущался еще не мед полной победы, но неуловимая сладость сиюминутного выигрыша.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава четвертая, в которой Рутаганда говорит правду, а лейтенант Вонг выигрывает время**

Полтора месяца спустя работы для отряда в Девдане осталось немного: лесные крысы отступили в предгорья за Краснолесье, непролазную чащу, отделявшую Девдан от горного хребта и соседней провинции Амала. Их редкие лазутчики теперь тратили день-полтора только на дорогу до города — чтобы в итоге попасться в руки Юлии, Вебера или Буна, рассказать, как дела у партизан, и умереть. Умирали они не всегда в подвале особняка: нескольких полковник Фьямма велела оставить живыми и вздернула на городской площади — для устрашения. Рутаганда не вмешивался, но не особенно понимал, кого она хотела этим устрашить. Местные жители смотрели на казни с хмурым равнодушием. Тех, кому на независимость провинции было наплевать, власть Шангри вполне устраивала: вместе с наместниками Хана в захваченные районы приходила спокойная и относительно сытая жизнь. Тех же, кто был этим недоволен и пытался силой отстоять свое право дохнуть с голоду или воевать за других правителей, оставалось все меньше. Соседи с севера сюда не лезли: цепь неприступных гор, изгибавшаяся подковой вокруг провинции, защищала от серьезных атак получше гарнизона.  
Все шло к тому, что служба в Девдане вместо опасной ссылки, какой она была для покойного майора Талбара, для кого-нибудь следующего станет ссылкой скучной, кое-как скрашенной дешевизной блядей, цветочков и ядреной местной выпивки. Оставалось только дождаться этого следующего. Может быть, его уже и назначили, но это Рутаганды не касалось.  
Полковник Фьямма не собиралась здесь задерживаться дольше нужного — и рассчитывала, что Рутаганда и его люди отправятся вместе с ней: по ее словам, в Амале тоже было чем заняться. Рутаганда не возражал: Фьямма платила хорошо, поставила отряд на армейское довольствие и не отказывала в необходимом снаряжении, а их развлечения ее не тревожили, пока не задевали военных.

Узнав, что контракт Рутаганды будет продлен, лейтенант Вонг как будто не расстроился. Рутаганда мог это понять: человека, знавшего то же, что узнал он, не стоило отпускать далеко. За ним определенно нужно было приглядывать повнимательнее, вот Вонг и приглядывал. Рутаганде было интересно, не попытается ли лейтенант его все-таки убить или подставить под верную смерть, но тот, казалось, решил обходиться наблюдением — или просто выжидал. Случайно встретившись с Рутагандой в штабе или в городе, Вонг окидывал его все тем же холодным взглядом, но слегка кивал, обозначая приветствие. Теперь он словно хотел, чтобы Рутаганда подошел и заговорил. Время от времени Рутаганда оправдывал его ожидания. Они обменивались необязательными фразами о положении дел в окрестностях и порой даже проходили несколько сотен шагов рядом, если сталкивались на городской улице. И всякий раз Рутаганду терзало любопытство. Хотелось спросить: что ты задумал? Что собираешься делать?..  
Как вышло, что в жилах Вонга текла королевская кровь, о которой никто не знал, Рутаганда мог в общих чертах догадаться и без вопросов: вряд ли Хан совсем не трахал случайных баб и вряд ли всегда был осторожен. Слухи о нем, конечно, ходили разные — говаривали, например, что с десяток лет назад, заделав наконец наследника, Хан начал одноразовых баб убивать, чтобы наверняка не наплодить ублюдков. Но двадцать с лишним лет назад все могло быть иначе.  
И все же этих вопросов Рутаганда не задавал. О таком не болтают вслух посреди города или на плацу, а в особняке, занятом наемниками, Вонг больше не появлялся. Так что при встречах Рутаганда говорил о другом.  
— Она тебя трахает? — как-то раз спросил он, когда они вместе вышли от Фьяммы и направились в город: Рутаганда — к себе, Вонг — в казармы гарнизона с проверкой. Глянул на лейтенанта: тот плотно сжал губы, линия челюсти отвердела, четче проступая под кожей.  
— Нет, — наконец уронил Вонг. — Я не в ее вкусе. А вот ты — да.  
Рутаганда хмыкнул, но отвечать сразу не стал. Выждал несколько долгих мгновений и дождался: лейтенант еле заметно повернул голову, скосил на него взгляд.  
— Воздержусь. Слишком хороша для меня.  
В глазах Вонга мелькнуло нечто похожее на облегчение, и Рутаганда почувствовал себя неприлично довольным. Хотя обманываться не стоило: наверняка лейтенант просто не хотел, чтобы Рутаганда сходился с полковником Фьяммой слишком близко. Этого он мог не опасаться: с женщинами вроде Леа Фьяммы Рутаганда предпочитал иметь исключительно деловые отношения.  
Потом Вонг шел молча, но избавиться от общества Рутаганды не торопился. Они миновали поворот к восточным казармам, к западным… Оставались южные, на той же окраине, что и особняк, занятый наемниками. Рутаганда мог бы найти еще с десяток таких же раздражающих лейтенанта вопросов, но не искал: воцарившееся между ними молчание казалось на удивление спокойным, его не пронизывали ни ожидание, ни злость, и разрушать его было незачем. Шагая по выщербленной брусчатке улиц, Рутаганда думал о том, что от лейтенанта пахнет свежестью и солью, как от моря — как пахло бы от моря, если бы по берегам не гнили водоросли. Если бы море было совсем юным. О чем думал сам Вонг, Рутаганда не знал: может быть, обстоятельно перебирал в голове способы от него избавиться. Интересно было бы послушать варианты.  
Впереди уже виднелся перекресток, на котором им предстояло разойтись. Дальше город кончался, прорастал лесом, и здесь, на окраинных улицах, лес уже брал свое: они шли вдоль зеленой стены, которая когда-то была живой изгородью небедного поместья, но теперь, оплетенная плющом, прошитая ползучими лианами, больше походила на лесные укрепления. Поместье за ней было давно разрушено, остались съеденные мхом и плесенью развалины. Будь оно пригодно для жизни, Рутаганда выбрал бы его, когда они размещались в Девдане.  
Не дойдя до перекрестка десятка шагов, Рутаганда остановился. Как он и ожидал, Вонг машинально остановился тоже, развернулся к нему. Рутаганда собирался предложить лейтенанту все-таки заглянуть после проверки казарм в особняк — выпить и перекинуться парой слов без лишних ушей. Вонг, похоже, решил ждать его хода, и Рутаганда намерен был этот ход сделать: пора было узнать, как лейтенант собирается распорядиться своей кровью и своей тайной.  
Он не успел начать. Осознать угрозу он тоже не успел: стальная рука метнулась раньше и сжалась в кулак рядом с шеей Вонга. Тот даже не отшатнулся. Рутаганда разжал ладонь и показал лейтенанту короткую и тяжелую стрелку с остро заточенным концом густо-черного цвета. Живая сталь, которой коснулся этот наконечник, чуяла яд. Вонг сощурился, и в стену плюща с шелестом вошли сонмы мелких ледяных игл. В тот же миг Рутаганда почувствовал влажное прикосновение к коже: вокруг них обоих повисла прохладная водяная взвесь, тонкая пленка тихой защиты. Ощущалась она как облако на горном перевале, только видимость была получше. За изгородью несколько секунд стояла тишина, а потом слух Рутаганды уловил характерный звук, с которым железо пронзает человеческую плоть, и почти сразу же — глухой шорох упавшего тела. Шорох услышал и Вонг: он недовольно скривил губы и начал поднимать руку, очевидно собираясь снести высокую, выше человеческого роста изгородь потоком воды, но Рутаганде пришла в голову идея получше.  
— Не дергайся, — бросил он, подхватил Вонга за талию и крепко прижал. Оценил высоту и, сделав шаг назад, оттолкнулся левой ногой: живая сталь позволяла ему прыгать заметно выше, чем обычному человеку.  
Держать Вонга на весу было несложно. Рутаганде порой доводилось так подхватывать кого-нибудь из ребят, и все они, даже щуплый Бун, были тяжелее, потому что состояли не только из костей и плоти. На мгновение тело лейтенанта прильнуло так послушно и удобно, будто с готовностью отвечало на объятие. Выпускать его из рук на поляне за изгородью не хотелось, но Рутаганда все же выпустил и отступил на шаг. На красивом бесстрастном лице не отразилось ни облегчения, ни отвращения: Вонг уже внимательно смотрел на труп.  
Человек, лежавший на траве лицом вниз, с маленьким арбалетом под рукой, умер не от ледяных игл. Мелкие, запущенные наугад, они могли только причинить боль и задержать. Лейтенант пнул мертвеца в плечо, переворачивая, и недовольно выдохнул: нападавший воткнул короткий нож себе в горло.  
— Здесь больше никого, — сказал Рутаганда, успевший осмотреться. Вонг кивнул, но защиту не снял. Повернулся к Рутаганде, показал глазами на стрелку, которую тот все еще сжимал в руке:  
— Меня бы это не убило.  
— Что, и яд? — Рутаганда пропустил между пальцами черный наконечник.  
— Скорее всего. — Вонг помолчал мгновение. — Но я нужен тебе живым. Зачем? Что ты хочешь получить?  
Вот почему он не убирал защиту, понял Рутаганда, она наверняка скрывает и звуки тоже. И широко улыбнулся:  
— Тебя, Николас. Хочу тебя трахнуть. Нет, трахать. Много раз и по-разному.  
Говорить правду было несложно и даже приятно.  
— Я же предлагал, — бесцветным голосом ответил Вонг. — Ты отказался.  
— Предлагал, — согласился Рутаганда. — А я хочу, чтобы ты просил. Чтобы ты умолял тебя взять, чтобы у тебя стояк штаны рвал, чтобы ты был на что угодно готов, лишь бы запрыгнуть на мой член. Хочу, чтобы ты сам этого хотел.  
Стрелка треснула в ладони, ломаясь пополам. Вонг молчал совершенно мертво и как будто даже не дышал, глядя в пустоту. Рутаганда хмыкнул и щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом:  
— Что скажешь, лейтенант, есть у меня шансы?  
— Я это обдумаю, — уронил Вонг через несколько медленных тяжелых ударов сердца, и Рутаганда от неожиданности промедлил с ответом. Вонг этим воспользовался:  
— Иди по своим делам. — Он перевел взгляд на тело. — Я заберу его в штаб. Послушаю, что скажут разведчики.  
Влажное дыхание водяной защиты пропало с кожи.

По пути до особняка, раз за разом называя себя глупцом и признавая, что потерял хватку, Рутаганда все же против воли восхищался мальчишкой. Вместо того, чтобы смутиться, оскорбиться или снова полезть в драку, тот хладнокровно выиграл себе время на размышления — и размышлять станет наверняка о том, как ему от Рутаганды избавиться. Любопытно будет взглянуть, что он в конце концов придумает.

***

В следующий раз они столкнулись в самом дорогом борделе Девдана. Ничего удивительного: этот бордель был в городе единственным, где у блядей сохранились почти все зубы и от них не несло застарелой грязью, как только они скидывали тряпки. Когда Рутаганда и Бабангида туда пришли, Вонг оказался первым, кого Рутаганда увидел. Может быть, потому, что изъеденная временем местная роскошь особого интереса не вызывала, а знакомый тонкий силуэт привлекал взгляд, едва оказавшись в поле зрения. Вонг стоял под аркой, ведущей в гостиные, и разговаривал с женоподобным Калидасом, распорядителем мужской половины: бордель отличался от прочих еще и тем, что предлагал развлечения на все вкусы. Вонг негромко говорил что-то распорядителю, тот кивал, звякая серьгами и угодливо улыбаясь. Некстати вспомнилось, что кроме кокетливых мальчиков, порой наряженных девочками, в заведении есть крепкие парни, работающие членом, а не задницей. Думать об этом не хотелось.  
Бабангида, разумеется, тоже увидел Вонга. Когда он насмешливо присвистнул, лейтенант слегка повернул голову — за темной прядью блеснул прищуренный глаз, слабо дрогнули уголки губ. Рутаганда уже видел эту тень улыбки раньше. Вонг кивнул им, потом кивнул и Калидасу — и ушел в одну из гостиных, где выбирали женщин.

— Я уж думал, он вообще не ебется, — вполголоса заметил Бабангида. — Куда сегодня?  
Рутаганда молча двинул подбородком в сторону женской половины. Подходящих мальчиков здесь все равно не водилось.  
— Ты ревнуешь, — сказал Бабангида, пока они сидели на облезлых атласных диванах и неторопливо обводили взглядом блядей. Бабангиду Рутаганда знал дольше, чем всех остальных в отряде. Давным-давно, когда им было по пятнадцать, они вместе покинули край, где родились, оставив по себе скверную память, — и с тех пор прикрывали друг другу спину столько раз, что даже преврати Рутаганда всю живую сталь в своем теле в пальцы, их бы не хватило для подсчета. Поэтому он не стал сразу говорить “иди нахер” — просто пожал плечами и глотнул принесенного одной из красоток вина из драконьих глаз, лилового и терпкого.  
— Зря, — продолжил Бабангида, тоже промочив горло. — Тут ведь как, Дес — если он любит член в заднице, залезет и на твой. Если не любит — чем ты такой особенный?  
Бабангида, со своим безграничным равнодушием к жизни, неприятную правду говорил тем же тоном, которым подсчитывал и трофеи, и потери.  
— Отъебись, — поморщился Рутаганда. Одним глотком допил вино и поманил к себе девку, которую никогда раньше не брал: длинноволосую, тощую и почти без груди.  
— Влип ты, — подытожил Бабангида, глядя, как девка идет к ним. Волосы у нее были некрасивые, тусклые и с неровными концами, но если намотать на кулак, сойдет.  
— Я знаю.  
Рутаганда поднялся с дивана и кивнул шлюхе на коридор, ведущий к отдельным комнатам.

В неярком свете на боках и бедрах девчонки проступали старые и свежие синяки. Рутаганда размеренно трахал ее в зад и думал, что Бабангида прав: он влип.  
Он никогда не убивал во время ебли, как Юлия, или после, как Вебер, — если для этого не было других причин. Но и чужое желание его мало беспокоило: в конце концов, на свете вообще не слишком много было тех, чьи желания имели хоть какое-то значение. Сейчас это касалось и его тоже: там, на поляне за разросшейся стеной плюща, он не соврал ни словом. Он хотел, чтобы Николас Вонг лег под него сам — и чтобы ему понравилось. А еще — Рутаганда даже хмыкнул, и девка дернулась от неожиданности, сделав происходящее немного увлекательнее, — он не хотел, чтобы… как там сказал Бабангида?.. чтобы Вонг просто любил члены в заднице. Хотя на это было не слишком похоже. Если бы Вонгу нравилось подставлять задницу под чужой хер, он быстро завел бы покровителя в столице и не мотался по приграничью с проверками под командованием женщины с крокодильими челюстями. А если ему претило таким образом делать карьеру, так найти хороший крепкий член для развлечения тоже дело нехитрое. Давно бы уже подобрал себе плечистого молчаливого ординарца вместо щуплого пацана, который дергается под его взглядом и бегает с поручениями, спотыкаясь от усердия.  
Успокоение, которое приносила эта мысль, было густо замешано на сожалении: если Вонгу это не нужно — Рутаганда опустил глаза, взглянул, как член погружается в покрасневшую натертую дырку девчонки и выходит почти полностью, — значит, и от Рутаганды не понадобится. Разве что так, как он предлагал тогда на берегу: от отчаяния, в безнадежной попытке купить этим сохранность своей тайны. Или так, как не сложилось два года назад в Нишанте. Рутаганда представил себе, что бы было, затяни Высокий совет Нишанта с капитуляцией или потеряйся весточка по дороге. Вообразил, как держал бы Вонга одной рукой за волосы, а другой — за скрученные серебром окровавленные запястья. Бездумно потянул намотанные на кулак жесткие пряди — девчонка вскрикнула и захныкала. Вонг бы не кричал. По крайней мере, сперва. Молчал бы, стиснув зубы, или цедил оскорбления, вот тут было не угадать. Может быть, вырывался бы так, что его пришлось бы привязать как следует, за обе руки к изголовью кровати. Рутаганда не помнил, какие койки были в том захваченном доме, но его местная, крепкая и широкая, с толстыми железными прутьями в изголовье, вполне подходила. Он закрыл глаза, листнул, как страницы в книге, воображаемые картинки. Лицо Вонга на них представало то искаженным яростью и ненавистью, то неподвижным, спокойным той отрешенностью, которая порой предшествует смерти или убийству. На очередной картинке Вонг вдруг раздвинул губы в незнакомой медленной улыбке, посмотрел на Рутаганду из-под ресниц и сказал: долго мне еще ждать?.. Рутаганда рывком насадил девчонку на себя, заставив взвизгнуть, и кончил.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава пятая, в которой Рутаганда делает лейтенанту Вонгу подарок и остается при этом в живых**

Сопляка поймала Юлия. Не в лесу, в городе: ни с того ни с сего он метнулся от нее в кривой проулок так резво, что она рванула за ним, послушавшись своего почти звериного чутья, всегда приводившего ее к жертве.  
Местные не то чтобы не боялись отряда — побаивались. Кланялись слишком подобострастно, опасливо перешептывались за спиной. Но со всех ног не разбегались: знали, что никто из людей Рутаганды не дергает случайных прохожих с улицы, да еще и без повода. А для того, чтобы так шарахаться от Юлии из-за тревожного шепота девданских матерей или из-за детских игр в чудовищ, парень был слишком взрослым.

Когда Юлия приволокла его в особняк, Рутаганда убивал время на открытой террасе второго этажа. Компанию ему составляли бутылка с крепкой настойкой и "Воззрения лишенного силы", умиротворяюще многословное сочинение столетней давности, но Рутаганда больше смотрел в высокое синее небо, чем читал. В небе не было ни облачка, как будто и не стоял уже на пороге сезон дождей, обещавший Девдану три месяца безделья в сыром промозглом сумраке.  
Возня во дворе ненадолго привлекла внимание. Сопляк вскрикнул: “Больно!”. Юлия ласково сказала: “Ну что ты, это не больно”. Скрипнула входная дверь. Рутаганда подумал, не сходить ли посмотреть: лазутчики крыс не жаловались на боль, еще даже не добравшись до подвала, так что Юлия явно притащила кого-то другого. Но вмешиваться было лень: за последнее время допросы превратились в такую монотонную рутину, не приносившую никакой новой информации, что от них начали, кажется, уставать даже Юлия и Вебер. Рутаганда же и вовсе ощущал духовное родство с теми солдатиками, которых Вонг действительно время от времени присылал для уборки: пусть он и не блевал, как эти бедняги, но удовольствия получал не больше. Он даже не каждый раз ходил слушать: если бы всплыло что-нибудь важное, его бы позвали.  
В конце концов Рутаганда решил, что сходит через полчаса, и вернулся к “Воззрениям”. Их автор, легендарный шангрийский маг воздуха, смог закрыться от Потока вместо того, чтобы в свой срок захлебнуться его силой. После этого он прожил еще двадцать лет и все это время писал свой бесконечный труд, в основном наполненный рассуждениями о Потоке, его мощи и безграничности, о том, что эта сила делает с людьми, пронизывая их насквозь и вливаясь в сердце… Иногда эти рассуждения попадали Рутаганде в настроение и развлекали, в другой раз усыпляли, а порой — как сейчас — он видел за строчками не глубокомысленные умозаключения мага, а отчаянную, непреодолимую тоску обычного человека по утраченному, недоступному, невозможному.  
— Дес, — завибрировал в ухе искаженный живой сталью голос Юлии. — Не занят? Спустись в подвал.

Пойманный ею сопляк был еще почти цел, но уже успел обмочиться. Из его задницы торчала одна из Юлиных игрушек, первые неглубокие порезы сочились кровью и с пальцами тоже было не все в порядке, но в целом ничего страшного с ним пока не произошло. И все же он уставился на Рутаганду, словно на спасителя, как его там — Зверя-заступника. Это он зря, подумал Рутаганда, устраиваясь на своем привычном месте. Глянул на Юлию:  
— Что тут?  
— Подарок для твоего мальчика, — усмехнулась она. — Послушай, Ману тебе повторит.  
Наклонилась к пацану, погладила по залитой слезами щеке:  
— Пока ты говоришь, ничего не происходит, помнишь?

Сперва сопляк — Ману — нес несусветную ерунду. Но Юлия не была бы собой, если бы не чуяла, за что ухватиться, — как и Рутаганда. Кое-что из парня пришлось вытряхивать долго, пару раз — убедительно объяснять, что ответ “я случайно это услышал и больше ничего не знаю” не похож на правду. В конце концов у Рутаганды и впрямь оказался в руках роскошный подарок для Вонга — если тот вообще был сейчас в Девдане. По словам мальчишки, ни его, ни Фьяммы в штабе не должно было быть: в Нишанте, теперь уже ставшем глубоким тылом, собирался военный совет. Видимо, совмещенный с офицерской пьянкой, — потому что те, кто собирался ночью поджечь Девдан с четырех концов, были уверены, что маги не вернутся до утра, а если их и вызовут раньше, то потушить пожары вовремя они не успеют.  
Сперва Ману пытался убедить Рутаганду, что сжечь город собрались лесные крысы. Эта версия вызывала сомнения, так что Рутаганда с Юлией продолжили расспросы, и не зря. Как выяснилось, некто — некто из Шангри, с военной осанкой и характерными интонациями, большего Ману сказать не мог, потому что всех гарнизонных офицеров в лицо не знал, да и видел загадочного незнакомца только краем глаза, когда с ним сговаривался старший брат, — нанял самую придонную городскую шваль, которой проще было заплатить весенним башмачком, чем деньгами, назвал им время поджога, выдал все указания и посоветовал не попадаться на глаза наемникам. Потому-то дурачок Ману и метнулся от Юлии в таком страхе.  
— Кому вообще понадобилось... — задумался Рутаганда вслух, но этого мальчишка уже не знал. Юлия пожала плечами, кивнула на сопляка:  
— Тут все?  
— Оставь пока. — Рутаганда поднялся со стула, коснулся незаметной стальной капли в ухе:  
— Общий сбор.

Четверть часа спустя он без особой спешки шагал к штаб-квартире Фьяммы. Время за расспросами Ману протекло незаметно, город уже тонул в синих сумерках, и до предполагаемого поджога времени оставалось мало. И все же Рутаганда решил проверить, как обстоят дела в штабе: обо всем остальном он уже позаботился, насколько это было в его силах. Одна мысль не давала покоя, дергала и покусывала: что если Вонг в этом замешан. Хотя с другой стороны — нахер ему сжигать этот убогий город?.. Рутаганде плевать было на Девдан, на армейские склады, лесопилку, квартал красильщиков и винодельни, которые должны были загореться первыми, но он предпочел бы знать, что происходит.  
Во дворе штаба, среди занятых неторопливыми вечерними делами солдат, Рутаганда быстро заметил щуплого ординарца Вонга. Тот поймал взгляд и подбежал:  
— Госпожа полковник отбыла в Нишант.  
— Вонг с ней? — спросил Рутаганда, почти уверенный в том, что сейчас услышит, и едва не сбился с шага, когда пацан торопливо ответил:  
— Господин лейтенант в офицерской купальне. Доложить?  
Рутаганда отодвинул его с дороги, чудом не уронив:  
— Сам доложу.

В каменных стенах купальни оседал густой теплый пар. Рутаганда пожалел, что не пришел парой минут раньше, но и так вышло неплохо: Вонг едва начал одеваться. Стоя вполоборота к дверям, он натягивал узкие форменные бриджи. Скрылась под тканью нежная ложбинка между ягодицами, бриджи восхитительно очертили задницу. Мокрые волосы прилипли к шее и плечам, под босыми ногами валялось влажное смятое полотенце. Прислонившись плечом к косяку и скрестив руки на груди, Рутаганда молча смотрел — и думал, что в мундире, застегнутый на все пуговицы, Вонг кажется тоньше и легче, чем сейчас: синее сукно скрадывает разворот плеч, прячет рельеф рук и завораживающий рисунок мышц на спине.  
Когда Вонг обернулся, то ли услышав что-то, то ли почувствовав, Рутаганда отстраненно отметил, что разлет его ключиц возвращает всему облику прежнюю легкость, а шея без высокого ворота мундира кажется еще длиннее. Наконец-то открылись взгляду шрамы двухлетней давности, действительно оставшиеся на запястьях, — тонкие неровные линии чуть бледнее остальной кожи. Их невыносимо хотелось потрогать языком.  
Присутствию Рутаганды лейтенант Вонг как будто не удивился. Несколько секунд с непроницаемым лицом смотрел в упор, затем вскинул руки — Рутаганда так же отстраненно подумал, что от лишних волос лейтенант избавляется, и снова пожалел, что не пришел чуть раньше, увидел бы, от всех ли. Тем временем Вонг неторопливо провел ладонями от висков к затылку, и вокруг него повисла в воздухе полупрозрачная взвесь капель. Волосы на мгновение взметнулись над плечами — и тяжелой волной упали обратно, уже сухие.  
Вонг отвернулся, взял со стопки одежды свой браслет с камнями и надел на запястье, скрывая один из шрамов. Бросил косой взгляд:  
— У тебя что-то срочное.  
Рутаганде почудилась в его голосе насмешка, за которую лейтенанту стоило бы ответить. Но дело было и правда срочное, так что он загнал поглубже и вспыхнувшую мгновенно злость, и темное, неумолимо вскипающее желание нагнуть Вонга прямо над каменным столом, с которого тот как раз взял рубашку. Пока лейтенант с невозмутимой сосредоточенностью одевался, обувался, натягивал перчатки, Рутаганда рассказывал. Вонг выслушал, расправил манжеты кителя, вскинул глаза и сказал, рассеянно хмурясь:  
— Но я здесь. Гарнизон на мне.  
По резкой складке между бровями, по недоуменно скривившимся губам Рутаганда видел, что Вонг вряд ли причастен к заговору и что сейчас он напряженно пытается понять, чьих это рук дело.  
— Я и не собирался… — с той же рассеянной задумчивостью начал Вонг, когда мимо Рутаганды в дверной проем скользнул мутный вихрь, добрался до Вонга, уронил ему в ладонь конверт и рассеялся. Пока лейтенант распечатывал и читал сообщение, его губы сжимались все плотнее. Потом он сложил листок, вернул в конверт и убрал во внутренний карман.  
— Полковник Фьямма вызывает меня к себе. Немедленно.  
— Фьямма? — переспросил Рутаганда. Вихрь определенно принадлежал магу воздуха, а не огненной крокодилице.  
— Она не рассылает сообщения сама, — медленно ответил Вонг, все еще продолжая о чем-то думать. — Этим занимается Ирвин. Ее адъютант. Или я.  
Неожиданно в его глазах сверкнула злость — и вместе с ней азарт.  
— Вот, значит, как, — сказал он и развернулся на каблуках в сторону другой двери, которая вела из купальни не во двор, а в здание штаба. — Пойдем.  
По пустым коридорам он шагал так стремительно, что задавать уточняющие вопросы явно не стоило. Впрочем, Рутаганда и не торопился: посмотреть, как лейтенант работает — по-настоящему, в заслуживающей внимания ситуации, — было даже интереснее. На лестнице, выходившей на плоскую крышу штаба, Вонг слегка замедлил шаги.  
— Он мог солгать? Твой источник.  
— Ты же бывал на допросах, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. — Сам-то как думаешь?  
Вонг на мгновение скривился:  
— Я бы смог.  
Я бы проверил, подумал Рутаганда — и поймал такой холодный и цепкий взгляд, как будто Вонг его услышал. Тенью мелькнуло сожаление об упущенных два года назад возможностях.  
— Полетишь со мной, — сказал Вонг, толкая дверь на крышу. Сколы на каменных плитах и выщербленный парапет говорили о том, что сюда часто садятся железные птицы.  
— Нахрена? — бросил Рутаганда.  
— Пригодишься, — сухо откликнулся Вонг и тряхнул рукой, роняя из-под рукава браслет.  
Или просто хочешь взлететь повыше и скинуть меня с седла, — подумал Рутаганда, — и похоронить свою тайну уже наверняка. Чем не оказия.

Спорить он не стал: когда механическая тварь опустилась на крышу, поднялся по крылу, сел позади Вонга в удобно выгнутое просторное седло и нашарил кожаный ремень, предназначенный для какой-никакой безопасности. Летать на железной птице Рутаганде пару раз доводилось, и на землю после этих полетов он возвращался почти с сожалением: в Шангри такую тварь было не раздобыть, все они принадлежали военным — а мир сверху выглядел куда лучше, чем вблизи.  
Птица под ними дрогнула, готовая взлететь.  
— Будет страшно — держись за меня, — хладнокровно сказал Вонг. Рутаганде стало смешно: это почти оскорбительное предложение наверняка скрывало под собой желание избежать прикосновений.  
— Уже боюсь до дрожи, — серьезно откликнулся он и положил руки на бока Вонга, прямо над ремнем, удерживающим его в седле. На мгновение лейтенант замер, а потом сел ровнее и послал птицу вверх так круто, что Рутаганду вжало в высокую спинку седла. Волосы Вонга тяжелой волной скользнули по лицу, и Рутаганда едва не поймал одну из прядей губами.  
Когда железная тварь выровнялась и окуталась собственной защитой, позволявшей не страдать от яростного ветра и даже переговариваться, Вонг спросил:  
— Можешь быстро связаться со своими?  
— Могу, — признал Рутаганда.  
— Куда ты их направил?  
— На склады и лесопилку.  
— Хорошо. — Вонг помолчал секунду. — Пусть там возьмут поджигателей живыми. И доставят к вам. Не в штаб. Остальному я не дам разгореться.  
Рутаганда коснулся уха.  
Перед тем, как отправиться в штаб-квартиру, он разделил отряд на две пары — отправлять их поодиночке во все четыре конца города смысла не было, поджигателей могло оказаться слишком много, а армейские склады и лесопилку с заготовленной древесиной стоило защищать в первую очередь.  
— Выйдет удачно, — задумчиво сказал Вонг, когда Рутаганда закончил отдавать приказы. — Пожары успеют заметить, но большого вреда они не причинят.  
— Хочешь новое звание? — хмыкнул Рутаганда, глядя вниз, на тускло мерцающий ночными огнями город. С высоты и в темноте даже Девдан смотрелся неплохо.  
— Не откажусь, — невозмутимо согласился Вонг. — Но совершённое преступление лучше замысла. Показаниям о планах можно не поверить.  
— А тебе нужны бесспорные доказательства. — Рутаганда усмехнулся. — Что у вас там за интриги?  
— Потом. — Вонг послал птицу вниз по широкой дуге от севера к востоку. На севере был кожевенный квартал, на востоке — винодельни. Все окраины окутывала непроглядная тьма.  
— Если ваш пленный солгал, — ровно заметил Вонг, — значит, я зря ослушался приказа полковника Фьяммы.  
— И что тогда?  
Ответить Вонг не успел: над винодельнями с ревом и треском рванулось в воздух пламя. Вызванное огнетворной смесью, оно полыхнуло сильно и ярко — но силы Потока в этом огне не было. Так что когда с неба, подчиняясь коротким быстрым жестам лейтенанта Вонга, хлынули потоки воды, пожар сопротивлялся недолго. Воздух заполнился тяжелым густым запахом гари и сырости, под ладонями Рутаганды, так и лежавшими у Вонга на боках, вибрировал и гудел Поток, заполнявший сейчас тело лейтенанта. Рутаганда как будто держал в руках мощное речное течение, обнимал морскую волну. Вонг махнул рукой, в неверном свете последних всполохов огня отправляя к земле ледяные стрелы: здесь он живых брать не собирался, — и развернул птицу на север, к кожевенным мастерским. Вовремя: квартал уже занимался огнем, расцветившим ночное небо яркими россыпями искр.  
— На складах взяли, — сказал Рутаганда, приняв сообщение от Бабангиды. Послушал Юлию, добавил: — На лесопилке тоже.  
— Отлично, — откликнулся Вонг, и в его голосе плеснуло незнакомое удовольствие, почти наслаждение. Когда он обрушил яростный ливень на полыхающие мастерские, Рутаганда чуть не задохнулся от острого, выкручивающего внутренности желания. Пришлось напоминать себе, что из возраста, когда кончают в штаны, он давным-давно вышел.  
— Все, — сказал Вонг несколько минут спустя. — Порядок пусть наводят сами.  
От земли поднимались облака пара, пропитанного тошнотворной вонью сгоревших свиных кож. Рутаганда не видел, но мог представить, как суетятся вокруг нескольких обуглившихся зданий люди, как осматривают тела: здесь Вонг тоже избавился от поджигателей. Местные наверняка поймут, кто потушил пожар, размышлял он, пока Вонг закладывал очередной плавный вираж. Даже если Ману сдал не всех, завтра у штаба выстроится очередь желающих настучать на возможных виновников. И на нелюбимых соседей заодно.  
— Нужно допросить пленных, — негромко сказал Вонг. — У вас, — и неожиданно откинулся назад, почти улегшись Рутаганде на грудь.  
Да он же вымотался, осознал Рутаганда, ощущая подбородком прохладу и гладкость волос лейтенанта. Слишком много силы Потока пропустил через себя слишком быстро. Вспомнились “Воззрения” — ежели не знать меры, прося силу взаймы, то отдашь больше, чем получишь. “Не бережешь ты себя, Николас”, — беззвучно пробормотал Рутаганда. Вонг даже не шевельнулся; вряд ли он что-то услышал.  
Железная птица неторопливо плыла над городом в сторону особняка, занятого отрядом. Вонг ровно дышал, не торопясь выпрямляться и отстраняться. Рутаганда придерживал его, хотя в этом не было большой нужды, и рассеянно думал о том, что никого из гарнизона Вонг с собой взять и не мог, не зная наверняка, кто замешан в заговоре. Зато на Рутаганду он положиться не побоялся: действительно, кому еще и доверять свое тело, как не человеку, который хочет его получить.  
Хладнокровная расчетливость этого решения восхищала Рутаганду почти так же сильно, как недавнее ощущение Потока, гудящего под его ладонями.

Пока Юлия с Вебером и присоединившийся к ним для быстроты Бун убеждали поджигателей начать разговаривать по делу, Вонг отдыхал, прислонившись к стене подвала. Рутаганда наблюдал за ним краем глаза, но сползать на пол от усталости лейтенант явно не собирался. Вскоре он уже цедил сквозь зубы вопросы, уточняя то, что хотел узнать в первую очередь. Через полчаса у них было имя адъютанта Фьяммы Ирвина и не слишком важные подробности соглашения: адъютанта знал в лицо один из тех ребят, которые собрали остальную банду, пообещав в награду все, что удастся под шумок вынести из огня. По удачному стечению обстоятельств отряд Рутаганды этот парень знал тоже: доводилось убираться в подвале, пока отсиживал за какую-то ерунду вроде кражи. Так что сломался он быстро.  
— Оставьте их в живых, — наконец сказал Вонг, отталкиваясь от стены и выпрямляясь. — Необязательно целыми. Я должен доложить немедленно.  
Рутаганда глянул на него вопросительно, не уверенный в том, что лейтенант долетит до Нишанта, не потеряв по дороге контроль над птицей. Вонг едва заметно качнул головой: очевидно, решил дальше справляться сам. Этот молчаливый обмен взглядами словно протянул между ними тонкую нить — из тех, которые легко обрываются парой слов.  
Провожать Вонга Рутаганда не пошел: дел в подвале было еще много.

***

О том, что Фьямма в ярости сожгла своего адъютанта на месте, прямо перед прочими старшими офицерами, собравшимися на совет, он узнал следующим вечером, когда Вонг без предупреждения явился в особняк и принес несколько бутылок вполне приличного бренди — явно заработав этим одобрение Бабангиды — и награду сверх оговоренного жалования лично от Фьяммы. С ним явился взвод, забравший поджигателей. Обратно в штаб взвод с арестованными отправился без Вонга: на приглашение выпить вместе со всеми тот резко кивнул, и только тогда Рутаганда понял, что он чем-то сильно недоволен.

— Так какого хера это было? — поинтересовался Бабангида, когда Вонг сухо изложил новости. Рутаганда подозревал, что лейтенант не захочет отвечать на вопросы, — но похоже, заговор в штабе так вывел его из себя, что от наемников, вовремя оказавшихся под рукой, он теперь не шарахался.  
— Полковника Фьямму любят не все, — пояснил Вонг, разглядывая свой стакан с таким видом, будто не мог понять, чистый ли он. — Сгоревший в ее отсутствие Девдан доставил бы ей много неприятностей. Даже если бы было расследование, оно бы могло… — Вонг поморщился, — запоздать.  
— И тебе бы это тоже с рук не сошло, — сказал Рутаганда. Вонг пожал плечами, явно не собираясь возражать.  
— Но ты недоволен.  
Вонг сделал щедрый глоток, скривил рот — вряд ли из-за вкуса бренди:  
— Если бы Фьямма не сорвалась, мы бы узнали, кто стоял за Ирвином. Он ведь не сам это устроил. Но теперь уже поздно.  
— Ебучее змеиное гнездо этот ваш генералитет, — дружелюбно поддержал беседу Вебер. Вонг залпом допил бренди, как будто услышал тост, и протянул стакан, чтобы ему налили еще.

Через час Рутаганда начал серьезно задумываться, не планирует ли лейтенант набраться до такой степени, чтобы на ночь в штаб не возвращаться, и не хочет ли он снова попытаться заплатить за услуги таким образом. Хотя непохоже было, чтобы Вонг мог совершить одну ошибку дважды. Как раз посреди этих размышлений Вонг поднялся с дивана, и сидевший рядом Вебер проводил его разочарованным взглядом: он явно рассчитывал, что выиграет спор прямо сегодня. Юлия насмешливо прищурилась из своего кресла, а Рутаганда встал следом и вышел проводить лейтенанта. Взгляды, направленные ему в спину, он мог представить и не оглядываясь.  
В душистой ночной тишине Вонг остановился, глубоко вздохнул и провел ладонью по лицу, словно пытаясь стереть опьянение.  
— А ведь ты бы мог просто скинуть меня с седла, — заметил Рутаганда.  
— Думаешь, у меня бы получилось? — устало спросил Вонг, и Рутаганда усмехнулся:  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава шестая, в которой лейтенант Вонг злится, а Рутаганда слышит то, чего услышать не ждал**

Дожди стояли серой стеной над высоким хребтом, разделявшим Девдан и Амалу, и никак не могли спуститься с гор. Межсезонье выматывало душу, безделье отравляло разум. Фьямма с большей частью своих людей ушла в столицу соседней провинции, оставив Вонга командиром гарнизона — до прибытия очередного неудачника, назначенного королем, а вместе с ним приказа о новом звании. Отряд Рутаганды, формально подчинявшийся Фьямме, тоже пока задержался в Девдане: “Тут вы принесете больше пользы, — сказала она перед отбытием. — Придете в Амалу вместе с Вонгом”. По непроницаемому лицу лейтенанта, стоявшего за ее плечом, невозможно было понять, его ли это идея.

На самом деле занятий для отряда здесь не осталось: лесные крысы больше не тревожили город, местные после публичной казни поджигателей тоже притихли. Девдан готовился утонуть в льющейся с неба воде — но вода все не приходила.  
От безделья Рутаганда согласился на предложение Вонга то и дело возить гарнизонных солдат мордой по песку — другими словами, помогать им с отработкой ближнего боя. Он подозревал, что на самом деле Вонг хочет взглянуть, на что он способен со своей живой сталью — или все они, потому что остальные точно так же изводились от скуки и охотно присоединились к новому развлечению. Но никто бы не стал выкладываться на полную, чтобы скрутить пару-тройку шангрийских солдатиков: для этого живая сталь была вообще не нужна.  
Порой Рутаганда ловил себя на хулиганском желании спровоцировать Вонга и вынудить его выйти против себя — без убойной магии, но против разумного желания немного уравнять шансы он бы не возражал. Однако Вонг как будто насквозь видел, о чем он думает. Каждый раз, как Рутаганда поднимал за шкирку очередного наевшегося песка рядового, ставил его на ноги и отряхивал руки, уже готовый сказать при всей этой помятой братии: “Что, лейтенант, думаешь, продержался бы дольше?” — Вонг останавливал его взглядом, вновь натягивающим между ними хрупкую нить безмолвного понимания. Рутаганда всякий раз чуял наебку, но велся как пацан.  
По крайней мере, это развлекало — и его самого, и команду. С легкой руки Юлии Вонг в частных разговорах превратился в “твоего мальчика” или “твоего этого”; Бабангида выбрал наиболее нейтральный вариант “твой лейтенант”. Рутаганда пару раз огрызнулся: мол, не зовет своим то, что еще не взял, — и утомленная бездельем команда тут же перешла на предельно уважительное именование. Так что когда лейтенант в очередной раз без предупреждения явился в особняк наемников, наблюдавший за сигнальным контуром Бун торжественно объявил: “К нам господин лейтенант Вонг”. Рутаганда хмыкнул и пошел встречать.

Небо над Девданом затянула тонкая мутная пленка облаков, по-прежнему не обещавших дождя, и в изжелта-сером полуденном свете Вонг показался Рутаганде усталым и раздраженным. На рукавах буро-зеленой “лесной” формы виднелись свежие пятна грязи, более темные, чем маскировочная расцветка. Из-под берета, скрывавшего волосы, выбилась тонкая длинная прядь и прилипла к виску и скуле. Ее хотелось убрать, и Рутаганда не стал сдерживаться: протянул руку и отвел прядь за ухо. Вонг встретил это движение недоуменным взглядом, но тут же словно забыл о нем. Деловито сказал:  
— Ты мне нужен.  
— Отрадно слышать, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Полюбовался на недовольную гримасу, уточнил: — Дело срочное?  
На пальцах еще оставался влажный след испарины, проступившей на висках Вонга то ли от духоты, то ли от напряжения. На вкус она отдавала морской солью.  
— Срочное. — Вонг с тем же мимолетным недоумением проследил, как Рутаганда облизывает пальцы. — Нужно догнать тварь в лесу. Поверху бесполезно, будет не сесть. Ваш транспорт подойдет лучше.  
— Что за тварь?  
— Что-то быстрое и хитрое, — хмуро бросил Вонг. — Полузверь.  
Рутаганда поднял руку к стальной капле в ухе, собираясь командовать подъем, и Вонг качнул головой:  
— Нас двоих хватит.  
Рутаганда пожал плечами и пошел за ровером.

— Пока на юг, — скомандовал Вонг, едва устроившись на сидении рядом с Рутагандой, и вытянул из нагрудного кармана плоскую круглую шкатулку. Под откинутой крышкой задрожала стрелка, измазанная бурыми пятнами свежей крови, пометалась и замерла, указывая вперед. В воздухе перед ней замерцала алая искра.  
— Тварь ранена? — уточнил Рутаганда, покосившись на кровавый компас. Военные Шангри этой игрушкой пользовались нечасто. Даже разведкорпус искал другие способы слежки: магия, связанная с кровью, считалась в Шангри грязной. Однако лейтенанта это, похоже, нисколько не смущало.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он. Покачал шкатулку в обеих ладонях, чтобы убедиться, что направление не изменится. — На ней чужая кровь. Для связи хватает.  
— Возьми-ка. — Рутаганда пошарил между сидениями, нашел свиток с картой — точнее, кое-как составленной разметкой знакомых участков леса. Настоящей карты девданских лесов не было ни у кого, но, помотавшись по зарослям несколько месяцев, Рутаганда и его люди разметили окрестности, обозначили на плане ручьи и овраги, топи в низинах и совсем непролазный бурелом. Вонг раскрутил свиток на коленях, и Рутаганда провел над ним ладонью, заставляя самодельную карту проступить из пустоты листа. Бросил взгляд на разметку: пока что дорога особых неприятностей не сулила.  
Вонг устроил шкатулку на краю карты. Стрелка не сдвинулась, а мерцающая искра повисла на изрядном расстоянии от нее: цель успела уйти далеко.  
Закончив возиться с компасом, Вонг откинулся на спинку сидения.  
— Меня хотят убить.  
— Для тебя это новость? — насмешливо удивился Рутаганда. Вонг мотнул головой, поморщился:  
— Кто-то натравил эту тварь. Ловкую, но не слишком умную. Она добралась до моей спальни, но вместо меня убила Рэйтана. Загрызла.  
Рэйтаном, вспомнил Рутаганда, звали того щуплого ординарца, который вечно таращился на Вонга со смесью восторга и ужаса.  
— Что пацан делал в твоей спальне? — не сдержался он. Сразу же представил очередной недоуменный взгляд — но ошибся.  
— Примерял мой мундир, — процедил лейтенант с таким видом, будто съел что-то кислое. Рутаганда фыркнул от неожиданности. Вонг запрокинул голову и зажмурился, стиснув зубы, будто изо всех сил старался сдержать вспышку ярости.  
Рутаганде стало весело.  
— А ты-то что делал в это время?  
— Я был в патруле! — огрызнулся Вонг. До сих пор Рутаганда не видел, как он теряет самообладание, и теперь наслаждался моментом. — С дежурным взводом и их сержантом. Хотел посмотреть, как они справляются. — Он дернул с головы берет так раздраженно, словно тот был во всем виноват, и тряхнул головой, рассыпая по плечам волосы. — А этот херов рукоблуд…  
— Он еще и рукоблудил? — теперь Рутаганда заржал в открытую. Вонг одарил его злобным взглядом и глубоко вдохнул. Рутаганда ждал, что лейтенант сорвется окончательно, но тот удивил снова — медленно выдохнул и спокойно сказал:  
— Нет. Тогда бы он сильнее пах собой и тварь бы не перепутала. Она явно искала меня по запаху. Он был в моей комнате, на нем была моя одежда, этого хватило.  
— Кто его обнаружил? — Рутаганда невольно представил, как веселились бы младшие офицеры в штабе. Та еще посмертная слава для невезучего ординарца — да и лейтенанту бы эти разговоры за спиной удовольствия не доставили.  
— Я, — хмуро сказал Вонг, потрогал рукав маскировочной куртки: значит, эти темные пятна были кровью Рэйтана. — Хоть с этим повезло. Взял кровь для наводки и избавился от тела.  
И от оскверненного мундира, подумал Рутаганда, но у лейтенанта наверняка есть запасной.  
— Тревогу никто не поднимал. — Вонг снова откинул голову на спинку сидения, прикрыл глаза. — Значит, она знала, как войти в защитный контур. И ушла за четверть часа до моего возвращения, не раньше… Если судить по состоянию тела.  
— Говоришь, она его загрызла?  
Вонг кивнул.  
— Оборотень? — предположил Рутаганда.  
— Скорее всего. — Вонг пожал плечами. — Они как раз настолько глупы.  
Тут лейтенант был прав. История Зверя-заступника, как и всякая легенда, имела мало общего с правдой. На самом деле вряд ли он мог хоть кого-нибудь защитить, не говоря уже о командовании всем городским ополчением: оборотни, твари опасные и почти неразумные, были хороши в звериной форме, но в человеческой оставались не умнее маленьких детей, сколько бы ни прожили. В сочетании со скверным характером это делало их плохо управляемыми и почти бесполезными. Рутаганде доводилось слышать, что порой маги заводят оборотней у себя, как диких зверей, но пользы от этого, по всем слухам, выходило куда меньше, чем хлопот. Сам он до сих пор с этими тварями не сталкивался: как любые дикие звери, они держались подальше и от людей, и от их войн.  
— Как его удалось натравить? — задумался Рутаганда. — Их можно подчинить?  
— Контролировать можно. — Вонг вдруг подхватил карту вместе со шкатулкой и переложил вперед, под ветровое стекло — так, чтобы Рутаганде было видно. Закинул ногу на ногу и переплел пальцы на колене. — На небольшом расстоянии. Но это оставляет след — такая связь. А там ничего подобного не было, я проверил.

Рутаганда потянул руль на себя, заставляя ровер подняться над невысокими кустами, слишком густыми, чтобы идти напролом. Вильнул между стволами деревьев, вернулся к земле: чем выше, тем плотнее сплетались ветви. Покосился на Вонга: тот полуприкрыл глаза и наблюдал за этими маневрами из-под ресниц, уже совершенно спокойный — как будто и не кипел от гнева пару минут назад.  
— Уверен, что тварь приходила за тобой?  
Ресницы дрогнули, приподнялись на мгновение и опустились снова.  
— Рэйтан ничего собой не представляет. Не представлял. Едва слышал Поток, от него даже с камнями, — Вонг коснулся браслета, — почти не было толку. Сирота, никаких полезных связей. Разве что… — теперь он открыл глаза и прищурился.  
— Мог знать что-то лишнее, — кивнул Рутаганда.  
— И его убили, чтобы он не открыл рот, — договорил Вонг. Нахмурился, качнул головой: — Слишком сложно. Его-то можно было достать и проще.  
— А для тебя, значит, оборотень в самый раз? — не сдержался Рутаганда. Вонг покосился на него, сжал губы.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда смотрел вперед, на сминающиеся под носом ровера заросли, но краем глаза видел, как у Вонга вздрогнули сплетенные на колене пальцы. — Мне незачем тебя убивать.  
— Сейчас — незачем, — безразлично согласился Вонг. Потянулся вперед, к карте, взглянул на алую искру — теперь она мерцала гораздо ближе к стрелке. — Мы скоро его догоним. И узнаем, за кем он приходил.

В конце концов ровер пришлось оставить. Там, где обычный девданский лес превращался в Краснолесье, стрелка компаса задрожала, почти встретившись с искрой: тварь залегла где-то неподалеку и больше, похоже, не двигалась. Может быть, у нее здесь была берлога — или что там бывает у оборотней. Невысокие кривые деревья, сплошь покрытые розовыми, пунцовыми и багряными грибами-паразитами, росли так тесно, мохнатые от грибов ветви сплетались так крепко, что пробираясь между ними, ровер устроил бы шум и треск на весь лес и наверняка спугнул бы тварь.  
Зато можно было не слишком беспокоиться о том, умеет ли Вонг ходить по лесу бесшумно: красные грибы росли быстро, так же быстро сохли, умирали и осыпались бледно-розовым прахом. Из-за этого в лесу стоял вечный неумолчный шорох, в котором терялись любые шаги. Розовая пыль, поднимаясь до щиколоток, глотала остатки звуков и прятала следы.  
Неподвижный воздух стоял между деревьями густо и плотно, как в сухой бане в тех землях, где Рутаганда давно уже не бывал. Вонг поморщился, раздернул высоко застегнутый воротник, подставляя взгляду светлую кожу шеи и ямку между ключиц. Рутаганда слушал лес и пытался вычленить из монотонного шуршания любые другие звуки, но мельком подумал, что сейчас, когда лейтенант не пытался никого вымученно соблазнять, этот простой жест вышел у него откровенным до непристойности.  
Влажное прикосновение заставило вздрогнуть: Вонг накрывал их обоих тихой защитой. Рутаганда поднял руку, очертил пространство вокруг себя, качнул головой: не нужно. Вонг нахмурился, Рутаганда показал на ухо: любая магия пусть незначительно, но искажала звук, а здесь и так было слишком много лишнего шума. Вонг кивнул: понял, — защита соскользнула и исчезла.  
Шаг за шагом они заходили все глубже в мертвый красный лес, оставляя в пыли следы, которые тут же пропадали. Стрелка компаса на ладони у Вонга подрагивала, искра плясала возле ее кончика: тварь была совсем рядом — но где? Сквозь шорох не проступало ни единого постороннего звука. Рутаганда потянулся к живой стали, позвал ее, и сталь поползла под кожей, плотно охватила шею, прикрыла уязвимые места.  
Только это его и спасло. Вонг коснулся плеча, показал компас — стрелка и искра сомкнулись, Рутаганда успел увидеть тень тревоги в прозрачных глазах, а в следующее мгновение тяжелая черная зверюга рухнула на него из переплетения ветвей и вжала в густую пыль. Стальная рука метнулась навстречу твари, ухватила за горло — но даже этой силы оказалось недостаточно, чтобы сломать оборотню шею сразу же. Тварь стремилась рвать когтями и грызть, Рутаганда едва удерживал ее над собой: весил оборотень изрядно, да и размерами превосходил его раза в полтора. Когти проехались по живому плечу, вспороли куртку и кожу под ней, задняя лапа полоснула по бедру. Не будь там живой стали, раскроила бы ногу от паха до колена.  
Можно было выпустить из ладони лезвие и пробить оборотню горло — но Вонг хотел его допросить, вспомнил Рутаганда, и секунду спустя поймал взгляд замершего неподвижно лейтенанта, прицельный и бесстрастный.Такими глазами смотрит смерть, подумал он. И действительно, проще некуда — подождать еще немного, а потом уже скрутить тварь силой Потока…  
Оборотень вздрогнул и глухо захрипел, верхние лапы бестолково задергались, задние обмякли. Рутаганда сжал шею твари крепче, другой рукой ударил в висок: оглушить, но не убить. Спихнул с себя беспомощное тело и сел, отплевываясь от безвкусной сухой трухи. Из хребта оборотня торчало, сверкая чистым холодным блеском, ледяное острие.  
— Ты ранен, — ровно сказал Вонг. — Серьезно?  
Рутаганда шевельнул разорванным плечом, позволил живой стали перетечь с шеи на руку, затянуть раны.  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. — Вонг кивнул на черную, облепленную розовой пылью неподвижную тушу. — Тогда привяжи его к деревьям. Я поговорю с ним здесь.  
На его месте Рутаганда тоже не стал бы доверять ни единой живой душе в штабе.

Серебро не могло помешать оборотню перекинуться: его способности питались не Потоком, а иной силой. Однако порвать веревку серебряного плетения он все равно вряд ли сумел бы, тем более наполовину парализованный. Рутаганда растянул зверя между четырьмя стволами, для верности накинул петлю и на шею, а конец намотал на кулак: даже если в человеческом облике оборотень сумеет высвободить руки из узлов, затянутых на зверином теле, это ничем ему не поможет. Когда он закончил и прислонился к ближайшему стволу, обламывая плечом багровые грибы, тварь как раз начала приходить в себя, захрипела снова. Вонг присел на корточки возле головы оборотня и мягко, почти ласково сказал:  
— Нужно было начинать с меня. Хотя тоже ничего бы не вышло. Обернись в человека.  
Таким же голосом он порой задавал вопросы пленным в подвале — но отвечать их убеждали другие. Сейчас Рутаганда рассчитывал взглянуть, как допрашивает сам лейтенант.  
Зверь сдавленно рыкнул, мотнул башкой — и зарычал снова, почувствовав петлю на горле. Мордой он походил на огромную кошку, но сложением напоминал тощую молодую собаку: несоразмерно крупные лапы, слишком костлявое тело. Впрочем, Рутаганда помнил, как пытался удержать это тело над собой, и нынешним жалким видом твари не обманывался.  
— Не хочешь, — сказал Вонг с сожалением. Протянул руку, кончиками пальцев коснулся лба зверя — невесомо, наверняка почти неощутимо. Прикрыл глаза.  
Рутаганда почувствовал напряжение магии: тонкая вибрация, незаметная для плоти, отдалась в живой стали, раненое плечо стало саднить чуть сильнее. Это не было похоже ни на мощное течение силы, когда Вонг обрушивал воду на полыхающие кварталы, ни на пронзительный звон активной защиты, ни на влажное прикосновение тихой. Оборотень вдруг выпучил глаза и заскулил — еле слышно, жалобно, как голодный слепой котенок. Из приоткрытой пасти потекла слюна, превращая пыль возле морды в грязно-розовую кашу. Вонг даже не шевельнулся, пальцы, казавшиеся в черной шерсти оборотня белыми как снег, едва заметно подрагивали. Когда слюна тоже стала розовой, Рутаганда сперва подумал, что тварь наелась пыли, а потом сообразил, что это кровь: Вонг подчинил себе всю жидкость в чужом теле и управлял ею на свое усмотрение. Из случайно попадавших в руки книг о Потоке Рутаганда знал, что подобное требует крайней сосредоточенности — чтобы не убить объект раньше времени одним неловким движением. В такие моменты любой маг становился уязвим для атаки. Очевидно, Вонг был совершенно уверен: случись что — Рутаганда его прикроет. Уверен настолько, что даже не счел нужным об этом предупредить.  
Скулеж перешел в сипение, звериная морда совсем по-человечески осунулась от боли и напряжения.  
— Обернись, — повторил Вонг. — Я буду спрашивать.  
Сейчас его голос прошелестел едва ли громче, чем шорох осыпавшейся трухи, и выражения в нем не было совсем. Если его ординарец хоть раз наблюдал такой допрос, неудивительно, что порой он таращился на лейтенанта с откровенным ужасом. И как только набрался смелости трогать его вещи, подумал Рутаганда и усмехнулся сам себе.

Оборотень оскалил зубы, приподнял голову — Вонг повел рукой следом, не отрывая пальцев от его лба. Черная шерсть пошла рябью, исказилась, словно над ней задрожал от жары воздух, и превратилась в грязную голую кожу, смуглую, но светлее, чем у Рутаганды. Оборотень изменил облик не полностью: в пояснице все еще торчало, не собираясь таять, ледяное острие. Ниже этой линии он так и остался зверем.  
Едва изменившись, тварь болезненно вскрикнула — уже по-человечески: руки оказались короче звериных лап, и веревки растянули тело совсем уж противоестественно. Рутаганда бросил вопросительный взгляд на Вонга: ослабить? — и Вонг еле заметно кивнул не глядя. Он по-прежнему касался головы оборотня, но сейчас, похоже, ничего не делал. Рутаганда перевязал узлы на стволах деревьев и ослабил натяжение веревок, а петлю с шеи и вовсе снял: сейчас она была уже не нужна. Пленный уткнулся лицом в пыль и тяжело задышал, приходя в себя после боли. Вонг рассеянно трогал грязные спутанные волосы на его затылке, и это прикосновение казалось ненормально нежным, больше похожим на ласку, чем на поддержание магической связи. Наконец он решил, что пленный отдохнул достаточно.  
— Имя?  
Оборотень помотал головой, собирая на волосы еще больше розовой трухи, и тут же вскрикнул и заскулил почти как зверь.  
— Назови свое имя, — терпеливо повторил Вонг.  
Лохматая голова приподнялась. По грязному лицу, испятнанному слюной, кровью и налипшей пылью, с трудом можно было понять, что оборотень совсем мальчишка — вероятно, младше Вонга. Хотя Рутаганда все равно не знал, как эти твари взрослеют и сколько живут.  
— Рам, — прохрипел пленный. — Я Рам.  
— Хорошо, — прошелестел Вонг. Магия опять дрогнула, отзываясь в живой стали, и пацан вздохнул с облегчением. Похоже, Вонг считал нужным вознаграждать за честные ответы.  
— Зачем ты приходил в Девдан?  
— Убить, — выдохнул Рам. Его лицо исказилось: он как будто снова ждал боли — но ее, очевидно, не последовало.  
— Хорошо, — повторил Вонг. — Кого?  
Оборотень вдруг вдохнул неожиданно шумно, носом, и фыркнул, когда в него попала пыль.  
— Тебя. Почему тебя два?  
— Глупец. — Голос Вонга стал громче, в нем промелькнуло насмешливое сочувствие: похоже, он укрепил связь с оборотнем достаточно, чтобы не уделять ей все внимание. — Ты убил не того. Как ты вошел в дом железа? Как прошел воздух?  
...И похоже, допрашивать таких тварей — или кого-нибудь еще не слишком умного — ему доводилось и раньше.  
— Слово. — Оборотень поерзал, как будто хотел опереться на локти и приподняться. Этого веревки ему не позволили, так что он вывернул шею, чтобы взглянуть на Вонга. — Я знал слово.  
— Назови, — быстро потребовал Вонг. Рутаганда видел, как его брови сошлись на переносице. Бессмысленное сочетание звуков, которое выдавил оборотень, ни о чем не говорило Рутаганде, но звуки он на всякий случай запомнил. Очевидно, это был управляющий ключ защитного контура: самого Рутаганду и его людей Вонг когда-то просто провел через этот контур, и с тех пор охранная сеть распознавала их как своих.  
— Кто тебе его сказал?  
— Неживой человек.  
Рутаганда нахмурился, не понимая, о чем он, — но и Вонг этого тоже не понял.  
— Что значит — неживой?  
— Не знаю. — Оборотень мотнул головой, опять посмотрел на Вонга. — Не знаю. Не пах живым.  
— Чем от него пахло? — тут же спросил Вонг, и Рутаганда машинально кивнул: он бы задал тот же вопрос.  
— Железом. — Оборотень подумал. — Свиной кожей. Одеждой. Но ее никто не носил. Но кто-то носил. Грязь, пыль, дорога. Все неживое. Что-то незнакомое.  
— Как он тебя натравил?  
— Вещи. — Оборотень снова поерзал. — Твои. Одежда на руки.  
Рутаганда вспомнил, как Вонг при нем не раз стягивал и выбрасывал испачканные форменные перчатки. При желании их мог подобрать кто угодно — из тех, кто бывал в штабе. Вот только никого “неживого” в штабе совершенно точно не водилось.  
— Как он заставил тебя слушаться? — вдруг спросил Вонг. Вместо ответа оборотень уткнулся лицом в пыль — и в следующий миг его встряхнуло судорогой.  
— Как он тебя заставил? — повторил Вонг.  
Ему пришлось спросить еще дважды: оборотень кричал и выл, плевался кровью и желчью, бился в своих путах. Рутаганда смотрел, как розовая пыль тонким слоем пудры оседает с деревьев на волосы Вонга, как недовольно сжимаются его губы, пересохшие и словно выцветшие от духоты и напряжения. Каждый раз, когда вой затихал, Рутаганда прислушивался к шороху, но ничто не нарушало его монотонность.  
Пацан ответил только тогда, когда кровь проступила через кожу по всей спине, потекла по бокам, вычерчивая темные узоры.  
— Сестра, — просипел он вконец сорванным голосом. — У него моя сестра. В клетке. Обещал отпустить.  
Вонг слегка приподнял бровь.  
— Где он сейчас? Этот неживой человек.  
— Не знаю. Не надо!.. — Оборотень вздрогнул, снова вывернул шею, чтобы посмотреть на Вонга. — Не знаю, где сейчас. Он был там. За лесом и горами. Где город. Недалеко.  
Первым городом за Краснолесьем и горным хребтом была Амала.  
— Край города, — торопливо бормотал он. — Пахнет цветами. Везде дымом и железом, а там цветами. Мало домов, высокие ограды. Рядом хоронят. Много.  
Вонг кивал, перебирая его волосы. Рутаганда прикинул, что в небедном районе с отдельно стоящими особняками и кладбищем поблизости уже можно будет поискать объект и своими методами, кем бы ни был этот объект. Или чем.  
— Твоя сестра, — вдруг сказал Вонг. — Он держит ее там же?  
Пацан дернулся. Стиснул зубы, шумно вдохнул: опять готовился к боли.  
— Зачем тебе? — выдавил он раньше, чем Вонг собрался его убеждать. — Она? Зачем? — и выдохнул, обмяк, уронил голову во влажную грязь, в которую успела превратиться пыль под ним. Похоже, лейтенант снова предоставил ему передышку — или выдал награду раньше ответа.  
— Ты пытался меня убить, — медленно сказал Вонг. Его голос вновь стал почти ласковым. — Ты убил моего подчиненного. Напал на моего спутника. Поэтому ты умрешь.  
У парня вздрогнули плечи. Головы он не поднял.  
— Но виноват в этом тот, кто тебя послал, — продолжил Вонг так же медленно. — Я убью его. А твоя сестра мне ничего не сделала.  
Рутаганда видел, как оборотень замер, окровавленная спина окаменела.  
— Я не причиню ей вреда, — мягко сказал Вонг. — Если она не нападет первой. Как мне дать ей знать, что я не враг?  
Оборотень подрагивал от напряжения, так и не шевельнув ни единым мускулом: думал. Вонг не торопил его. Рутаганда на месте парня не поверил бы лейтенанту ни на грош — но эта глупая лесная тварь не была Рутагандой.  
— Райна, — наконец выдохнул он и расслабился, расползся кулем: сдался совсем. — Она Райна. Мне нужно… — Он приподнял голову, подергал руками. — Я обернусь. Дам тебе… Покажешь ей. Она поймет.  
— Обернись, — согласился Вонг.  
Рутаганда слегка напрягся: длина веревок, подогнанная теперь под человека, почти не ограничивала оборотня. Грязное тело вновь пошло рябью, оделось черной шерстью, увеличилось в размерах. Оборотень поворочался, вытянул лапу, зацепился за что-то под слоем трухи — наверное, за корень — и резко дернул. В шорох леса вплелся сухой костяной щелчок, Рам перекинулся обратно. Дернул головой:  
— Там. Возьми.  
Рутаганда сделал пару шагов, наклонился и пошарил во взбитой оборотнем пыли. Показал Вонгу то, что нашел: отмерший чехол когтя, мутно-белый и похожий на маленький пустой рог с продольной трещиной.  
— Она увидит, — пацан вдруг криво, болезненно улыбнулся. — Что я отдал сам. Поверит тебе.  
— Хорошо, — в очередной раз сказал Вонг и улыбнулся тоже. — Вы и правда очень глупые твари.  
Глаза оборотня расширились мгновением раньше, чем Вонг отвел пальцы от его головы и резко сжал кулак. Тело вздрогнуло вместе со всплеском магии, вспухло так, будто собиралось взорваться, но тут же обмякло и расплылось, как будто под кожей не осталось ничего, кроме костей и вязкого густого месива. Возможно, так оно и было.  
Вонг выпрямился, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая за спину волосы, и протянул руку. Уронив коготь в его ладонь, Рутаганда подумал, что не ошибся, когда видел смерть в глазах лейтенанта, — только в этот раз она смотрела не на него. Сухой воздух показался раскаленным, обжег глотку на вдохе и тяжелым горячим комом осел в груди.  
Вонг аккуратно убрал трофей в нагрудный карман, вскинул глаза и посмотрел Рутаганде в лицо. Бесконечное шуршание леса как будто затихло, сменилось тонким, еле слышным звоном стальной струны. Рутаганда провалился в этот прохладный светлый взгляд, как в озеро, забыв и про духоту, и про тело под ногами, и про мертвый лес вокруг. Наконец четко очерченные губы приоткрылись в медленной улыбке, и Вонг покачал головой, словно удивляясь:  
— Я вижу, ты и правда ждешь, чтобы я умолял.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава седьмая, в которой лейтенант Вонг вспоминает, что он боевой офицер, а Рутаганда не знает, что делать**

Ровер несся к Девдану, сминая и ломая верхние ветви кустов, круто огибая толстые стволы деревьев, обрывая разросшиеся гирлянды плюща. Лейтенант Вонг молчал на пассажирском сидении, откинув голову на спинку и время от времени трогая языком припухшие, налившиеся ярким цветом губы. Смотреть на это было невозможно.  
— Не скучно так допрашивать? — поинтересовался Рутаганда, надеясь отвлечься от мыслей о том, что он хочет сделать с Вонгом прямо сейчас, что — после этого, а что оставит на следующий раз.  
— Скучно, зато быстро. И довольно чисто. — Вонг перекатил голову к плечу, взглянул из-под ресниц. Лейтенант издевается, с удовольствием подумал Рутаганда.

Четверть часа назад он целовал Вонга, держа его голову обеими руками, будто драгоценную чашу, и с наслаждением ощущал, как становятся влажными пересохшие губы, как теплый мягкий рот впускает его, позволяя ощупывать, узнавать, изучать, — а потом чужой язык толкается навстречу.  
“Ты и правда ждешь, чтобы я умолял”, — сказал Вонг перед тем, и Рутаганда не сразу поверил своим ушам. Но опасность он чувствовал хорошо: ровные брови лейтенанта успели только дрогнуть, собираясь сойтись к переносице. Промолчи — и умрешь, прочитал Рутаганда в этом движении. Бросил: “И так сойдет”, — каждым звуком обдирая сухое от пыли горло. Протянул руку и дернул Вонга к себе, прижал, подхватил на ладонь затылок. Лейтенант замер на секунду — и вдруг вцепился обеими руками в куртку на груди Рутаганды, смял грубую ткань в кулаках, запрокинул голову, подставляя приоткрытый рот. Рутаганда накрыл его своим, встретив горячий беспокойный выдох. Вспомнил безжизненный, принужденный поцелуй на берегу ручья — и невольно улыбнулся: теперь есть с чем сравнивать. Вонг почувствовал эту улыбку и сжал зубами его нижнюю губу, требовательно и зло напоминая о себе. Как будто Рутаганда мог о нем забыть.  
На вкус он был как соль, железо и пепел, вездесущая пыль мешалась с сукровицей. Откуда кровь, — смутно удивился Рутаганда, — лейтенант что, язык прикусил от напряжения, пока контролировал тварь?.. — и только пару мгновений спустя сообразил, что кровь его собственная: сухая от пыли кожа легко треснула, когда Вонг так бесцеремонно привлекал внимание. За это ему стоило бы ответить. Рутаганда притиснул его еще крепче, опустил ладонь на задницу, грубо сжал — и поймал губами короткий вздох. Шевельнул бедром, раздвигая ноги лейтенанта, и ощутил через всю одежду горячую твердость напряженного члена. Похоже, Вонг был готов ответить за что угодно. Это вдохновляло на подвиги.  
Рутаганда еще раз провел языком по его губам — и с трудом отстранился, удерживая лейтенанта за плечо. Заметил на его лице растерянность, больше похожую на обиду, и едва не расхохотался. Сказал, все еще чувствуя вкус железа и пепла на языке:  
— Мы не будем трахаться прямо здесь, Николас.  
— Почему? — искренне удивился Вонг.  
— Пыль. — Рутаганда провел ладонью по его волосам, потом тыльной стороной — по скуле, по щеке к подбородку. Показал руку, испачканную розовым:  
— Это будет у тебя везде. Тебе не понравится.  
Вонг неожиданно качнулся навстречу и прижался губами к ладони. Лизнул, одним коротким движением почти уничтожив героическую решимость Рутаганды добраться до особняка. Покатал на губах клочки влажной пыли и поморщился:  
— Ладно. Тогда нужно здесь убрать.  
Легкое движение головой назад указывало на тело оборотня, но Рутаганда решил считать его приглашением оставить след на открытой шее. Вонг снова коротко вздохнул, когда Рутаганда прихватил зубами кожу у него под ухом, и склонил голову к плечу, подставляя шею еще удобнее. Отзывчивый мальчик, подумал Рутаганда — и едва нашел в себе силы оторваться. Поцеловал яркое пятно укуса, распрямился.  
— Как будем убирать?  
— А. — Вонг моргнул, сосредоточился. — Это быстро. Сними с него веревки.  
Рутаганда чувствовал, как по губам ползет улыбка, и даже не пытался ее сдерживать. Собрал веревки, и, сматывая их, наблюдал, как деловито Вонг прокручивает браслет. Когда под его пальцами оказался черный матовый камень земли, лейтенант двинул подбородком:  
— Отойди, — и сам сделал пару шагов в сторону от тела. Земля под оборотнем бесшумно раскрылась темным провалом, тело вместе с окружавшей его кровавой грязью кануло в глубину, и провал сомкнулся снова. Осталось только голое пятно земли с торчащими корнями. Вонг коснулся прозрачного воздушного камня, и легкий вихрь поднял пыль, разметал, укрыл ею землю и корни.  
— Этого хватит? — уточнил Рутаганда. Лейтенант пожал плечами:  
— Все, что спрятано, можно найти, если точно знать, где искать. Но большего я не сделаю. Пойдем.

Теперь ровер мчался в сторону Девдана, а Рутаганда тратил все остатки здравого смысла на то, чтобы следить за дорогой и отвлекать себя пустыми разговорами.  
— Ваши допросы грязнее, — рассеянно сказал Вонг. — Зато у вас там нет этой пыли.  
Пока Рутаганда пытался понять, действительно ли лейтенант подразумевал именно то, что он услышал, лейтенант не терял времени: опустил ладонь на колено Рутаганды и неторопливо повел к паху. Кончики пальцев ползли по внутренней стороне бедра, сквозь ткань прикосновение выходило едва ощутимым и мучительно возбуждающим.  
— Николас. Ты нарываешься.  
Вонг ответил коротким смешком, явственно говорившим: я знаю.  
— И слишком спешишь, — добавил Рутаганда.  
Поймал его запястье и потянул к губам. Кожа на неровной белесой линии шрама оказалась гладкой и тонкой. Рутаганда ощупал языком почти весь шрам, поворачивая покорно расслабленное запястье и слушая тихие частые вдохи и выдохи, напоследок лизнул вдоль по голубой сетке вен. Аккуратно уложил руку Вонга ему на колено и прижал, предлагая там пока и оставить. Полюбопытствовал:  
— Тебе так нравится чужая смерть?  
Вонг ответил равнодушным взглядом, с которым пропускал мимо ушей любые неинтересные ему вопросы, но все же качнул головой:  
— Мне нравится сила.  
— Своя или чужая? — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Подставляя рот поцелуям, позволяя грубо раздвигать себе ноги, лейтенант очевидно предпочитал чужую силу, — но когда он тушил пожары, мощь Потока в его теле превосходила все, что Рутаганда встречал до сих пор. Впрочем, раньше ему и не доводилось держать в руках боевого мага, призывающего Поток.  
Вонг покосился со знакомым недоумением:  
— Нужно выбрать что-то одно?  
Рутаганда рассмеялся и только заметив во взгляде лейтенанта злую холодную искру, сообразил, что тот даже не пытался шутить. Оборвал смех, протянул руку и отвел с его скулы все еще припорошенную розовой пылью длинную прядь.  
— Нет, Николас. Не нужно ничего выбирать. Ты получишь все, что захочешь.  
Вонг улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Что с этим неживым человеком? — спросил Рутаганда, когда лес уже начал редеть. — Если он все еще в Амале.  
Вонг снова потрогал языком нижнюю губу, посмотрел вперед.  
— Мы подъезжаем.  
Помолчал, шевельнул пальцами все еще лежащей на колене руки, как будто ощупывал кожу на их кончиках.  
— Будет дождь.  
Только теперь Рутаганда осознал, что теплая густая пелена, влажная тяжесть, заполнившая ровер, — это не шлейф усмиренного, притихшего до времени желания, а предвестие ливня, наконец подобравшегося к городу. Как будто они привезли большую воду с собой.  
— Ты не умеешь менять тему, — хмыкнул он. Вонг на мгновение сжал губы:  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить. Сейчас я хочу… другого.  
Ты же не рассчитываешь, что прыгнешь ко мне в койку и не втянешь меня при этом в свои дела, хотел спросить Рутаганда. Но не стал, решил: пускай будет сюрприз.

Через холл особняка он протащил Вонга чуть ли не волоком.  
— Эй, что там было-то? — крикнул из гостиной Вебер. Звякнула об стакан бутылка, с сухим стуком раскатились кости: команда убивала время привычными способами.  
— Отгоните машину со двора, — сказал Рутаганда вместо ответа. — Дождь на подходе, — и подумал, что тему меняет ничуть не лучше лейтенанта. Судя по очередному тихому смешку Вонга, ему пришла в голову та же мысль. Вебер что-то негромко сказал, Юлия недовольно ответила: “Врешь!”, — и Рутаганда не стал дожидаться, пока они все явятся в холл, чтобы убедиться, чья ставка в споре выиграла. Оставив позади лестницу и полутемный коридор, он втолкнул лейтенанта в свою спальню, тоже сумрачную: день клонился к вечеру, над Девданом наконец собирались низкие дождевые тучи, и в блеклом сером свете лицо Вонга словно светилось чистой жемчужной бледностью, ясными голубыми искрами мерцали глаза. Еще несколько мгновений назад Рутаганде казалось, что, едва закрыв дверь, он отпустит себя совсем и возьмет наконец предложенное, больше уже не медля ни секунды. Теперь он привлек лейтенанта к себе и неторопливо, сосредоточенно принялся расстегивать его форменную куртку. Вонг молча позволял это делать, стоял почти неподвижно — но в этой неподвижности чувствовалось скрученное тугой пружиной напряжение, пульсирующее, готовое взорваться и совсем непохожее на то каменное оцепенение, сковавшее его на склоне у ручья.  
Стянув куртку с плеч лейтенанта — тот едва шевельнул руками, чтобы упростить задачу, — и уронив ее на пол, Рутаганда с той же сосредоточенностью взялся за рубашку. Он по одной выталкивал из петель пуговицы, едва касаясь обнаженной кожи, которую открывала расходящаяся ткань.  
Много лет назад с таким же замиранием сердца Рутаганда держал в руках свое первое оружие, широкий и длинный нож-тесак с зазубринами на обухе: медленно выдвигал его из ножен, рассматривая стальной блеск клинка, бережно водил пальцами вдоль лезвия. Свою первую женщину он раздевал куда более небрежно.  
Когда рубашка соскользнула на пол вслед за курткой, а Рутаганда опустил ладонь на ширинку лейтенанта и погладил сквозь ткань горячий твердый член, Вонг глубоко вздохнул и вдруг отмер — сгреб в кулак ворот Рутаганды, дернул, заставляя наклониться, и со злым нетерпением поцеловал, настойчиво толкаясь языком в рот. Рутаганда обеими руками подхватил его зад, стиснул и прижал лейтенанта к себе, потерся об его член своим, тоже уже ко всему готовым.  
— Хватит тянуть, — хриплым шепотом сказал Вонг ему в щеку. — Разденься.  
Пока он скидывал одежду, лейтенант избавился от остатков своей, выпрямился возле кровати, не стесняясь собственной наготы, и смотрел на Рутаганду с жадным любопытством. Тот ждал, не мелькнет ли в глазах Вонга тревога или сомнение: внушительный размер, которым Рутаганду одарила природа, порой смущал и блядей в борделях. Но лейтенант провел языком по губам и прищурился так деловито и сосредоточенно, словно оценивал вооружение противника, полностью уверенный в себе. Рутаганда шагнул к нему и одним движением уронил в постель, сам упав следом.  
— Трахни меня, — тут же потребовал Вонг, прижимаясь, притираясь к нему всем телом, скользя напряженным членом вдоль орудия Рутаганды.  
— Не сразу. — Рутаганда обнял его стальной рукой, погладил шею под волосами, провел вдоль позвоночника, чувствуя, как Вонг выгибает спину: прикосновение наверняка было холодным. Живую ладонь он опустил на их члены, сжал сразу оба, заставив лейтенанта ахнуть и податься навстречу. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось. Это долго. Пока так.  
Слова вылетали изо рта сухими обрывками, облачками пыли. Рутаганда даже не был уверен, что в них есть какой-то смысл. Вонг, по крайней мере, не уделил им особого внимания — он тяжело и беспокойно дышал, подставлялся то под стальную ладонь, добравшуюся до гладкой округлой задницы, то под живую, размеренно ходившую по обоим членам. От него пахло пылью Краснолесья, терпким молодым потом и той соленой свежестью юного моря, которую Рутаганда уже ощущал раньше. Его запах сводил с ума так же надежно, как гладкость его кожи, как бездумные попытки подставиться поудобнее, как взволнованное горячее дыхание, оседавшее у Рутаганды на губах. Вонг закрыл глаза, откинул голову, подставляя шею, и Рутаганда прижался к ней губами, почувствовал нетерпеливое биение крови. Большим пальцем он погладил и прижал упругую скользкую головку, другой рукой крепко стиснул ягодицу, оттянул в сторону, словно намекая на то, что случится дальше, потом, не сразу, — и Вонг задрожал в его руках, шумно вздохнул и выплеснулся горячо и обильно. Этого хватило, чтобы Рутаганда с облегчением последовал за ним.  
Несколько мгновений Вонг лежал неподвижно, еще вздрагивая, и Рутаганда потянулся было потрогать его волосы, перебрать спутавшиеся пряди. Лейтенант вздохнул и отстранился. Лег на спину и, покосившись на Рутаганду, недовольно сообщил:  
— Слишком быстро.  
Рутаганда хмыкнул, отер руку о простыню и приподнялся на локте, чтобы как следует разглядеть Вонга.  
— Мы только начали, Николас. Стоило бы все это затевать ради быстрой дрочки.  
Вонг моргнул и нахмурился, но теперь кроме недовольства на его лице проступила неуверенность. “Ты вообще когда-нибудь трахался нормально?” — подумал Рутаганда, но решил отложить этот вопрос на потом. Погладил Вонга по щеке, провел пальцами по шее, по груди, задев маленький твердый сосок.  
— Сообщи в штаб, чтобы до утра тебя не ждали.  
Вонг помедлил секунду и качнул головой:  
— И так не ждут. Я не знал, сколько времени займет тварь.  
— Хорошо. — Рутаганда неторопливо повел пальцы ниже. На темных волосах в паху засыхали мутные капли семени. Сами волосы здесь были мягкие, тонкие, они чуть-чуть вились, и Рутаганда, лениво их трогая, порадовался, что лейтенант от них не избавляется: это несовершенство, по меркам Шангри почти неприличное, делало его как будто еще более живым.  
— Я хочу вымыться, — вдруг сказал Вонг и сел. — Где купальня?

В купальне он одарил Рутаганду очередным недоуменным взглядом в ответ на легкомысленное предложение помочь. “Я же не калека”, — говорил этот взгляд, и Рутаганда снова задумался о том, как быстро мнимая опытность лейтенанта сойдет на нет вместе с его уверенным видом. Пожал плечами, показал, где взять мыльный раствор и полотенца, и ушел в соседнюю купальню, смыть пот и лесную грязь. Когда он вернулся в спальню, Вонга там еще не было. За окном почти совсем стемнело, и Рутаганда коснулся светильников, наполняя спальню мягким теплым светом: он не собирался трахать мальчишку в темноте, что бы тот сам об этом ни думал. Хотя не похоже было, что лейтенант вообще способен хоть чего-нибудь стесняться. В солнечном сплетении клубилось, загустевая, странное медленное нетерпение: хотелось продолжать, хотелось не спешить, хотелось продлить этот момент ожидания, хотя желаемое наконец пришло в руки.  
Вонг вернулся десять минут спустя, когда Рутаганда уже собрал с пола и бросил в низкое кресло в углу их одежду, привел в порядок смятую постель и открыл окно, впустив в спальню свежий густой воздух, насквозь пропитанный близким дождем. У окна он и стоял, слушая вечернюю тишину городской окраины, и развернулся, когда стукнула дверь.  
Одеваться лейтенант не счел нужным, просто повязал вокруг бедер полотенце — то ли не подумал, что может встретить кого-нибудь в коридоре, то ли его это не беспокоило. Рутаганда даже не стал спрашивать: команде и Вонгу в любом случае предстояло смириться друг с другом, и вмешиваться в это без надобности он не собирался. Вонг окинул взглядом спальню и бросил свои штаны, в которых отправлялся мыться, в кучу вещей. Они упали слишком тяжело для тряпки: похоже, лейтенант без всякого пиетета сунул в карман браслет управления. Влажное полотенце он уронил на пол рядом с креслом и подошел к Рутаганде. Сощурившись, потянулся к правому плечу, провел пальцами там, где живая сталь срасталась с плотью. Взглянул на другое плечо, подранное оборотнем, — рваные полосы на нем, затянутые живой сталью изнутри, выглядели почти зажившими шрамами, только пока слишком светлыми. Вонг опустил глаза и так же бесстрастно прикоснулся к стальному бедру, задев пах. Член Рутаганды дрогнул, мгновенно отзываясь на прикосновение, но лейтенанта сейчас интересовал не он. Рутаганда не мешал этим исследованиям, рассматривал опущенную голову Вонга, стекающие по плечам черные пряди, на которых теперь не осталось ни следа пыли.  
— Я никогда раньше такого не видел, — наконец сказал Вонг. Вскинул глаза: — Слышал, что такое бывает, но не видел вблизи. Что это на самом деле? Что оно может?  
Рутаганда усмехнулся, положил стальную руку ему на шею и наклонился, уперся лбом в его лоб:  
— Николас. Не рассказываешь о себе — не расспрашивай меня.  
Вонг помолчал, приподнял голову так, что задел губами угол рта Рутаганды, и негромко сказал:  
— Справедливо. Тогда пойдем в постель.

Стеснение ему и вправду было незнакомо: он охотно подставлялся и гнулся, слушаясь малейших движений Рутаганды, постанывал под укусами и грубыми, почти жестокими ласками, и ахнул, когда Рутаганда, разложив его на постели, накрыл ртом уже отвердевший член. Вцепился в плечи и попытался толкнуться навстречу — так что пришлось прижать его бедра и отвлечься, чтобы сказать: “Лежи тихо”. Рутаганда брезговал отсасывать немытым сержантикам вроде того — как же его звали?.. — не говоря уже о бордельных блядях, но Вонг был особым случаем, и его горячий, пульсирующий член во рту, глянцевитая упругость головки на языке и неистребимый привкус моря доставили Рутаганде особенное, изысканное удовольствие. Любопытно было бы проверить, согласится ли Вонг взять в рот так же бесстыдно, как делал все остальное, — но не сейчас; сейчас Рутаганда намеревался растянуть тугую — он уже проверил — задницу и выебать лейтенанта без всякой жалости, как давно мечтал. Так что он не дал Вонгу кончить, отстранился, перевернул его — тот подчинился расслабленно, но с недовольным вздохом, — и, грубовато раздвинув ягодицы, широко прошелся языком между ними. Вонг вздрогнул и протяжно застонал в подушку. “Хороший мальчик”, — беззвучно сказал Рутаганда, зная, что он не услышит, и продолжил.

Мечта оказалась не так близка, как он думал: даже заласканное языком, мокрое от слюны, отверстие не раскрылось, а когда Рутаганда погладил и надавил подушечкой большого пальца — сжалось еще крепче.  
— Тебя что, ни разу никто не трахал? — не выдержал он.  
— С какой стати кому-то меня трахать, — глухо возмутился Вонг, не поднимая головы с согнутого локтя. — Я боевой офицер!  
Рутаганда подавился воздухом и захохотал, уронив голову и уткнувшись носом и ртом между округлых теплых ягодиц. Вонг недовольно дернулся:  
— Щекотно!  
— Сам виноват. — Рутаганда погладил его зад, наслаждаясь прикосновением к бархатистой нежной коже. — Твоя наивность непристойнее иного опыта.  
— Наивность? — Вонг вдруг выскользнул из его рук, перевернулся и зло уставился Рутаганде в лицо. — Ты же не думаешь, что я ни с кем...  
— Я думаю, что ты никому. — Рутаганда приподнялся на локте, подтянулся выше. Опустил ладонь на затылок Вонга и притянул его голову к своей. Сказал прямо в приоткрытые для новых возражений губы:  
— Я думаю, что мне повезло.  
Целовать его Вонг начал сам.  
— И все же, — продолжил Рутаганда, когда лейтенанту понадобилось вдохнуть; теперь, когда он все-таки задал вопрос, останавливаться не хотелось. — Неужели до сих пор никто не пытался уложить тебя в койку?  
Вонг на мгновение свел брови — удивился.  
— Пытались. Я не хотел.  
— А со мной, значит, захотел? — Рутаганда почувствовал, как губы расползаются в улыбке. Вонг неожиданно поднял руку, прикоснулся к его лицу. Провел по складкам в углах рта, будто поправлял или придерживал эту улыбку. — Почему вдруг?  
— Не вдруг. — Вонг прищурился, как будто обдумывал, говорить ли что-то. — Давно. Когда ты...  
Яркий, припухший от поцелуев рот вдруг сжался в линию, Вонг нахмурился. Рутаганда еще мгновение смотрел на него, а потом послушался своей интуиции — пропустил сквозь пальцы его тяжелые волосы и стиснул в кулаке все попавшие в ладонь пряди. Потянул, заставляя Вонга запрокинуть голову, и увидел, как дрогнули губы, как поплыл взгляд.  
— Когда я сделал вот так. — Рутаганда не спрашивал, он был уверен. — Тогда ты хорошо это скрыл.  
Губы дрогнули снова. Это была почти улыбка.  
— Я разозлился, — негромко сказал Вонг. Помолчал, прикрыв глаза — веки подрагивали, ресницы трепетали — потом открыл снова и уставился на Рутаганду затуманенным взглядом. — Но потом решил, что однажды под тебя лягу. Если доживешь.  
Он решил!.. Чтобы скрыть оторопь, Рутаганда перешел к действиям: не выпуская волосы Вонга, уронил его навзничь, навис сверху, наклонился и поцеловал беззащитно подставленное горло. Сказал в шею, чувствуя, как бьется пульс:  
— Не однажды. Мы будем часто трахаться, Николас.  
У Вонга сбилось дыхание: на собственное имя он реагировал даже лучше, чем на грубое обращение.  
— Я знаю, как… — прерывисто сказал он, пока Рутаганда внимательно изучал языком его шею, — как быстро расслабиться. Чтобы…  
Ага, — подумал Рутаганда с восхищением, — вот теперь ты смущаешься.  
— Смажь себя. — Вонг сжал его плечо, словно пытался поторопить. — Этого хватит.  
Рутаганда с неохотой отвлекся от облизывания нежной кожи, уже измученной поцелуями и укусами, — но неловкие попытки лейтенанта отдать указания делали охвативший его жар почти невыносимым, так что он счел за лучшее послушаться. Дотянулся до флакона с маслом, валявшегося под кроватью, и щедро смазал свой член. Вонг тем временем встал на колени, уперся локтями в постель и непристойно выставил зад.  
— Теперь держи меня.  
Рутаганда устроился позади, опустил ладони на его бока и почувствовал, как Вонг глубоко, словно всем телом вдыхает и замирает на мгновение, словно перед атакой. Увидел, как подрагивает безупречный прогиб поясницы, как напряжены широко разведенные колени. Проступили твердые линии мускулов, остро обрисовались лопатки... Вонг выдохнул, по нему словно прокатилась волна, и вместе с ней ушло напряжение. Он поплыл, как забытое на солнце масло, и не ухвати его Рутаганда крепче, расползся бы по постели.  
— Сейчас, — прошелестел его голос, тоже расслабленный, еле слышный. — Вставляй.  
Отказаться от такого предложения было невозможно. Рутаганда надавил головкой на отверстие, и узкая жаркая глубина неожиданно податливо приняла его, впустила — неспешно, но наверняка безболезненно. Показалось, что совершенно расслабленное, покорное любому движению тело Вонга стало продолжением его собственного. Когда член вошел полностью, Вонг медленно и тихо вздохнул. Он словно плыл в дремотном мареве, отдавшись на волю рук и члена Рутаганды, и это завораживало и возбуждало одновременно.  
— Двигайся, — то ли попросил, то ли потребовал он тем же шелестом. Рутаганда шевельнул бедрами, толкаясь вперед, Вонг вздрогнул и подался навстречу. Его зад сжался снова — но Рутаганда уже был внутри и отступать не собирался. Он двинулся еще раз, Вонг болезненно охнул, но не попытался ни отстраниться, ни сжаться сильнее — так что Рутаганда решил, что медлить больше незачем. От тяжелых размеренных толчков Вонг сперва постанывал, потом начал вскрикивать, с каждым движением все громче. Если кто-нибудь есть во дворе, подумал Рутаганда, но додумать не успел: за окном на землю с шумом обрушилась вода. Ливни наконец пришли в Девдан. Когда Вонг попросил: “Сильнее”, — его было почти не слышно. Но вся поза лейтенанта, прогнувшегося в спине, упершегося лбом в подушку, безмолвно требовала того же, так что ошибиться было невозможно.  
Рутаганда кончил, тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы от мучительного, выворачивающего наизнанку наслаждения. Вонг всхлипнул нежно и недовольно — и Рутаганда не рухнул без сил, хотя этого хотелось больше всего на свете. Он отстранился, перевернул мальчишку, как безвольную куклу, наклонился и снова обхватил губами его пульсирующий, каменно твердый член; в конце концов, он ведь обещал, что лейтенанту понравится. Судя по тому, как лейтенант дрожал и постанывал, комкая в кулаках простыню, обещание Рутаганда выполнил.  
Потом он вытянулся рядом, утирая рот. Вонг посмотрел на него мутно и бездумно, приподнял голову и потянулся к губам.  
Делясь с ним его собственным горьковатым вкусом, Рутаганда счел, что это достойное вознаграждение за усилия.

— Как тебе удалось так расслабиться? — спросил он через несколько минут, когда взгляд лейтенанта стал чуть более осмысленным. Ожидая ответа, провел пальцами по его покрытому испариной лбу, отодвинул прилипшую влажную прядь. Вонг качнул головой, подставляя лицо под прикосновение:  
— Просто способ дыхания.  
Рутаганда думал, он больше ничего не скажет, но Вонг продолжил:  
— Чтобы быстро избавиться от напряжения. Иногда бывает нужно. Я решил, сработает и здесь.  
Рутаганда вдруг осознал, что лейтенант, кажется, вообще никогда не говорит: "я подумал", "я предположил", "я надеялся". Только "я решил". Он улыбнулся — видимо, как-то странно, потому что Вонг свел брови, глядя на него:  
— Что?  
— Ничего. — Рутаганда снова провел пальцами по его лбу, теперь уже просто так. Положил ладонь на щеку, большим пальцем погладил припухшие, утратившие обычную твердость очертаний губы. — Думаю, что ты хорош, Николас.  
Вонг еще секунду смотрел с сомнением, потом складка между бровями разгладилась, красивое лицо стало знакомо безразличным.  
— Я не женщина, — равнодушно сказал он. — Мне не нужны комплименты.  
Это могло значить, что он польщен — или что раздосадован. Рутаганда подумал, что пройдет время и он будет понимать все оттенки этого безразличия, читать мельчайшие движения и едва заметные взгляды, как давно знакомую книгу. Станет ли ему тогда скучно?.. Он легко прикоснулся к виску Вонга губами и отстранился:  
— Отдыхай. Я скоро вернусь.

Когда он возвратился из купальни, приведя себя в порядок и прихватив чистое полотенце, чтобы избавить лейтенанта от лишних неудобств, за окном ровно шумела вода: ливень набирал силу, заполняя спальню своим прохладным влажным дыханием. Лейтенант Вонг спал, бесстыдно раскинувшись и не потрудившись прикрыться. Его волосы черным шелком растеклись по жесткой подушке, глаза спрятались под тяжелыми, оттененными синевой усталости веками. На плечах, на груди, на бедрах цвели свежие следы укусов и грубых ласк, под которые он так охотно подставлялся совсем недавно. Рутаганда смотрел на него и даже не пытался сглотнуть вставший в горле ком.  
Всю жизнь он брал то, что ему предлагали, и то, что сам решал взять. Он знал, как не причинить лишней боли, если ему не хотелось этого делать, и как позаботиться о чужом удовольствии, если это ему сделать хотелось. Но как быть с этим мальчишкой ("боевым офицером!") — смертельно опасным, совершенно бессердечным — спокойно уснувшим сейчас в его постели, Рутаганда не знал. И незнание вдруг наполнило его восторгом, неудержимым, почти гибельным: он-то уже думал, что с ним никогда ничего подобного не случится.

_конец первой части_


	8. Chapter 8

**Часть вторая: Долгая ночь**

**Глава восьмая, в которой Рутаганда осматривается, а майор Вонг встречает старого знакомого**

Пыль, взбитая разрывами мелких воздушных зарядов, оседала медленно. Стали видны очертания подъемных машин и насосов, зашевелились в отвалах руды рабочие, повалившиеся в грязь при первых же взрывах. Возле ворота подъемника неловко пытался подняться голем: одна нога у него превратилась в глиняные осколки, но болвана это ничуть не смущало. Рутаганда уже понимал, что на площадке, на которую выходило устье шахты, ничего интересного не увидит: нападавшие ушли так же незаметно, как явились, оставив несерьезные разрушения и напугав горняков. Он прищурился на скалы, окружавшие рудник — крутые, почти отвесные, изрезанные расщелинами и трещинами. Преследовать бандитов, не зная местности, здесь было бы слишком опрометчиво даже для его отряда.  
— Ушли, — недовольно сказала на связи Юлия. Остальные отозвались тоже: взять пленных не удалось, Вебер свернул шею одному из нападавших и теперь осматривал тело, ни на что особо не рассчитывая. Бун попытался проследить за отходом бандитов с воздуха — безуспешно: узкие кривые ущелья, больше похожие на тоннели, сверху не просматривались.  
— Обленились, — посмеиваясь, сказал Рутаганда.  
— Расслабились, — согласился Бабангида.  
Признать операцию полностью неудачной было нельзя: внезапное нападение на рудник они отбили без особых усилий. Но Рутаганду все равно грызла досада, смешанная с азартом: здесь противник оказался похитрее лесных крыс в Девдане, и эта небрежная атака наверняка была отвлекающим маневром.

— Вы командир отряда? — прозвучал резкий голос рядом. Рутаганда развернулся к человеку в серой робе горняка. В руках человек держал грифельную доску и огрызок мела. Рутаганда оглядел рабочего с ног до головы: поношенная одежда не скрывала военную выправку, в лице и руках, припорошенных каменной пылью, чувствовалась порода. Из-под ворота рубахи виднелся ошейник с круговой серебряной насечкой. Каторжник и бывший маг.  
— Да, — неторопливо согласился Рутаганда. — Я командир отряда.  
— Вы наемник. — Человек не спрашивал, он вслух делал выводы. В сухом тоне Рутаганда услышал то же презрение, с которым когда-то его называл наемником Вонг: подкожную, нутряную брезгливость военных регулярной армии. Это его развеселило.  
— Наемник, — подтвердил он. — Сейчас работаю на армию Шангри.  
— Погибших на шахте нет, — после недолгой паузы сказал каторжник; намек он очевидно понял. — На первый взгляд, ничего не похищено. Разбиты два голема, разрушена подъемная клеть. Пустая. Кому вы отчитываетесь?  
Да уж не тебе, подумал Рутаганда, но сказать не успел: с неба отвесно спикировала железная птица, села возле темного провала шурфа. Вонг спрыгнул с седла, не тратя времени на то, чтобы спуститься по крылу, и зашагал к Рутаганде. То, что он злится, ясно было с одного взгляда.  
— Что тут? — спросил Вонг, едва подойдя. Рутаганда развел руками:  
— Ничего. Ушли чисто. Здесь жертв нет, — и невольно покосился на собеседника, чьи слова процитировал. Вонг машинально последовал его примеру — до сих пор его взгляд скользил мимо каторжника — и еле заметно вздрогнул. Рутаганде показалось, что он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вытянуться по стойке “смирно”. Каторжник слегка улыбнулся:  
— Майор Вонг. — Он так выделил голосом звание, что Рутаганда не сомневался: то, что шеврон на мундире Вонга совсем новенький, он наверняка заметил. — Твоей карьере можно позавидовать.  
— Кил, — сказал Вонг после недолгой заминки: похоже, решал, как обратиться. — Не могу сказать, что рад видеть вас здесь.  
Впервые Рутаганда видел, чтобы майор Вонг говорил с кем-то настолько почтительно. Каторжник едва шевельнул рукой, словно отметал неважную болтовню. И все же теперь в его тоне не было прежней сухости: к Вонгу он обращался как к давно знакомому — подчиненному? Ученику?.. Рутаганда смирил любопытство, отодвинул его в сторону до времени.  
— Что, будешь ловить этих налетчиков? — поинтересовался Кил.  
— Их поимкой командует капитан Левен. — Вонг зло сузил глаза. — Командовал, я полагаю.  
— Левен? — Кил улыбнулся снова. — Что он упустил?  
— Он охранял платформы с грузом камней. — Вонг качнул головой туда, откуда прилетел. — “С вашего позволения, майор, не думаю, что здесь необходимо ваше вмешательство”. Основная атака пришлась на них.  
Он так узнаваемо изобразил нудный голос капитана Левена, одного из офицеров штаба Фьяммы, что Рутаганда поразился снова: до сих пор Вонг не проявлял склонности к актерствованию. Насчет Левена все было ясно без уточнений: еще несколько недель назад он был старше Вонга по званию и наверняка не стремился ему уступать. Армейская субординация всегда и везде шла вразрез с амбициями.  
— Часть груза забрали, обошлись без жертв? — быстро спросил Кил. Вонг бросил на него беспокойный взгляд. Кил пожал плечами:  
— Нападение на платформы уже не первое. Неужели ты думаешь, что мы тут ничего не знаем? Эти ребята с перевала всегда стараются никого не убивать.  
Вонг нахмурился:  
— Непонятно, зачем им это. Лишняя трата сил.  
Его недоумение было таким искренним, что Рутаганда едва скрыл улыбку. Кил коротко усмехнулся:  
— Зависит от того, кто отдавал приказ: хороший человек, плохой или умный.  
Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но отвлекся, повернул голову в сторону шахты. Рутаганда глянул туда, Вонг тоже: к ним направлялся еще один пыльный горняк. У этого роба была поновее, а на груди виднелась бляха: надсмотрщик, бригадир или как они тут назывались явился наводить порядок. Вонг шевельнулся, явно собираясь отослать его, но Кил коснулся его локтя:  
— Не стоит, майор. Не усложняй мне жизнь. Захочешь перекинуться парой слов — заглядывай после заката. И не забудь что-нибудь покрепче для Сандара.  
Он показал на бригадира еле заметным движением подбородка.  
— Буду иметь в виду. — Вонг вежливо наклонил голову, Кил коротко кивнул ему и отошел.  
— У тебя, Николас, по всему приграничью полно сомнительных знакомств, — негромко заметил Рутаганда, наблюдая, как Вонг смотрит вслед каторжнику.  
— Это не мое сомнительное знакомство, — хмуро откликнулся Вонг, — а всего офицерского корпуса. Генерал-майор Маркус Кил, начальник военной академии… Разжалован, лишен связи с Потоком и сослан на каторгу семь лет назад. Я был уверен, что он давно уже умер. Здесь все?  
— Все, — согласился Рутаганда. Теперь любопытство грызло неукротимо: что же должен был учинить генерал-майор Кил, чтобы оказаться в таком дерьме. Он собирался расспросить об этом Вонга при ближайшей возможности.  
— Тогда поговорим у меня. — Вонг наконец удостоил его взгляда, но хмуриться не перестал. — Через два часа. Сперва я послушаю, как Левен будет отчитываться Фьямме.  
Рутаганда кивнул и пошел к роверу, не дожидаясь, пока железная птица взовьется в воздух. Остальные уже ждали его, перекидываясь короткими фразами: не слишком удачной операцией недовольны были все. Рутаганда молча упал на переднее пассажирское сиденье, и Вебер тронулся с места — неторопливо, совсем не так, как они гнали сюда.

Пока ровер полз над каменистой дорогой, крутыми изгибами спускавшейся от рудника в долину, Рутаганда вспоминал недавний разговор. Вонг тогда отказался остаться на ночь в особняке, который предоставила наемникам Фьямма.  
— Не хочешь, чтобы пошли слухи? — спросил Рутаганда, наблюдая, как он одевается: бриджи плотно облегали узкие бедра, рубашка оттеняла кожу холодной белизной, придавая ей теплый сливочный тон.  
— Нет. — Вонг сосредоточенно застегивал мелкие пуговицы, то и дело вскидывая взгляд на Рутаганду. — У меня дела завтра на рассвете. А с тобой я только к рассвету и усну.  
Рутаганда усмехнулся, соглашаясь, и губы Вонга сложились в ответную улыбку — удовлетворенную, непривычно мягкую.  
— А слухи — пустое. — Он снова отвлекся на пуговицы. — Прислуга может болтать что угодно, а офицеры не посмеют сказать хоть слово мне в лицо. Это был бы повод для дуэли. Никто не захочет так умереть.  
— Не слышал об офицерских дуэлях. — Рутаганда потянулся и закинул руки за голову, устраиваясь поудобнее. Разглядывая Вонга, он гадал, намеренно ли майор не спешит с одеванием или просто утомился под вечер.  
— Потому и не слышал.  
Вонг сел в кресло, взялся за сапоги — тоже неторопливо. Не видеть, как Рутаганда за ним наблюдает, он не мог.  
— Они редко случаются. Дуэль двух боевых магов для одного всегда смертельна. Король этого не любит, поэтому второй может отправиться в ссылку. Куда-нибудь вроде Девдана. — Он бегло улыбнулся. — Хотя отсюда это недалеко.  
— А что, все остальные маги в штабе слабее тебя? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда. По точеному лицу промелькнула тень, Вонг встал и взял со спинки кресла китель. Помедлил секунду, отложил обратно и пошел к кровати. Рутаганда смотрел, как он подходит, тонкий и легкий в своих синих бриджах и белой рубашке, и думал, что зря отпускает мальчишку так рано. Подумаешь, не выспался бы, в его возрасте это не беда.  
— Не все, — сказал Вонг и, подогнув ногу, присел на край постели рядом с Рутагандой. Сукно бриджей шероховато и беспокояще скользнуло по голому бедру, когда Вонг прижался коленом. — Против Фьяммы я бы в честной дуэли не выстоял.  
Рутаганда протянул руку, погладил затылок Вонга и вынудил наклониться к себе. Майор, впрочем, не сопротивлялся.  
— А в нечестной? — спросил Рутаганда, касаясь губами его скулы рядом с ухом.  
— А за нечестную, — прохладно откликнулся Вонг и уперся рукой ему в плечо, чтобы не упасть, — меня бы лишили звания и магии и в серебряном ошейнике отправили добывать камни.  
Помолчал мгновение и спокойно добавил:  
— Если бы кто-нибудь об этом узнал.  
Рутаганда ничего другого и не ждал — и все же почувствовал, как возбуждение накатывает медленной ленивой волной. Рот Вонга охотно, но тоже лениво приоткрылся навстречу, поцелуй вышел почти целомудренным и оттого только более сладким. Потом Рутаганда отстранился и слегка подтолкнул Вонга, чтобы тот выпрямился.  
— Иди, раз собрался. Иначе уже не уйдешь.

Теперь, вспоминая об этом, Рутаганда задумался, не подразумевал ли Вонг случай Маркуса Кила — или у печальной судьбы начальника военной академии есть другие причины.  
Ровер тем временем спустился в долину. Дорога расширилась и выровнялась, вдоль нее потянулись поля и пастбища, впереди в пасмурной дымке виднелась Амала. Ее дожди не топили в грязи, как оставшийся внизу за горным хребтом Девдан: в высокогорной долине тяжелые тучи не задерживались надолго, ползли дальше через перевал, чтобы вылиться на девданские леса. Здесь было суше, но и холоднее. Городские каменные дома промерзали бы насквозь, будь провинция чуть победнее. Впрочем, будь она победнее, каменных домов в ней с таким размахом не строили бы.

Амала перешла под власть Хана добровольно лет двадцать назад, отдав Шангри все свои шахты. Поэтому здесь никто не жег города, не вырезал и не вешал людей, не топил в крови целые поселки. Хан в свое время даже разрешил правителю Амалы остаться наместником в присоединенной провинции. Десять лет спустя тот умер от старости, и нынешний наместник прибыл в Амалу из столицы, но за эти десять лет провинция совершенно успокоилась и ничем не тревожила короля Шангри. Из Амалы в столицу отправляли на грузовых платформах добытые камни, обратно с теми же платформами прибывало все то, чего здесь не хватало: камни воды, которыми бедны были местные горы, та провизия, которую в провинции не выращивали и не собирали, хорошие южные вина и дорогие ткани. Камни огня, без которых ни один городской особняк было бы не прогреть с осени до весны, присылали в Амалу с восточных рудников.

***

Не так давно, в первые дни после переезда из Девдана, Рутаганда гадал, что за работа может здесь найтись, — слишком мирным, сытым и спокойным выглядел город. Жизнь в нем текла неторопливо и размеренно: над широкими мостовыми тихо ползали громоздкие воздушные повозки, в удобстве и маневренности изрядно уступавшие роверу, старые особняки в каменном сердце города выставляли напоказ грубоватую тяжеловесную роскошь отделки, а по вечерам сияли огнями, словно похваляясь артефактными системами освещения. Вокруг ремесленных кварталов тянулось зеленое кольцо поместий. Многие из них еще только строились: под властью Шангри Амала продолжала богатеть.  
Для отряда Рутаганда выбрал трехэтажный дом на окраине каменного города, там, где зеленое кольцо размыкала уходящая к рудникам дорога. Квартал был не из лучших, зато малолюдный и нешумный. Вонг, он знал, поселился ближе к особняку, который назначила своим штабом Фьямма: старый дворец правителя занимал наместник, и становиться его гостьей госпожа полковник не захотела. Ее офицеры расселились в городе, солдат отправили в гарнизонные казармы, обычно почти пустые: в Амале армейский гарнизон был невелик. Наместник получил от короля право набрать собственную гвардию для охраны и воспользовался им с размахом: гвардейцы носили красно-серые мундиры вместо красно-синих, селились в отдельных казармах и командованию армии Шангри подчинялись только формально. Рутаганда слышал, что к подобному своеволию его величество Хан относится снисходительно — до поры до времени.  
Фьямма вызвала Рутаганду в штаб через несколько дней после того, как отряд обустроился на новом месте. Встретила во дворе своего особняка и кивнула на низкую воздушную повозку:  
— Я хочу взглянуть на рельсовый путь. Составите мне компанию.  
Рутаганда был совершенно уверен, что все городские окрестности и рудники Фьямма осмотрела сразу же, как оказалась в Амале, но спорить не стал.  
Рельсовый путь тянулся мимо Амалы с севера на юг. От рудников он спускался в предгорья, дальше выходил на равнину и направлялся к столице Шангри. Прямая надежная дорога, по которой катались туда-сюда закрепленные на ней и сцепленные друг с другом грузовые платформы, представляла собой остроумное сочетание механики и мощи Потока: платформы удерживала в равновесии и двигала по железному рельсу сила камней воздуха с нанесенными на них глифами, но рельс позволял тратить совсем немного этой силы. Для того, чтобы гонять платформы по скалам над бездорожьем или по размытым дождями равнинным дорогам, понадобились бы и камни посильнее, и опытный маг для управления ими — а движением по рельсу мог управлять любой, кто хоть немного слышал Поток. Сейчас рельсовый путь был пуст: платформы ушли в столицу несколько дней назад и должны были вернуться через пару недель — чтобы выгрузить на склады близ Амалы все, что приходило из столицы, и подняться к рудникам за новым грузом камней. Повозка Фьяммы доползла над темной железной полосой рельса до серых скал и круто свернула на запад. Дальше путь шел вдоль заброшенных рудников по широкому желобу, проложенному в скалах: очевидно, над тем, чтобы сделать его безопасным, пришлось изрядно потрудиться магам земли.  
— Этот рудник был первым, — вдруг сказала Фьямма, кивая на пустую площадку с осыпавшимися устьями шахт. — Поэтому рельс прокладывали отсюда. Потом выработка сдвигалась по отрогу, и путь тянули следом. Теперь он идет до новых шахт вокруг всего города.  
— Почему бы не проложить новый рельс с другой стороны? — Рутаганда глянул вверх, на камни, нависавшие над дорогой. Вряд ли ценный груз стоило подвергать риску обвала, но даже маги земли не могли подчинить себе скалы полностью. Однажды они обрушатся, и возможно, кому-нибудь на голову.  
Фьямма качнула головой:  
— Там опасно двигать землю. Слишком много воздушных камней в породе. Лишнее движение Потока — и они поднимут в воздух всю долину. Проще так.  
— Было бы проще, — заметил Рутаганда, — если бы не горные банды.  
Фьямма бросила на него короткий взгляд:  
— Вы не теряли времени даром. Хорошо. Что вы знаете — чтобы мне не объяснять лишнего?  
На самом деле знал Рутаганда немного: разговоры о налетах на платформы они услышали в таверне вскоре после приезда, но городские болтуны наверняка половину путали, а половину преувеличивали. В сухом остатке выходило, что налетчики, раз за разом обносящие платформы, приходят из соседнего Нилама — высокая горная цепь пока защищала его от притязаний Хана, но местные с той стороны знали тайные пути и проходы в скалах, казавшихся неприступными. Еще Рутаганда слышал, что они используют слабую, но изощренную магию, против которой гвардия наместника бессильна, не забирают слишком много и стараются обойтись без жертв. Фьямма покивала, махнула рукой назад:  
— Нападают всегда в одних и тех же местах. Либо на выезде из-под скал, либо, — теперь она кивнула вперед, — на въезде. Гвардейские пытались ставить ловушки — бесполезно. А использовать чистую силу Потока нельзя.  
— И давно нападают? — уточнил Рутаганда. Фьямма скривила рот:  
— Несколько месяцев. Снимай они весь груз, здесь уже давно была бы армия. Но они берут немного. До сих пор наместник Бриджеш скрывал недостачи, рассчитывал справиться с ними сам. — Она коротко хмыкнула: — Подлог сопроводительных документов, потери при перевозке, мало ли способов. Кто бы ни занимался кражами, он это учел.  
Рутаганда кивнул:  
— Хотите отдать их нам?  
— Пока нет. — Фьямма прищурилась, когда повозка выбралась из полутемного желоба на яркий свет. — Здесь второе место атаки… Следующий состав отправится в столицу через десять или двенадцать дней, по мере загрузки. Его будет охранять капитан Левен со своим отрядом. Я хочу взглянуть, как он справится. Вы пока осматривайтесь. Меня интересуют лазутчики в городе, бандиты хорошо осведомлены. Разведка с этим работает, но у вас свои методы.  
— Что насчет допустимых ошибок? — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Фьямма пожала плечами:  
— Смерть непричастных будет лишней. Это пока не война.

На действующей шахте она не задержалась и через час уже отпустила Рутаганду в штабе. По пути он решил завернуть к Вонгу: у себя тот был или нет, а крюк выходил небольшой.  
Узнать, где Вонг поселился, не составляло никакого труда, и Рутаганда знал его адрес с первого дня в Амале — но не спешил навестить, сам толком не понимая, чего ждет. Что Вонг пришлет весточку или явится в гости? Что найдется повод встретиться по делу?.. Рутаганда насмешливо говорил сам себе: это плата за то, что в юности он обошелся без томлений и страданий. Теперь пустые тревоги, как не пережитая в детстве болезнь, терзали его с непомерной силой. Еще немного, и отдающее горечью веселье сменилось бы презрением к себе, а этого Рутаганда не любил — поэтому решил, что для встречи с мальчишкой, которого последние несколько ночей в Девдане он драл во всех позах к обоюдному удовольствию, никакие надуманные поводы не нужны.

Вонг занимал небольшой двухэтажный дом на кривой улице, которая так и называлась — Кривой — и упиралась в Железную площадь, центр квартала оружейников. Его новый ординарец оказался еще более щуплым и ушастым, чем предыдущий. Он выскочил навстречу, оттеснив открывшую дверь служанку в накрахмаленном фартуке — Рутаганда в полутьме узкого коридора успел разглядеть, что мордашка служанки похожа на яблочко своей округлой гладкостью, и мимолетно прикинуть, повезет ли с ней этому лопоухому. Спрашивать, кто такой Рутаганда и по какому он делу, пацан не стал: либо знал в лицо, либо получил соответствующие распоряжения. Зачем-то сообщил, что его зовут Арун, тут же добавил, что господин майор Вонг у себя, и показал на лестницу: очевидно, Вонг занял второй этаж, оставив Аруну и прислуге первый.  
— Ты их специально таких выбираешь? — спросил Рутаганда, войдя в гостиную и закрыв за собой дверь. — Чтобы они оттеняли твою нестерпимую красоту?..  
Он шутил, но когда Вонг обернулся от окна, заходящее солнце осветило его косыми низкими лучами, согрев теплым светом кожу и добавив блеска волосам. Если бы не традиционное выражение досадливого недоумения, с которым он встречал все подобные замечания, Вонг походил бы на ожившую грезу.  
— Нет, — скучно ответила греза, снова превращаясь в майора Вонга. — Они обычно немного умнее прочих. Потому что для них это единственный способ выжить.  
Рутаганда хмыкнул:  
— А если и этот будет дрочить на твой мундир?  
— Умрет, — пожал плечами Вонг и шагнул навстречу. — Что у тебя?  
— Ничего срочного, — развел руками Рутаганда. — Просто соскучился по тебе, Николас.  
Он забыл, что Вонг был не из тех, кого можно обезоружить правдой. По красивым губам скользнула слабая улыбка:  
— Отчего же не пришел раньше?  
— Уел, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. — Занят был, осматривался.  
Пожалуй, продолжать говорить правду он сейчас был не готов.  
— Удачно, — великодушно помиловал его Вонг. — Я тоже был занят.  
Закованный в свой мундир, как в магическую защиту, он выглядел таким отстраненным, что сложно было даже представить, насколько другим он может быть. Воспоминания о ночах в Девдане на миг показались ошибкой, игрой воображения. Рутаганда сделал еще шаг и взял Вонга за плечи, удержал на расстоянии вытянутых рук, разглядывая новый шеврон. Вонг стоял неподвижно, позволяя себя держать, и смотрел с прохладным ожиданием, но под ладонями Рутаганда ощущал напряжение, говорившее о готовности действовать.  
— Сразу майор, — насмешливо восхитился он. — Не слишком ли быстро ты делаешь карьеру?  
— Рапорт подавала Фьямма, — едва заметно шевельнул плечами Вонг, даже не пытаясь высвободиться. — А своему старому генералитету Хан доверяет. Кроме того, — он на мгновение плотно сжал губы, — его величество легко повышает боевых магов. Чтобы использовать их раньше, чем выйдет срок.  
— Как же он держит их в узде, — пробормотал Рутаганда, хотя спросить хотел другое: как же ты собираешься их всех прогнуть.  
Тихая защита окутала их невидимой влажной пеленой.  
— Они ему не опасны, — равнодушно сказал Вонг; его прозрачный взгляд скользил по лицу Рутаганды, словно едва ощутимое прикосновение. — Корона Шангри защищает короля и его кровь от чужой силы Потока, а добраться до него другими способами почти невозможно. Тех, кто пытался, он казнил так, что сейчас желающих уже не осталось.  
Рутаганда кивнул: о манере короля Хана наводить порядок он был наслышан, — и нахмурился:  
— Тогда на что ты рассчитываешь?  
— Я еще не решил. — Вонг помедлил. — Но у меня есть преимущество. Корона признает меня, когда я ее позову, и будет защищать как наследника.  
— То есть сейчас не защищает, — уточнил Рутаганда, в глубине души удивляясь тому, что Вонг решил не уходить от ответа. Тот коротко улыбнулся:  
— Зато сейчас обо мне никто не знает.  
Кроме меня, подумал Рутаганда. Мгновение спустя Вонг сгреб в кулак куртку на его груди, потянул его к себе, вынуждая наклониться, и поцеловал так, словно пытался запечатать рот. Все-таки ты даешь мне, чтобы я молчал, — мелькнула скользкая неприятная мысль, но Рутаганда решительно загнал ее в дальний угол, к другим полузабытым терзаниям.

Полтора часа спустя, когда за окнами уже сгустилась вечерняя тьма, любопытство вновь напомнило о себе. Вонг полулежал, опираясь на локоть, и водил кончиками пальцев по лицу Рутаганды, в его глазах медленно таяла дымка удовлетворения, но до холодной ясности было еще далеко. Рутаганда погладил его затылок, перебрал волосы, слегка потянул, полюбовался красивым свежим следом на шее над ключицей. Ворот мундира должен был его скрыть.  
— И все-таки, Николас… — Он говорил неторопливо, словно опасался спугнуть это хрупкое мгновение безмятежного спокойствия. — Если корона признает кровь Хана в любом случае… Ему бы стоило быть поосторожнее, а?  
Другими словами, нахрена же при таком раскладе Хан спускал в кого попало — но Рутаганда хотел услышать ответ, а не оскорбить мальчишку.  
Вонг шевельнул плечом:  
— Он обычно убивал женщин, которых насиловал. Моя мать… Она не знала, кто он. Сказала, что беременна, надеялась, что ее оставят в покое. Хан сказал — отлично. Потом он все равно собирался ее убить. Наверное, по привычке. Но его что-то отвлекло, и он забыл. В конце концов, беременная все равно бы уже не понесла.  
Вонг говорил так невозмутимо, словно перечислял запасы на армейском складе или зачитывал на память устав. И все же он рассказал о себе намного больше, чем до сих пор.  
— Ты уверен, — медленно начал Рутаганда, — что ты действительно его крови? Если она его не знала…  
— Она и меня не знала, — бесстрастно сказал Вонг. Шевельнулся так, словно хотел отстраниться, вывернуться из-под руки Рутаганды, но передумал. — Она умерла родами, потому что я был связан с Потоком, а она нет. И рядом не было никого, кто бы мог ей помочь. Мне рассказал отец Сэма. Он все видел, и он знал короля Шангри в лицо. Это скучная история, хватит о ней.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Рутаганда, опустил ладонь с его затылка на шею, на спину, погладил чуть ощутимее. Вонг по-прежнему смотрел на него, опершись головой на руку, глаза теперь казались совершенно ясными, но взгляд был все так же безмятежен. — Давай о чем-нибудь поинтереснее. В Девдане тебя пытался убить неизвестно кто по неизвестной причине. Что ты собираешься с этим делать? Неживой человек — примета странная, но...  
— О нет. — Вонг поморщился. — Это вообще не примета. Тут это в моде.  
— В моде? — переспросил Рутаганда. Вонг гибко вывернулся, перекатился и дотянулся до столика возле кровати. Что-то сгреб с него с тонким металлическим звяканием и повернулся обратно. Рутаганда тем временем успел приподняться на локте, чтобы взглянуть, как он двигается.  
— Посмотри. — Вонг бросил на постель между ними горсть амулетов со спутанными кожаными шнурками и стальными цепочками. Рутаганда взял один, стряхнул остальные, потянувшиеся следом. Резная железная оправа удерживала неправильной формы прозрачный осколок — камень воздуха. На нем виднелся тонко прорезанный глиф.  
— Убирает все телесные запахи, — хмуро сказал Вонг. — Их тут носит каждый второй приличный человек и делает каждый третий мастер, благо осколки идут по бросовой цене. Для такого глупца, как тот оборотень, вполне хватило бы отсутствия живых запахов, чтобы счесть кого-то неживым.  
— Ну-ка надень, — кивнул Рутаганда. Вонг усмехнулся, но забрал у него амулет, небрежно накинул шнурок на шею, не трудясь убирать под волосы, и вернул на столик всю остальную горсть. Когда он повернулся, Рутаганда поймал его, прижал к постели, провел носом по шее, по груди, мимоходом зацепив губами сосок, спустился ниже, к паху, где в испачканных семенем мягких волосах отдыхал член, сейчас тоже мягкий. Все, чем Вонг пах еще минуту назад, — легкий свежий пот, семя, свое и Рутаганды, его собственный неповторимый запах, — исчезло, как не было. Податливое тело в руках Рутаганды казалось телом гладкой теплой куклы, обтянутым тонкой лайкой.  
— Фу, — сказал Рутаганда. Бегло прикусил нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, заставив Вонга тихо охнуть, и выпрямился. — Отвратительно. Сними.  
Вонг коротко засмеялся и сдернул шнурок. Покачал амулет в воздухе, пока Рутаганда обстоятельно проверял, возвратились ли запахи.  
— Они в моде уже несколько лет. Так что по этой примете искать бесполезно.  
— Дом с садом возле кладбища?.. — напомнил Рутаганда. Его усилия привели к тому, что член Вонга начал твердеть снова. — Я поищу. Тебе не стоит гулять там, где у тебя нет дел.  
— Да, — откликнулся Вонг, откидываясь на локтях и шире разводя ноги. Сразу после этого он сказал: “Еще”, — так что Рутаганда не был уверен, соглашался ли Вонг с его мнением или одобрял его действия, но в тот момент это было уже неважно.

***

Рассеянно перебирая в памяти недавние события и разговоры, Рутаганда почти не заметил дороги до города: очнулся, только когда ровер въехал во двор особняка и завернул в каменную пристройку. В Амале, в отличие от Девдана, не пришлось расчищать для него заброшенные кладовые, для повозок тут строили отдельные помещения почти в каждом доме.  
— Ты потом к своему мальчику? — поинтересовалась Юлия, пока все шли в дом. Рутаганда кивнул, Юлия вздернула бровь:  
— А мы, значит, подождем новостей до завтра.  
Рутаганда только руками развел: виноватым он себя не чувствовал.  
— Да ладно, — втерся между ними Вебер. — Будет что срочное — узнаем раньше. Пойдемте где-нибудь выпьем, здесь хотя бы не мочу в тавернах наливают.  
— Я пас. — Бабангида свернул на втором этаже к своей спальне. — У меня дела вечером.  
— У него дела вечером, — насмешливо повторил Вебер, обрисовывая движениями ладоней женскую фигуру впечатляющих форм. Бабангида закатил глаза и отмахнулся. По правде говоря, очертания его “дел” были вовсе не такими выпуклыми, это Рутаганда знал наверняка.  
К оружейникам они с Бабангидой прогулялись в первые же дни пребывания в Амале. Среди лавок, в которых терся городской молодняк, выбирая ножи покрасивее, чтобы было что показать недругу перед смертью, они одновременно заметили безлюдную, с блеклой старой вывеской, и не сговариваясь свернули к ней. В пустой лавке старик с повязкой на глазу прямо за прилавком возился с камнями воздуха — резал глифы, превращая каждый камень в сердце будущего оружия. Рутаганда переглянулся с Бабангидой, кивнул: здесь явно можно было обновить запасы. Пока он заводил разговор со стариком, цепко изучавшим его единственным глазом, Бабангида бродил по лавке, осматривал немногое выставленное напоказ оружие, заглянул в ящик с мелкими лунными бомбами. Звонкий девичий голос, в пыльной тишине спросивший: “Вам чем-нибудь помочь?”, — заставил повернуться всех троих.  
Девчонка была хорошенькая, ее не портили ни слишком широкие скулы, ни вздернутый нос, а воткнутые в медно-каштановый узел на макушке спицы с тонкой резьбой на концах, чтобы не скользили в пальцевом хвате, так и вовсе только украшали.  
— Конечно, помочь, — сказал Бабангида, с очевидным интересом разглядывая кожаный фартук поверх темного платья и тонкие матерчатые перчатки, испачканные железной пылью. — Кто бы на моем месте отказался.  
Девчонка засмеялась, щуря карие, тоже отливающие медью глаза, одноглазый оружейник нахмурился, сказал: “Ханна!..” — но та только отмахнулась и показала Бабангиде на дальний ящик в глубине лавки: видимо, там было что-то поинтереснее лунных бомб.  
— Дочь? — поинтересовался Рутаганда, и оружейник сквозь зубы откликнулся:  
— Единственная.  
Намек был прозрачнее некуда, и Рутаганда принял его к сведению: тут уж стоило либо не трогать девку, либо не заказывать оружие. Он так и сказал Бабангиде, когда они вышли из лавки полчаса спустя: заказ Рутаганда все же сделал, но нежный щебет в полутьме, перемежаемый низким хриплым смехом Бабангиды, в это время беспокоил и его, и оружейника все сильнее и сильнее.  
— Что?.. — искренне удивился Бабангида. — Какое “портить”, за кого ты меня держишь? Она мне все клинки проверит и поправит, если где повело. Что ж я, враг себе, что ли.  
На этом Рутаганда успокоился: Бабангида в таких делах соображал не хуже него, а доступных девок в Амале наверняка было полно и без курносой оружейницы.  
С тех пор Бабангида отправлялся “по своим делам” в оружейный квартал еще не раз, но с собой никого туда не звал. Рутаганда мог его понять: чем бы Бабангида с Ханной ни занимался, хотя бы и действительно правкой и заточкой лезвий, с этим он прекрасно мог справиться и без отряда.

Сегодня им оказалось по пути: лавку оружейника и улицу, на которой стоял дом Вонга, разделяла только Железная площадь. Бабангида долго шел молча, но наконец разжал губы:  
— Кто-то им сливает. Налетчикам. Чисто работают.  
— О том же думаю, — согласился Рутаганда.  
— А твой майор что? — уточнять свои вопросы Бабангида не трудился, но в этом не было нужды. Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Как раз и поговорю.  
— Ты ему доверяешь? — неожиданно спросил Бабангида. Рутаганда помедлил, обдумывая ответ.  
— С этим делом он вряд ли связан. Налеты начались давно, его и близко не было.  
— Не доверяешь, — усмехнулся Бабангида. Поднял руку, прощаясь, и свернул в узкий полутемный переулок: похоже, в лавку оружейника он теперь ходил через заднюю дверь.

Назначенные Вонгом два часа уже прошли, но домой он еще не вернулся. Арун беспрекословно проводил Рутаганду в гостиную, прислал служанку с вином, бренди и стаканами на подносе. Девчонка, расставляя на столе бутылки, окинула его таким взглядом, что он почти всерьез задумался, что сделал бы Вонг, если бы Рутаганда мимоходом выебал его прислугу, — не обратил внимания, выгнал ее или потребовал в следующий раз повторить при нем. Проверять не тянуло: трахать кого-то кроме Вонга было бы пустой тратой времени.  
Рутаганда скинул в кресло куртку: в доме было тепло. Плеснул себе бренди и прошелся по гостиной. До сих пор он не оставался в комнатах Вонга в одиночестве и не приглядывался к обстановке. Хотя вряд ли здесь могло найтись что-нибудь интересное: Вонг, похоже, к местам, где жил, относился с таким же равнодушием, как ко всему, что не имело для него значения.  
В пустом шкафу, предназначенном для книг, на полках лежали россыпью амулеты, боевые жезлы и несколько ножей в ножнах. На первый взгляд, это был единственный признак того, что в комнатах кто-то живет.  
Рутаганда подошел к окну, взглянуть, как гаснет короткий зимний день, и обнаружил, что книги у Вонга все-таки есть: они приютились в углу широкого подоконника, и их было три — на две больше, чем Рутаганда ожидал здесь увидеть. Воинский устав в кожаном переплете с тисненым гербом Шангри он не стал даже открывать. Вторая книга незатейливо называлась "Поток" и представляла собой набор упражнений на контроль силы и управление ею, совершенно бесполезных для того, у кого связи с Потоком не было. В ней кое-где встречались пометки, сделанные рукой Вонга, и Рутаганда даже заинтересовался бы ими, но его внимание отвлекла третья книга — "Учение о глифах". "Глифы суть знаки, кои на камни силы нанеся, сможешь ты повелеть им совершать единое действо отныне и впредь", — сообщало предисловие. Дальше, если продраться через выспренную речь составителя, шел полный и всеобъемлющий справочник глифов — с изображениями значков, толкованиями и обстоятельными предупреждениями о возможных последствиях небрежности резчика. Отличная книга, Рутаганда и сам не отказался бы от такой — но зачем она Вонгу? Он не нуждался в глифах для управления силой Потока и не походил на человека, готового тратить время на чтение того, что ему знать не обязательно.

Скрипнула, открываясь, дверь гостиной. “Свободен до завтра”, — бросил Вонг в коридор и перешагнул порог. Закрыл дверь, задвинул засов, бросил на стол перчатки и расстегнул ворот мундира. Рутаганда отложил “Учение о глифах” и присел на подоконник, наблюдая за тем, как майор зло дергает крючок за крючком на кителе.  
— Левен идиот, — сказал Вонг, стряхивая китель с плеч и роняя в кресло поверх куртки Рутаганды. — А бандиты знали, что охраны будет больше. У них есть кто-то в штабе.  
— Не удивлен, — заметил Рутаганда, гадая, что майор снимет дальше. Вонг взялся за сапоги, которые один за другим полетели в угол. — Тебе же не нравится Левен. Почему тебя злит, что он облажался?  
Вонг, успевший расстегнуть пояс бриджей, уставился на Рутаганду так недовольно, что тот пожалел о своем вопросе: лучше бы майор продолжал раздеваться.  
— Меня злит, — размеренно сказал Вонг, — что офицера с отрядом натянули так же, как местных гвардейских бездельников. Что тут непонятного?  
— Все понятно, Николас. — Рутаганда, веселясь, поднял открытые ладони. — Налить тебе выпить?  
— Налей. — Вонг усталым жестом потер висок. — И возьми с собой. Пойдем.  
В этом доме купальня была небольшой, зато примыкала к спальне: удобно, если хочется избежать лишних глаз. Когда Рутаганда пришел туда, наполнив стаканы и прихватив заодно бутылку, над каменной ванной поднимался пар, а Вонг скинул рубашку и избавлялся от бриджей. Рутаганда устроился на скамье возле ванны, сдвинув на край стопку полотенец, и с удовольствием смотрел, как Вонг, уже полностью обнаженный, перешагивает широкий бортик и опускается в воду. Дождался удовлетворенного вздоха и протянул один из стаканов. Составить компанию в воде он не предлагал: места в этой ванне хватало только для одного, и это был ее главный недостаток, — однако зрелище и без того оказалось восхитительное.  
— Фьямма поручила дело мне, — сказал Вонг, залпом влив в себя полстакана бренди. — А я хочу использовать вас. Что скажешь?  
“Что ты отменно выглядишь”, — подумал Рутаганда. Обычно бледная кожа Вонга от горячей воды и спиртного наливалась нежным теплом, светясь изнутри, как тонкий фарфор.  
— Есть одна идея, — сказал он вместо этого. — Но придется придумать, как сделать так, чтобы никто ничего не узнал.  
Вонг глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, поставил стакан на бортик и сполз по стенке ванны, погружаясь с головой. Его волосы всплыли облаком черных змей, и Рутаганда засмотрелся опять.  
— Говори, — сказал Вонг, вынырнув, отвел с лица прилипшие мокрые пряди и снова взял бренди. — Я слушаю.  
Во влажном воздухе едва ощутимо завибрировала сила Потока: тихая защита сейчас не столько защищала, сколько мешала кому-нибудь подслушать разговор, какие бы усилия он для этого ни приложил.

Идею Рутаганды майор, очевидно, нашел удовлетворительной — потому что успокоился, расслабился и безмолвно согласился на развлечения, которых избегал раньше: взявшись за флакон с мыльным раствором, помедлил мгновение и протянул его Рутаганде, пряча в углах губ еле заметную улыбку. Рутаганда стянул рубаху, зная, что иначе она промокнет насквозь, и скользнувший по его телу взгляд Вонга обжег, как слишком горячая вода.  
В ванне Вонг оказался так же отзывчив и послушен, как в постели: он менял позу, подчиняясь едва заметным прикосновениям, склонял голову так, чтобы Рутаганде было удобнее взбивать пену на его волосах и подбирать выпадающие из мыльного облака пряди, и без стеснения позволял мыть себя везде, где Рутаганда считал нужным. Когда они закончили и Вонг одним небрежным движением руки сменил воду на чистую, твердокаменным стояком уже успели обзавестись оба.  
Волосы Вонг высушил мгновенно, а об остальном предоставил позаботиться Рутаганде. Заворачивая его в полотенце, Рутаганда всерьез прикидывал, удастся ли отнести майора в постель на руках или по поводу такого нелепого желания тот наконец продемонстрирует свое обычное недоумение. Когда он решил все-таки рискнуть, Вонг удивленно расширил глаза — но вместо возражений молча обхватил Рутаганду за шею и прижался виском к плечу. Рутаганда даже пожалел, что до постели всего несколько шагов, — но когда эти шаги остались позади, ему быстро стало не до сожалений.

Когда он снова вернул себе способность думать, майор Вонг уже с очевидностью готовился уснуть. Низкие лампы в спальне теряли яркость сами собой, свет уступал место густым теням, наползавшим из углов.  
— Николас, — негромко позвал Рутаганда; тот удобно устроился на его правой руке, благо живая сталь не могла затечь. — Этот твой Маркус Кил. Что он такое? Что с ним случилось?  
Вонг вздохнул, и его выдох осел ощутимым теплом там, где сталь срасталась с плотью.  
— Я мало об этом знаю, — медленно сказал он. — Когда его разжаловали, я заканчивал академию. Слухов было много, но что из них правда?..  
Его речь сейчас текла так неторопливо и плавно, что Рутаганда с трудом заставлял себя вылавливать смысл из этого нежного полусонного потока звуков. Знал Вонг и правда не слишком много: генерал-майор Маркус Кил, опытный военный, но не слишком сильный маг, лет десять возглавлял военную академию, готовившую для короля новеньких, с иголочки, офицеров — и боевых магов, и штабной младший офицерский состав. Семь лет назад Кил повздорил по какой-то пустой причине с другим военным, куда более сильным магом, чем он сам, вызвал его на дуэль и убил. Объяснять, как ему это удалось, генерал-майор отказался, секундантов на дуэли не было, и в итоге она была признана убийством. Кила разжаловали и отправили на каторгу. Слухи в академии ходили самые разные: шептались, например, что перед разжалованием он несколько часов проговорил наедине с королем и когда слушал приговор, опечаленным не выглядел; некоторые кадеты предполагали, что его послали куда-нибудь с тайным поручением. Однако достоверно никто ничего не знал, а потом эта история ушла в прошлое и забылась.  
— Я не ждал, что он действительно на каторге, — рассеянно заключил Вонг. — Интересно, знает ли о нем кто-нибудь в штабе.  
— Готов поспорить, ты размышляешь, как его использовать, — усмехнулся Рутаганда.  
— Он хотел поговорить, — все с той же сонной мягкостью откликнулся Вонг. — Он не стал бы предлагать перекинуться парой слов просто так. Я поговорю с ним.  
Рутаганда открыл было рот и почувствовал, как Вонг едва заметно качнул головой:  
— Без тебя. Если у него что-то важное, с тобой он говорить не будет. Он не любит наемников.  
Как и ты, подумал Рутаганда и с удивлением понял, что его это задевает: не отношение, совершенно естественное для военного, но то, что теперь он знает, кто Вонга этому отношению научил, от кого мальчишка унаследовал свою презрительную интонацию.  
Да это же ревность, насмешливо сказал себе Рутаганда — и провалился в сон.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава девятая, в которой майор Вонг оказывает услугу, а Рутаганда ревнует**

Гвардейские плащи пришлось заказывать тайком. Швею, способную не задавать лишних вопросов и не трепать языком попусту, нашла в городе Юлия. Повезло с погодой: из-за холодов в горах и дождей на равнине гвардейцы сопровождали груз в широких плащах с капюшонами, и это позволяло отряду занять их место. Будь лица открыты, ничего бы не вышло: бандиты с перевала сразу заметили бы чужаков.  
Вонг требовал, чтобы все разговоры, связанные с предстоящей подменой охраны, велись только под прикрытием — в защитном контуре в особняке отряда или под тихой защитой, когда Рутаганда приходил в его дом.  
— Не доверяешь своему ординарцу? — спросил Рутаганда однажды за ужином.  
— А должен? — рассеянно удивился Вонг. Он то ли устал за день, то ли думал о чем-то, но внимания не уделял ни ужину, ни Рутаганде: разлил вино по стаканам, разделал жареную утку, но почти не ел — только крутил в пальцах двузубую железную вилку, как будто примеривался, куда бы ее воткнуть. Рутаганда уже успел расправиться со своей долей и теперь пил вино, откинувшись в кресле и наблюдая за майором, а тот все размышлял над полной тарелкой.  
— Что тебя тревожит? — спросил Рутаганда напрямую. Вонг пожал плечами:  
— До отправки нового груза две недели. Если мы допустим утечку, все будет впустую.  
— Хочешь взять их всех за один раз? — Рутаганда покатал во рту вино; южное, терпкое, оно напоминало о жаре, о прогретых солнцем садах и плодородных землях. — Я бы не рассчитывал. Будет хорошо, если мы возьмем хотя бы кого-то. Тогда уже доберемся до остальных.  
Вонг поморщился, тоже взялся за стакан.  
— Я думал, вы на многое способны.  
— Никаких взрывов, — напомнил Рутаганда. — Никакой мощной магии. В таких условиях ты и сам мало что сможешь, даже с воздуха.  
— “Мало” не значит “ничего”, — задумчиво уронил Вонг. — Посмотрим.  
Эта спокойная рассудительность так отличалась от его обычной наглой уверенности, что Рутаганда невольно задумался, его ли это слова. Подобные мысли раздражали, как мелкие ранения, безопасные, но неприятные.  
— Вот еще что, — медленно сказал Вонг. — Я отправляю с вами своих людей.  
Рутаганда коротко кивнул, ожидая продолжения. Это они уже обсуждали: компания шангрийских солдат отряду была не слишком нужна, но обычно платформы сопровождало не меньше дюжины гвардейцев. Недостаток охраны наверняка вызвал бы у наблюдателей подозрения.  
— Можешь использовать их как сочтешь нужным. — Вонг помолчал. — В случае чего это будут допустимые потери.  
— Щедро, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. — А что на это скажет Фьямма?  
— Зависит от результата, — сухо сказал Вонг. Отставил стакан и наконец потянулся к еде. — Я не собираюсь докладывать ей раньше времени. В этом нет необходимости.  
Рутаганда приподнял бровь:  
— Круто берешь, Николас.  
— Это мое дело, — ровно откликнулся Вонг. — Я сам с ним разберусь.  
— Ты часом не забыл, что я на нее работаю? — насмешливо поинтересовался Рутаганда.  
— Фьямма платит тебе из армейской казны, — возразил Вонг. — Значит, ты работаешь на армию Шангри. И на меня тоже.  
— Ты пока еще младше ее по званию, майор. — Рутаганда снова глотнул вина. — Так что тебе я подчиняться не обязан.  
— Но ты выполняешь мои задачи, — заметил Вонг.  
— По собственному желанию. И кстати, деру тебя в задницу я тоже не по найму.  
Вонг вскинул злые прищуренные глаза, но эта злость не была настоящей: грязные разговоры уже не однажды доводили их до постели, и каждый раз Рутаганда замечал, что мальчишка успел хорошо разогреться одними этими разговорами, так что наедине он слов не выбирал. При команде он бы, пожалуй, подъебывать Вонга не стал: если бы тот насмерть оскорбился при первой же попытке, Рутаганда вполне мог бы его понять. К тому же, пока он сам не превращал любовника в мишень для непристойных шуток, от них воздерживалась и команда.  
— Да и ты, Николас, — Рутаганда качнул стаканом в сторону Вонга, словно предлагал тост, — даешь мне не по долгу службы. Так к чему эти разговоры?  
Второй вспышки злости он не дождался: прозрачные глаза на мгновение затуманились.  
— Значит… — Вонг отодвинул тарелку и потянулся за салфеткой, — хочешь сказать, я не могу на тебя рассчитывать.  
Рутаганда мысленно выругался: пустая болтовня обернулась ловушкой. Сообрази он раньше, к чему Вонг клонит, — может быть, повел бы разговор иначе. А теперь что — клясться в вечной верности?.. Безоглядно отдавать свою судьбу в руки майора Вонга Рутаганда не стремился: он уже видел, что бывает с теми, кто доверяет майору слишком сильно.  
— До сих пор я тебя не подводил, — медленно сказал он.  
— По собственному желанию, — прохладно повторил Вонг его слова. И, не дожидаясь ответа, шевельнул плечом:  
— Ты ведь тоже мне не доверяешь. Правильно делаешь.  
Отложил салфетку и взялся за колокольчик — чтобы убрали со стола.  
Пока служанка возилась с тарелками, Вонг смотрел на Рутаганду, уперев локти в стол и уткнувшись подбородком в сплетенные пальцы. По его взгляду Рутаганда отчетливо видел, что продолжать разговор он не собирается. Не ошибся: когда за служанкой закрылась дверь, Вонг молча поднялся, обошел стол и встал над коленями Рутаганды, широко расставив ноги. Яснее сообщить “хочу сесть на твой член” он мог бы только словами — но словами майор Вонг в таких случаях пренебрегал, как будто израсходовал их все в первый раз в Девдане. Теперь, когда он убедился, что Рутаганда знает, что с ним делать, его бесстыдство не нуждалось больше в несовершенной человеческой речи — и этим походило на ленивую наглость молодого хищного зверя, которому равно неведомы ни стыд, ни слова. Вонг не стеснялся ни наготы — своей и чужой — ни собственных или чужих желаний. Его чистоплотность, тоже почти звериная, ничуть не мешала ему подолгу облизывать член Рутаганды, забирать в рот яйца и ощупывать языком каждую чувствительную складку кожи, доводя Рутаганду до безумия неторопливыми прикосновениями, не расчетливо ловкими, но полными искреннего увлечения. Запах крови, пота или семени заставлял его тонкие ноздри подрагивать, словно он чуял поблизости жертву. Глядя на него, Рутаганда порой думал, что будь Вонг тварью, он был бы куда более совершенной и опасной тварью, чем тот жалкий оборотень. И все же нехитрые грязные разговоры беспокоили его — и возбуждали: удивительное свидетельство того, что даже такое естественное в своих плотских потребностях существо способно испытать желание благодаря одной только работе разума.  
Тем интереснее было вынуждать его разговаривать.  
Поймав Вонга за бедра и усадив на себя верхом, Рутаганда спросил на ухо:  
— Хочешь так или выебать тебя на столе? — и почувствовал сквозь одежду горячую тяжелую пульсацию крови в напряженном члене, прижавшемся к его собственному.  
— На столе, — сквозь зубы ответил Вонг и откинулся ему в руки, позволяя подхватить себя и уложить как захочется.  
Неоконченная беседа о доверии осталась занозой в памяти: Рутаганда не видел способа вернуться к ней так, чтобы не встретить недоумевающий прохладный взгляд и безразличное молчание, — и не был уверен, нужно ли возвращаться. В сущности, Вонг был прав: доверять ему действительно не стоило.

И все же свои обещания Рутаганда не забывал. Через пару дней он прогулялся по Зеленому кольцу — району окруженных садами особняков, охватившему весь старый город. Он уже знал, что городское кладбище — место, где “рядом много хоронят”, по определению оборотня из Краснолесья, — находилось за чертой города на противоположной от дома наемников стороне кольца. Неподалеку от кладбища раскинулся Пестрый рынок; туда Рутаганда и отправился. По пути ему повезло: не успел он и получаса прошагать по малолюдной широкой дороге, как его догнала груженая строительным камнем воздушная повозка.  
— Подбросишь до рынка? — спросил Рутаганда возницу, крутя в пальцах мелкую монету.  
— Да садись, — кивнул возница на место рядом с собой. — Все веселее.  
Колымага тащилась немногим быстрее пешехода, зато ее хозяин склонен был поговорить. Пока они ползли мимо высоких решетчатых оград, за каждой из которых виднелись черные стволы садовых деревьев, а дальше, в глубине, — светлые дома, Рутаганда узнал, что строятся здесь те, кому деньги некуда девать, даже у наместника есть тут особняк, на той стороне кольца, так ему там кладут мозаику на стены умельцы из Ашвара, и ходят слухи, что в той мозаике каждая десятая плитка не простая, а из камней земли. Более неприступной крепости, уверен был возница, даже у самого короля Хана не найдется. Еще Рутаганда узнал, что для племянницы наместника особняк строится отдельный, но строит его господин Тода, за которого она уже год как сговорена, да только не пойдет, пока дом не будет достроен; а господин Тода, узнал Рутаганда, подбросив пару вопросов, это самый богатый человек в Амале, может быть, даже богаче наместника, хотя золото его никто не пересчитывал, но это ж ясно: господин Тода — южанин из приморья, а сюда на север перебрался лет десять тому назад и все это время поставляет на шахты големов, и не только на шахты, на всех стройках по кольцу все големы — его; да и к новым платформам, говорят, он крепко руку приложил, старые-то по месяцу в одну сторону таскались, а новые за две недели оборачиваются. Этот Тода вознице явно не нравился: всю оставшуюся дорогу Рутаганда слушал, во что обходится аренда големов простым строителям, которые на жизнь едва-едва наскребают, а ежели у голема какое повреждение, так еще и за это заплати, хотя что там ценности, глина и глина. Почти у самого рынка, собираясь свернуть к своей стройке, возница от души поблагодарил Рутаганду за компанию, но от монеты все же не отказался.

Еще одна примета, названная оборотнем, — запах цветов — с самого начала не внушала Рутаганде особого доверия; так оно и вышло. Тот, кто послал оборотня охотиться на Вонга, мог жить в любом из особняков между кладбищем и рынком: при каждом из них был сад, и в каждом саду разбиты были цветники. Поздние цветы пахли сладко и приторно, даже воздух, казалось, стал плотнее от этого запаха.  
Возле Пестрого рынка смесь запахов усложнилась, загустела: потянуло розовым маслом, специями, хорошо выделанной кожей. Пестрый рынок был лишен грязи и вони обычных городских базаров: здесь не торговали ни едой — кроме сладостей — ни животными. На открытых прилавках, под навесами, в сколоченных на скорую руку лавочках продавали роскошь: ковры, одежду, посуду, украшения и благовония — все, что должно было понравиться людям, живущим в особняках.  
Шагая по рынку, Рутаганда замечал то здесь, то там иноземцев: бородачи из западных земель таскали тюки с тканями, низкорослые плосколицые степняки устраивали целые шатры из своих многоцветных ковров. Мелькали среди прилавков и навесов земляки — хотя брататься с ними Рутаганда не стремился: в тех краях, откуда они с Бабангидой были родом, слишком много развелось мелких правителей, враждовавших друг с другом, так что каждый человек из тех земель мог оказаться смертельным врагом, если заговорить с ним на неподходящем наречии.  
Бродя от прилавка к прилавку, Рутаганда крутил на костяшках стальных пальцев тяжелую золотую монету — просто так, из любопытства: не попробует ли кто на свою беду залезть к нему в карман, — и смотрел по сторонам, размышляя о том, что только самые жадные и отчаянные торговцы могли потащить свои ковры, специи и даже хрупкие фарфоровые вазы с нарисованными на них журавлями через всю страну в горную Амалу вместо того, чтобы продать в столице. Наверняка многие из них платили гвардейским за возможность пристроить свои товары на платформы, идущие по рельсовому пути, — чтобы не возить по ненадежным дорогам. Впрочем, это Рутаганды никак не касалось.  
Рынок шумел и шуршал, каждый новый ряд в нем пах по-своему, откуда-то слабо и знакомо тянуло весенним башмачком — здесь он стоил дороже, чем в Девдане, и курили его, сильно разбавляя какой-то горной травой: в смеси с нею он добавлял бодрости, но не лишал разума. Пахло даже табаком; Рутаганда давненько не слышал этого запаха. В Шангри табак почти не выращивали и курили редко, обходились чем придется. Последние пару лет на это жаловался Вебер: его запасы давно закончились, а к местному сену он так и не привык. Когда запах табака стал совсем близким, Рутаганда огляделся. Возле прилавка, заставленного железной посудой с отчеканенными и протравленными узорами, сидел, откинув голову на высокий сундук, парень-работник и курил самокрутку: отдыхал.  
— Где брал табачок? — спросил Рутаганда, остановившись над ним. Парень, похоже, не сразу сообразил, что обращаются к нему: неторопливо распрямился, окинул взглядом Рутаганду, задержавшись на мгновение на монете, которую тот все крутил в пальцах. Непонимающе моргнул, взлохматил черные, и без того изрядно лохматые волосы и улыбнулся, словно слегка извиняясь. На каком-то незнакомом языке — похоже, из островных, вдоль побережья Шангри островов было много, — обратился к хозяину прилавка, седому морщинистому старикашке. Торговец ответил, парень кивнул и сказал еще несколько слов. Глянул на Рутаганду и показал в сторону соседнего ряда. Зачем-то провел двумя пальцами по лицу наискосок — словно перечеркнул.  
— Табак продает бородатый ашварец со шрамом возле лавки специй, господин, — сообщил старикашка с легким поклоном.  
Рутаганда кивнул и бросил парню монету. Пожалуй, золотой за мелкую услугу был расточительством, но парень вызвал у Рутаганды мимолетную приязнь. Шагая в сторону лавки со специями, он даже сообразил почему: у чужака, не знавшего ни слова по-шангрийски, были красивые светлые глаза, на мгновение напомнившие взгляд Вонга. Только у Вонга глаза были голубые, как ясное небо, а у этого серые, как пасмурное. Через несколько шагов Рутаганда осознал: парень напомнил Вонга еще и тем, что смотрел так же спокойно и внимательно, как будто целился, — и не на монету, как Рутаганде показалось сперва, а на его руку, на живую сталь. В этом взгляде не было любопытства: парень как будто точно знал, что видит перед собой, и прикидывал, как будет иметь с этим дело. А монету, сообразил Рутаганда, снова прокручивая в голове короткий разговор, он поймал не глядя, просто взял из воздуха, и не выказал при этом ни жадности, ни радости.  
Рутаганда оглянулся, но парня возле лавки уже не было. Что толку с лазутчика, который не понимает языка, сказал он себе — и все же вернулся, навис над старикашкой, отшатнувшимся от прилавка. Из его блеяния понял, что парня старик не знает, тот нанялся за пару монет помочь с тяжелыми сундуками, помог, отдохнул и ушел, не назвав даже имени.  
Рутаганда сплюнул с досады и все-таки отправился за табаком. С бородатым ашварцем, и впрямь украшенным приметным шрамом через все лицо, он поболтал четверть часа, в красках расписав страдания Вебера по табаку и заодно выяснив, много ли его покупают здесь в Амале и кто покупает; когда ашварец уяснил, что Рутаганда интересуется симпатичным сероглазым парнишкой, которого видел с самокруткой, отчего и предположил, что торговец может его знать, то масляно блеснул глазами и посоветовал Рутаганде одно славное местечко в старом городе, где точно найдется какой угодно парнишка ему по вкусу; ничего более полезного Рутаганда от него не услышал.  
Спрятав сверток с табаком за пазуху, он зашагал к выходу с рынка: мутное недовольство подсказывало, что ничего интересного здесь уже не случится. Среди прилавков, увешанных амулетами и украшениями, от которых слабо тянуло магией — наверняка барахло вроде того, что показывал Вонг, убирающее запахи, и прочая подобная ерунда, — его окликнули на языке, который Рутаганда уже почти забыл:  
— Эй, брат.  
Рутаганда обернулся через плечо, собираясь сказать, что у его матери не было других сыновей. Торговец с кожей такой же темной, как у него самого, перегнулся через прилавок с резными деревянными амулетами, полузабытыми и все же знакомыми, как воспоминания детства.  
— Чего тебе? — спросил Рутаганда по-шангрийски, давая понять, что на ином языке говорить не хочет.  
— Купи, — сказал торговец, раскрывая ладонь. — Тебе пригодится.  
На ладони лежала хрупкой горкой тонкая цепочка, вырезанная из единого куска твердого железного дерева, и неотъемлемый, вырезанный вместе с ней медальон: изогнутый гребень волны, заключенный в круг. Символ неизбежности, амулет исполнения желаний.  
Рутаганда подошел, взял амулет в левую, живую руку — и почуял слабый отзвук дикого волшебства далеких земель. В силу старых знаков Рутаганда давно не верил, но само дерево, из которого вырезан был амулет, выросло в пропитанных волшебством густых бессолнечных лесах его родных краев. Отдам Бабангиде, подумал Рутаганда, пускай своей девчонке подарит, — и заплатил, не торгуясь.

Вернувшись в особняк, он отдал Веберу сверток с табаком, на возмущенное Юлино: “А нам подарки?” — пообещал в другой раз самолично для нее кого-нибудь поймать и поднялся к себе. Уже в купальне, когда он раздевался, собираясь смыть с себя въевшиеся в кожу запахи Пестрого рынка, амулет выпал из кармана штанов, сухо стукнул об каменный пол. Рутаганда подобрал его, подержал на ладони — и сунул обратно в карман.

***

— На балу будет скучно, — сказал Вонг.  
Он сидел в кресле, подтянув одно колено к груди и упершись каблуком сапога в кожаную обивку. Его китель остался в спальне Рутаганды, и белоснежная рубашка казалась самым ярким пятном в полутемной гостиной. В руке, свисавшей с колена, покачивался стакан с бренди.  
Кресло, в котором Вонг так удобно устроился, обычно занимал Рутаганда. Вонг выбрал его безошибочно, едва войдя в гостиную и услышав от Вебера дружелюбное: “Располагайся, майор”. Это кресло даже во главе стола не стояло, Рутаганда не любил таких жестов, но Вонг под внимательными взглядами команды пошел именно к нему и невозмутимо уселся. Юлия подняла бровь, Бабангида скрыл усмешку, Вебер и Бун переглянулись. Рутаганда пожал плечами, сказал: “Налейте майору”, — и сел в другое кресло: в гостиной их было достаточно.  
Под неторопливый разговор о том, какое оружие можно использовать в скалах вблизи рудников без того, чтобы обрушить эти скалы на город, Рутаганда разглядывал Вонга и думал, что он не выглядит здесь чужим — и кажется, так себя и не чувствует. Он мог бы вписаться в отряд, и к нему бы быстро привыкли. Не будь Вонг ублюдком короля Хана, так бы оно и вышло: Рутаганда убедил бы его, уболтал, затрахал до потери рассудка, любой ценой забрал себе. Грех было не вынуть такую драгоценность из уродливой оправы армейской рутины.  
Когда-то давным-давно они с Бабангидой договорились: никого не звать в банду — тогда они планировали сколотить банду — просто за круглые сиськи или крепкую задницу, как бы ни хотелось держать под боком удобное тело. Но боевой маг такой силы не был одним только удобным телом. С Вонгом они без труда захватили бы какой-нибудь остров из тех, что тянулись цепочкой в Южном море далеко от побережья Шангри, устроили на нем свое маленькое королевство, а за работу брались изредка и для развлечения. Да вот беда: Николасу Вонгу не нужно было маленькое островное королевство. Он хотел большое, протянувшееся от Южного моря до горного хребта на севере; он хотел Шангри.

Тем временем обсуждение прочности скал и мощности оружия сошло на нет.  
— До атаки, — сказал Вонг, — еще будет бал.  
— Какой бал? — поинтересовалась Юлия.  
Как выяснилось, пышный прием в честь прибывших в Амалу офицеров предстоял через несколько дней во дворце наместника. Гостей ждали танцы, угощения, сплетни и неизбежное тисканье шуршащих платьями девиц в коридорах потемнее. Для тех, кого не интересовали ни танцы, ни девицы, оставалась возможность поговорить о делах.  
Майор Вонг был уверен, что на балу будет скучно.  
— Да брось, — заметил Рутаганда, — везде можно найти, чем развлечься.  
— Я бы предложил тебе составить мне компанию, — безмятежно сказал Вонг, — но вряд ли получится. Я могу прийти со спутницей, но из тебя спутница так себе.  
Рутаганда порой задавался вопросом, соображает ли майор, что говорит, — и сейчас был как раз такой случай. Первым позволяя себе двусмысленную шутку, он предоставлял такое право и остальным, и, судя по быстрым взглядам, которыми обменялась команда, никто из них не упустил это из виду. Ты сам напросился, подумал Рутаганда и пожал плечами:  
— Да и в бальном платье я бы смотрелся херово.  
Грянул хохот, губы Вонга успели дрогнуть, но еще не сложились в улыбку, когда Вебер ткнул в его сторону стаканом:  
— А вот тебе бы пошло.  
Рутаганда ждал вспышки злости, но Вонг удивил его в очередной раз — недовольно скривил рот и сообщил:  
— В женском платье неудобно.  
Бабангида закашлялся в свой стакан.  
— Проверял? — немедленно заинтересовался Вебер. В его любопытстве не было особой издевки: выиграв благодаря Вонгу спор с Юлией, он ничего против мальчишки не имел. Неизвестно было, правда, понимает ли это Вонг.  
— Давно, — невозмутимо ответил тот. — Еще в Нишанте. До капитуляции Высокого совета. — Слегка похолодевший тон явственно говорил: “до нашего знакомства”. — Было нужно для разведки. Я справился, но… — Он передернул плечами так, будто был наряжен в женскую одежду прямо сейчас: — Обойдусь без повторения.  
— А жаль, что ты нам тогда в таком виде не попался, — беззлобно хмыкнул Вебер. — Я бы на это посмотрел.  
Вот тут Вонг бросил острый короткий взгляд — но не на него, а на Рутаганду. “И так неплохо вышло”, — думал Рутаганда в это мгновение, и столкнувшись глазами с Вонгом, поймал в его взгляде отражение собственной мысли.  
— Я хочу на прием, — заявила Юлия, избавляя Вонга от необходимости отвечать Веберу. — Я сойду за твою спутницу, майор?  
— В полной мере, — вежливо наклонил голову Вонг. — Окажи мне такую честь.  
— Да не может быть, — протянул с дивана Бабангида. — Ты что же, наденешь платье?  
— Придется, — прищурилась Юлия. — Раз уж господин майор не желает.  
Похоже, эту тему для шуток Вонг счел в целом допустимой — потому что слегка улыбнулся и молча поднес к губам стакан.

— Тебе нужно прикрытие? — спросил Рутаганда уже потом, с глазу на глаз. — Ждешь неприятностей?  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Вонг. — Это и правда скучное развлечение. Но если Юлия хочет, мне несложно.  
Его равнодушная готовность оказать услугу кому-то из отряда снова заставила Рутаганду подумать, что Вонг легко вписался бы в команду. Но об этом не было смысла даже заговаривать.

***

Перед балом Вонг прилетел в особняк на железной птице. Встретив его у дверей в пустом холле — такого же, как обычно, в неизменном мундире, со стекающими с плеч волосами, — Рутаганда не отказал себе в глупом мимолетном удовольствии: взял майора за плечо, прижал к стене и поцеловал быстро и грубо, чувствуя себя при этом юнцом, который ищет любого случая, чтобы подержаться за предмет своей страсти. Вонг, впрочем, ответил на поцелуй с такой готовностью, что Рутаганда едва сдержал желание послать нахрен все балы и дворцы и сказать, что никто никуда не идет.  
Вонг уперся ладонью ему в грудь, заставляя отстраниться, а через пару секунд на лестнице появилась Юлия.  
Пока она спускалась, подхватив платье так, что из-под него сверкал белизной ворох нижних юбок, из гостиной вышли остальные. Вебер присвистнул, шагнул к лестнице и склонился в издевательском поклоне, одну руку заложив за спину, а другую протянув к Юлии. Она благосклонно оперлась на его руку, позволив подолу с шорохом упасть на ступеньки, и Вебер с преувеличенной торжественностью подвел ее к Вонгу.  
Для платья Юлия выбрала синий шелк того же оттенка, что и у сукна шангрийских мундиров. Теперь и Вонг, и любой из офицеров рядом с ней будет смотреться как спутник, одетый в цвета своей дамы, подумал Рутаганда.  
— Ты восхитительно выглядишь, — вежливо сказал Вонг. Кажется, ему было весело.  
— Швея говорила, в этом сезоне в Амале носят чахло-розовый и плесневело-зеленый, — заявила Юлия, зачем-то стягивая с правой руки длинную перчатку. — Я решила, что мне не пойдет.  
Она окинула Вонга оценивающим взглядом:  
— И вот еще что, майор…  
Когда она наклонилась и движением пальцев, в которых тускло блеснула живая сталь, срезала с юбки один из сливочно-белых шелковых бантов, нашитых по кругу и превращающих подол в красиво подобранную штору, Рутаганда понял, зачем она снимала перчатку. Юлия развязала бант, перекинула широкую ленту через локоть и подошла к Вонгу вплотную. Он не отстранился, но откинул голову и нахмурился, когда она взялась за ворот его кителя.  
— Что?..  
Юлия расстегнула несколько верхних крючков и быстро набросила ленту Вонгу на шею; Рутаганда заметил, как он вздрогнул, когда она завела руку ему под волосы. Юлия улыбнулась так, что ясно было: и она это заметила.  
— Об этой моде мне тоже рассказала швея, — ласково сказала она, несколькими движениями превращая ленту в шарф, завязанный мягким сложным узлом. Убрала концы шарфа под китель и заботливо расправила ворот, оставив его расстегнутым.  
— Это непозволительно, — ровно заметил Вонг. — Правила ношения формы не допускают подобного.  
— А мода требует, — усмехнулась Юлия. — Все офицеры явятся в таком виде, майор. Но ты из них будешь самый хорошенький.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Рутаганда. Пена сливочного шелка над золотым шитьем ворота делала лицо Вонга почти нежным — и возмутительно, невозможно юным. Строгому военному мундиру шарф придавал парадный блеск.  
Юлия отступила на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться делом своих рук, и неторопливо натянула перчатку снова. Пустое место на ее юбке там, где был бант, яснее ясного говорило о том, откуда взялся шарф майора Вонга, и казалось откровенным намеком на близкую связь. В самый раз для сборища сплетников, подумал Рутаганда; все, кому есть до этого дело, наверняка решат, что майор спит с Юлией. Пожалуй, это будет неплохо: любые неточные сведения приводят к ошибкам, а чужие ошибки всегда могут оказаться на руку.  
— Я не полечу на твоей железной твари, майор, — заявила Юлия. — У меня платье помнется. Мы поедем на ровере.  
— Я выведу, — предложил Вебер. Кажется, вид Юлии в бальном наряде так его впечатлил, что он принял на себя обязанности галантного кавалера с куда большей готовностью, чем Вонг. Тот только пожал плечами и коснулся своего браслета. Со двора донеслось короткое лязганье: ненужная птица отправилась в штаб.  
— Это ведь не нарушает этикет? — уточнила Юлия, уже усаживаясь за руль. — Если я доставлю на бал господина майора?  
— Разумеется, нарушает, — с бесконечным смирением откликнулся Вонг и сел рядом с ней. — Ты произведешь неизгладимое впечатление.  
Юлия довольно улыбнулась и направила ровер к воротам.  
— Что, Дес, — поинтересовался Вебер, когда они уже возвращались в особняк. — Не боишься, что Юля мальчика уведет?  
— Не боюсь, — хмыкнул Рутаганда. — Он ведь не сумасшедший.  
— Что бы он понимал, — пробормотал Вебер с неодобрением. Спорить Рутаганда не стал.

Вонг с Юлией возвратились поздним вечером. Бабангида, Вебер и Бун играли в кости, Рутаганда снова листал “Воззрения лишенного силы” и размышлял о том, что сила Потока, как и любая другая, берет плату с тех, кто ее использует. Рано или поздно заплатить придется и Вонгу. Впрочем, вполне могло статься, что Рутаганда за живую сталь в своем теле заплатит куда раньше, так что этот вопрос был не из тех, о которых стоило беспокоиться.  
— Эй, — вдруг сказала Юлия на связи. — Встречайте нас, мы с подарками.  
Ровер стоял возле крыльца. Вонг — все еще с шарфом в вороте мундира, даже почти не смявшимся, — помогал Юлии выйти из машины и сберечь при этом платье. На заднем сидении виднелись два набитых соломой ящика. Из них торчали бутылочные горлышки, в соломе поблескивал лед. Господин наместник в своей безграничной щедрости одарил всех гостей южным игристым вином, чтобы праздник не заканчивался.

Бутылки Вонг и Юлия открывали поочередно: он вынуждал вино подтолкнуть пробку и выплеснуться плотной струей, она сбивала горлышки короткими прицельными молниями. В гостиной колко и терпко пахло игристым.  
— Девочки разгулялись, — мирно заметил Бабангида с дивана, заставив Вебера и Буна хохотнуть. Вот это уже перебор, подумал Рутаганда. Глаза Вонга сверкнули злостью, Рутаганда почти всерьез собрался его останавливать, но не успел: короткая ледяная пика с треском вонзилась в обивку дивана прямо между раздвинутых ног Бабангиды.  
— Осторожнее с девочками, — мягко сказал Вонг.  
Так же мягко он говорил оборотню в Краснолесье, что тот умрет, — и не соврал.  
Бабангида задумчиво оглядел пику и поднял глаза. Пару секунд он внимательно смотрел на Вонга и еще мгновение — на Рутаганду, а потом, ухмыляясь, примирительным жестом показал раскрытые ладони:  
— Понял, учел.  
Вонг даже не стал оставлять ледяное острие таять там, где оно воткнулось, — превратил движением пальцев в легкую водяную взвесь, ненадолго затуманившую воздух. И обозначил улыбку, которая — Рутаганда уже знал — относилась к разряду искренних.

Хрупких высоких бокалов в особняке не водилось, и игристое разлили в те же тяжелые стаканы, из которых пили все остальное.  
— Так что? — не утерпел Вебер, едва сделав глоток. — Как бал-то?  
— О! — Юлия красиво повела рукой со стаканом и влила в себя больше половины. Утерла губы перчаткой. — Мы с принцессой теперь большие подруги!  
— С принцессой? — переспросил Вебер. Юлия рассмеялась:  
— С малышкой Кири, племянницей наместника. По правде говоря, она такая же принцесса, как наш майор — принц. Но лизоблюды наместника завели моду ее так называть, и теперь ее так зовут все подряд.  
— Наместник слишком много себе позволяет, — негромко заметил Вонг. Тень, скользнувшую по его лицу при словах Юлии, вряд ли заметил кто-то, кроме Рутаганды.  
— А что ему, — откликнулся Бабангида, — он тут король королем. До столицы далеко, а тут у него и гвардия, и шахты, есть с чего охуеть. Как он еще отделиться-то не задумал?  
— Железная птица покрывает дорогу до столицы за три часа, — скучно сказал Вонг. — Вихрь с донесением — за час. Если он задумает, проживет недолго.  
— Да бросьте. — Юлия подошла с бутылкой, снова наполнила стаканы. — Какое нам дело? Между прочим, нас всех пригласили на вечеринку к малышке Кири. Это скоро. — Она нахмурилась, явно считая дни. — А! Как раз накануне отправки груза. Повеселимся — и за работу.  
— Как же им тут скучно, — пробормотал Бабангида. Рутаганда хмыкнул, Юлия возмущенно ткнула его стаканом в грудь:  
— Я же сказала, мы теперь подруги.  
— Как тебе это удалось? — полюбопытствовал Вебер, выпуская в потолок облако дыма от самокрутки.  
— Я даже не старалась. — Юлия наконец села, заняв своими юбками половину дивана. — Просто мы проболтали полвечера. Ее девицы сплошь бестолковые глупышки, а господин Тода, с которым она помолвлена, скучный старый пень. Ей не хватает хорошей компании.  
— О чем вы говорили? — Вебер сдвинул ее подол и устроился рядом, привычно не обратив внимания на ее недовольный взгляд, брошенный в сторону самокрутки. Вонг снова занял выбранное кресло, остальные расселись тоже.  
— О мужчинах, разумеется. — Юлия прищурилась. — Я сказала, что их нужно держать покрепче и обходиться с ними построже, однако следить за тем, чтобы их хватило надолго. Ей это понравилось, хотя сомневаюсь, что она поняла меня правильно.  
Хохотали долго, даже Вонг улыбался, наблюдая за остальными как будто с удовольствием.  
— А наш майор, оказывается, галантный кавалер, — вспомнила о нем Юлия. — Хотя откровенно говоря, это девицы за ним ухаживают, а не он за ними. Впрочем, он великодушно их терпел.  
Теперь выражение лица Вонга стало почти печальным, и это вызвало новый взрыв хохота. Рутаганда подумал, что дурацкий бал, каким бы скучным по мнению Вонга он ни был, случился вовремя: команда давно так не веселилась, особенно если учесть, что более привычных развлечений не подворачивалось уже несколько недель.

Юлина лента, которую Вонг так и не снял, пригодилась ночью. Рутаганда привязал его за руки к изголовью и долго трахал, мешая грубость с мучительной, пронизывающей насквозь нежностью: выкручивал тугие маленькие соски, заставляя Вонга стонать сквозь зубы и изгибать спину; целовал шею и грудь, мало-помалу превращая поцелуи в укусы и снова в поцелуи; отсосал так, что стоны Вонга перешли в тихие беспомощные всхлипы, сразу после этого выебал в рот, крепко держа за затылок и не позволяя увернуться, а потом неторопливо гладил языком его губы, словно утешал. Вонг то рвался из шелковых узлов, которые мог бы уничтожить одним движением пальцев, то покорно расслаблялся, принимая все, что Рутаганда мог ему дать, и на все отзываясь искренне и несдержанно. Он кончил раньше — Рутаганда еще был в нем, двигался быстро и резко, когда Вонг запрокинул голову и протяжно ахнул, изливаясь себе на живот. Иной раз Рутаганда заканчивал, не отстраняясь: прекрасно знал, что неудобство майор потерпит и жаловаться не будет. Но сегодня он решил, что с мальчишки уже хватит, и отодвинулся.  
— Пусти, — сипло сказал Вонг и шевельнул связанными руками, по-прежнему не желая освобождаться с помощью магии. Рутаганда потянулся, дернул за конец ленты. Та опала на подушку кучкой измятого шелка. Вонг приподнялся и толкнул Рутаганду лечь. Сполз к его бедрам и взял пульсирующий, каменно твердый член в обе ладони — с такой бережной лаской, какой от него невозможно было ожидать. Когда влажный язык скользнул по головке, а следом ее накрыли и сжали мягкие теплые губы, Рутаганда вздрогнул и выплеснулся Вонгу в рот.  
Вонг отстранился, только собрав языком последние капли. Подвинулся выше, гибко скользнул под руку Рутаганды, устроил согнутый локоть у него на груди и уткнулся лбом в сгиб. Его теплые короткие выдохи оседали на коже. Рутаганда рассеянно гладил его шею и плечи, перебирал волосы и чувствовал, как Вонг слабо покачивает головой, подставляя ее под ладонь. Наконец позвал:  
— Николас.  
Вонг издал неопределенный звук, даже не пытаясь поднять голову.  
— Помнишь, ты говорил… — Рутаганда помедлил, выбирая слова. — Что кто-то пытался тебя трахнуть, но ты не хотел.  
— А, — глухо сказал Вонг, по-прежнему не шевелясь. — Это еще в академии. Их было четверо, а я тогда не умел управлять Потоком. Я его уже слышал, а он меня — еще нет.  
Может быть, стоило спросить что-нибудь поважнее: в такие моменты майор Вонг отвечал почти на любые вопросы. Его обычные отрывистые фразы, похожие на ледяные стрелы, словно таяли и превращались в неторопливый ручей, дремотно журчащий в безмятежной тишине спальни. Рутаганда порой думал, что даже если бы ему не настолько нравилось затрахивать Вонга до умопомрачения, это бы все равно стоило делать: чтобы потом послушать, как он разговаривает.  
Вонг повернул голову набок, чтобы удобнее было говорить. Рутаганда смотрел, как подрагивают опущенные ресницы, как шевелятся налитые ярким цветом губы, и укладывал в голове нехитрую историю: в военной академии Шангри, как, наверное, в любом таком заведении, подобные развлечения были негласной нормой. Кто был понаглее и посильнее — заводил себе “милого дружка”, как у них это называлось, кто не мог или не хотел сопротивляться — терпел или получал удовольствие. Вонг себе никого заводить не стремился, поэтому старшие идиоты решили прогнуть в “дружки” его.  
— Почему не стремился? — спросил Рутаганда, и Вонг даже приоткрыл глаза, чтобы продемонстрировать свое неповторимое удивление.  
— Я учился, — сдержанно сказал он. Подумал и добавил: — К тому же они все были уродливые. Как тогда говорили, страшные, как Долгая ночь.  
Рутаганда только хмыкнул; проведя в Шангри несколько лет, он знал, что Долгой ночью здесь называют один из зимних дней, самый короткий в году; считается, что в эту ночь слабеет сила Потока и власть забирают иные силы. Рутаганда, впрочем, ничего особенного в такие дни не замечал.  
Вонг рассказывал дальше: четверо идиотов улучили случай и зажали его в казарме. Связали и начали раздевать, обещая, что ему все понравится.  
— И что? — потормошил его Рутаганда, когда майор рассеянно замолчал.  
— Я им даже благодарен. — Вонг открыл глаза и улыбнулся. — Тогда меня в первый раз услышал Поток. Я уже почти потерял надежду. Знаешь, есть ведь и те, кто может использовать камни, но ни на что не способен без них. Я мог остаться таким же. Мне было четырнадцать, это уже поздно… Но вышло неплохо.  
Он шевельнулся, высвобождая руку, и на ладони вскипела пенным гребнем крошечная волна — плеснула и исчезла.  
— Тогда меня перевели в другой отряд. — Вонг сдержанно зевнул. — К магам. Там с этим было спокойнее: боевые маги с такой ерундой друг к другу не лезут.  
— А эти? — машинально спросил Рутаганда и тут же понял, что вопрос неимоверно глупый. Вонг покосился на него с недоумением.  
— Я их убил.  
— Всех четверых? — зачем-то уточнил Рутаганда. — И что тебе за это было?  
— Ничего, — качнул головой Вонг и улыбнулся снова, неожиданно мягко. — Мое дело разбирал сам начальник академии. Кил. Кажется, тогда я впервые говорил с ним с глазу на глаз. Он сказал… — Вонг прикрыл глаза, продолжая улыбаться, и Рутаганда услышал в его голосе ту же сдержанную сухую теплоту, с которой Маркус Кил разговаривал с майором на шахте. — Я не накладываю на вас взыскание, потому что у вас были причины защищаться и не было возможности контролировать свою силу. Но я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, кадет Вонг: вы действовали не как офицер. Я спросил... — Вонг бегло облизнул губы: — Почему?.. Он всегда разрешал задавать вопросы. Кил сказал: потому что офицер не убивает ни от гнева, ни от страха. Офицер убивает, когда убийство — лучший способ приблизить конец войны. Или когда нет другого способа защитить то, что он поклялся защищать. И офицер, кадет Вонг, всегда учитывает сопутствующие потери и стремится их уменьшить. Это особенно важно для магов такой силы, как вы.  
Пока он говорил — плавно и размеренно, будто читал с листа, — Рутаганда рассматривал его спокойное, светящееся ровным умиротворением лицо со щемящей тоской: Вонг так глубоко ушел в воспоминания, что Рутаганда ощущал себя лишним.  
— И как, — спросил он, — ты принял это к сведению?  
— Нет, — шевельнул плечом Вонг. Его улыбка стала недоброй. — Он ведь делал из меня орудие для военных планов Хана. А у меня уже тогда были другие планы.  
Короткий взгляд, который он бросил на Рутаганду, ясно говорил: ты знаешь какие.  
— Но король тем более не убивает ни от страха, ни от гнева, — заметил Рутаганда, удивляясь сам себе: зачем ему принимать сторону Маркуса Кила, когда-то пытавшегося вложить в эту безупречно прекрасную голову малые крохи человечности. Тем более, что и сам Рутаганда, и любой из его людей, отнимая чужую жизнь, обычно не стремились ни закончить войну, ни защитить кого бы то ни было.  
— Король, — прохладно заметил Вонг, — убивает по собственному усмотрению.  
Бедная твоя страна, Николас, подумал Рутаганда, но вслух говорить не стал. Вместо этого спросил:  
— И что же, больше претендентов на твою задницу не было?  
Вонг снова зевнул и устроил голову в сгибе локтя.  
— Уже потом. После выпуска. Но там не было ничего… — он тихо хмыкнул, — интересного. Просто генерал-лейтенант Ройнар, который нас распределял, он… Дал понять, что если я хочу остаться в столице, мне нужен покровитель. Особенно если учесть, что Кил к тому времени…  
Он коротко вздохнул, не договорив.  
— Тебя считали его личным подопечным, — понял Рутаганда. Во рту стало сухо. — Не без оснований?  
Вонг вскинул голову так резко, что ладонь Рутаганды соскользнула с его волос.  
— Кил не трахал кадетов, если ты на это намекаешь.  
— Виноват, — усмехнулся Рутаганда, снова погладил Вонга по затылку, почти уверенный, что тот отстранится. Вонг сжал губы, но отстраняться не стал. — Готов признать, что в армии Шангри встречаются достойные люди, не стремящиеся никому присунуть. По крайней мере, один. Нет, двое, если считать тебя.  
Стиснутые в линию губы дрогнули, раздвинулись в короткой улыбке.  
— Так что этот Ройнар? — напомнил Рутаганда. Вонг наконец улыбнулся нормально:  
— Я ведь не хотел остаться в столице. Так что не понял намеков.  
— Не хотел? — Рутаганда был уверен, что знает причину, и не ошибся:  
— Там мне уже нечему было учиться, — пояснил Вонг. — А в приграничье шла война. И хватит разговоров. Я хочу спать.  
— Спи, — согласился Рутаганда. Вонг поворочался, улегся поудобнее: голову устроил на стальном плече, а руку оставил на груди Рутаганды, словно забыл. Но эта близость, уже почти привычная, вдруг показалась неважной, ничего не стоящей: мыслями он наверняка был далеко.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава десятая, в которой Рутаганда скучает, а майор Вонг не оказывает сопротивления**

Зима на плоскогорье, ветреная и холодная, стала досаждать, едва начавшись. До сих пор отряду не доводилось зимовать так высоко, и сухой колючий ветер вместо привычной туманной сырости портил настроение с каждым днем все больше. Скрежет железных крыльев по камням двора, возвещавший о прибытии майора Вонга в особняк наемников, порой казался эхом этого ветра, отчужденным и ледяным.  
Едва войдя в спальню, Вонг стянул перчатки и начал расстегивать китель.  
— Как твой генерал-майор? — спросил Рутаганда, сам себя за это презирая. — Рассказал что-нибудь интересное?  
Вонг бросил на него недоуменный взгляд:  
— Он не генерал-майор. Он разжалован.  
Против всякого здравого смысла Рутаганда ждал, что мальчишка ответит “он не мой”.

В последние дни все шло ни шатко ни валко: новые прогулки по Зеленому кольцу не принесли никакой пользы, под определение “дом возле кладбища, где пахнет цветами” так или иначе подходило два десятка особняков. Будь дело в Девдане, особенно еще при Талбаре, Рутаганда просто вошел бы и осмотрел каждый, отодвинув с дороги хозяев. Здесь он проверил дома тайком, запустив в них стальных шмелей и переждав в ближайшей таверне, но не услышал ничего, кроме разговоров рабочих, занимавшихся отделкой, в недостроенных домах, и обычных звуков повседневной жизни — в достроенных. Это ни о чем не говорило: держи Рутаганда в городском доме оборотня, он бы и сам позаботился о том, чтобы его сложно было обнаружить.  
С ниламскими бандитами дело тоже не двигалось: Бун пару раз полетал ночью над скалами, высматривая своим особенным глазом неприметные проходы, но Вонг, узнав о разведке, запретил повторять ее до назначенной операции, чтобы бандиты не встревожились раньше времени. Рутаганда бы на их месте больше тревожился от того, что нихера не происходит, — хотя он и на своем занимался именно этим. Кроме прочего, он надеялся, что Буну удастся в горах кого-нибудь взять: команда скучала без привычных развлечений. В Амале была пара заведений, где с блядями можно было обходиться грубо, — но все же не настолько жестоко, как любили Юлия с Вебером.  
— В столице такие есть, — рассеянно сказал Вонг, когда во время очередных вечерних посиделок Вебер на это пожаловался.  
— Где мы и где столица, — недовольно откликнулась Юлия. Вонг слегка улыбнулся:  
— Рано или поздно мы там окажемся.  
Юлия изогнула бровь, покосилась на Рутаганду: в столице Шангри им было делать нечего, и все это понимали. Но Вебер уже насел на Вонга с расспросами о тамошних заведениях. Майор пожимал плечами, коротко пересказывал слухи и от насмешливых вопросов, на что же он тратил время, если сам там не бывал, равнодушно отговаривался службой. В конце концов Вебер предложил сходить в один из борделей Амалы всем вместе — “не развлечься, так хоть напиться”.  
— Позже, — без особого воодушевления ответил Вонг. — После отправки груза.  
— Если не найдется других забав, — заметил Вебер. Вонг кивнул и бросил короткий взгляд на Рутаганду; по этому взгляду кто угодно мог бы понять, что в бордель майору ходить незачем.  
И все же Вонг тоже создавал проблемы. Порой казалось, что нависшая над ним неизвестная угроза тревожит его самого куда меньше, чем Рутаганду: Вонг невозмутимо занимался штабными делами, избегал лишних разговоров, а по вечерам отправлялся на рудник, это Рутаганда знал точно. Стальной шмель отслеживал его перемещения, но не мог передать звук: Вонг всегда использовал тихую защиту. Он что-то тщательно скрывал, и вряд ли это были детские глупости вроде привязанности к бывшему наставнику. Бесполезная слежка только добавляла маеты: нехватка живой стали каждый раз дергала раздражающей болью в плече, а мысль о том, что в наблюдении нет никакого практического смысла, выматывала еще сильнее.

Теперь Вонг после очередной прогулки явился в особняк наемников и, похоже, опять не собирался ничего рассказывать.  
— С чего ты взял, — начал он равнодушно, но наткнулся на взгляд Рутаганды и замолчал.  
— У тебя каменная пыль на сапогах, — насмешливо сказал Рутаганда. Вонг даже не опустил глаза:  
— Нет. Я слежу за этим. Что тебе нужно, Десмонд?  
Имя свистнуло между его губ, как удар хлыста. Раньше майор обходился без обращений.  
Рутаганда неторопливо и почти нежно положил стальную руку ему на шею, толкнул к стене. Вонг не сделал попытки ни освободиться, ни защититься: прижался затылком к темному дереву, посмотрел спокойно и холодно.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда несильно, но ощутимо стиснул пальцы. — Не играй меня втемную. Это плохо кончится.  
Вонг молчал несколько долгих мгновений и наконец разомкнул губы:  
— Я говорю тебе то, что тебе нужно знать. Не требуй от меня большего.  
— Как хочешь, — сказал Рутаганда с сожалением и опустил руку, напоследок несильно хлопнув майора по щеке. У Вонга дернулся угол рта, но взгляда он не отвел.  
— Отправляйся к себе, Николас, — устало бросил Рутаганда. — Ебать тебя у меня нет настроения, а больше с тобой делать нечего.  
Еще пару секунд Вонг не шевелился, в прозрачных глазах не было видно ни злости, ни обиды. Потом он оттолкнулся от стены, развернулся на каблуках и вышел, не оглянувшись. Через минуту со двора с лязгом взвилась в небо железная птица. Рутаганда шарахнул стальным кулаком по стене, чувствуя себя беспримерным глупцом, посмотрел на трещину, расколовшую толстую деревянную панель, и отозвал увязавшегося за Вонгом шмеля. Хотя бы это перестало раздражать.

***

К вечеринке у “принцессы” Юлия заставила всех приодеться. То, что она придумала, выглядело как мирный договор, не устраивающий ни одну из сторон: черные кители простого кроя без знаков различия говорили о причастности отряда к военному сословию — и в то же время явно подчеркивали, что к регулярной армии Шангри никто из них отношения не имеет. Рутаганда предпочел бы на любой ебучий прием и на любую вечеринку пойти в обычной одежде, даже если в ней, по словам Юлии, они все выглядели так, будто пришли не веселиться, а убивать. “А если придется”, — с надеждой заметил Вебер. Юлия пожала плечами: “И чем тебе помешают эти тряпки?” Новых возражений у Вебера не нашлось, и Рутаганда тоже махнул рукой: в конце концов, все это было не слишком важно.  
За три дня, прошедшие с нелепой размолвки, Вонг не давал о себе знать, и Рутаганда его тоже не беспокоил. Не было повода: операцию с подменой гвардейской охраны спланировали заранее, если бы что-то изменилось, вряд ли майор не сообщил бы об этом отряду, а новые обсуждения составленному плану уже не требовались. То, что Рутаганда незаметно для себя отвык спать в одиночестве, значения не имело.  
Ворочаясь ночами без сна, он то и дело вспоминал ужасную манеру Вонга занимать большую часть постели. Уже в полусне тот раскидывался по диагонали и, пренебрегая подушкой, устраивал голову у Рутаганды на плече или на груди — так, что его волосы лезли в рот и щекотали ноздри; “Разве ты не должен спать по стойке смирно?” — смеялся Рутаганда, и Вонг так серьезно отвечал: “Устав этого не требует”, — что невозможно было понять, шутит ли он.  
Иногда приходило на ум мимолетное пророчество Юлии: “Однажды он воткнет тебе ледяную иглу в сердце”, — и Рутаганда думал: может быть, оставить мальчишку в покое, пока не поздно, предоставить собственной судьбе, какой бы она ни оказалась; под небом и кроме Шангри полно неспокойных стран, отряду найдется дело в любой. Но врать себе он не умел, так что знал наверняка: уйдет сейчас — будет жалеть до конца жизни. А когда начинаешь жалеть о прошлом, до конца остается недолго.  
Команда то ли не обратила внимания, что Вонг пропал из виду, то ли решила, что он занят своими делами. Только накануне вечеринки Юлия деловито поинтересовалась: “А где наш майор? У меня новое платье, ему нужен другой шарф”. Они разговаривали с глазу на глаз, поэтому Рутаганда хмуро отмахнулся: “Обойдется”, — и по внимательному взгляду понял, что его мрачность не осталась незамеченной. Спрашивать Юлия, впрочем, ничего не стала: при всех своих обычных человеческих недостатках любой из отряда хорошо понимал, когда не стоит лезть к другому. Иначе они бы и не были командой.

Кири Бриджеш, дочь покойного брата наместника, принимала гостей в своем новом доме. Хотя на самом деле пока еще не в своем — особняку предстояло стать ее собственностью после свадьбы с господином Тодой; и не совсем в доме — там заканчивали отделку, а прием устроили в саду, накрыв его воздушным куполом от холода и ветра. Пожалуй, в штабе Талбара в Девдане воздушная защита была послабее.  
Особняк входил в число тех, которые соответствовали описанию оборотня, так что Рутаганда смотрел по сторонам с интересом. Начинавшийся от высокой ограды сад почти скрывал дом от посторонних глаз — а летом должен был скрывать полностью — но до пологого широкого крыльца особняка не добирался: перед крыльцом разбит был цветник, в котором сейчас цвели только винно-красные зимние розы, мелкие и невысокие. Клумбы этого цветника садовник расположил в хаотичном беспорядке, а между клумбами вились дорожки, то пересекаясь, то уходя друг от друга, то превращаясь в неправильной формы площадки со скамьями и резными деревянными качелями, вмещавшими четверых человек за раз — или двоих девиц в широких платьях. Сейчас на этих площадках расставили еще и столы с закусками, а на скамьях и качелях, заваленных расшитыми подушками и меховыми покрывалами, собирались группками гости принцессы: болтали, ели какую-то мелкую ерунду, звенели бокалами, перемещались от компании к компании, раскланиваясь со знакомыми и обмениваясь приветствиями, — словом, развлекались. На крыльце расположились музыканты, так что над цветником плыла незатейливая музыка, не заглушая разговоры, но избавляя собравшихся от случайной ненужной тишины.  
На гостей Рутаганда смотрел с меньшим интересом: красно-синие шангрийские мундиры, красно-серые гвардейские, розовые и зеленые платья дам: “чахло-розовый и плесневело-зеленый”, — говорила Юлия и не обманула. На ней самой в этот раз платье было винно-красное, как зимние розы, с золотым шитьем и бледно-золотыми бантами; пожалуй, такой шарф к мундиру Вонга подошел бы хуже, чем белый, мельком подумал Рутаганда. Он бы не отказался взглянуть на хозяина дома, господина Тоду — но, спросив об этом Юлию, узнал, что Тода, судя по всему, еще не прибыл: среди гостей его видно не было. Между мундирами и шелками мелькали гости в гражданской одежде: похоже, на вечеринку Кири были приглашены и обычные горожане из небедных.

Бабангида неожиданно для остальных привел с собой курносую оружейницу Ханну. Рутаганда догадался, что Бабангида задумал, еще когда тот сказал, что до особняка доберется сам, и ушел в город вместо того, чтобы поехать со всеми на ровере.  
Ханна, едва достававшая головой Бабангиде до середины плеча, за его локоть держалась с некоторым затруднением, но благородного общества не стеснялась и по сторонам смотрела с любопытством. Она щеголяла зеленым платьем, ничем не уступавшим нарядам других девиц. Роль заколок в ее волосах, на сей раз тщательно заплетенных и украшенных подвесками с мелкими самоцветами, по-прежнему исполняли тонкие боевые спицы. Рутаганда задумался, придет ли Бабангида в ближайшее время рассказывать ему, чем Ханна может быть полезна команде. Он бы даже не удивился, если бы она и правда оказалась полезной — разве что слишком юной для их компании. Впрочем, тем проще ей будет научиться всему, что ей понадобится.  
На этом Рутаганда от мыслей о Ханне отвлекся: Юлия подхватила под руки его и Вебера, кивнула Буну и Бабангиде и потащила всех представляться принцессе, окруженной шелковым цветником подруг и самостийным почетным караулом из молодых шангрийских офицеров и гвардейцев наместника. Среди них, это Рутаганда увидел сразу, был и майор Вонг. Он держался в стороне от центра живописной группы, но его осаждали сразу три красотки — возможно, воодушевленные тем, что сегодня майор явился без шарфа, срезанного с чужого платья. Судя по выражению отстраненной вежливости на лице Вонга, прием в саду принцессы он находил не менее скучным времяпрепровождением, чем давешний бал во дворце наместника. Когда команда, увлекаемая Юлией, оказалась совсем рядом с компанией Кири, Вонг скользнул по ним взглядом и слегка наклонил голову, приветствуя, как случайных знакомых.  
— Майор как неродной, — с насмешливым осуждением пробормотал Вебер, но тут самая розовая и самая нарядная красотка поднялась с качели, сметая платьем расшитые подушки, и со звонким возгласом: “Юлия!..” — приветственно вытянула навстречу руки. Юлия отпустила Рутаганду и Вебера и поймала принцессины кружевные лапки со словами: “А вот и мои друзья, я же обещала”.  
Кири Бриджеш являла собой образец восхитительной миловидности и совершенной безмозглости. Из ее сложной прически выбивались на лоб золотистые вьющиеся прядки, хорошенькое личико цвело бездумной радостью, а из подкрашенного рта потоком лились милые глупости. Рутаганда быстро понял, что развлекает Юлию в такой “подружке”, но остался в недоумении насчет того, как ей удается не смеяться вслух, когда Кири что-нибудь говорит. За пару минут принцесса успела восхититься их дружбой, спросить, как они все познакомились и чем занимаются, потормошить Буна, найдя его слишком мрачным, заинтриговать Вебера сообщением, что Юлия много о нем рассказывала, и щедро похвалить Ханну за “миленькие заколочки”. Заодно она пожаловалась, что господа офицеры не хотят рассказывать ее подругам про войну, и упрекнула молчаливо нависавшего над ней капитана Левена — белобрысого верзилу, со всей очевидностью измученного ее жестокосердием, — что он принес не то пирожное, о котором она просила. Левен немедленно отправился искупать вину, Кири постреляла глазами, выискивая, кого бы еще вовлечь в беседу, и печально заметила, что майору Вонгу их общество, кажется, уже надоело; Юлия немедленно с этим согласилась, и в ее голосе проскользнула насмешливая укоризна, заметная Рутаганде, но вряд ли понятная Кири. Майор Вонг даже головы не повернул, явно воспользовавшись тем, что три красотки, две зеленых и одна розовая, по-прежнему пытались поделить его внимание.  
В конце концов Юлия с Вебером остались развлекать принцессу, Бабангида повел Ханну смотреть розы — или искать выпивку покрепче; Бун пропал из виду, и Рутаганда подозревал, что он мог найти укромное место и там задремать. Сам Рутаганда стратегически отступил к ближайшим деревьям, туда, где цветник превращался в сад, и прикидывал, не удастся ли незаметно прогуляться по особняку. Сами собой лезли в голову мысли о том, что будь все как раньше, как три дня назад, вечером он дразнил бы майора, осуждая за невежливое равнодушие к девичьим чарам, на что Вонг бы недоуменно поднимал бровь и говорил что-нибудь вроде “пустая трата времени”. Эти мысли навевали раздражающую глухую тоску.

Когда компании гостей одна за другой начали волноваться, оглядываться и отступать с дороги, Рутаганда предположил, что явился хозяин дома — и не ошибся: по витым дорожкам в направлении качели Кири шествовал в сопровождении голема, нагруженного корзиной с цветами, невысокий плотный господин с малоподвижным лицом и глазами навыкате. Ему составляли компанию старшие офицеры штаба Фьяммы, капитан гвардии наместника и несколько горожан, выглядевших особенно уважаемыми. Самой Фьяммы с ними не было, и когда резкий голос сказал рядом: “Любуетесь зрелищем?” — Рутаганда чуть не вздрогнул. Пока он наблюдал за Вонгом и за появлением Тоды, Фьямма незаметно подошла по боковой дорожке. Оденься она как остальные дамы, хотя бы шуршала платьем. Но госпожа полковник не изменила мундиру — разумеется, наглухо застегнутому, без всяких неуставных шарфов.  
— Тут есть на что посмотреть, — согласился Рутаганда, ничуть не кривя душой. Фьямма то ли фыркнула, то ли хмыкнула в ответ и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонилась к дереву, на которое опирался плечом Рутаганда.  
Голем Тоды опустил корзину прямо перед Кири, которая с любопытством на нее уставилась, и отошел в сторону. Тода сказал что-то, раскрыл ладонь, показав амулет на цепочке. Цветы в корзине зашевелились. Кири взвизгнула, девицы зашуршали платьями, те, кто стоял подальше, тоже обернулись взглянуть. Даже майор Вонг снизошел до того, чтобы сделать два шага к качели принцессы. Юлия и Вебер смотрели на возню в цветах с таким видом, словно прикидывали, не взорвать ли всю корзину, пока из нее что-нибудь не вылезло.  
Цветы рассыпались по дорожке, через край корзины неуклюже перевалилась кукла — ростом, наверное, по колено Рутаганде — в таком же пышном розовом платье, как у Кири, и с такими же золотыми локонами. Неловко потопталась на месте, повернулась туда-сюда, будто рассматривала собравшихся. Кири подпрыгнула на своей качели, хлопнула в ладоши и с сияющими глазами протянула руку к Тоде. Тот с поклоном отдал ей амулет, и кукла, определив направление, затопала к новой хозяйке, а подойдя, уверенно выставила вверх ручки, чтобы ее подняли. Рутаганда невольно подумал, что кукла и хозяйка схожи не только платьями и прическами.  
— Големы сложнее, — негромко сказала Фьямма. — И пользы от них намного больше. Но эта безделица всех развлечет, а големы — это скучно. Вас это не удивляет?  
— Нисколько, — хмыкнул Рутаганда. Удивляло его в этот момент только стремление Фьяммы вести светскую беседу. — Мало кто хочет развлекаться с пользой для дел.  
— Но вы как раз из тех, кому это нравится, — заметила Фьямма. — Разве нет?  
Рутаганда пожал плечами, все меньше понимая, к чему клонит госпожа полковник:  
— Мы просто любим свою работу.  
Кири тем временем нацепила амулет управления на шею, а куклу усадила на колени и разглядывала, трогая то ее платье, то ручки, то волосы. Кукла тянулась потрогать хозяйку в ответ, что вызывало восторженный щебет Кири и ее девиц и смех собравшихся вокруг офицеров. До сих пор Рутаганда большинство из них видел только мельком в штабе, озабоченных и деловитых, как молодым офицерам и положено. Здесь они веселились и красовались перед девицами — как им тоже в определенном смысле было положено. Майор Вонг внимательно разглядывал куклу, то и дело переводя взгляд с нее на замершего поодаль голема, и Рутаганде не нравилась сосредоточенная складка между его бровей; он много бы отдал за то, чтобы узнать, что сейчас тревожит Вонга.  
— Наша юность пришлась на войну, — задумчиво сказала Фьямма, о которой Рутаганда едва не забыл. — Наши дела стали и нашими развлечениями.  
В ровесники госпожа полковник записала его зря: когда Хан с ее помощью начал забирать под власть Шангри земли соседей, Рутаганда разве что пару-тройку крокодилов успел убить. Он неопределенно покивал, не желая предоставлять Фьямме повод спросить о его прошлом. Но Фьямма уже и сама решила сменить тему:  
— Вы тут, вероятно, заскучали. Но я полагаю, в ближайшее время вам будет чем заняться.  
Тема оказалась не лучше прежней: Вонг, насколько знал Рутаганда, так и не посвятил начальство в детали их плана с подменой гвардейцев на платформах.  
— Надеюсь, — лаконично ответил он, и Фьямма усмехнулась:  
— Майор Вонг получил от меня разрешение привлекать ваш отряд к своим задачам. Он им не воспользовался? Я найду вам занятие.  
Отвечать не понадобилось: Фьямма оттолкнулась от дерева и, не прощаясь, направилась к своим старшим офицерам, которые отдавали должное закускам возле одного из столов. Рутаганда проводил ее взглядом, а когда снова глянул на щебечущий цветник вокруг Кири, столкнулся глазами с Вонгом. Тот смотрел в упор, и складка между его бровей сделалась глубже. Потом одна из зеленых девиц потеребила его за локоть. Рутаганде показалось, что майор с трудом удерживается, чтобы не отстраниться, но мгновение спустя он вежливо наклонил голову, как будто и впрямь внимательно слушал то, что она хотела сказать.

Час спустя Кири надоела кукла и понадобились другие развлечения. Ей все-таки удалось отбить майора Вонга у своих девиц, и теперь она полностью завладела его вниманием, усадив его на качель между собой и Юлией. Над ними аллегорической фигурой скорби возвышался капитан Левен. Юлия как будто все еще веселилась, Вебер отвлекся от компании и рассказывал что-то захватывающее совсем молоденькому лейтенанту. Судя по взгляду, которым он то и дело окидывал офицерика, тому сказочно повезло, что запрет втягивать в свои игры посторонних ни Вебер, ни Юлия не нарушали. Сам Рутаганда успел за этот час обойти весь сад и понять, что в особняк незаметно попасть невозможно: воздушная защита была установлена по периметру сада так ловко, что отрезала вход в дом. Это могло быть случайностью или нежеланием Тоды демонстрировать особняк, в котором не закончена отделка, но Рутаганду все равно дергала тревога. Может быть, ее причиной была всего-навсего хмурая складка между бровей Вонга, к которой Рутаганда столько раз прижимался губами. Всю эту маету он машинально заливал бренди, так что на свой наблюдательный пост к дереву вернулся не пьяным — на это потребовалось бы куда больше часа — но слегка неспокойным. Его раздражал даже вид того, как Кири теребит Вонга за манжет кителя, полностью игнорируя его попытки отвести руку, — хотя ревновать к бессмысленной кокетке Рутаганде никогда бы не пришло в голову. Кири снова потрясла Вонга за руку, просительно склонила головку к плечу. Майор что-то ответил — Юлия рядом с ним вскинула брови: похоже, такого ответа она не ожидала, — и коснулся своего браслета управления. Кири хлопнула в ладоши, вскочила и закрутила головой. Увидела поблизости господина Тоду и побежала к нему. Юлия обратилась к Вонгу, оставшемуся сидеть на качели, тот пожал плечами. Скорбь на лице статуи Левена стала еще более бездонной. Тода выслушал невесту, покорно кивнул и перебрал амулеты, вытащив из-под шейного платка целую гроздь. Когда по саду пронесся ветер, принеся с собой пронизывающий холод, стало понятно: Тода снял защиту. Через минуту, когда над головами лязгнули железные крылья, стало ясно и то, зачем он это сделал. Собравшиеся расступились, горожане разглядывали железную птицу с интересом: возможно, они впервые видели ее так близко. Кири так же бегом, подхватив юбки, вернулась к Вонгу, и он наконец встал с качелей. Подружки принцессы засуетились, принялись искать что-то на соседних диванчиках в грудах подушек и покрывал.  
— Сколько служу, — с сухим смешком заметила Фьямма, вновь незаметно оказавшаяся рядом, — столько мальчишки катают девиц на боевом транспорте. Иногда и юбки им задирают прямо там.  
— В этом есть свое очарование, — не удержался Рутаганда. Мысль о том, как увлекательно было бы трахнуть Вонга на его железной птице, следовало срочно прогнать из головы, так что он задумался, не пытается ли госпожа полковник подкатить к нему шары — в ее случае это выражение казалось вполне уместным. Вспомнилось, как Вонг говорил: “Я не в ее вкусе, а вот ты — да”. Впрочем, Рутаганда подозревал, что со своими потребностями Фьямма справляется без посторонних: ее ординарец, пару раз встречавшийся в штабе, был чуть ли не выше и шире Рутаганды, только что не черный, и наверняка в его обязанности входила забота о хорошем настроении госпожи полковника. Все это было не слишком важно, но само по себе появление Фьяммы Рутаганду почти разозлило: сейчас, когда защита была снята, а Кири пожелала развлечения, на которое наверняка будут таращиться все собравшиеся, можно было бы попасть в дом. Но Рутаганда не сомневался, что если сейчас уйти, госпожа полковник не сведет с него глаз.  
Девицы тем временем разыскали для Кири меховую накидку, и закутанная принцесса только что на месте не приплясывала от нетерпения. Вонг слегка поклонился, показывая ей на птицу, и, едва Кири шагнула в сторону лежащего на земле крыла, коротким жестом подозвал к себе Левена. Капитан вряд ли этого ожидал, но оказался рядом мгновенно. Вонг кивнул в сторону птицы и коснулся его браслета своим, передавая управление. Рутаганда с трудом подавил смешок, а вот Фьямма не сдержалась — то ли присвистнула, то ли сдавленно фыркнула сквозь зубы. В этом звуке было больше удивления, чем веселья.

К чести Кири, ей хватило воспитания не демонстрировать разочарование слишком явно. Она позволила Левену усадить ее в седло впереди себя и отмахнулась от ремня, предоставив капитану возможность удерживать ее лично. Может быть, ее смутило то, что из-за пышного платья и меховой накидки поверх него ремень пришлось бы удлинять. Фьямма неодобрительно покачала головой, Левен аккуратно, но крепко прижал Кири к себе, и птица по плавной дуге пошла вверх. Вонг срывался с места куда более резко. Гости задрали головы в небо, наблюдая, как железная тварь описывает неторопливые круги над садом, забираясь все выше. Даже забытая на качелях кукла слезла и побрела по лужайке, словно тоже хотела посмотреть, как хозяйка развлекается. Меньше всего — предсказуемо — полетом интересовались остальные офицеры: кто-то отошел за вином, кто-то подсел к Юлии, воспользовавшись тем, что возле нее освободилось место. Вонг заговорил с Тодой, и тот повел его в сторону — к неподвижно замершему голему.

Первой вскрикнула одна из подружек Кири. Следом за ней завизжали остальные, музыканты, успевшие стать незаметными, перестали играть, и в этой разрезанной женским визгом пустоте Рутаганда вскинул голову и увидел, как с неба стремительно падает розовое облако шелка, подбитое белым кружевом нижних юбок. Накидка, крутясь в воздухе, летела отдельно, железная птица кувыркалась выше: Левен, похоже, остался в седле, но потерял управление.  
Как всегда в такие моменты, Рутаганда видел и осознавал все сразу. Вот Фьямма охнула, вскинула руку — и опустила. Он отчетливо понял, почему: ее сила никого не могла спасти, только сжечь дотла. Кири мог бы мягко поймать Вонг, пусть она бы и промокла при этом насквозь, но Вонг стоял, отвернувшись и разговаривая с Тодой, и оба они только начали разворачиваться. Остальные офицеры, более слабые маги, замерли, теряя решающие секунды: возможно, часть из них могла бы что-то сделать, но если их сила столкнется, пострадает не только Кири.  
Откуда-то из-за спин темным росчерком в небо взвился Бун. Его крылья на вид казались ненадежными: едва заметная стальная паутина на остове крыла не выглядела способной удержать кого-то в воздухе. По замершей толпе прокатился тревожный вздох. Бун пролетел низко над головами, по кривой пошел навстречу Кири и подхватил ее на руки совсем близко от земли. Какая-то из девиц всхлипнула и немедленно разрыдалась. Бун заложил небольшой вираж, доставил Кири прямо к ее качели. Сгрузил на попечение вскочившей навстречу Юлии — судя по тому, как безвольно принцесса повалилась на сиденье качели, она была в обмороке — и свернул крылья. Его парадный наряд живая сталь, разумеется, превратила в лохмотья; надо было ему идти в обычной одежде, отстраненно подумал Рутаганда. Девицы бросились к Кири, Тода и Вонг подошли тоже. Буна хлопнул по плечу кто-то из офицеров, другой пожал руку. Нелепая розовая кукла брела к хозяйке прямо по клумбам. Рутаганда вскинул голову: птица поднялась выше, но, похоже, выровнялась: значит, Левену удалось с ней справиться.  
Фьямма сорвалась с места и стремительно зашагала к качелям. Рутаганда пошел следом: происходящее не нравилось ему все сильнее.  
— Майор Вонг, — сказала Фьямма, подойдя, и в ее сухом голосе потрескивало пламя. Вспомнилось, что своего адъютанта она сожгла прямо на совещании генералитета. — Почему вы отдали управление капитану Левену?  
Вонг развернулся к ней, приоткрыл рот и — Рутаганда ясно это видел — на мгновение растерялся. Со всей очевидностью ответ “не хотел развлекать принцессу” он счел неподходящим, а другого у него не было.  
— Под арест, — сказала Фьямма. Теперь пламя потрескивало не только в ее голосе, Рутаганда отчетливо видел, как мелкие злые искры пробегают по ее волосам, по рукам, собираются на пальцах. Госпожа полковник, похоже, совсем не так хорошо держала себя в руках, как хотела показать.  
В долгое, долгое мгновение, пока все замерли, не зная, что случится дальше, Рутаганда представил, что будет, если Фьямма не сдержится. Или если Вонг решит не подчиняться. Огонь и вода, столкнувшись, превратят сад в пепелище — вместе со всеми, кто в нем находится.  
Живая сталь забилась ровным размеренным пульсом — общим сигналом “внимание”, хотя команда наверняка и без этого уже знала, что происходит. В крайнем случае, подумал Рутаганда, опуская руку к потайному карману, можно блокировать Фьямму серебром и выиграть Вонгу время.  
— Слушаюсь, — безупречно ровным голосом сказал Вонг и демонстративно неторопливо поднял руку с браслетом. Голубая вспышка пробежала по камням, оставив их мутными и безжизненными: браслет запечатал сам себя.  
Фьямма медленно выдохнула, окружавшие ее искры погасли. К Вонгу подступили с одной стороны красно-серые гвардейцы наместника, с другой — офицеры Шангри. Сквозь суету и перешептывания послышался знакомый лязг крыльев: Левену удалось благополучно сесть. К Фьямме протиснулся капитан гвардии, заявил, что покушение на жизнь племянницы наместника — их ответственность, и потребовал немедленно передать майора Вонга гвардии, заковав в серебро для безопасности. Кто-то из красно-синих возразил, что гвардии дела армейских офицеров не касаются. Фьямма молчала — думала. Вонг стоял неподвижно, равнодушно глядя поверх голов; короткий взгляд, который он бросил на Рутаганду, отчетливо говорил: не вмешивайся. Девицы продолжали хлопотать вокруг Кири, Юлия оставалась там же, но внимательно наблюдала за происходящим, Вебер маячил рядом с ней. Самой безумной во всем этом бедламе выглядела оружейница Ханна, которая, присев перед куклой Кири, сосредоточенно ее рассматривала, а потом принялась возиться с ее нарядом. Над Ханной, как охранник, возвышался Бабангида. Тода, не уделяя внимания скандалу, разговаривал с Буном, проявляя крайнюю благодарность и наверняка обещая деньги. Рутаганда знал, что от денег Бун не откажется.  
Ханна перестала тормошить куклу, резко поднялась, едва не оборвав подол платья, и куда-то направилась. Рутаганда машинально проследил за ней взглядом и увидел, что она, по-прежнему под охраной Бабангиды, проталкивается к железной птице, с которой как раз спустился совершенно ошарашенный Левен. Подойдя к капитану, Ханна задрала подбородок и сказала ему что-то, из-за чего капитан помрачнел. Покачал головой. Ханна не отступила. Бабангиде, вставшему за ее спиной, голову задирать не пришлось. Он просто добавил пару слов, Левен помрачнел еще сильнее, кивнул и отошел. Ханна полезла на крыло, Бабангида следил за тем, чтобы она не свалилась. Рутаганда все еще пытался понять, что они делают, когда рядом с ним капитан гвардии повысил голос:  
— Я настаиваю!  
— Ну, если уж вы настаиваете, — презрительно откликнулась Фьямма.  
Рутаганда обернулся, увидел недовольные лица офицеров Шангри: даже те, кто Вонга наверняка терпеть не мог, гвардейских не любили еще больше. Красно-серые мундиры придвинулись ближе, у кого-то мелькнуло в руках серебро. Рутаганда подумал, что не может представить идеи хреновее, чем лишить Вонга связи с Потоком и отдать гвардейцам. Вонг плотно сжал губы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза; Рутаганда был почти уверен, что когда он бросит следующий взгляд, запрета вмешиваться в нем уже не будет.  
— Подождите, — громко и отчетливо сказал капитан Левен. Все обернулись к нему — и расступились, давая пройти ему и Ханне, крепко сжимавшей кулаки.  
— Девушка знакома с оружейными глифами, — так же отчетливо сказал Левен, подойдя. — Ее стоит послушать.  
Фьямма нахмурилась, офицеры переглянулись. Вонг моргнул и уставился на Ханну с любопытством. Всеобщее внимание ее не смутило — она вытянула руки и разжала кулаки. На каждой ладони лежало по воздушному камню, один крупный, другой поменьше.  
— Они почти одинаковые, — звонко сказала Ханна и бесстрашно сунула камни Фьямме под нос. Подняла повыше крупный:  
— Вот этот от вашей птицы. От птицы майора Вонга. А этот из куклы.  
Теперь она показывала маленький.  
— Значит, и на том амулете, который у госпожи Бриджеш, такой же глиф. А это значит, что линии управления куклы и железной птицы… — Ханна сбилась на мгновение, как будто хотела добавить “если вы понимаете, о чем я говорю”, но все же не добавила: — Они проходят совсем рядом. Могут задевать друг друга. Так обычно не делается, наши мастера за этим следят. Ваши военные глифы… — Ханна покачала головой, быстро облизала губы. — Точный список засекречен, но все оружейники знают, из какой они категории. Никто больше ее не использует, если есть опасность совпадения, но здесь почему-то…  
Она начинала терять запал: Фьямма по-прежнему смотрела на нее хмуро, в глазах мелькало недоверие.  
— Девушка хочет сказать, — твердо прервал Ханну капитан Левен, — что это трагическое совпадение, к которому майор Вонг не может быть причастен.  
Фьямма подняла бровь, как будто вмешательство Левена стало для нее неприятной неожиданностью.  
— Святые заступники, — скрипуче сказал господин Тода, успевший подойти к остальным. — Так это, выходит, моя вина. Позвольте-ка…  
Он аккуратно забрал у Ханны оба камня, поднес к глазам, двигаясь так неловко, что на мгновение и сам показался големом вроде тех, которых делал. Рассмотрел прорезанные на камнях знаки, покачал головой. Скорбно повторил:  
— Моя вина, моя. Кто мог подумать, что игрушка… безделка… Ох, бедное дитя, — и, вручив камни обратно Ханне, развернулся и зашагал к полуобморочной невесте, тут же потеряв интерес ко всему остальному.  
Растерянное молчание, повисшее над всей этой сценой, нарушил майор Вонг. Когда он шагнул к Фьямме, не обращая внимания ни на гвардейских, ни на сослуживцев, от него отступили и те, и другие.  
— Госпожа полковник, — сказал Вонг тем же безупречно ровным голосом, — прошу отменить арест, — и протянул руку с браслетом. Печать должен был снимать старший по званию, сообразил Рутаганда на мгновение раньше, чем Фьямма коснулась браслета. Новая вспышка вернула камням чистый блеск. Вонг коротко кивнул. Так же коротко пожал руку Левену, слегка поклонился Ханне и забрал у нее камень управления птицей. Рутаганда слышал, как он негромко сказал: “Я вам обязан”, — заставив ее вспыхнуть румянцем. Проходя мимо Рутаганды, Вонг не замедлил шага, но совсем уже беззвучно бросил: “Завтра по плану”. Очевидно, обсуждать случившееся он был не намерен.  
Это было хреново — потому что Рутаганде, пожалуй, нашлось бы что сказать.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава одиннадцатая, в которой майор Вонг ни о чем не предупреждает, а Рутаганда выражает недовольство**

Пустые платформы неторопливо взбирались по рельсу к рудникам. Ледяной туман, осевший на предгорья под утро, колол лицо, оставлял разводы инея на колючих гвардейских плащах, а кривые невысокие деревья, росшие среди камней, превращал в отливающие серебром призрачные фигуры во тьме. Бабангида шевельнулся, закутываясь в плащ поплотнее:  
— Хер ли они тут обогрев для охраны не поставят?  
— Начнем работать — согреемся, — отмахнулся Рутаганда. Бабангида зевнул и натянул капюшон до подбородка. Работы еще нужно было дождаться: платформам предстояло подняться к рудничным складам, где ждали отправки камни, добытые на шахте, принять груз и двинуться обратно. Рутаганда последовал примеру Бабангиды; до того, как платформы подойдут к скальному желобу, даже по сторонам смотреть не было необходимости, первый участок дороги никакого интереса не представлял. Устроившись так, чтобы терять поменьше тепла, он гадал, успеет ли за время погрузки рассвести или големы, которые будут таскать ящики, справятся раньше. По словам Вонга, раз на раз не приходился, а светало сейчас поздно.

Ночью Рутаганда спал скверно; среди мутных беспокойных снов из тех, что порой приходили в тревожные времена, он видел Вонга, полураздетого, связанного по рукам и ногам. Само по себе зрелище могло быть приятным, хотя ноги Рутаганда предпочел бы увидеть широко разведенными и задранными повыше. Однако Вонг в его сновидении явно не был доволен происходящим: на неподвижном фарфоровом лице замерло, словно нарисованное, выражение безнадежного отчаяния. К счастью, сны Рутаганды нечасто говорили о будущем: обычно в них смешивались и выворачивались наизнанку события прошлого. Утром объяснение нашлось легко — достаточно было вспомнить угрозу передачи майора гвардейцам наместника и его рассказ о случае в академии. Но осадок, подобный хлопьям на дне бутылки с плохим вином, так и остался колыхаться глубоко внутри.

До городских складов, на которых прибывшие из Шангри платформы разгружали и пустыми отправляли наверх к рудникам, они добирались без приметного для наблюдателей ровера, и настроения это не улучшило. Прогулка в холодной мгле, которую изредка разрывали молочные пятна фонарей, показалась путешествием через иной мир, вотчину призраков и тварей.  
Над складами стояла тишина. Возле пустых платформ топтались семь закутанных в плащи фигур: очевидно, солдаты Шангри, подменившие гвардейцев. Смену охраны Вонг поручил своим людям, чтобы наемники не показывались раньше времени: не зная, от кого бандиты получают сведения, он решил как можно дольше скрывать все, что удастся скрыть, и Рутаганда счел это решение разумным.  
Теперь его больше занимали другие решения майора, совершенно не связанные с охраной груза; в том, что все они тоже были разумными, Рутаганда крепко сомневался.

Когда они подошли к платформам, одна из фигур шагнула навстречу, сдвинула капюшон и оказалась тем офицериком, которого накануне охмурял Вебер на вечеринке в саду Кири.  
— Лейтенант Крон, — назвался он. Вчера, веселый и нарядный, с розовым шелковым шарфом в честь то ли принцессы, то ли одной из ее девиц, пацан казался миловидным. В утренней тьме, едва разбавленной жидким светом фонарей, он походил на тонкошеего ощипанного цыпленка.  
— Майор Вонг возложил на меня ответственность за охрану груза, — отбарабанил цыпленок. Рутаганда изучающе наклонил голову к плечу.  
— С нашей стороны, — тут же добавил лейтенант. По крайней мере, в сообразительности ему не откажешь, подумал Рутаганда. Кивнул, сказал:  
— Охраняйте. Мы свою задачу знаем.  
Хотел добавить “и не путайтесь под ногами”, но не стал: об этом лейтенанта наверняка предупредил сам Вонг.

На широких платформах с невысокими деревянными бортами места для груза были укрыты навесами, защищавшими от непогоды. Охране навесов не полагалось, чтобы не ограничивать обзор; обычно гвардейцы кое-как устраивались на скамьях вдоль бортов. На ночь платформы останавливались в городках по пути или специально выстроенных на маршруте станциях, но это отряда уже не касалось: им предстояло прокатиться только вверх до рудника и обратно. Рутаганда надеялся, что кататься они будут не впустую.  
Буна с Вебером он отправил на хвостовую платформу, Юлию в центр, сам вместе с Бабангидой пошел на головную. Лейтенант Крон расставил своих людей так, чтобы на каждой из трех сцепленных платформ вышло в общей сложности по четверо охранников — так размещались гвардейцы — а сам подошел к стойке с камнями управления. Оглянувшись на Рутаганду, спросил:  
— Отправляемся?  
Рутаганда кивнул, и платформы бесшумно двинулись по рельсу. Лампы, закрепленные на бортах, выхватывали из темноты покрытую инеем траву вдоль дороги, дальше свет рассеивался в колком ледяном тумане. Если до отправки с грузом не рассветет, лампы надо будет погасить, подумал Рутаганда — и погрузился в спокойное терпеливое ожидание событий, составлявшее львиную долю почти каждой работы.

На руднике на смену этому ожиданию пришло напряжение — пока еще слабое, ровное, не столько само напряжение, сколько готовность к нему. По всему выходило, что ждать атаки еще рано: все предыдущие нападения случались возле скального желоба, через который платформы проходили по пути с шахты. На рудничных складах за погрузкой наблюдали несколько местных рабочих, и отряд вместе с солдатами Крона продолжал изображать обычную охрану, использующую любую возможность подремать. Големы таскали на платформы запечатанные ящики с камнями, принося их из низкого длинного склада по несколько за раз, и это монотонное движение, небогатый набор повторяющихся действий, само по себе могло кого угодно погрузить в сон. И все же Рутаганду что-то тревожило, словно тонкий звон сигнальной нити в воздухе, — что-то неопределимое, невидимое, неуловимое. Он повернулся так, чтобы незаметно осмотреться. Вокруг платформ и на складах ничего подозрительного не происходило. В нескольких сотнях шагов отсюда, на шахте, уже началась работа. В свете факелов — силу камней здесь использовали как можно меньше — двигались темные фигуры, големы крутили ворот подъемника: спускали в шурф работников или вынимали груз.  
Подошел Крон, негромко сообщил:  
— Погрузка закончена, можем отправляться.  
Рутаганда кивнул и, решив верить своей интуиции, пустил на связь ровный пульс сигнала “внимание”. Платформы тронулись с места, поползли по рельсу в темноту, оставляя позади опустевший склад. Рутаганда поднялся с места, подошел к Крону.  
— Погасите лампы. Они будут мешать.  
Крон кивнул и коснулся одного из камней, врезанных в деревянную панель над бортом платформы. В последнее мгновение перед тем, как свет погас, Рутаганда заметил короткую холодную вспышку над головой и почувствовал, как губы расползаются в улыбке.  
Атака началась раньше, чем они ждали — и началась “серебряным дымом”. Про это Вонг рассказывал. Оружейники Шангри такие игрушки делать не умели, и откуда они взялись у ниламских горных бандитов, никто не знал. Мелкие снаряды от столкновения с чем угодно твердым рассыпались, выпуская облака пыли. Серебра в этой пыли было совсем немного, однако любой, кто обращался за силой к Потоку напрямую или через камни, вдохнув ее, на несколько мгновений терял такую возможность. Будь пыль поплотнее и задерживайся в воздухе подольше, она могла бы доставить шангрийским магам серьезные неприятности, но для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание и сбить с толку, годилась и так. Для отряда эта дрянь была совершенно безопасна — так что когда со скал посыпались атакующие, их нашлось кому встретить.  
Юлия из-за угрозы детонации камней воздуха не могла использовать свои молнии, Бабангиде и Веберу не стоило призывать железо, чтобы не разрушить пирамиды груза, а самому Рутаганде предстояло обойтись без взрывчатки — но в рукопашной живая сталь давала им всем преимущество, которого противники ожидать не могли.  
Рутаганда даже слегка увлекся: драться лицом к лицу в последнее время приходилось нечасто, — и все же старался не убивать попадающихся под руку бандитов. “Если всех убивать, то и поболтать будет не с кем”, — любила говорить Юлия. Даже не прислушиваясь к связи, он знал, что остальные развлекаются точно так же: об этом свидетельствовали доносившиеся из темноты звуки, все до одного понятные и узнаваемые — глухие тяжелые удары, звон выпадающего из рук оружия, хруст сломанных костей, вскрики, иногда хрипы. Лишних звуков не было: военные должны были уже прийти в себя от серебряного дыма, но под руку дисциплинированно не лезли. Когда в эту музыку вплелся треск ломающегося дерева и слегка приглушенный расстоянием рев пламени, Рутаганда ударил ближайшего нападавшего в висок, чтобы не затягивать, и обернулся. Шахта полыхала огнем. Обычным пламенем, не порожденным силой Потока — но от этого не менее яростным. Горели деревянные постройки вокруг шурфов, рушились в огне бараки рабочих, темные фигуры беспорядочно метались по площадке, на которую выходили устья. От следующего бандита Рутаганда отмахнулся не глядя, перебросил его в темноту, туда, где слышал движение Бабангиды. Обернулся к шахте как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как сквозь рвущееся к небу пламя темной стрелой пикирует на скалы над рудником железная птица.  
Рутаганда и сам бы не смог объяснить, что его сдернуло с места. Может быть, мысль о том, что мальчишка, привыкший подчинять себе всю мощь Потока, окажется совершенно беспомощным там, где этого делать нельзя, — а если он все-таки рискнет, то погибнет сам и убьет всех вокруг. Или просто любопытство: в конце концов, прямая атака на шахту не имела особого смысла и не входила ни в какие планы. “Оставайтесь на месте, охраняйте груз”, — бросил Рутаганда в пустоту, зная, что остальные его услышат, и, оттолкнувшись от платформы, сорвался в длинный прыжок.  
Несколько таких прыжков принесли его к шахте, и в неровном пляшущем свете огненных всполохов Рутаганда увидел все сразу: несколько бандитов торопливо уводили с площадки троих или четверых местных работников; бригадир Сандар кричал и размахивал руками, призывая занятую тушением огня охрану и требуя отправляться в погоню за беглецами; големы вяло шевелились в пламени, один из них лопнул и рассыпался осколками, не выдержав жара. На едва заметном выступе скалы над площадкой замер майор Вонг. Огненный ветер трепал его волосы, осыпал искрами, рискуя поджечь. Вонг прижал ладонь к камням позади себя, и из-под его пальцев слабо струился ручей; судя по гладкости узкой глубокой трещины, уходившей к подножию скалы, он струился здесь и раньше, без помощи майора. Рутаганде вспомнилось задумчивое: “Мало — не значит "ничего"” — а миг спустя, разрывая камень как бумагу, превращая трещину в широкий разлом, из скалы рванулась вода.  
Вонг обратился к естественному источнику, скрытому в скале, и заставил воду расширить русло и устремиться наружу, понял Рутаганда, глядя, как майор опускает руку в бьющий прямо рядом с ним водопад. То, что он сейчас делал, было сродни управлению жидкостью в человеческом теле и требовало больше сосредоточения, чем чистой силы. И куда меньше угрожало скрытым в скалах камням воздуха.  
Бурлящая, разбрасывающая камни и обломки дерева волна, подчиняясь воле Вонга, хлынула к полыхающим постройкам — и перекрыла путь тем, кто пытался догнать беглецов. Это не могло быть случайностью: пожелай Вонг направить воду по короткому пути, препятствием для погони она бы не стала. Рутаганда был совершенно уверен, что знает, кого сейчас бандиты уводят в скалы. Он выругался так грязно, как не ругался давно — не было необходимости — и столкнулся глазами с Вонгом. Похоже, до сих пор майор не подозревал о его присутствии.  
Треск пламени как будто затих, рев огня отступил, крики сделались беззвучными; Рутаганда смотрел в пустое, лишенное всякого выражения лицо Вонга и думал, что из того дерьма, в которое майор себя загнал этой мальчишеской выходкой, он может выбраться только одним способом: убить всех, кто об этом знает. Умирать не хотелось; атаковать первым не хотелось еще сильнее. Вонг сжал в кулак свободную руку, и Рутаганде отчетливо вспомнилось, как он одним движением лишил жизни оборотня в Краснолесье. Вонг на мгновение прикрыл глаза — и отвернулся, сосредоточился на управлении водой, направляя ее туда, где огонь все еще не сдавал позиции. Рутаганда еще секунду смотрел на бледное лицо со сведенными к переносице бровями, а потом направился обратно к платформам.

Груз удалось сберечь полностью, а вот своих раненых бандиты забрали почти всех; кроме серебряного дыма у них в запасе нашлись еще “капли тьмы”, делавшие любую темноту непроницаемой — для всех, кроме Буна, но в одиночку он не смог задержать всех отступавших. Живыми отряд взял двоих: у одного была сломана нога, второй крепко получил по голове, но дышал и со временем мог прийти в себя. Юлия с Вебером переглядывались, предвкушая хороший допрос. Лейтенант Крон тревожно поглядывал в сторону шахты и дергал носом от густого запаха пожарища, но тоже выглядел удовлетворенным: поставленную майором Вонгом задачу он, очевидно, выполнил.  
— Не расслабляйтесь, — бросил Рутаганда, подойдя. — Кто сказал, что на желобе не будет новой атаки?  
Крон тут же скис, но быстро посерьезнел и сосредоточился. Отошел к своим солдатам и принялся им что-то тихо втолковывать.  
Сам Рутаганда в вероятности второй атаки сомневался. Если устроенный бандитами побег каторжников с рудника был согласован с майором Вонгом, то майор должен был получить взамен сохранный груз, чтобы операция в целом выглядела успешной.  
Деревянные постройки на шахте легко восстанавливались; если работников погибло не слишком много, а Вонгу удалось во время тушения пожара не затопить шурфы — можно считать, что с охраной камней он справился куда лучше всех своих предшественников. Впрочем, хмуро подумал Рутаганда, глядя, как Вонг шагает к платформам сквозь серый рассветный кисель, если Фьямма узнает, кто именно сбежал с рудника, она наверняка открутит мальчишке яйца собственноручно, ни на мгновение не поверив в его непричастность.  
— Разрешите доложить! — метнулся навстречу Вонгу лейтенант. Тот кивнул и принялся машинально стягивать мокрые испачканные перчатки. Слушая, как Крон бодро рапортует о сохраненном грузе и пленных — взятых отрядом господина Рутаганды, не преминул уточнить лейтенант, явно не стремясь присваивать себе чужие заслуги, — Рутаганда смотрел на растрепанные, спутавшиеся волосы Вонга и темный мазок сажи у него на скуле и не мог решить, чего ему хочется больше: собрать эту сажу губами и языком или отвесить мальчишке такую затрещину, чтобы в ушах зазвенело.  
Дослушав Крона, Вонг коротко кивнул — лейтенанту этого хватило, чтобы засиять так, будто майор похвалил его перед всеми офицерами штаба, — и перевел взгляд на Рутаганду:  
— Сопровождайте груз до городских складов. Там вас сменят.  
Голос его звучал так, будто Вонг умер, сам того не заметив, а ходить и говорить продолжал только по недоразумению. Может быть, он и не рассчитывает, что это сойдет ему с рук, вдруг понял Рутаганда. Желание крепко взять майора за локоть и отойти в сторону на пару слов стало почти нестерпимым, но Вонг уже коснулся браслета и снова посмотрел на Крона.  
— Если тебя не вызовут в штаб, передашь охрану и свободен.  
Над головами, ставя точку в разговоре, скрежетнули крылья железной птицы.

Желоб прошли без неожиданностей. Платформы проползли вдоль серой стены скал, повернули и двинулись в долину. Здесь атаки можно было уже не ждать. Рутаганда сел удобнее, надвинул капюшон — над горами поднималось солнце, прогоняя ледяной туман, но заметно теплее от этого не стало, — и примерился подремать, когда Бабангида рядом негромко спросил:  
— Как ему это удалось?  
Рутаганда едва не вздрогнул. Бабангида словно прочел его мысли: как Вонгу удалось договориться с бандитами, и главное — зачем; неужели он готов был просрать все свои планы ради давно разжалованного начальника военной академии?.. Секунду спустя Рутаганда сообразил, о чем речь:  
— Ты про воду?  
— Ну. — Бабангида пожал плечами. — Выходит, можно было призывать этот их Поток со всей дури, и ничего не ебнуло. Тогда и мы могли не сдерживаться, а?  
Рутаганда потер лицо и принялся объяснять. Бабангида выслушал, хмыкнул:  
— Хитро, — и откинулся на борт платформы, прикрыв глаза. Теперь Рутаганду ничто не отвлекало от размышлений, так что к моменту, когда платформы остановились возле городских складов, тяжелый темный гнев, который ворочался внутри еще с рудника, уже набрал силу и требовал выхода.  
Бун соскочил с платформы, бросил: “Пригоню ровер”. Стряхнул гвардейский плащ в руки Юлии и, развернув стальные крылья, взвился в небо. Долго он так летать не мог, но городские крыши позволяли ему передохнуть, не спускаясь на землю. Юлия и Вебер сгрузили своих пленных, лейтенант Крон переговорил с гвардейским капитаном — тот был не слишком доволен подменой, но приказ наместника о полном содействии военным Шангри в деле защиты груза выполнял неукоснительно. Крон едва успел закончить, когда к нему метнулся полупрозрачный воздушный вихрь, уронил в ладонь конверт. Лейтенант проглядел записку и подошел к Рутаганде:  
— Госпожа полковник вызывает нас в штаб. Вас и меня. Немедленно.  
Он протянул бумагу, предлагая Рутаганде убедиться самому, но тот только плечами пожал: ничего другого он и не ждал. Отвел в сторону Юлию, негромко сказал:  
— Первым делом узнайте, какого хрена они подожгли шахту. И почему атаковали на складе, а не где обычно.  
Юлия деловито кивнула. Рутаганда был совершенно уверен, что его люди будут молчать, даже если услышат от пленных лишнего, — но если Фьямма захочет получить этих пленных, стоит сперва выяснить, о чем они могут ей рассказать.

В особняке, занятом Фьяммой под штаб, местом для совещаний стала библиотека. Когда Рутаганда туда вошел, Фьямма расхаживала вдоль полок, уставленных книгами, а ее офицеры расположились кто где: места в просторной комнате с высокими окнами было полно. Рутаганда прислонился к стене возле двери — так, чтобы держать в поле зрения майора Вонга, вставшего у окна. Косой зимний свет делал его лицо еще бледнее, но ничего кроме обычного для майора бесконечного равнодушия на этом лице не отражалось.  
— Я хочу услышать ваш отчет, — бросила Фьямма лейтенанту Крону, вошедшему следом за Рутагандой. Крон немедленно принялся докладывать, вытянувшись по стойке “смирно” от усердия; Фьямма снова заходила вдоль полок, бросая взгляды то на лейтенанта, то на Рутаганду, который то и дело рассеянно кивал: лейтенант Крон докладывал обстоятельно и последовательно, и никаких сюрпризов Рутаганда от него не ждал. Зря: в конце концов Крон сообщил и о том, что “господин Рутаганда ненадолго перемещался в сторону шахты”.  
— Что там произошло? — тут же спросила Фьямма, жестом остановив доклад лейтенанта. Рутаганда посмотрел, как у Вонга едва заметно сжались губы, и неторопливо шевельнул плечом:  
— Майор Вонг призвал воду — использовав подземный источник, я полагаю — и потушил огонь.  
Ресницы Вонга вздрогнули, шея напряглась: он как будто хотел взглянуть на Рутаганду, но усилием воли остановил себя.  
— Сбежали каторжники. — Фьямма поморщилась. — Неизвестно сколько, пожарище еще не разобрано. Может быть, кто-то и сгорел. Этого вы не видели?  
Рутаганда помедлил пару секунд, наблюдая, как Вонг замер в ожидании ответа. Мальчишке стоило бы поволноваться подольше, но ответа ждала и Фьямма. Рутаганда коротко хмыкнул:  
— Там все бегали. К этому я не приглядывался.  
Вонг позволил себе тихо и коротко выдохнуть. Фьямма скривилась и кивнула. Дошла до своего стола, присела на край. Постучала кулаком по колену — скорее задумчиво, чем раздраженно.  
— Вот что у нас есть. Груз отправлен благополучно. — Она кивнула в сторону Рутаганды. — Пожар на шахте потушен удачно. — Теперь кивка удостоился Вонг. — Потери невелики. Одного из работников насмерть ранило осколками голема, еще один свалился в открытый шурф, бригадира убило камнем, когда он сдуру кинулся в воду. Сам виноват. Шурфы не затоплены, оборудование почти не повреждено. Отстроить бараки — дело недолгое. Плохо, что сгорела канцелярия шахты. Книги учета выработки им придется восстанавливать через столицу, документы на каторжных — тоже. Мы даже не можем установить, кто сбежал, на шахте не все знают друг друга по именам. Сплошные клички. Я отправлю запрос в управление наказаний. — Она помедлила, нахмурилась: — Обычным порядком. Для срочного оснований нет.  
Рутаганда со смесью удовольствия и раздражения увидел, как у Вонга дрогнули углы рта: он едва сдерживал улыбку. Несложно было догадаться, что Фьямма не хочет привлекать внимание столичного ведомства к побегу с рудника. Отправь она срочный запрос, и ей придется сообщать о его причине. Обычный же может значить что угодно, хотя бы и формальную проверку.  
— И все же мне это не нравится, — продолжала тем временем Фьямма. — Атака была спланирована иначе, чем предыдущие. Не будь там вас, — она снова кивнула Рутаганде, — и не сообрази майор Вонг воспользоваться источником, все бы вышло гораздо хуже. Что вы об этом думаете?  
Она прищурилась, взглянула на Рутаганду изучающе. Тот усмехнулся: он ждал этого вопроса и знал, что на него ответить.  
— Я думаю, что это сговор, — неторопливо сказал он и с наслаждением полюбовался, как окаменел майор Вонг. Офицеры зашевелились: кто-то переглянулся, кто-то уставился на Рутаганду с недоумением или даже с возмущением. Фьямма смотрела выжидающе.  
— Они тут с самого начала никого не убивали, — напомнил Рутаганда. — Не только людей на шахте, но и вооруженных гвардейцев. И были хорошо осведомлены. Если бы майор, — он вежливо наклонил голову в сторону Вонга, тот даже не моргнул, — не решил держать всю операцию в тайне, они бы и нас наверняка учли в своих планах. Я бы искал их источник в гвардии.  
Фьямма задумчиво нахмурилась, офицеры теперь смотрели одобрительно: идея прижать гвардейских им явно понравилась. Ресницы Вонга опустились, пряча взгляд; мучительное каменное напряжение соскользнуло с него, как ненужная одежда. Рутаганда отвел глаза: невозможно было смотреть на майора и не хотеть остаться с ним наедине. Решить бы еще, для чего именно: желание отвесить мальчишке пару оплеух за дурь и наглость не только не исчезло, но напротив, окрепло и утвердилось. Ему — и Рутаганде тоже, раз уж он взялся майора покрывать, — невероятно повезло, что госпожа полковник не знала имен сбежавших.  
— У вас есть пленные, — наконец сказала Фьямма. — Расспросите их об этом. Если будет что-то важное, доложите сразу же.  
— Непременно, — согласился Рутаганда.  
Выходя, он чувствовал, что Вонг смотрит ему в спину.

Ничего опасного для майора Вонга пленные не знали. То есть один из них: второй так и не пришел в себя, и Бабангида сомневался, что вообще придет. Похоже, удар по голове повредил ему череп. Пока что его сложили в подвале, там же, где развлекались Юлия и Вебер, но Бабангида считал, что его можно добить и выкинуть: даже если не умрет сам, толку с него все равно будет немного.  
— Повезло ему, — усмехнулся Рутаганда, глядя на то, что успели сделать с другим пленным Юлия с Вебером: оба изрядно соскучились по такого рода ручной работе. Взялся за ближайший стул, развернул его так, чтобы сесть верхом, но передумал, оперся на сиденье коленом. Задерживаться в подвале сейчас не тянуло. Во всех этих привычных действиях, в сытом блеске глаз Юлии и ленивой усмешке Вебера, даже в запахе крови и нечистот было что-то успокаивающее. Казалось, будто жизнь выравнивается и встает в привычную колею. Успокаиваться Рутаганда не хотел: он намерен был вечером поговорить с Вонгом начистоту.  
— Что-нибудь интересное есть?  
— О! Тебе понравится.  
Юлия кивнула Веберу на стоящее в углу ведро с водой. Тот подхватил воду и выплеснул на бандита, приводя его в себя.  
— Давай, мой хороший. — Юлия, подошла, вздернула его голову. По крайней мере, с лицом у него пока все было почти в порядке: правило “пленным должно быть нетрудно говорить” соблюдалось без нарушений. — Расскажи еще раз про этого вашего советника.

Через четверть часа Рутаганда уже сидел в каменной ванне в купальне, смывая с себя холод и грязь утренней операции и тяжелые запахи подвала, и крутил в голове то, что услышал. Бандит оказался пушечным мясом, в серьезные дела его никто не посвящал, но чтобы знать, что у главаря банды есть не пойми как прибившийся советник с южных островов, достаточно было иметь глаза и уши. По словам пленного, с некоторых пор ни одного нападения главарь не планировал без этого советника, и если приходилось делать что-то необычное или непонятное, можно было не сомневаться, чья это затея. Моду не убивать противников, если есть такая возможность, вроде как ввел этот же незнакомец с островов. “Зависит от того, кто отдал такой приказ, — вспомнил Рутаганда слова Маркуса Кила при встрече на руднике. — Хороший человек, плохой или умный”. Насколько Рутаганда знал жизнь, глупым советникам в таких бандах удавалось протянуть недолго. Вспомнился и сероглазый парень с Пестрого рынка, говоривший на каком-то из островных языков; его незнание шангрийского могло быть ловким притворством. Впрочем, тут Рутаганда себя остановил. По Шангри болталось бессчетное число иноземцев, от безобидных до злонамеренных, и случайному совпадению не стоило придавать слишком много значения. Так можно было пропустить что-нибудь более важное. А в том, что он что-то упускает, Рутаганда не сомневался: картине не хватало ясности, разномастные осколки не складывались в рисунок. И все же ощущение, что все недавние события — от девданских покушений на Вонга до утреннего побега — должны быть так или иначе связаны, томило и дергало, как слабая боль от недостатка живой стали, пронизывало накопившийся с утра темный тяжелый гнев острыми искрами сиюминутной злости. Майору Вонгу предстоял очень неприятный разговор. И если он попытается избежать этого разговора, неприятно ему будет вдвойне, пообещал себе Рутаганда.

Вонг не попытался.  
Прохладный водяной вихрь с запиской примчался после обеда, когда день уже тонул в долгом вечернем сумраке. “Приходи”, — писал Вонг, не считая нужным указывать ни время, ни место. О подписи даже речи не шло. Гнев плеснул высокой волной: мальчишка слишком много себе позволяет, — но Рутаганда придержал его до времени.

Дверь дома, который занимал Вонг со своим ординарцем, оказалась едва заметно приоткрыта. Гадкая тошнотворная тревога на мгновение сжала горло — но, слабо толкнув дверь кончиками пальцев и позволив ей отвориться, Рутаганда сразу же ощутил, как прикасается к лицу знакомый влажный полог тихой защиты. Он вошел беспрепятственно, и защита сомкнулась за его спиной. Задвигая засов на ощупь, Рутаганда уже понимал, что в доме почти пусто: темный первый этаж заполняла тишина, сверху падал тусклый луч из следующей приоткрытой двери. Что бы майор ни задумал, он избавился от любых возможных свидетелей.

В теплом свете невысоких светильников Вонг на мгновение показался картиной, написанной сочными масляными красками, — неуловимо непристойной, почти не скрывающей намека на близкую связь между живописцем и его моделью. Без кителя и сапог, в белой рубашке и синих форменных бриджах, он неподвижно сидел в кресле, откинув голову на спинку и вытянув босые ноги на низкую скамейку. Когда Рутаганда вошел, он не шевельнулся. Рутаганда закрыл дверь и остановился; гнев медленно поднимался из глубины, как поднимается в вулканах кипящая лава, чтобы выплеснуться убийственным огнем. Вместе с тем к Вонгу нестерпимо, мучительно хотелось прикоснуться. Особенно когда он выпрямил спину, поднял голову и настороженно взглянул на Рутаганду.  
— Я отпустил их до завтра, — сказал он. — Аруна и Мирну. Служанку. Они не помешают нам… поговорить.  
Его голос на мгновение дрогнул; чего ты от меня ждешь, — подумал Рутаганда, — и чего опасаешься?.. Сделал несколько шагов — Вонг внимательно следил за его приближением — и присел возле скамейки. Провел кончиками пальцев по ноге от колена до щиколотки, подхватил в обе ладони узкую ступню, погладил нежную кожу подъема. Вонг вздрогнул и непроизвольно поджал пальцы.  
— Щекотно? — спросил Рутаганда.  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Вонг, покачал ступней, прижимая ее то к живой ладони, то к стальной. — Горячо — холодно.  
Эта неловкая, неумелая попытка пошутить так походила на извинение, что пронзительно отозвалась внутри, дернула за сердце — и всколыхнула гнев, рванувшийся наружу. Рутаганда вернул ногу Вонга на скамейку и выпрямился, посмотрел сверху вниз. Вонг снова откинулся на спинку кресла, чтобы взглянуть в ответ.  
— Николас, — медленно сказал Рутаганда, — какого хера ты творишь?  
— У меня есть причины, — так же тихо проговорил Вонг.  
— Причины, — повторил Рутаганда, чувствуя, как губы растягивает злая усмешка. — Допустим, что у тебя есть причины насрать на присягу, сговориться с налетчиками, устроить побег этому Килу. Ладно. На твою присягу мне плевать. Мне не плевать на то, что в твоих интригах я тебе за болвана. Я говорил не играть меня втемную?  
— Говорил.  
Теперь Вонг опустил голову, волосы соскользнули по плечам, закрыли лицо. Рутаганда подошел, грубо собрал пряди в горсть, рывком натянул, вынуждая мальчишку снова поднять взгляд.  
— В твою красивую голову, — ласково сказал он, наклонившись совсем близко, — можно вложить только хер в рот. Больше ничего не влезает. Никак не можешь понять, что я тебя не сдам. Хотел бы — сдал бы давно. Так что усвой это, Николас, или тут мы и закончим. Потому что за свои мутные дела ты мне даже не платишь.  
Губы Вонга дрогнули — то ли он собирался что-то сказать, то ли попытался улыбнуться. Не вышло ни то, ни другое. Он поморщился, еле заметно двинул головой, безмолвно прося отпустить: Рутаганда держал его крепко, майору наверняка было больно. Разжав пальцы, Рутаганда стряхнул с ладони черные пряди и отступил. Подумал: что, если он и теперь продолжит молчать?  
— Ты прав, — сказал Вонг. Сел прямо, взглянул Рутаганде в глаза. — Я допустил ошибку. Ты можешь меня наказать.  
— Что?.. — переспросил Рутаганда, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно. Гнев не утих совсем, но смешался с оторопью — и с обжигающим яростным желанием: Вонг сейчас был хорош как никогда. Смесь выходила взрывоопасная.  
— Мне стоит запомнить, — сказал Вонг так размеренно, словно посылал на гауптвахту провинившегося солдатика, — что я могу тебе доверять. Наказание поможет запомнить.  
— И что же, — криво усмехнулся Рутаганда, — отправить тебя мыть подвал? Там как раз грязно.  
— Тебе решать, — ровно ответил Вонг. Рутаганда взглянул на его спокойное, отрешенное лицо и кивнул пришедшей в голову мысли. Положил руки на ремень:  
— Ладно. Хорошая порка пойдет тебе на пользу, — и увидел, как у мальчишки расширяются глаза и сжимаются губы. Пожалуй, отмывать подвал от крови и дерьма майор Вонг отправился бы с большей охотой.  
Молчание на несколько мгновений показалось звенящим, как натянутая струна. Потом Вонг опустил ресницы, медленно выдохнул, словно отпуская что-то, и поднялся из кресла.  
— Как мне встать?  
— Для начала сними штаны, — насмешливо сказал Рутаганда. За насмешкой едва удалось скрыть бешеное, с утра рвавшее его на части желание всыпать Вонгу как следует и выебать так, чтобы у него не осталось сил даже шевелиться.  
Вонг избавился от бриджей и белья такими механическими движениями, словно раздевался в казарме по раз и навсегда заученному распорядку. Оставшись в одной рубашке, едва прикрывавшей пах, он выпрямился и встал ровно. Ни в его осанке, ни во взгляде не было ни вызова, ни страха — он спокойно смотрел на Рутаганду и ждал указаний.  
— Молчать необязательно, — сказал Рутаганда, совершенно уверенный, что Вонг будет сдерживаться, пока сможет. — Но стоять советую ровно. К столу и локти на стол.  
Пока Вонг вставал как сказано, Рутаганда снял ремень. Сложил вдвое, провел по ладони. Его никогда раньше не прельщали подобные игры, а если хотелось сделать кому-то больно — он знал много других способов. Однако мальчишка был прав: его стоило наказать, и крепко — но так, чтобы никто больше об этом не узнал. К тому же, глядя на напряженные бедра Вонга, на послушно выставленную задницу, Рутаганда не сомневался, что получит удовольствие и утихомирит свой гнев. Оставалось еще одно — самое важное.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда оперся на стол, наклонился и мягко отвел волосы, опустившиеся темной занавесью, когда Вонг склонил голову к сжатым кулакам. — Когда мы с этим закончим, ты мне все расскажешь. Да?  
Вонг молча кивнул, волосы рассыпались снова. Рутаганда решил, что этого достаточно, и выпрямился. Отошел, встряхнул кистью, перехватывая ремень поудобнее, и еще раз полюбовался на сливочно-белую задницу. Подумал: в ближайшее время она такой не будет, — и ударил, для начала изрядно сдерживаясь. Вонг вздрогнул, но не издал ни звука; на светлой коже проступила розовая полоса, и Рутаганда почти с облегчением понял, что когда он закончит, гнев уйдет полностью.  
Вонг стоял ровно, хотя удары становились все сильнее, но после дюжины начал со свистом втягивать воздух сквозь зубы, а после двух — издавать короткие тихие звуки. Растекшиеся по столу волосы скрывали руки, в которые он упирался лбом, но Рутаганда не сомневался, что кулаки Вонга сжаты добела — так напряжены были плечи, так подрагивала спина под повлажневшей, липнущей к коже рубашкой. Когда очередной удар лег на чувствительное место под ягодицами, Вонг вдруг еле слышно всхлипнул. Рутаганда стиснул зубы и ударил еще раз, целясь туда же. Вонг коротко вскрикнул, плечи напряглись сильнее: он все еще пытался сдержаться. Десяток следующих ударов Рутаганда нанес быстро и сильно, не жалея налившиеся краской ягодицы и бедра и не давая мальчишке отдышаться. Тот наконец задрожал и пошатнулся, всхлипнул снова. Рутаганда несколько секунд смотрел, как подрагивают его колени, как он из последних сил старается удержать себя в руках. Бросил ремень на пол:  
— Все. Проехали.  
Вонг шумно выдохнул — и неловко осел возле стола, опустив голову так, что волосы совершенно спрятали лицо. Когда он выдавил “спасибо”, его голос предательски дрогнул. Рутаганда поморщился; гнев ушел, осталась только похоть, да и та странным образом превратилась в желание утешить, успокоить, умерить боль. Он опустился на колени рядом с Вонгом, отвел волосы, мягко приподнял голову, подхватив согнутым пальцем подбородок. Взял горящее лицо в обе ладони:  
— Николас, посмотри на меня.  
Вонг вскинул ресницы, глаза влажно блеснули. Рутаганда осторожно стер большими пальцами кипящие на ресницах слезы.  
— Я на твоей стороне. Ты можешь мне верить.  
— Я знаю, — хрипло и тихо сказал Вонг. Прижался горячей щекой к холодной стальной ладони. — Иначе ты бы так не разозлился.  
Рутаганда не нашел, что на это ответить, поэтому просто наклонился и бережно поцеловал искусанные шершавые губы, почти не ожидая отклика. Но Вонг откликнулся так охотно и ухватился за плечи Рутаганды так крепко, что Рутаганда плюнул на все разговоры, поднял его на руки и понес в спальню.  
Вонг на мгновение скривился, когда Рутаганда уронил его на кровать — горящая задница наверняка отозвалась болью, — но прозрачные глаза сверкнули жадно и яростно. Рутаганда содрал с него рубашку, не особенно заботясь о ее сохранности, и прижал мальчишку к себе, растрепал волосы, погладил спину, опустил ладонь на ягодицы, заставив Вонга снова скривиться, и притиснул плотнее, членом к члену, потерся, смял губы ртом, теперь уже не осторожничая.  
— Разденься, — потребовал Вонг, как только смог говорить. — И выеби меня.  
Раньше он не считал нужным оглашать свои желания, обходясь безмолвной демонстрацией.  
— А ты, похоже, соскучился, — сказал Рутаганда ему на ухо. Прикусил мочку и отстранился, чтобы встать и стряхнуть с себя одежду. Вонг, облизывая губы, наблюдал за тем, как он раздевается, и едва Рутаганда вернулся в постель, потянул его лечь, встал на колени и склонился к члену.  
— Не переусердствуй, — усмехнулся Рутаганда, — а то не успеешь на него сесть.  
— Успею. — Вонг погладил его член, сжал у основания. Посмотрел Рутаганде в лицо. — Или подожду. Помолчи.  
Рутаганда мимолетно восхитился тем, как быстро к майору вернулось самообладание. Собрал рассыпавшиеся по животу черные пряди, чтобы лучше видеть, как Вонг работает ртом, как красивые губы забирают головку и опускаются по стволу; жар его рта лишал Рутаганду разума быстро и надежно. Вонг прекрасно это знал и беззастенчиво пользовался — доводил Рутаганду до края и отстранялся, заставляя ждать или брать свое. На этот раз он, похоже, вознамерился сделать все сам: свесился с кровати, нашарил флакон с маслом — и не отдал, когда Рутаганда протянул руку.  
— Подожди.  
Подождать Рутаганда согласился, взамен получив возможность полюбоваться тем, как Вонг, стоя на коленях над его бедрами, торопливо смазывает себя, то и дело болезненно кривясь. Рутаганда гладил его живот, дразнил кончиками пальцев крепко стоящий член и наслаждался ожиданием, полным густой и горячей телесной радости. Вонг отбросил флакон и скомандовал:  
— Держи меня, — как будто Рутаганда и без этого не знал, что делать.  
— Я держу тебя, Николас, — негромко ответил он, и Вонг на мгновение замер в его руках. Потом расслабился и с медленным негромким стоном направил член Рутаганды в себя. Опустился, коротко двинулся, словно проверяя, все ли удалось как надо, встряхнул головой и посмотрел на Рутаганду:  
— Я хочу быстро.  
— Будет быстро, — согласился Рутаганда и, уже сжимая его бедра, насаживая на себя и толкаясь навстречу, бездумно сказал:  
— Мне тебя не хватало.  
Вместо обычного недоумения по лицу Вонга скользнула открытая незнакомая улыбка — и Рутаганда потерял контроль безвозвратно.  
Когда он кончал, Вонг смотрел на него так сосредоточенно, словно пытался понять что-то, о чем не задумывался раньше, вот только разума в этом взгляде не было ни на грош. Он положил руку на член, но Рутаганда оттолкнул ее, додрочил ему сам, чувствуя, как пульсирует под пальцами тугой жар. Едва кончив, Вонг обмяк и слепо повалился вперед. Не подхвати Рутаганда его лоб на ладонь, крепко получил бы в переносицу.  
— Я устал, — невнятно сообщил Вонг. Прижался виском к подбородку Рутаганды и мгновенно уснул. Рутаганда лежал, рассеянно перебирая его волосы, и думал, что раньше, судя по всему, принимал за счастье чувство сытости.  
Вонг не проснулся, даже когда Рутаганда осторожно сдвинул его с себя и уложил его безвольную голову на стальное плечо. Одеяло удачно нашлось рядом. Рутаганда укрыл их обоих, решил, что четверть часа отдыха не помешает, и провалился в спокойную, терпко и знакомо пахнущую темноту.  
Разбудили его легкие прикосновения к лицу. Он приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на Вонга. Тот устроил подбородок на кулаке, а кулак на груди Рутаганды и задумчиво водил пальцами по его бровям, по скулам, трогал губы, гладил каждую отдельно.  
— Ты красивый, — невозмутимо сказал Вонг, заметив его взгляд. — Фьямма в сговоре с Тодой, а Тода — это Мертвый совет. Что ты знаешь об островах святой Сивиллы?  
Может быть, шутить майор и не умел, но искусством выбивать Рутаганду из колеи он владел безупречно.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава двенадцатая, в которой Рутаганда меняет нанимателя, а майор Вонг получает новое звание**

Про острова святой Сивиллы Рутаганда знал немного — и большей частью это были небылицы из тех, что рассказывают друг другу путники в придорожных гостиницах, когда вино уже почти все выпито, но в сон еще не клонит.  
Он слышал, что на островах нет ни войн, ни междоусобиц — а значит, такие, как он и его люди, там не нужны. Он слышал, что реки на островах текут молоком и медом, земли золотятся пшеницей, а сады наливаются яблоками, что в прибрежных водах полно рыбы и морских гадов, а в горных лесах — дичи, что жители островов не голодают, редко болеют и долго живут. Однако туда было сложно попасть и еще сложнее выбраться оттуда, так что если кто и отправлялся на острова за лучшей жизнью, то редко возвращался, чтобы о ней рассказать.  
Вот что Рутаганда знал точно: островами заправляет Мертвый совет, а за порядком на них следит Орден святой Сивиллы, и ни с тем, ни с другим лучше не связываться. Об этом ему рассказал однажды человек, бежавший из сказочной земли на рыбачьей лодке и чудом не погибший в штормах. Волны прибили лодчонку к побережью западнее Шангри, и Рутаганда, волей судьбы оказавшийся поблизости, решил напоить и накормить человека, которого помиловало море, чтобы узнать, кто он такой. Порой любопытство толкало его на бессмысленные поступки. Оказалось, что беглец спасался от рыцарей святой Сивиллы, собиравшихся казнить его за преступления, о которых он едва успел помыслить: так на островах вершилось правосудие. Люди из столичной гавани, имен которых он не знал, взяли все его деньги за лодку и запас снеди и помогли избежать встречи с приграничными големами, охранявшими острова.  
Что же, спросил тогда Рутаганда, разве помогать преступнику бежать — не преступление? Как же эти люди сами там живут? — и беглец ответил: не знаю.  
Еще он рассказал, что Мертвый совет отрекся от жизни ради бесстрастности суждений, а рыцари святой Сивиллы исполняют его волю. Рассказал даже легенду — которая Рутаганду не впечатлила: по этой легенде святая Сивилла, устав от злобы и несправедливости мира, выколола себе глаза, чтобы, вынося суждение, не видеть, друг перед ней или враг, правитель или нищий, — и с тех пор смотрела сердцем в сердце и предсказывала, таит ли человек скверные намерения, желает ли он преступить закон и мораль и много ли бед может принести другим людям. Ее путем следовал и Мертвый совет — хотя неизвестно было, что у них там с глазами, поскольку никто не знал, кто они на самом деле, люди ли вообще. Наделенные благодатью рыцари ордена от зрения не отказывались, однако считалось, что ими движет воля Мертвого совета и они, как и их святая, могут видеть истинные намерения и судить по ним. Признав же кого-то злонамеренным, они вольны действовать в отношении такого человека по собственному усмотрению...  
— Безумие, — сказал Вонг, хмуро сведя брови. — Если дурное намерение — уже вина, кто смог бы остаться невиновным?  
— Да ты философ, Николас. — Рутаганда разгладил кончиком пальца строгую складку у него на переносице. — Признаться, меня этот вопрос тоже занимал, только не у кого было спросить. Говоришь, Тода связан с Мертвым советом?  
— Тода и есть Мертвый совет. Один из них. — Вонг скривил рот, то ли недовольно, то ли с сомнением. — По крайней мере, Кил так сказал.  
— Вот что. — Рутаганда взял его за плечи и мягко сдвинул с себя, напоследок погладив по спине. — Расскажи-ка по порядку. Но сперва давай найдем что-нибудь пожрать.  
На самом деле он хотел не столько есть или выпить, сколько встать и одеться: разговор обещал выйти серьезным, а близость Вонга, такого расслабленного и податливого, изрядно отвлекала. Тебе же не восемнадцать, с укором сказал себе Рутаганда — и не смог вспомнить, был ли он в восемнадцать так же жаден до ебли. Наверное, был.  
Вонг тем временем уже соскользнул с постели, сделал пару шагов в поисках своей одежды и ругнулся, едва не потеряв равновесие на ровном месте. Наклонился, подобрал с пола темную деревяшку, за которой потянулась обманчиво хрупкая змейка цепочки. Амулет, так и болтавшийся у Рутаганды по карманам, выпал, когда он раздевался второпях.  
— Что это?  
— Ерунда. — Рутаганда сел, заметил на краю кровати штаны и подтянул к себе. — Безделка. Купил у земляка на Пестром рынке, когда осматривался.  
Вонг зажал амулет в кулаке, на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— В нем есть сила. Немного, но есть. Что он делает?  
— Исполняет желания. — Рутаганда пожал плечами, поднялся и принялся одеваться. — Так считается, но на самом деле вряд ли. Просто дерево, из которого он вырезан, собирает и хранит силу тех земель.  
— Чьи желания? — спросил Вонг, будто не расслышав его слова. Разжал кулак и задумчиво всмотрелся в лежащий на ладони медальон. — Того, кто купил, или того, кто носит?  
— Хороший вопрос, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. — Не знаю, Николас, не проверял.  
— Я возьму его себе.  
Вонг снова сжал амулет и взглянул с таким вызовом, будто ждал, что Рутаганда попытается забрать безделушку.  
— А если он исполнит мое желание, а не твое? — поднял бровь Рутаганда.  
— Твои желания меня устраивают, — невозмутимо сказал Вонг. Перекинул цепочку через голову, убрал под волосы. На его светлой коже черная волна, прорезанная в черном круге, была похожа на рисунок тушью. Рутаганда подумал, что подарил бы ему что-нибудь подороже, но об этом и говорить не стоило: он знал, что всем прочим ценностям и украшениям мальчик предпочтет корону Шангри, и вряд ли что-нибудь может быть дороже такого подарка.

К разговору о Тоде и обо всем остальном они вернулись четверть часа спустя, уже разыскав на кухне хлеб, холодное мясо и острый козий сыр, а заодно и пару бутылок вина. Когда они поднялись с добычей в гостиную, Вонг устроился в своем кресле, по привычке подобрав ногу, сжал губы на мгновение и поерзал в поисках другого положения: похоже, следы ремня на заднице доставляли ему ощутимое неудобство.  
— Ты ведь можешь себя исцелить, — заметил Рутаганда. С той мощью, которой обладал Вонг, он не мог этого не уметь: аспекты воды и воздуха позволяли своим носителям не только убивать, но и лечить повреждения.  
— Могу, — согласился Вонг. — Но не буду.  
Поймал взгляд Рутаганды и коротко улыбнулся:  
— А если бы ты отправил меня мыть подвал, ты бы тоже ждал, что я призову Поток?.. Хватит об этом, есть дела поважнее.

“Дела поважнее” представляли высший генералитет Хана таким змеиным гнездом, что будь Рутаганда лет на двадцать моложе, он бы удивился. Майор Вонг же рассказывал новости так невозмутимо, словно не находил ничего удивительного в том, что офицеры его величества — по крайней мере, некоторые — готовы сдать власть Мертвому совету в обмен на спокойствие и благополучие. Затея полковника Леа Фьяммы и торговца големами господина Тоды особой изысканностью не отличалась: под видом проверки гарнизонов Фьямма пыталась разжечь в приграничье новые беспорядки, чтобы вынудить Хана послать ей в помощь нескольких боевых магов. Точно зная, кого он отправит, Фьямма рассчитывала собрать на севере тех, кто поддерживал ее намерения. Мертвый совет обещал оружие, против которого силы, оставшиеся в столице, и даже сам король, ничего сделать не смогут. Куда уж проще.  
— Это тебе Кил рассказал? — уточнил Рутаганда. Вонг кивнул, рассеянно ломая хлеб.  
— А он-то откуда знает?  
— Фьямма и Тода встречались на руднике, — равнодушно пояснил Вонг. — Когда она еще была в Ратнаме, а затем в Девдане, она прилетала сюда. Тода приезжал проверять оборудование. В горах много тихих мест, где можно поговорить… Но и подслушать тоже можно. Узнав про их сговор, Кил и так собирался бежать, у него тут есть… связи. — Вонг поморщился. — Но когда я появился, он изменил план. Его союзники могли бы просто убить Тоду. При удаче и Фьямму. Но мне будет проще вскрыть весь заговор.  
— Он хочет тебя использовать, — не сдержался Рутаганда. Вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться в защиту своего драгоценного наставника, Вонг пожал плечами:  
— Мне это выгодно. Мне тоже не нужен Мертвый совет в Шангри. И это дело уберет нескольких сильных магов. Значит, потом они мне не помешают.  
— Как вы договорились?  
Вонг потянулся за вином, сделал глоток.  
— Я помогаю ему бежать, он сводит меня с одним человеком… С островов. Я получаю доказательства сговора.  
— Советник бандитов, — сообразил Рутаганда. Вонг цепко глянул на него, собрался что-то спросить, но вместо этого кивнул снова:  
— Ты уже знаешь. Что еще рассказали пленные?  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Ничего важного. Ничего опасного.  
— Убейте их. — Вонг допил вино, толкнул стакан по столу, предлагая налить еще. — Фьямме с Тодой про советника слышать не стоит. Тода может его знать.  
Рутаганда наполнил его стакан, подвинул обратно. Неторопливо сказал:  
— Допустим, что все это правда. Но до сих пор ты не знал о заговоре. Зачем они пытались тебя убить?  
— Я им мешал, — безразлично ответил Вонг. — Начал мешать, когда потушил Девдан. Кстати, вы начали еще раньше. Когда удержали штаб Талбара. Но тебя она наняла и хотела использовать. — Он сжал губы и на мгновение отвел глаза. — Кил считал, что и использует.  
— Вот оно что. — Рутаганда покатал во рту вино, не чувствуя вкуса. — Поэтому ты думал, что я работаю на нее.  
Взгляд Вонга на мгновение стал холодным.  
— Ты сам мне говорил, что ты работаешь на нее.  
Тут Рутаганде крыть было нечем. Вонг пару секунд смотрел на него молча, потом слабо улыбнулся:  
— Я уже признал свою ошибку. И заплатил за нее. Ты сказал — проехали.  
Рутаганда кивнул.  
— С этим ясно. А кукла с военным глифом? Ненадежный способ убить такого, как ты.  
— Арестовать. — Вонг намотал на пальцы деревянную цепочку амулета, висевшего на груди: рубашку он накинул, но застегивать не стал, и Рутаганда то и дело отстраненно думал, что лучше бы майор вообще не одевался. — Убить меня им уже не удалось. Они хотели получить повод меня арестовать, заковать в серебро и отдать гвардии наместника. Дальше произошел бы какой-нибудь несчастный случай. — Он усмехнулся. — Отдав птицу Левену, я невольно сыграл им на руку. Все это стало выглядеть еще подозрительнее. Фьямма наверняка бы использовала еще и то, что мы с Левеном... не друзья. Только она не учла, что Левен прекраснодушный идиот.  
— Николас! — Рутаганда расхохотался от неожиданности. — Он же спас тебе жизнь.  
— Это не делает его умнее, — серьезно заметил Вонг.  
— В таком случае я тоже сглупил, когда тебя покрывал? — насмешливо поинтересовался Рутаганда, невольно вспомнив, как в библиотеке Фьяммы майор едва не звенел от напряжения. Сейчас в нем не осталось ни следа той глубоко загнанной тревоги, и таким он нравился Рутаганде куда больше.  
— Да, — невозмутимо согласился Вонг. — И я, когда не убил тебя на руднике. Но у нас были… хотя бы какие-то причины. У него — нет. Впрочем, спас меня не он. Если бы не эта девушка, Ханна…  
Пришлось бы драться, подумал Рутаганда и по взгляду Вонга понял, что он думает о том же самом.  
— Ты ее отблагодарил?  
— Она отказалась от денег. — Вонг недовольно шевельнул плечом. — Так что я подарил ей книгу про глифы. У меня была случайно, но, кажется, она довольно редкая.  
Если майор Вонг и не читал случайных книг, то, по крайней мере, умел находить им правильное применение.  
— Ладно. — Рутаганда допил вино, хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Что мы делаем теперь?  
— Ждем. — Вонг помолчал секунду. — Кил сказал, этот человек сам меня найдет. Через два дня канун Долгой ночи, до этого времени он должен появиться.  
— До этого времени... — Рутаганда поднялся из кресла, подошел к Вонгу. Тот запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть снизу вверх, как пару часов назад, но теперь в его глазах не было ни капли настороженности. — Придется за тобой присматривать.  
— Я сам могу за собой присмотреть. — Губы Вонга дрогнули, приоткрылись в неторопливой улыбке. — Но ты можешь составить мне компанию.

***

Сероглазого Рутаганда узнал сразу же, как только Бабангида его притащил. У Бабангиды была свернута челюсть — живая сталь укрепила и удержала кость, но разговаривать это изрядно мешало. Кое-как он все же объяснил: шел к Ханне, увидел, что за лавкой оружейника следит, прячась в тени соседних домов, какой-то пацан. Пацана Бабангида почти скрутил — дело было нехитрое, он бы справился быстро и без шума, если бы не этот: взялся не пойми откуда, полез в драку, пацан тем временем сбежал. Бабангида разозлился — особенно когда так щедро отхватил в челюсть, подозревал Рутаганда, — и взял этого: решил, раз он вмешался, значит, были причины. Теперь Бабангида прикладывал к лицу холодную мокрую тряпку, сгоняя отек, и горел желанием выяснить у парня, какого хера тот полез, раз уж не мог спросить сбежавшего наблюдателя, зачем тот следил за оружейником. Рутаганда разглядывал пленника, которого уже подвесили в подвале, вздернув руки так, что он едва касался пола носками сапог, и с каждой минутой все сильнее подозревал, что именно этот человек должен был “сам найти” Вонга. Слишком уж он был непохож на ниламских бандитов — да и дрался не как обычный человек, если судить по результатам.  
Сероглазый тем временем рассматривал собравшихся в подвале. Юлия кошачьим шагом ходила вокруг него, явно прикидывая, что с ним можно сделать, Вебер прислонился к стене и смотрел без особого интереса: он предпочитал щуплых пацанов вроде лейтенанта Крона. В глазах пленника страха не было — только отвращение и скука.  
— Нахрена было следить за оружейной лавкой? — не выдержал Бабангида.  
— Неразборчиво говоришь, — заметил сероглазый. — Ничего не понять.  
Бабангида ударил его под дых раньше, чем Рутаганда успел что-нибудь сказать, парень схватил воздух ртом и закашлялся: согнуться ему не дали цепи. Сам напросился, ничего не поделаешь — но серьезно калечить его до того, как на него посмотрит Вонг, определенно не стоило. Рутаганда хлопнул Бабангиду по плечу:  
— Погоди-ка. Торопиться некуда.  
Наклонился к Буну, негромко сказал:  
— Смотайся за майором. Он либо у себя, либо в штабе. Пусть прилетит как сможет. Передавай не при чужих.  
Бун взбежал по лестнице и хлопнул дверью подвала; сероглазый проводил его взглядом и еле заметно кивнул, как будто ждал от Рутаганды именно этого. Подозрения превратились в уверенность. Рутаганда не удивился бы, если бы и сдался парень специально, чтобы поговорить с Вонгом с глазу на глаз, не приходя к нему домой и не пытаясь улучить подходящий момент. Вряд ли такой план можно было счесть надежным и безопасным, но при удаче он избавлял от лишней траты времени — и от чужих глаз.  
— Начнем по-хорошему, — предложил Рутаганда, разворачивая стул и садясь напротив парня. — Как зовут?  
Пленник окинул Рутаганду взглядом, в котором сквозило равнодушное презрение — не высокомерие, свойственное военным регулярной армии, а что-то совсем иное. Рутаганде даже любопытно стало, чем он так неприятен бандитскому советнику, если парень и правда тот самый советник.  
— Зови меня Инугами, — наконец сказал сероглазый. — С тебя хватит.  
Это слово, что бы оно ни значило, не было его именем. Собственные имена люди называют не так. Но по правде говоря, Рутаганде плевать было, как его зовут.  
— Дерзкий какой, — заметила Юлия с одобрением. Пленник — Инугами — покосился на нее с таким видом, будто рядом с ним заговорило что-то неживое и отвратительное. Юлия сузила глаза, ее пальцы заострились, тускло сверкнув живой сталью.  
— Юля, — предупреждающе сказал Рутаганда. — Пусть майор на него глянет, пока он целый.  
Если Инугами был тем, кого ждал Вонг, то в подвале он не останется, — но успокаивать его на этот счет раньше времени Рутаганда смысла не видел. Тем более, что парень, похоже, не беспокоился. Его губы искривила короткая улыбка, не отразившаяся в глазах:  
— Здравое решение.  
Судя по всему, он и впрямь нарвался на драку сознательно. До сих пор Рутаганда видел только одного такого наглеца.  
— Так что насчет оружейной лавки? — напомнил он. Инугами шевельнулся так, будто хотел пожать плечами, да забыл, что прикован:  
— Не знаю, о чем ты. Твой подельник набросился на какого-то мальчика на улице. Не люблю, когда слабых обижают.  
Насмешка в голосе явно говорила, что отвечать на вопросы он не собирается.  
Через четверть часа Рутаганда заскучал от бесплодных попыток завязать беседу и сходил за бутылкой бренди. Предложил и пленнику, но тот мотнул головой:  
— С такими, как вы, не пью.  
— А что с нами не так? — мирно поинтересовался Рутаганда. Гость оказался занятный, и то, что он вряд ли задержится надолго, вызывало почти сожаление.  
— Да вас и людьми-то не назвать, — так же мирно откликнулся Инугами, но за мягким тоном на мгновение проскользнула острая, как лезвие, ненависть.  
— Мы у тебя кого-то убили? — Рутаганда сделал хороший глоток, отсалютовал бутылкой. — Ну так, значит, была причина. Просто так мы не убиваем.  
— Я видел, как вы убиваете, — скривился пленный. Рутаганда собрался спросить еще что-нибудь, но дверь наверху скрипнула, по лестнице сухо застучали шаги. Редко доводилось наблюдать, чтобы майор Вонг ходил так быстро.  
— Выйдите все, — сказал Вонг, едва окинув взглядом подвал. Покосился на Рутаганду: — Ты останься.  
Юлия недовольно изогнула бровь, Вебер хмыкнул, Бабангида нахмурился — но Рутаганда кивнул, подтверждая слова Вонга, так что спорить никто не стал.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, пленный посмотрел на Вонга и усмехнулся так, будто что-то его одновременно веселило и раздражало. Неторопливо начал:  
— Офицер армии Шангри обязан быть верным военной присяге, беззаветно служить короне…  
— Мужественно защищать корону и отечество, — сухо договорил Вонг. — Ты человек с островов.  
— А ты майор Николас Вонг, — сказал Инугами. — Твой наставник считает, что ты небезнадежен, но я в этом сомневаюсь.  
Слова пленника Вонг пропустил мимо ушей.  
— Почему он прикован?  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Влез в драку с Бабангидой, свернул ему челюсть. Не лучший способ напроситься в гости.  
— Отстегни. — Вонгу, похоже, было совсем не до шуток. — У нас мало времени. Кто-то видел, как Бабангида его взял, Фьямма послала сюда отряд. Она хочет допросить его сама.  
— Удачно, — заметил Инугами. Крепко встал на ноги, едва Рутаганда ослабил цепь, и равнодушно протянул руки, чтобы тот разомкнул браслеты. Потер запястья. — Мне как раз по пути. Они меня подкинут.  
В его недоброй улыбке мелькнуло что-то волчье; будь он молчаливее или глупее, Рутаганда заподозрил бы в нем взрослого матерого оборотня, которого кто-то научил иметь дело с людьми.  
— Мне нужны доказательства, — требовательно сказал Вонг. Инугами бросил на него короткий взгляд.  
— Ты их получишь, когда я сделаю то, что нужно мне. Если придешь вовремя.  
Вонг нахмурился, Инугами выжидающе смотрел на него.  
— Куда? — наконец спросил сквозь зубы Вонг.  
— В новый особняк Тоды, — усмехнулся Инугами. — Только не спеши слишком сильно, а то помешаешь.  
На связи прорезалась Юлия, недовольно сказала:  
— Дес, тут солдаты из штаба. У них приказ Фьяммы.  
— Знаю. — Рутаганда вопросительно глянул на Вонга.  
— Ладно, — хмуро сказал Вонг. — Свяжи ему руки и пусть забирают.  
Инугами подставил запястья, сведя их перед собой. Рутаганда затянул узел без особого усердия, но так, чтобы тот выглядел надежным. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что пожелай их гость освободиться, ему бы не помешали и более крепкие узлы. Сказал Юлии:  
— Отведите пленного.  
Когда парня забрали, Рутаганда негромко спросил Вонга, все еще продолжавшего смотреть вслед, хотя дверь подвала уже захлопнулась:  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да. — Вонг тоже говорил тихо. — Он сделает то, что нам делать не стоит.  
— Опять темнишь, Николас. — Рутаганда запустил руку ему под волосы, погладил шею; Вонг опустил голову, перекатил от плеча к плечу, подставляясь под прикосновение. — Вот что я тебе скажу. Если хочешь, чтобы отряд работал на тебя, всем стоит узнать, что у тебя за дела.  
Вонг помолчал. Вздохнул, когда Рутаганда погладил его по затылку, и наконец разомкнул губы:  
— Не говори им. Я расскажу сам. А этот… человек с островов — он хочет добраться до Тоды. Может быть, он заберет что-то, но оставит доказательства заговора. Их нужно будет только взять. — Он недовольно скривился. — Если бы я точно знал где, взял бы и сам.  
— Что значит “вовремя”? — Рутаганда развернул Вонга к себе, дернул верхний крючок на кителе, расстегивая воротник. Вонг подставлялся так рассеянно, будто вовсе не замечал, что Рутаганда делает, и это заводило иначе, чем его обычная ответная жадность, но так же сильно.  
— Его будут искать, когда он сбежит. Это отвлечет внимание. — Вонг коротко вздохнул, когда Рутаганда прикусил нежную кожу над ключицей. Черная цепочка амулета спускалась по шее на грудь, под рубашку. Свидетельство того, что Вонг дорожит подобранной с пола безделушкой и носит ее при себе, на мгновение скрутило горло, выбило воздух из легких.  
— Тогда мы отправимся к Тоде, — продолжал Вонг. — Нужно прийти туда раньше Фьяммы. Пока она будет занята поисками.  
...И это “мы” вместо обычного “я” тоже лишало рассудка.  
— Значит, немного времени у нас еще есть, — сказал Рутаганда ему в шею, уже прикидывая: развернуть мальчишку носом в стену или заставить опуститься на колени.  
— Немного, — согласился Вонг, по-прежнему не пытаясь ничего сделать. В его бездействии не было неохоты или терпеливой покорности: Рутаганда чувствовал губами и руками, как отзывается его тело на каждое прикосновение, слышал, как еле заметно подрагивает голос. Вонг быстро учился всему, чему Рутаганда хотел его научить, но кое-что оставалось неизменным: затевая какую-нибудь игру, которая неизбежно кончалась членом Рутаганды у него в заднице или во рту, он никогда не считал нужным об этом предупреждать.  
Китель майора был уже расстегнут и спущен с плеч, когда живая сталь запульсировала беспокойным сигналом.  
— Тревога, — сказал Рутаганда, отстраняясь и отпуская Вонга. — Застегнись и пошли.  
Вот еще что было хорошо в майоре — если бы Рутаганда взялся перечислять его достоинства — ему и в голову не приходило оскорбляться на команды.  
Когда они поднялись наверх, Вонг выглядел почти как обычно; только волосы спутались, смялись, попав с одной стороны под воротник, и у Рутаганды так и чесались руки поправить. Впрочем, быстро стало не до того.  
Из лавки оружейника пропала Ханна.  
Самого оружейника Бабангида, плюнувший на несговорчивого пленника и вернувшийся туда, куда шел с самого начала, обнаружил на полу лавки с пробитым виском. На грабеж нападение похоже не было: витрины и ящики с оружием стояли в порядке, дверь в задние комнаты никто даже не пытался вскрыть. Ханны в доме не оказалось. Бабангида едва-едва разошелся с гвардейцами наместника, которых позвали соседи. Посидев на крыше и послушав разговоры, он понял, что соседей насторожила возня и пара вскриков из лавки. И что Ханну увел некто “высокий и вроде черный”. Рутаганда скривился, когда это услышал: земляков он в Шангри встречал нечасто. Тот, кто послал за Ханной человека, подходящего под такое описание, наверняка рассчитывал, что показания соседей позволят подставить Бабангиду. Вонг пришел к такому же выводу — он слушал, нахмурившись, а услышав про черного, кивнул и сухо сказал:  
— Они скоро будут здесь.  
— Пусть попробуют войти, — сквозь зубы процедила Юлия, по ее пальцам пробежала короткая злая молния.  
— Значит, следом за ними придет Фьямма, — так же сухо сказал Вонг. — У вас есть что ей противопоставить?  
На мгновение повисло общее напряженное молчание.  
— А у тебя, майор? — ласково улыбнулась Юлия. — Ты ведь с нами? Или нет?  
Вонг секунду смотрел на нее без выражения, потом ровно сказал:  
— Этого она и хочет. Если мы окажем сопротивление, нас обвинят в мятеже. И вас, и меня.  
— Какого хера! — Бабангида рванул его за плечо, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Ты знаешь, что за херня творится! Где она?! Где Ханна?!  
Рутаганда с трудом удержался от того, чтобы вмешаться: вряд ли Бабангида собирался причинить Вонгу вред, а ответить мальчишке стоит самому.  
— Да, я знаю, — ровно сказал Вонг. — Вас хотят подставить и убить. Или объявить вне закона, если сейчас вы уйдете. И меня тоже… раз я с вами. Похоже, Фьямма решила, что использовать вас не удастся.  
— Нихера не стало понятнее, блядь, — сквозь зубы бросил Бабангида. — Так ты знаешь, где она может быть?  
— Предполагаю, — сказал Вонг, но продолжить не успел: сквозь приоткрытую дверь особняка в холл втек маленький воздушный вихрь, сбросил ему в руки конверт. Бабангида, хмурясь, отпустил майора, дал просмотреть записку.  
— Он сбежал, — сказал Вонг скорее Рутаганде, чем всем остальным. — Сложил весь отряд… Никого не убил. Фьямма поднимает всех магов штаба на поиски. Приказано прибыть немедленно.  
— Пора на службу, майор? — со злостью перебил Бабангида. — Ладно, разберемся сами.  
Вонг поднял на него спокойный прозрачный взгляд, и Рутаганда невольно залюбовался: сейчас мальчик выглядел достойным короны, которую хотел получить.  
— Нет, — сказал Вонг. — Мы заберем Ханну из особняка Тоды. Вы поедете на ровере, троих птица не поднимет. Избегайте столкновений с гвардией… и с военными тоже. Вас должно быть не в чем обвинить. Пойдем.  
Это уже было адресовано Рутаганде. Похоже, теперь пришла его очередь не обижаться на то, что им командуют.  
— Тебе многое придется нам объяснить, майор, — сказала Юлия ему вслед.  
— Я объясню, — согласился Вонг, не оборачиваясь.

Когда железная птица круто взвилась с камней двора и набрала высоту, Вонг откинулся спиной на грудь Рутаганды так привычно, словно они летели вместе не во второй раз, а в сотый. Окружил птицу защитной сферой и негромко сказал:  
— Хорошо бы Ханна была еще жива. Иначе твой друг расстроится.  
Рутаганда наконец вытащил из-под его воротника примятые пряди, расправил. Спросил:  
— Почему ты думаешь, что она тоже там?  
— Если Тода считает особняк достаточно надежным, чтобы держать в нем оборотней, — откликнулся Вонг, — то где еще ему прятать девчонку. Но даже если нет, там мы наверняка узнаем, где она… Придется идти выше.  
Птица легла на крыло, и в черном небе над россыпью вечерних огней Амалы Рутаганда увидел мерцающие точки: офицеры, поднятые Фьяммой, искали человека-с-островов.  
— И снять защиту, — договорил Вонг. — Это она искрит, нас могут заметить... Будет холодно.  
В лицо ударил ледяной ветер, вдавил в спинку сиденья. Рутаганда крепче прижал Вонга к себе и решил, что так летать ему тоже нравится.

Если Фьямма знает, что за пленник попался отряду, она может отправиться напрямую в особняк, размышлял Рутаганда по дороге — и Вонг, похоже, задумался о том же, потому что снижался осторожно, заходя к едва освещенному дому по плавной дуге со стороны долины. Но другой железной птицы возле особняка не было — да и вообще не было ничего подозрительного. Тихий и полутемный, он казался пустым, оставленным на ночь без присмотра. Вонг шевельнул рукой, отправляя вниз едва заметную россыпь ледяных иголок: проверял, нет ли над домом воздушной защиты. Иголки беспрепятственно канули во тьму, и Вонг опустил птицу на заднем дворе, еще не полностью замощенном каменными плитами.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда придержал его, когда он уже перекинул ногу и собирался соскользнуть на крыло. — Что ты будешь делать, если сюда придет Фьямма?  
Вонг замер в его руках, коротко вздохнул.  
— Сражаться. Иначе она все равно меня убьет. Нас обоих.  
— Ты говорил, она сильнее тебя. — Рутаганда почти шептал ему на ухо, шевеля дыханием холодные волосы. Вонг помолчал.  
— Сегодня Долгая ночь. Поток слышит нас хуже, чем обычно. Ей придется… звать громче. Это может ей повредить.  
— Тебе тоже, — заметил Рутаганда, и Вонг тихо усмехнулся.  
— Она и так тлеет. Я еще не тону. Пойдем, мы теряем время.  
Уже стоя на крыле, он обернулся на Рутаганду:  
— Не вмешивайся. Если не будет другого выхода.  
— Поучи меня воевать, — пробормотал Рутаганда и спрыгнул с седла прямо на землю. Как бы все ни обернулось, а позволять сумасшедшей крокодилице убить мальчишку он не собирался.  
Шагая следом за Вонгом, он выпустил нескольких стальных шмелей, метнувшихся к дому. Дойдя до приоткрытой двери заднего хода, ведущего в кухню и кладовые, он уже знал, что в доме есть один живой человек и что-то мертвое — в подвале, куда вела неприметная низкая дверь из темного коридора. Он придержал Вонга за плечо, показал направление. Тот кивнул и бесшумно пошел вперед. Шмели, выполнив свою работу, отправились наружу, мотаться вокруг дома: по крайней мере, о приближении живых объектов — “своих” или посторонних — Рутаганда мог узнать заранее.  
В тех домах, где доводилось жить отряду, подвалы быстро превращались в наскоро оборудованные допросные комнаты. Здесь подвал походил на обустроенную со всем тщанием тюрьму: толстые стены, прочные двери, тусклые лампы по стенам, железные клетки в просторном каменном зале. Остро пахло зверем. С пары клеток были сорваны замки, в одной из них валялись рваные тряпки и крупные кости со следами зубов, в другой забилась в угол Ханна, заплаканная, но на вид вполне целая. Увидев Вонга и шедшего следом Рутаганду, она вскочила на ноги и кинулась к двери клетки:  
— Святые заступники, вы!..  
— Все в порядке, — невнимательно сказал Вонг и прошел мимо нее дальше, к тому, что лежало на полу посреди подвала и издалека в полумраке казалось обычным трупом. Не оборачиваясь, позвал:  
— Иди сюда.  
Рутаганда машинально погладил по голове Ханну, вцепившуюся ему в локоть, сказал:  
— Побудь здесь, Бабангида скоро нас догонит, — и подошел к Вонгу.  
То, что выглядело как труп господина Тоды, никак нельзя было назвать мертвым телом: не может быть мертвым то, что никогда не было живым.  
— Как это возможно? — медленно сказал Вонг. Впервые Рутаганда слышал в его голосе растерянность. Впрочем, он и сам раньше ни с чем подобным не сталкивался. Он присел, пошевелил глиняную, грубо вылепленную руку. Выпрямился, легко пнул то, что осталось от головы. Обломки, тоже глиняные, рассыпались, на одном таращился небрежно нарисованный глаз. Среди черепков лежал человеческий мозг — и вот он был со всей очевидностью уже мертвый: несколько осколков разбитой головы глубоко вошли в серую складчатую массу, из разрывов вытекла какая-то жижа. Тянуло гнилью, пока совсем слабо. Рутаганда носком сапога отодвинул остатки головы от шеи, наклонился и снял с тела связку амулетов. Заметил слабый блеск в стороне, там, куда не могла добраться гнилая жижа. Сделал шаг и взял то, за чем они пришли.  
— Что здесь произошло? — тем временем спросил Вонг у Ханны, которая, разумеется, не осталась возле клетки. Ханна сглотнула так тяжело и вздохнула так шумно, что Рутаганда приготовился к образцовой девичьей истерике — и ошибся: голос у нее дрожал, но рассказывала она внятно и даже деловито. Незнакомец с темной кожей ударил ее отца (убил, девочка, — подумал Рутаганда, но говорить сейчас не стал), силой увел ее из лавки, довел до ближайшего укромного переулка и стукнул по шее. Очнулась она здесь, в клетке — в соседней сидела странная девушка, как будто дикая, она то выла, то сворачивалась клубком и молчала. Пришел господин Тода и сказал, что Ханне не стоило связываться с наемниками и вдвойне не стоило помогать майору Вонгу, но она может немного исправить положение, в котором оказалась, если засвидетельствует перед наместником, что камни на празднике у Кири подменила она сама по приказу майора Вонга, чтобы опорочить господина Тоду, а при удаче убить принцессу и капитана Левена (что за бред, — вполголоса пробормотал Вонг, — на что они рассчитывали?..). Ханна отказалась, Тода сказал, что времени на размышления у нее немного, а если она не захочет сотрудничать, то ее приятеля обвинят в ее смерти. После этого он собрался уйти, но тут пришел темноволосый человек со светлыми глазами, и Тода испугался, когда он пришел. Они говорили на неизвестном языке — недолго — потом начали драться, но драка вышла еще короче разговора. Когда Тода упал и больше не поднялся, человек оставил что-то возле тела, забрал с него что-то другое, подошел к клеткам и сбил оба замка. Девушка из соседней клетки бросилась на него, он сказал пару слов на том же языке — Ханна потерла лоб, пытаясь объяснить: сказал не ей и не девушке, а как будто кому-то еще, хотя здесь никого больше не было, — и дикарка неожиданно потеряла сознание или уснула. Человек взял ее на руки и предложил Ханне тоже уйти вместе с ним — или подождать своих друзей. Тут Ханна сбилась и на мгновение прикусила губу: похоже, Инугами сказал ей еще что-то, чего она повторять не хотела. Так или иначе, она осталась. Когда человек ушел, она посмотрела, что с господином Тодой, и увидела, что он… вот такой. Это ее испугало, и она решила подождать в стороне от тела, потому и вернулась в клетку: выходить из подвала, не зная, кто может встретиться снаружи, она опасалась тоже.  
— Тут есть чего испугаться, — великодушно согласился Рутаганда.  
— Он же выглядел живым, — сказал, хмурясь, Вонг. — Я имею в виду, обычным человеком.  
— Что-то из этого наводило морок. — Рутаганда показал ему связку, снятую с голема. — Потом разберемся. Сейчас тебя интересует вот что. — И протянул на ладони сияющий золотым блеском камень неправильной формы. Вторую подобранную вещь, монету, он уже убрал в карман: это была та же — или такая же — монета, которую он когда-то бросил сероглазому парню на рынке. Она явно обозначала “в расчете” и Вонга не касалась.  
— Что это? — Вонг прикоснулся к камню кончиками пальцев, но не взял. — Как это использовать?  
— Камень памяти. — Рутаганда посмотрел на озадаченное лицо Вонга. — Не встречал раньше? Тогда смотри.  
Камни памяти не относились к семейству камней Потока; возможно, они и камнями-то в прямом смысле слова не были. Ими мог пользоваться кто угодно — если ему повезло иметь такую игрушку: Рутаганде до сих пор доводилось с ними сталкиваться раза три, не больше. Каждый из них стоил состояние и каждый хранил память обо всем, что происходило рядом с ним. Чтобы эта память ожила, нужно было сжать камень в ладони и вспомнить того или тех, о ком хочешь узнать. Сработает ли на голема? — успел задаться вопросом Рутаганда, но образы Фьяммы и Тоды уже мелькнули перед глазами сами собой, и камень принялся отдавать то, что знал. Полупрозрачная бледная картина возникла в пустоте прямо над глиняным телом: стол с какими-то бумагами и свитками, две фигуры за ним. “Раз вы здесь, значит, мы сможем договориться”, — сказал Тода и приподнял бокал с вином. “Для Шангри будет лучше, если сможем”, — кивнула Фьямма и ответила таким же жестом. Вонг медленно улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке проскользнуло холодное спокойное удовлетворение. Таким он тоже был невероятно хорош.  
Мгновение спустя Рутаганда ощутил сигнал от шмелей.  
— Один живой человек. С неба, — сказал он, разжимая ладонь. Картинка погасла. Вонг замер на мгновение и сузил глаза:  
— Наружу. Здесь она загонит нас в угол и сожжет.  
Рутаганда сунул камень в карман и подхватил Ханну: вряд ли она могла бегать так быстро, как нужно.  
— Оставь ее в доме, — скомандовал Вонг уже в коридоре. — Или пусть идет на задний двор к моей птице. Фьямма садится на цветник.  
Рутаганда поставил Ханну на пол, показал направление, велел: “Беги и прячься”, — и догнал Вонга. Большего они для девчонки сделать не могли — оставалось надеяться, что и не понадобится.

Стремительно пройдя через гулкий темный холл, Вонг отодвинул засов на высокой двустворчатой двери. Бросил Рутаганде через плечо:  
— Не ходи за мной, — и обеими руками толкнул створки. Полковник Леа Фьямма как раз опустила свою железную птицу посреди цветника, освещенного невысокими фонарями. Один из шмелей, подчиняясь желанию Рутаганды, метнулся к Вонгу, скользнул ему в волосы и спрятался на шее под длинными прядями: теперь Рутаганда мог слышать все разговоры, держась поодаль. Вонг наверняка заметил прикосновение живой стали, но даже не вздрогнул. Перешагнул порог и пошел навстречу Фьямме со словами:  
— Разрешите доложить.  
Его голос был так спокоен, что Фьямма остановилась, не дойдя до пологих ступенек крыльца, и недоуменно нахмурилась. По ее волосам, по рукам пробегали слабые искры, такие же мерцали в глазах. Еще немного, и она не сможет контролировать силу Потока, которую призовет. Очевидно, именно на это Вонг и рассчитывал — но для этого ему предстояло разозлить госпожу полковника куда сильнее, чем она злилась сейчас.  
— Разрешаю, — сухо сказала Фьямма.  
— Господин Тода разбит, — так же невозмутимо доложил Вонг. — У меня есть доказательства государственной измены. Вашей измены. Вы согласитесь на арест или…  
Договорить он не успел: Фьямма вскинула руку, с ее пальцев сорвались языки огня, расцветая сигнальной вспышкой, — и тут же погасли, сбитые короткой струей воды.  
— Не стоит никого звать. — Теперь Вонг как будто улыбался. — Я не хочу, чтобы пострадали другие офицеры. Особенно те, кому придется отвечать дознавателям.  
Новый клубок пламени полетел уже в него и разбился об стену активной защиты. Вонг даже не шевельнулся.  
— Сопляк, — бросила Фьямма сквозь зубы. — Сопляк и дурак. Зря ты в это полез.  
Вокруг нее в одно мгновение заревело пламя, выбрасывая острые злые всполохи; по сравнению с той мощью Потока, которую она сейчас призвала, предыдущая атака не имела никакого значения.  
— Посмотрим, на сколько ее хватит, — еле слышно сказал Вонг и обрушил на полыхающую Фьямму воду, как когда-то на подожженный Девдан.  
Через пять минут Рутаганда, наблюдавший за сражением от двери особняка, пришел к выводу, что прямая дуэль двух боевых магов — зрелище опасное и малоинтересное: огонь раз за разом встречался с водой, превращая нарядный цветник Кири Бриджеш в выжженное или разбитое тяжелыми холодными струями месиво грязи. Сквозь густые клубы пара, порожденные этими столкновениями, мало что можно было разглядеть. Фьямма пыталась вымотать Вонга и атаковала его чистой силой, едва трудясь над тем, чтобы задать огню направление; Вонг хотел заставить ее потерять контроль и, тратя основные силы на защиту, бесил Фьямму точечными непредсказуемыми атаками — иглами льда, водяными вихрями, облаками крошечных капель, которые, мгновенно вскипая от соприкосновения с огнем, били горячим паром ей в лицо. Сил Вонга хватало на то, чтобы не позволять огню подобраться слишком близко, но он отступал, шаг за шагом поднимался на крыльцо. Еще немного, и Фьямма прижмет его к дому, успел подумать Рутаганда, когда новая ревущая волна пламени прокатилась высоко над головой Вонга и осела на дом. Особняк полыхнул весь сразу, словно был сложен из бумаги, а не из камня. Рутаганда едва успел убраться подальше от стены, пересек всю террасу одним длинным прыжком — и оказался на виду у Фьяммы. Та пылала яростным факелом, огонь трепал ее волосы, рассыпавшиеся из обычного строгого узла, плясал в глазах, на ладонях, под ее ногами горела земля. Казалось, она давно уже не в себе — но движение Рутаганды Фьямма заметила, и новый поток огня хлестнул в его сторону. Вонг сбил огонь раньше, чем Рутаганда успел даже отшатнуться, но, изменив направление собственной атаки, невольно открылся для чужой — и едва не потерял равновесие, когда пламя ударилось в стену воды, поднявшуюся в последний момент, слишком близко. Еще мгновение, и майор бы вспыхнул так же, как горел за его спиной особняк. Фьямма широко улыбнулась. Пора было заканчивать.  
— Атакуй иглами, — сказал Рутаганда, не зная, разберет ли Вонг то, что он говорит: стальной шмель так и путался в его волосах за ухом, но с непривычки распознать звук, который передавала живая сталь, мог не всякий. Вонг разобрал — и послушался, не задумываясь: с его пальцев сорвался новый сонм ледяных игл, совершенно бесполезных против ревущего вокруг пламени. Одна игла среди них была не ледяной: выскользнув из волос Вонга, стальной шмель вытянулся в тонкую стрелку и промчался через пламя, в котором лед растаял.  
Вероятно, в обычных обстоятельствах Фьямму — или другого мага такой силы — подобная атака даже не задела бы: естественная готовность к защите срабатывала раньше разума. Но Фьямма направила все внимание на собственные атаки, Фьямма себя почти не контролировала, и, даже не заметив бесполезные ледяные иглы, она никак не ждала, что стальная войдет ей в глаз.  
Когда ее тело взорвалось огнем, Вонг прикрыл крыльцо новой стеной воды, вряд ли понимая, что делает. Рутаганда в один шаг оказался возле него, подхватил за плечи, не давая упасть; вокруг хлестало во все стороны лишившееся контроля пламя, взвивалось страшными бесформенными языками, выпускало в небо такие снопы искр, что куда там любому сигнальному огню, — и вдруг осело, затихло, погасло. Вся невольно призванная Фьяммой сила вернулась обратно в Поток. Стало темно и тихо — почти: за спиной, потрескивая, догорал особняк.  
Живая сталь, убившая госпожу полковника, не выдержала встречи с такой силой: она умерла, рассыпалась в пыль и смешалась с землей. Чувствуя, как сталь в его теле забирает себе еще каплю плоти взамен утраченного, Рутаганда мельком подумал, скоро ли она потянется к сердцу, — и наклонился заглянуть Вонгу в лицо. В слабых отблесках гаснущего пожара его глаза казались темными провалами, двумя окнами в изначальную бездну. Вонг тяжело поднял руку, и ему на пальцы осели крупные хлопья пепла — все, что осталось от полковника Леа Фьяммы. На кончиках пальцев медленно вспухли капли воды, Вонг растер пепел с водой в черную грязь и почти беззвучно сказал:  
— Поток взял свое.  
— Что? — не понял Рутаганда, и Вонг тихо усмехнулся, откинувшись затылком ему на грудь:  
— Если бы ты убил меня тогда в Нишанте… ты бы меня и отпустить толком не смог.  
С какой стати мне тебя отпускать, подумал Рутаганда — и промолчал. Вонг ненадолго расслабился в его руках и сказал совсем уже неслышно:  
— Теперь ты работаешь на меня.

Когда с неба посыпались стальные птицы, а через пожарище промчался ровер, майор уже пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы встать прямо и обойтись без поддержки, но Рутаганда остался у него за плечом — на всякий случай. Рядом стояла бледная Ханна. Несколько минут назад она выскочила из-за деревьев, не задетых бушевавшим в цветнике пламенем, и только тогда Рутаганда вспомнил, что она должна была оставаться в доме. Повезло, что не осталась.  
— Что ты видела? — спросил Вонг, как только она подбежала, и Ханна споткнулась и остановилась.  
— Отвечай правду, — мягко сказал Вонг. — Когда тебя спросят по-настоящему, ты не сможешь солгать.  
Рутаганда хорошо знал этот мягкий тон и понимал, что беспокоит Вонга. Если Ханна заметила постороннее вмешательство в дуэль, она будет опасна.  
К счастью, видела Ханна мало, а поняла еще меньше: имея дело с оружейными камнями и хорошо в них разбираясь, о прямых столкновениях силы Потока она знала немного. Вонг хмуро слушал, и Рутаганда видел, что он колеблется, решая, стоит ли рисковать. Но девчонка очевидно безопасна, а если майор причинит ей вред, Бабангида взбесится, — подумал Рутаганда и невольно сжал плечи Вонга крепче, словно это могло его остановить.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Вонг, отвечая то ли Ханне, то ли Рутаганде. — Все в порядке.  
И выпрямился, раньше других заметив в небе мерцание снижавшихся железных птиц.

Едва Бабангида перемахнул через борт ровера, Ханна метнулась к нему. Вонг этому не препятствовал. Он подождал, пока офицеры подойдут ближе, и неторопливо, отчетливо сказал, не повышая голос:  
— Полковник Фьямма совершила государственную измену. Я принимаю командование гарнизоном Амалы на себя.  
Короткое молчание словно предлагало возражать — но возражений ни у кого не нашлось.  
— Никому из офицеров не покидать Амалу до прибытия дознавателей, — так же размеренно продолжил Вонг. — Господина наместника со всем уважением не выпускать из его дворца. Гвардия наместника временно лишается всех полномочий.  
Возможно, в этом не было особой необходимости, но офицеров это явно устроило.  
— Я отправляюсь с докладом в столицу немедленно. — Вонг снова помолчал. — В мое отсутствие старшим остается капитан Левен.  
“Прекраснодушный идиот” шагнул вперед и коротко кивнул. Его единственного решение Вонга, кажется, ничуть не удивило.  
— В силу чрезвычайных обстоятельств для поддержания порядка в штабе и в городе воспользуйтесь помощью отряда Десмонда Рутаганды, — сказал Вонг уже лично Левену, и тот кивнул снова, даже не изменившись в лице. Гладкие казенные фразы соскальзывали с губ Вонга легко и успокаивающе.  
— Выполнять, — закончил он и коснулся браслета, подзывая железную птицу. Подошел к стоящему поодаль отряду, взглянул на Ханну:  
— Ты полетишь со мной и будешь свидетельствовать.  
Бабангида собрался было возразить, но Вонг качнул головой:  
— Так будет лучше. Я присмотрю за ней, — и обернулся к Рутаганде. Тот вложил ему в ладонь золотой камень памяти и пригляделся, гадая, хватит ли майору сил добраться до столицы. Вонг мгновение смотрел в ответ, потом, едва шевеля губами, сказал:  
— Расскажи им про заговор. Про себя я расскажу сам.  
Дождался кивка и повел Ханну к железной птице.  
Рутаганда утер с лица гарь и пошел к капитану Левену.

Короткую записку для Рутаганды и письмо для Бабангиды вихрь принес на следующий день, прямо перед прибытием в Амалу дознавателей. “Отвечай что сочтешь нужным”, — писал Вонг, и Рутаганда едва не поддался искушению сохранить этот клочок бумаги: лучше показать доверие майор не мог. Однако держать при себе такие записки определенно не стоило.  
Впрочем, у дознавателей отряд не вызвал особого интереса: сухолицый капитан из управления истины, похожий на огромное насекомое, говорил с Рутагандой не больше часа. Этого ему оказалось достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что Рутаганда не лжет, утверждая, что не только не имел отношения к заговору Фьяммы, но и не знал о нем до последнего момента, а когда узнал от майора Вонга, то оказал всю необходимую помощь, поскольку жалование получал из армейской казны Шангри, а не из карманов Мертвого совета.  
— Полковника Вонга, — равнодушно поправил капитан, и это было все, что он счел нужным Рутаганде сообщить.

За “полковника” вечером выпили.  
— Твой мальчик резво делает карьеру, — язвительно заметила Юлия, все еще не простившая Вонгу то, что он держал всех в неведении. — Что дальше? Скоро будешь трахать генерала?  
— Посмотрим, — отмахнулся Рутаганда, уже уставший от разговоров. Пришлось рассказать, что Вонг слишком серьезно воспринял его слова о том, что отряду платит Фьямма, а не он, и винить в его недоверии стоит скорее Рутаганду, чем его самого. “Она ведь и правда нам платила”, — задумчиво пробормотала Юлия. Вебер выпустил в потолок струю дыма, безразлично заметил: “Вроде как не из своего кармана?” Рутаганда молча ждал, что они еще скажут: убивать нанимателя, не предупредив об этом своих, все-таки, пожалуй, не стоило. “Ох, Дес”, — сказала Юлия, пожала плечами и перешла к обсуждению Вонга.  
Все эти объяснения не заставили Рутаганду утратить благодушие. Бабангида, напротив, весь вечер сидел мрачный, словно полученное письмо его совсем не порадовало. Юлия не нашла ничего лучше, чем отвязаться от Рутаганды и прицепиться к нему.  
— А что твоя девочка? Майор там ее не обижает? То есть полковник.  
— Надо вернуть ее домой, — хмуро сказал Бабангида. — С нами ей делать нечего.  
— Эй, — удивился Вебер. — А мы думали, она уже наша.  
— И у нее миленькие заколочки, — сладко сказала Юлия, так узнаваемо передразнив Кири Бриджеш, что все, кроме Бабангиды, хохотнули.  
— Она не наша. — Бабангида нахмурился еще сильнее. — И нашей не будет. Она не такая, как мы.  
Рутаганда отлично понимал, о чем он, так что даже возражать не стал.  
— Ну так не учи ее работать по-нашему. — А вот Вебер не понимал. — Пусть режет глифы. Будет свой оружейник, чем плохо?  
— Ты нихера не соображаешь. — Бабангида явно начал злиться. — Мне что, глаза ей выколоть, чтобы она не видела лишнего?  
— А она сможет резать вслепую? — деловито спросила Юлия. Бабангида, не вставая, метнул в нее нож. Лезвие чиркнуло по стальному локтю, не причинив Юлии вреда, но она рывком поднялась с места, и Бабангида встал тоже.  
— Тихо, — сказал Рутаганда, не повышая голоса. Юлия и Бабангида замерли, уставились на него: Бабангида хмуро, Юлия — удивленно. Ее можно было понять: такие стычки случались и раньше. Когда-то, когда все они только начинали друг к другу привыкать, редкий день обходился без ссор. Но те времена давно ушли в прошлое, и вступать на эту дорогу заново Рутаганда не хотел.  
— Угомонись, — сказал он Юлии. Повернулся к Бабангиде:  
— Ты прав. Если она останется с нами, так будет все время. Мы то, что мы есть, а она другая.  
Бабангида выдохнул, сгоняя напряжение, и рухнул обратно в свое кресло.  
— Но ты же не свалишь? — примирительно спросила Юлия.  
— Куда я от вас, — бросил Бабангида и потянулся за выпивкой.  
Он не сможет жить другой жизнью, подумал Рутаганда, глядя, как Юлия подходит стукнуть об стакан Бабангиды своим; никто из них не сможет, и все они это понимают.

Следующие несколько дней вышли пустой тратой времени. В вопросах наведения порядка Левен оказался вовсе не таким идиотом, каким считал его Вонг. Он свалил на отряд то, чем не стоило заниматься шангрийским солдатам: охрану разговоров, которые дознаватели вели с офицерами. Слышать эти разговоры наемникам не полагалось, но кто-то должен был присутствовать поблизости на случай, если во время допроса офицер решит оказать сопротивление. Так что всем пришлось поскучать в штабе — бесплодно: ничего интересного не случилось.

Результатов дознания Рутаганда узнать не успел. В новой записке от Вонга было две строчки: “Жду вас в столице, пятый дом по улице Железных крыльев. Левена уведомил” и “Ты мне нужен”.  
Разглядывая ровные, словно для смотра выстроенные буквы, Рутаганда подумал, что если бы речь шла только о делах, второй строчки бы не было.

_конец второй части_


	13. Chapter 13

**Часть третья: Последний день зимы**

**Глава тринадцатая, в которой полковник Вонг дает невыполнимое обещание, а Рутаганда рассуждает о цветах**

Полковник Николас Вонг, кавалер ордена Ледяной звезды и старший дознаватель военной полиции Шангри, со всей ответственностью сосал член. Облизывал головку, забирал почти до горла — и выпускал снова; качал головой, позволяя волосам шелковисто и щекотно скользить по стволу, терся щекой, длинно проводил языком.  
Еще мгновение назад Рутаганда был в воздухе: в ушах свистел ветер, скрежетала крыльями железная птица, а Вонг, полностью обнаженный, крепко обхватил ее шею и бесстыдно подставлял Рутаганде зад. Когда член вместо тугой дырки попал в мягкий ласковый рот, Рутаганда успел еще удивиться — и только потом проснулся.  
— Не худшее пробуждение, — хрипло сказал он, вплетая пальцы в волосы Вонга. Тот поднял голову, скользнул языком по влажным губам:  
— Ты спишь в моей постели. Чего еще ты ждал?  
Тут он был прав: Рутаганда действительно задремал на его кровати, поднявшись в спальню Вонга из собственной, оставшейся этажом ниже.

Дорога из Амалы в столицу заняла два с половиной дня и изрядно утомила. Когда они добрались до улицы Железных крыльев и нашли нужный дом — трехэтажный, каменный и с плоской крышей, явно предназначенной для железных птиц, — все уже хотели только передохнуть. В доме их встретила Ханна — в сером траурном платье, но скорее серьезная, чем печальная. Быстро рассказала, что на первом этаже дома комнаты прислуги, кухня и кладовые, второй предназначен для отряда, третий занимает полковник Вонг, сейчас он на службе и вернется вечером, — и увела хмурого, но покорного Бабангиду. Судя по ее строго сдвинутым бровям, вряд ли Бабангиде предстояли немедленные утехи.  
На смену Ханне неожиданно явилась служаночка из дома Вонга в Амале — Мирна, вспомнил Рутаганда — и оказалась куда более разговорчивой. Первым делом они узнали, что за нее попросил Арун, ординарец господина полковника, а тот добросердечно согласился, так что теперь она смотрит за этим домом. Рутаганда удивился: в добросердечие Вонга он не верил ни на грош. Потом Мирна предложила остальным располагаться на втором этаже как они пожелают и повела Рутаганду показывать спальню, которую ему советует занять господин полковник, — по дороге болтая обо всем подряд: и об ордене, которым наградил господина полковника его величество король, и о том, что он получил должность в военной полиции, в управлении истины, и носит теперь черный мундир, а не синий, и черный даже лучше синего. Рутаганда почти не вслушивался, успев озадачиться вопросом, с какой стати господин полковник решает, где ему спать, — но задавать этот вопрос Мирне он не собирался. Когда она наконец привела его в спальню и оставила в покое, убедившись, что он совершенно точно не хочет пообедать сию минуту, Рутаганда нашел ответ на свой вопрос сам. Для этого понадобилось только внимательно осмотреть отведенные ему комнаты: за портьерой в углу спальни пряталась винтовая лестница. Дверь наверху оказалась не заперта, и вела она со всей очевидностью в спальню господина полковника — судя по россыпи амулетов и оружейных камней на столе и двум неизменным книгам. Рутаганда прошелся до окна и обратно, присел на кровать. От подушки слабо тянуло знакомым запахом юного моря, Рутаганда прилег, чтобы услышать его получше, закрыл глаза и немедленно провалился в путаный бестолковый сон, в котором смешались бесконечная дорога, пылающая Амала, резной деревянный медальон на чьей-то чужой широкой ладони, железная птица в небе и обнаженный Вонг на ней.

— Николас. — Он мягко потянул собранные в кулак волосы, не давая Вонгу снова опустить голову к члену. — Я с дороги.  
— Я заметил, — невозмутимо согласился Вонг. Китель он снял, и в распахнутом вороте рубашки сбегала по шее на грудь черная цепочка. — Хочешь принять ванну?  
— Хочу тебя, — честно сказал Рутаганда. — Но вымыться не помешает.  
Вонг качнул головой, предлагая его отпустить, выпрямился и небрежно утер губы тыльной стороной ладони — теперь взгляд Рутаганды зацепился за бледный шрам от серебра на запястье.  
— Можно совместить.

Здесь купальня тоже примыкала к спальне, но ванна в ней легко могла вместить двоих. Вонг составил компанию не сразу: сперва он устроился на широком каменном бортике, бесцеремонно облил Рутаганду мыльным раствором и опустил руку в воду. Когда теплая волна поднялась и накрыла с головой, Рутаганда вздрогнул от неожиданности — но тут же ощутил, как мягко вода скользит по телу, как ласково дразнит кожу, то скручиваясь быстрыми мелкими воронками, то взвиваясь струями. Прикосновения силы Потока беспокояще отзывались в живой стали, но угрозы в них не было. Рутаганда выдержал несколько минут, потом протянул руку и уронил сосредоточенного, прикрывшего глаза Вонга в ванну прямо в рубашке и бриджах. Вода тревожно плеснула и угомонилась, Вонг тряхнул головой, разбрызгивая веер капель, и уставился на Рутаганду с возмущением. Рутаганда расхохотался и притянул его к себе. Вода как будто смыла всю дорожную усталость, на смену ей пришло глупое, почти юношеское веселье, и притворное недовольство господина полковника, кавалера ордена и старшего дознавателя, только добавляло этому веселью остроты. Запуская руки под мокрую, липнущую к коже рубашку Вонга, целуя строго сжатые губы, Рутаганда вспоминал вторую строчку короткой записки — “Ты мне нужен” — и думал о том, как хорошо было бы никогда не выпускать мальчишку из рук. Это были нелепые пустые мысли, но когда Вонг наконец ухватился за его плечи, стиснул коленями бедра и яростно ответил на поцелуй, из головы пропали и они.

— Мирна? — Вонг быстрым прикосновением ладоней согнал воду с волос. Свои тряпки он высушил таким же способом и уже успел надеть снова. — За нее попросил Арун.  
— Это она доложила первым делом, — кивнул Рутаганда. — Мне интересно, с чего ты решил оказать ему любезность.  
Вонг бросил косой взгляд сквозь рассыпавшиеся волосы. Тихая защита, окружавшая его комнаты, еле заметно дрогнула, уплотняясь.  
— Во-первых, что одна служанка, что другая. Эта меня устраивает. А во-вторых, Арун… — По его губам скользнула такая нехорошая улыбка, что Рутаганда даже поторопил:  
— Не томи, Николас, что с ним?  
— Он доносил на меня Фьямме. Глупо с его стороны.  
— И до сих пор жив? — притворно удивился Рутаганда. Вонг взглянул со знакомым недоумением, но тут же улыбнулся вновь. Похоже, научился понимать — или угадывать — когда Рутаганда его дразнит.  
— Я хочу посмотреть, кому он будет доносить теперь. А пока пусть думает, что я им доволен.  
Рутаганда покачал головой.  
— Хочешь держать в доме крысу — дело твое. Но команде стоит знать, что тут у них под боком.  
— У них под боком Ханна, — заметил Вонг. — Это намного хуже Аруна.  
Рутаганда вопросительно поднял бровь, хотя прекрасно знал, что он имеет в виду.  
— Ханна добрая девушка, — сказал Вонг неожиданно мягко: не с той опасной мягкостью, за которой пряталась неминуемая смерть, но почти сочувственно. — Честная и довольно смелая. Я бы ей даже протоколы допросов переписывать не доверил.  
— Она уедет, — ответил Рутаганда с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущал.  
— Да? — Вонг как будто удивился; это только усилило сомнения. — Хорошо, если так.  
Рутаганда пошел следом за ним в спальню, посмотрел, как Вонг в задумчивости берется за китель — черный с красным, в цветах военной полиции — и откладывает его обратно.  
— С отрядом в любом случае нужно поговорить, — сказал он рассеянно и вдруг обернулся:  
— Ты им доверяешь?  
Спроси об этом кто-нибудь другой, Рутаганда загнал бы вопрос обратно ему в глотку. Но тайны полковника Вонга могли стоить жизни и ему самому, и всем, кто не удержит язык за зубами, так что у него были основания тревожиться — пусть даже и сверх меры.  
— Как себе, — спокойно сказал Рутаганда. — Иногда и больше. И тебе все равно нужны будут надежные люди, Николас. Никого лучше этих ты не найдешь — если будешь вовремя платить за работу.  
Вонг прикрыл глаза и несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри. Наконец сказал:  
— Хорошо. Пойдем.  
Если надежные люди еще не спят и не напились, подумал Рутаганда.

Команда ужинала в гостиной второго этажа. Ханны с ними, по счастью, не было, но мрачный вид Бабангиды наводил на мысль, что Вонг не зря удивлялся словам о ее скором отъезде. Только увидев еду, Рутаганда наконец ощутил, что голоден: Вонг будил в нем голод иного свойства, заставлявший забыть о прочих нуждах.  
Не успел он прожевать первый кусок жареного мяса, как Юлия доложила:  
— Малышка Ханна отказалась уезжать, а выгонять ее он не хочет. — Она махнула в сторону Бабангиды, будто расклад не был ясен и без того.  
— Как ее выгнать-то, — хмуро сказал Бабангида, очевидно уже не в первый раз. — Куда, в Амалу? Отца убили, лавку она одна не вытянет, разорится. А если кто доебется, к кому ей бежать, к наместнику?  
— Командиром гарнизона в Амале стал Левен. Он может присмотреть, — заметил Вонг, который тоже сел к столу, но едой не заинтересовался. Вебер тем временем взялся за ближайшую откупоренную бутылку, наполнил стакан вином и подтолкнул к нему.  
— Бревно в эполетах твой Левен, — огрызнулся Бабангида. — Присмотрит он, как же.  
Юлия и Вебер выразительно переглянулись. Бун безразлично ел, не уделяя внимания разговору.  
Рутаганда знал, в чем дело, куда лучше остальных. При всем своем равнодушии к жизни Бабангида оказывался бессилен перед теми, кто искренне его любил, ничего не желая и не требуя взамен. Такое случалось редко, но сейчас случилось, и теперь всем им предстояло иметь дело с малышкой Ханной, которую Бабангида будет со звериной яростью защищать от любых угроз. Хуже всего то, что ему самому это особой радости не доставит: чужую привязанность Бабангида считал стихийным бедствием, собственную — нелепым стечением обстоятельств.  
— Ладно, — сказал Рутаганда, дожевав и хлебнув вина. — Не хочешь — не выгоняй. Пока пусть идет как идет, а там посмотрим.  
Юлия поджала губы, Вонг еле заметно покачал головой, Вебер пожал плечами. Бабангида вздохнул. Вонг помедлил и опустил на гостиную завесу тихой защиты. Движение силы Потока почувствовали все.  
— Наш полковник хочет нам что-то сказать, — оживилась Юлия. Вонг кивнул, прокрутил в пальцах двузубую вилку, и Рутаганда с трудом подавил желание дотянуться до его ладони и прижать, чтобы успокоить.  
— Двадцать четыре года назад, — невыразительно сказал Вонг, — его величество Хан изнасиловал мою мать и забыл убить. Я ублюдок короля, я собираюсь взять корону Шангри, и я хочу, чтобы вы работали на меня. Об оплате мы договоримся.  
Над столом на несколько мгновений повисла тишина. Вонг успел бросить на Рутаганду беспокойный взгляд, когда Вебер наконец ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
— Я-то думал, ты старше.  
— И мы только запомнили, что ты уже не майор, — укоризненно добавила Юлия. — А теперь тебя надо называть “ваше высочество”?  
— Ни в коем случае, — серьезно сказал Вонг. Если он и ждал от команды чего-то другого, скрыть это ему удалось безупречно. — Даже шепотом, даже в шутку.  
— Поучи нас хранить секреты, — беззлобно хмыкнул Вебер.  
— И что ты собираешься делать? — с любопытством спросил Бабангида: новости явно отвлекли его от мрачных размышлений о Ханне.  
— Пока — верно служить короне. — Вонг помолчал. — Ждать. Собирать сведения. Дело о заговоре уберет нескольких сильных магов. Мне это на руку. Нам, если вы со мной.  
— Оплата оплатой, — отвлекся от еды Бун. — А что мы получим, когда ты получишь корону?  
— Что пожелаете. — Вонг задумчиво покачал в пальцах свой стакан. — Если это будет в моих силах.  
— Щедрое обещание, — ласково заметила Юлия. — Но опасное.  
— Дело тоже опасное, — бесстрастно откликнулся Вонг. — Если мы проиграем, наша смерть не будет ни быстрой, ни легкой. Риск должен быть оплачен соразмерно.  
Бун кивнул и снова принялся жевать. Юлия посмотрела на Рутаганду, Вебер и Бабангида тоже повернули к нему головы.  
— Значит, по рукам, — сказал Рутаганда и поднялся. Вонг тоже встал, чтобы скрепить договор рукопожатием. Его твердая ладонь показалась незнакомой, как будто чужой. Рутаганда мимолетно подумал, что берется за самую сложную работу в своей жизни; это было даже лучше, чем просто трахать полковника Вонга — еще интереснее. В конце концов, королем он до сих пор никого не делал.

— И вот еще что, — сказал Вонг, опускаясь обратно на свой стул.  
— Еще не все? — восхитилась Юлия, и полковник ей коротко улыбнулся. Похоже, замечать шутки он и впрямь научился.  
Узнав про Аруна, Юлия и Вебер обрадовались сильнее всех.  
— Давайте его расспросим, — немедленно предложил Вебер.  
— Рано, — качнул головой Вонг. — Но однажды он будет ваш.  
Юлия еще не успела недовольно поджать губы, когда он добавил:  
— Вам и так найдется кого расспросить. Я хочу привлечь вас к дознанию. На Шангри, но теперь на военную полицию, вы продолжите работать в открытую.  
— Хорошие новости, — оскалился Вебер. — Только вон Бабангида не хочет, чтобы мы брали работу на дом.  
Бабангида нахмурился снова.  
— В управлении истины полно места для грязной работы, — примирительно заметил Вонг и наконец потянулся за едой.  
— Я слышал, — вдруг сказал Бабангида, — корона дает королю силу, с которой мало что может сравниться. Это правда?  
Вонг кивнул, бросил на него короткий взгляд.  
— Тогда на что ты рассчитываешь?  
— На вас, — еле заметно улыбнулся Вонг. — На случай. На то, что корона признает меня как наследника — когда придет время. И в конце концов, — он снова прокрутил в пальцах вилку, прищурился на острые зубья так, словно оценивал ее в качестве оружия, — любую связь можно разорвать. Связь с Потоком — тоже. Против серебра бессильна даже корона.  
Бабангида задумчиво покачал головой, но спорить не стал.  
— У короля ведь есть наследник, — вспомнил Вебер. — Совсем пацан, да?  
— Принц Ниран. — Вонг кивнул. — Ему десять лет, так что помехой он не станет. Я старше, а короне неважно, законный я наследник или нет. Важна только кровь.  
Он помолчал, пожал плечами:  
— Потом его тоже придется убрать. Оставшись в живых, он наверняка захочет однажды свести счеты. Но пока жив король Хан, с этим торопиться некуда.  
— Какая бесчеловечная жестокость, — протянула Юлия, и Вонг удивленно приподнял брови. Его недоумение выглядело таким искренним, что Юлия не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
— Я смотрю, ты серьезно настроен, полковник. — Она ткнула в его сторону стаканом. — За это и выпьем.

***

Потайная дверь наверху открылась и закрылась с едва заметным скрипом, винтовая лестница вздрогнула под легкими шагами, звякнули кольца портьеры.  
— Хорошо, что ты здесь, — сказал Вонг. — Пойдем.  
Помедлил и добавил:  
— Ты приметный, тебе нужна маскировка.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда даже не поднял взгляда от книги, очередного рассуждения о Потоке пера очередного многоопытного мага; в доме обнаружилась неплохая библиотека, и он то и дело собирался спросить Вонга, кому дом принадлежал раньше, но всякий раз об этом забывал. — О чем мы договаривались? Не темни. Скажи мне, куда мы идем, а с маскировкой я разберусь.  
— В порт, — коротко бросил Вонг. Рутаганда наконец посмотрел на него и на мгновение оторопел: полковник был сам на себя не похож. В бесформенной хламиде неопределенного цвета, напоминавшей то ли слишком просторную куртку, то ли слишком короткий плащ, со связанными на затылке волосами, он мог бы выглядеть почти неприметным, если бы не прозрачные холодные глаза, запоминавшиеся с одного взгляда.  
— И зачем мы туда идем? — Рутаганда отложил книгу и сел на кровати. Похоже, вечер предстоял интересный.

Не то чтобы он бездельничал в последние недели: окончательно получив отряд в свое распоряжение, господин старший дознаватель тут же нашел занятие для каждого. Юлия и Вебер с утра до вечера пропадали в Черном доме — управлении истины, и возвращались довольные, но усталые. “Там что, работать больше некому?” — спросил как-то Рутаганда у Вонга, и тот, знакомо сведя брови, уронил: “Я не могу всех допрашивать сам, их слишком много”. То, что полковник не хочет никому доверять, Рутаганда понял и без дополнительных пояснений. Это было разумно: благодаря камню памяти, найденному в особняке Тоды, удалось узнать три имени тех, кого полковник Фьямма хотела вызвать на север, — но один из них успел покончить с собой раньше, чем за ним пришли, а другой оказался болваном, знавшим не слишком много. Третьего Вонг расспрашивал сутки без перерыва и все же узнал меньше, чем рассчитывал. Нити заговора выскальзывали из рук, прятались в клубках других придворных интриг, и чтобы зацепить их снова, приходилось перебирать много лишних, не связанных с заговором концов, задавать вопросы женам задержанных заговорщиков, их детям и прислуге. Дознанию мешала и необходимость избегать столкновений с внешней разведкой: если заговор в рядах армии бесспорно был делом военной полиции, то любых случайных людей, не имеющих звания, но предположительно связанных с Мертвым советом, его шпионами или сторонниками в Шангри, у Вонга пыталась перехватить госпожа начальник внешней разведки Синтия Заль, о которой полковник говорил мало и не иначе как сквозь зубы. Похоже, эта дама доставляла ему немало хлопот.  
По крайней мере, в управлении истины Вонгу никто не мешал: вместе с новым званием и должностью он получил от короля право вести расследование на свое усмотрение, ни перед кем, кроме его величества, не отчитываясь. Это ничуть не расположило к нему господина начальника управления, генерал-лейтенанта Ройнара.  
— Погоди-ка, — сказал Рутаганда, услышав имя, — это тот Ройнар, который предлагал тебе покровительство? После выпуска?..  
Вонг пожал плечами:  
— Не думаю, что он об этом помнит. Сейчас его злит то, что я ему по сути не подчиняюсь.  
— Тебя забудешь, — хмыкнул Рутаганда и получил в ответ улыбку из тех, после которых обычно становилось не до разговоров.  
Его самого — и Бабангиду с Буном — Вонг отправил понаблюдать за теми, кого задерживать и расспрашивать пока не было достаточных причин. За эти дни Рутаганда успел до тошноты насмотреться на каменные стены и витое железо: в Шангри любили украшать дома и ограды коваными узорами, сплетенными из железных прутьев химерами, драконами и русалками или тварями попроще — львами, змеями, морскими коньками. В бесконечных разговорах офицеров с их семьями, друзьями и подчиненными порой проскальзывали имена, которые Вонга интересовали. Все это он по вечерам выслушивал и запоминал, не записывая. Несколько раз, то ли заметив, что Рутаганде надоедает монотонное наблюдение, то ли нуждаясь в дополнительной паре рук, он звал Рутаганду в Черный дом — точнее, в катакомбы под ним. Подземные ходы в камнях, на которых стояла столица, наверняка прокладывали и укрепляли маги — обычные люди не смогли бы создать такую паутину пустот под всем городом, не обрушив его себе на головы. Под Черным домом эти пещеры были загорожены решетками, пропитаны запахом крови и дерьма, наполнены звуками, сопровождающими всякий серьезный допрос. Рутаганда оценил то, что Вонг звал его разговаривать не с пустышками — из одного пацана, служившего в доме уже арестованного офицера, удалось вытряхнуть несколько адресов, по которым его хозяин чаще всего рассылал записки и которые умудрился не назвать во время собственного допроса; девица, с пару лет назад прислуживавшая Фьямме, когда та бывала в столице, смогла вспомнить и описать тех, с кем госпожа полковник иногда ужинала за закрытыми дверями, и кое-кто из них немедленно попал в список новых объектов для наблюдения. И все же это была рутина, привычное и незатейливое времяпрепровождение, куда менее захватывающее, чем ночи, когда Вонг засыпал в постели Рутаганды или звал его в свою. Так что неожиданное предложение прогуляться в порт Рутаганду заинтересовало.

— Нам нужно встретиться с… генерал-майором Килом и человеком с островов, — сдался Вонг. Рутаганда поднял бровь. Он уже знал, что Маркус Кил получил помилование и восстановление в правах за неоценимый вклад в раскрытие заговора Фьяммы — по личному ходатайству полковника Вонга. Так что удивляло его не то, что у Вонга снова дела с Килом, этого можно было ожидать, а то, что офицер, едва вернувшийся на пост начальника военной академии, таскается по портовым притонам в компании беглого бандита.  
— Это он назначил встречу, — сказал Вонг, словно прочитав мысли Рутаганды. — Этот беглый.  
— Инугами, — машинально сказал Рутаганда, Вонг так же машинально кивнул:  
— Но он мне нужен. Так что придется встретиться.  
— Ладно. — Рутаганда поднялся, потянулся. — В порту есть корабли из Аксума?  
Откуда бы Вонгу это знать, тут же мелькнула мысль, он же не в морской охране.  
— Два из Аксума и один с аксумской командой, — откликнулся тот и слегка улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд:  
— Я слежу, чтобы никто не сбежал морем. Из тех, с кем я еще не успел поговорить.  
Рутаганда обратился к живой стали, определил ей форму — и, покалывая мелкими иглами, из-под кожи проступили затейливые узоры, покрыли лицо, шею, руки, обвили пальцы до самых ногтей.  
— Так выглядят аксумские моряки, — сказал он, поймав внимательный взгляд. Пояснять, что узоры аксумцев имеют иное происхождение, но живая сталь может сносно их изобразить, он не стал. Вонг подошел, протянул руку и прикоснулся к его лицу — медленно и завороженно, как к чему-то удивительному. Рассеянно поправил:  
— Пираты.  
— Неважно, — хмыкнул Рутаганда, наклонил голову, чтобы ему было удобнее отслеживать пальцами волны и завитки проступивших линий. — Важно то, что приметным я быть не перестану, но никто меня не запомнит и не узнает.  
Вонг кивнул так же рассеянно, но не отстранился. Рутаганда подождал несколько секунд, поймал его запястье и прижал к губам. Браслета управления на запястье не было, и неудивительно: вот уж что сразу свело бы на нет всю маскировку.  
— Мы разве не спешим, Николас?  
Вонг неохотно опустил руку, убрал куда-то в складки хламиды, ссутулился. Без своей обычной выправки и мундира, с подобранными волосами он походил на любого обитателя портовых кварталов — любого из тех, кто избегает встреч с ночными патрулями и всегда готов срубить денег по-легкому.  
— Глаза спрячь, — посоветовал Рутаганда. Вонг на пару мгновений опустил веки, потом провел рукой по лицу от лба к подбородку, и ясный небесный свет в его глазах словно померк, затянулся облаками. Теперь он выглядел так, будто успел перехватить какой-нибудь дури.

Из дома они вышли через заднюю дверь под прикрытием тихой защиты. Рутаганда подумал, что если кто-то захочет за ними проследить, ему достаточно будет следить за движением силы Потока, но Вонг знал, что делает: ближе к порту, когда дома стали ниже и грязнее, а мелькавшие по скверно освещенным улицам тени выглядели все подозрительнее, он дернул Рутаганду в едва заметный проулок, в котором под ногами чавкала сырая грязь. Через несколько поворотов, каждый из которых казался тупиком, он толкнул калитку в ржавой кованой ограде и чередой пустых темных дворов, над которыми опасно нависали стены полуразрушенных домов, вывел их в портовые кварталы. О близости моря говорили пронзительный запах гниющей рыбы и водорослей, влажный воздух и далекий шорох волн. По пути Вонг сбросил тихую защиту, зато натянул почти до носа капюшон своей хламиды — теперь он и сам казался довольно подозрительной тенью.

Сперва они не вызывали любопытства у местных обитателей. Рутаганда уже начал думать, что в столице Шангри порт может оказаться не таким интересным местом, как он ожидал, когда в очередном переулке, не менее грязном и вонючем, чем все предыдущие, от стены отлипла темная фигура. Дружелюбно окликнула:  
— Эй, здоровяк. Почем девочку сговорил? Может, дешевле подгоним.  
— Глаза разуй, — тихо и хрипло ответил Вонг вместо Рутаганды. — Или твоя мать с пещерным угрем ебалась, что ты такой слепошарый?  
Рутаганда прикинул, что начнись драка — темных фигур наверняка станет больше, и позвал живую сталь просыпаться, готовясь быстро убирать лишних. Но собеседник хохотнул и поднял руки примирительным жестом:  
— Обознался, не гони волну… Змейка?!  
— Тьфу ты. — Вонг коротко сплюнул под ноги, оглянулся по сторонам и сдвинул капюшон. — Шагу не ступить… Ладно, Скат, я тебя тоже не узнал. В расчете.  
Рутаганда вспомнил, как корнет Вонг в Нишанте плюнул кровью ему на сапоги, и вчуже подумал: вот чего он не видел с тех пор — этой искренней бессильной злости недавнего подростка, не умеющего или не желающего держать себя в руках. За два года с Нишанта до Девдана Вонг повзрослел куда сильнее, чем казалось сперва.  
Названный Скатом тем временем шагнул ближе и оказался мальчишкой не старше Вонга. Его гладкие волосы были словно нарисованы на черепе, а широко расставленные выпуклые глаза делали его и впрямь похожим на рыбу. Он фамильярно хлопнул полковника по плечу, ухмыльнулся:  
— Какими ветрами? Болтают, ты теперь в Черном доме офицерам яйца крутишь.  
— Уже болтают? — Вонг криво усмехнулся. — Чего вы тут не знаете?  
— Чего не надо, того и не знаем. — Скат дернул подбородком в сторону Рутаганды. — Это кто с тобой?  
Слова, сказанного Вонгом, Рутаганда никогда раньше не слышал — быстрый перебор звуков, резких и непонятных.  
— Друг, — тут же добавил Вонг. — Если придет сюда без меня, считай — я пришел.  
— Друг, значит. — Его собеседник непонятно прищурился. — Запомню. К нам не зайдешь?  
— В другой раз. — Вонг помолчал. — Через три дня, вечером на малой воде. Собери весь косяк.  
— Да осталось-то того косяка, — пробормотал Скат, поморщился. — Ладно, шагай, Змейка. В другой раз и поболтаем.

— Неплохо, — вполголоса сказал Рутаганда, когда переулок остался позади.  
— В военную академию берут с двенадцати, — еще тише откликнулся Вонг. — Но я и потом здесь бывал.  
— Чем промышляли? — поинтересовался Рутаганда. Вонг почти беззвучно хмыкнул:  
— Мелочью. Лохов обчищали.  
— Из тех, что ищут девочек подешевле? — об остальном Рутаганда мог догадаться и сам. — Подгоняли девочку, или ты за нее?.. А остальные прижимали того, кто поведется? Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.  
— Рот закрой, — беззлобно огрызнулся Вонг. Это место словно превратило его в того, кем он мог бы стать. Рутаганда наблюдал с удовольствием: вырасти мальчишка здесь, он был бы совсем не таким, как полковник Николас Вонг, но вряд ли оказался бы хуже.  
— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил он. — Обо мне, до того, как назвал другом?  
— А, это. — Слышно было, что Вонг улыбается. — Это значит, что я с тобой сплю. Добровольно, бесплатно и не на один раз. Значит, ты вроде своего, пока не делаешь глупостей.  
— Как же тебя отсюда в военную академию занесло? — вслух подумал Рутаганда, и Вонг неожиданно сухо бросил:  
— Сэм позаботился. Хватит, мы пришли.

Кабак оказался еще грязнее, чем ведущие к нему переулки. Под невысоким потолком висели закопченные фонари, ниже стелилась пелена дыма — от табака, от весеннего башмачка, еще от какой-то дряни с тяжелым едким запахом и едва уловимым шлейфом силы. Новая дурь?.. — мимоходом подумал Рутаганда и тут же забыл. В дыму сидели за столами, бродили туда-сюда, подпирали стены мутные фигуры с кружками и стаканами, в дальнем углу кто-то хрипло пел, дергая струны чудовищно расстроенного инструмента — поди пойми, какого. Между компаниями сновали девицы с подносами, в неприметных темных платьях, и девицы без подносов, в платьях куда более вызывающих. Некоторые из них вопреки своим нарядам к женскому полу явно не принадлежали, но это Рутаганду ничуть не удивило: в таких кабаках ему доводилось бывать не раз.  
— Отличное место, — пробормотал он, вслед за Вонгом огибая столы. Из-за одного приподнялся тип вроде него самого, черный и изукрашенный серебряными татуировками — самый что ни на есть аксумский моряк. Пират. Протянул сжатый кулак, и Рутаганда на ходу ткнул в него своим: знал, кем прикидывался. Вонг бросил взгляд через плечо, но не замедлил шага. Рутаганда ждал, не рискнет ли кто доебаться до них и тут — но в этом заведении у всех были свои дела, которые лишнего внимания чужаков не требовали.  
Господин начальник военной академии генерал-майор Маркус Кил и беглец с островов уже ждали — в глубине кабака, за столом в густой тени. Сперва Рутаганда заметил Инугами: тот курил самокрутку, прижавшись затылком к закопченным камням стены, и сквозь облако дыма наблюдал за обстановкой из-под полуопущенных век. Он почти не маскировался; вероятно, тут его некому было узнавать в лицо. Кил в ветхом тряпье и рваной войлочной шляпе выглядел изрядно опустившимся рыбаком, которого никто уже не возьмет даже сети тянуть, не то что за штурвалом стоять. Пройди Рутаганда мимо него в порту, вряд ли обратил бы внимание.  
Подойдя к их столу, Вонг ловко зацепил ногой тяжелый табурет, отодвинул и упал на него. В каждом его движении сквозила ленивая небрежность, кто-то сказал бы — расхлябанность, свойственная местным опасным ребятам, но совершенно неприемлемая для офицера. Рутаганда с недостойным злорадством заметил, как у Кила сперва дрогнула рука, будто он собирался схватиться за оружие или обратиться к силе Потока, потом взлетели брови. Он знал своего подопечного куда хуже, чем мог бы.  
Рутаганда сделал еще шаг и тоже сел к столу, поставив свой табурет так, чтобы держать в поле зрения всех сразу.  
Пробегавшая мимо девица с подносом тут же, послушавшись жеста Инугами, опустила перед ними две кружки. Можно было только надеяться, что пиво в них разбавлено чистой водой, а не чем похуже. Вонг потянулся к кружке и по пути шевельнул пальцами, явно собираясь окружить стол тихой защитой.  
— Лучше я, — негромко сказал Кил.  
Воздушная завеса, в отличие от водной, оказалась совсем неощутима. Рутаганда едва мог понять, где проходят границы накрывшего их купола. Теперь дым от самокрутки Инугами не уползал к потолку, а висел облаком над его плечом — но дыма в кабаке было столько, что вряд ли кто-то мог бы заметить эту ненормальность.  
Избавив их от лишних ушей, Кил поморщился, стянул шапку и бросил под стол. Вонг выпрямился, сел ровно и провел ладонью по лицу, возвращая взгляду обычную ясность. Похоже, неощутимая завеса воздуха спрятала компанию и от лишних глаз. Кил вопросительно взглянул на Вонга, потом с сомнением уставился на Рутаганду. “Зачем он здесь?” — отчетливо говорил взгляд, и бывший воспитанник генерал-майора прекрасно это понял.  
— Я за него ручаюсь, — невыразительно сказал Вонг.  
— А за него? — не сдержался Рутаганда, кивнув на Кила. Глупо, он и сам это понимал. Утешало только то, что Маркус Кил повелся немедленно. Холодно заметил:  
— Разве мне нужно поручительство?  
Значит, не одного Рутаганду задевало, что полковник Вонг доверяет не только ему.  
У Вонга дрогнули губы, а в глазах промелькнула едва заметная насмешливая укоризна:  
— За господина генерал-майора я тоже ручаюсь, — согласился он.  
Инугами, по-прежнему молчавший, снова затянулся самокруткой. Вокруг его головы, за спиной, рядом с плечом мерцали и подрагивали туманные волны, имевшие мало общего с обычным табачным дымом. По кривой усмешке видно было, что этот короткий разговор не остался для него непонятным, но особого веселья не вызвал.  
— Если с поручительствами закончили, — начал он, и Рутаганда перебил:  
— Не закончили. Потому что если голодный призрак не с тобой, то у нас неприятности.  
В землях, где он родился и вырос, духов видели почти все. К ним относились как к соседям — тихим или скандальным, мудрым или глуповатым, добрым или зловредным. С ними советовались, их звали в дом и угощали, а если чересчур разгуляются — со всем уважением выпроваживали из дома. Или просто не обращали внимания: кто будет изо дня в день разглядывать соседей, когда есть и другие дела.  
В Шангри и на приграничных землях Рутаганда до сих пор с духами не сталкивался и успел решить, что здесь они просто лучше прячутся. Похоже, угадал.  
Дым стянулся в человеческую фигуру, на положенном месте проступило лицо с тонкими чертами, призрачные губы изогнулись в недоброй улыбке: поняв, что его заметили, дух перестал играть в прятки. Прежде чем стать голодным призраком, он наверняка родился человеком: призраки, не знавшие другой жизни, не умели так отчетливо создавать непривычный им облик.  
— А если это был мой секрет? — поднял бровь Инугами. На его лице не прочесть было ни досады, ни злости, но и симпатии на нем не было тоже.  
— Если бы у тебя были такие секреты от союзника, — кивнул Рутаганда на Кила, — то нам с полковником и вовсе с тобой дел бы иметь не стоило.  
Кил сдвинул брови, заставив Рутаганду внутренне развеселиться: похоже, черту между ними он провел верно — если цель была подразнить генерал-майора лишний раз.  
— Ладно. — Инугами смял самокрутку в ладони, стряхнул мусор под ноги. — Этот голодный призрак действительно со мной.  
— Напарник? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда. Все-таки занятный парень был Инугами: сговориться с духами по-честному удавалось немногим.  
— Паразит, — огрызнулся тот. Призрак рядом с ним улыбнулся так, будто эта мимолетная злость его развлекла. Скорее всего, так оно и было.  
— Если он с тобой, — терпеливо заметил Рутаганда, — то у него должно быть имя.  
Духи, не носившие имени, которое принадлежало им при жизни — или на которое они соглашались откликаться, — никаких условий не соблюдали и творили что хотели. Иметь дело с подобной тварью без договора согласился бы только безумец.  
— У него есть имя, — неохотно подтвердил Инугами. — Но для вас он будет Сиро.  
— Лучше, чем ничего, — кивнул Рутаганда. Призрак, согласившийся носить и имя, и прозвище, мог быть сколь угодно злокозненным, но точно не был неуправляемым.  
Вонг сосредоточенно наблюдал за их разговором. Призрака он, судя по всему, не видел, но понял, где тот находится.  
— Теперь к делу, — сказал Инугами. — В столице есть еще големы, и я собираюсь выяснить, кто это. Если буду кого-то убивать, извещу. Чтобы ты, — он бросил короткий неприязненный взгляд на Вонга, — мог прийти туда первым.  
— Мне нужен живой голем, — невозмутимо откликнулся Вонг, словно не замечая его неприязни. Улыбка призрака стала насмешливой, Инугами равнодушно качнул головой:  
— Не получится. Мертвый совет умеет хранить тайны, и ты не сможешь удержать их в живых. Даже вашей силой Потока.  
Вонг недовольно сжал губы, но спорить не стал.  
— Если нужно будет быстро встретиться… — Инугами скривился, повернул голову к Рутаганде. — Раз ты видишь Сиро, имей в виду: если заметишь его, значит, я где-то рядом. Ищи место потише. Если у вас будет что-то важное, но несрочное, сообщайте через Кила. И вот что. — В его глазах опять промелькнуло отвращение, которое Рутаганда уже видел в Амале: — Я знаю, что вы такое. Пока мы сотрудничаем, невинные люди гибнуть не должны.  
Кил нахмурился, глянул на Вонга с едва заметной тревогой. Да что ты вообще о нем знаешь, — снова подумал Рутаганда. Вонг неторопливо сделал глоток из своей кружки, вернул ее на стол и улыбнулся:  
— Невиновных не бывает. Тебе ли об этом не знать, беглый рыцарь Сивиллы.  
Рутаганда прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не выругаться и не рассмеяться: для самодовольства у него не было никаких причин. Мальчишка опять рассказал ему меньше, чем стоило бы.  
Взгляд Инугами стал тяжелым, лег на Вонга мрачной тенью. Может быть, рыцари Сивиллы и впрямь могли оценивать чужие сердца; а что насчет тех, у кого вовсе нет сердца?.. Вонг тем временем пропустил мимо и этот тяжелый взгляд, улыбнулся снова:  
— Я не был уверен. Но вижу, что не ошибся.  
— Это к делу не относится, — оборвал его Инугами. — Ты меня услышал. Мы договорились?  
— Мне пока не встречались невиновные, — пожал плечами Вонг.  
Больная кривая усмешка, исказившая лицо Инугами, сделала его почти страшным.  
— Как мне надоело убивать таких, как вы, — сказал он в пустоту. — Вас даже меньше-то не становится.  
Призрак наблюдал за ним с прохладным интересом.  
— Сейчас у нас общий враг, — вдруг сказал Кил. Сдержанная мягкость его тона не прятала угрозу, она казалась умиротворяющей и раздражала уже одним этим. — И его не стоит недооценивать. Николас?..  
Раздражение только усилилось.  
— Мы договорились, — сквозь зубы подтвердил Вонг и покосился на Рутаганду. Тот молча кивнул. Призрак по прозвищу Сиро окинул Вонга таким взглядом, словно не верил ни одному слову, но сомнения развлекали его, а не беспокоили. Впрочем, подумал Рутаганда, вряд ли у призраков вообще есть поводы для беспокойства.

— У нас будут с ним неприятности, — тихо сказал Вонг на обратном пути, когда они уже далеко отошли от портовых кварталов. — Он слишком правильный.  
— Правильные дохнут так же, как все остальные, — хмуро заметил Рутаганда. — Откуда ты узнал?  
Вонг понял вопрос без уточнений.  
— Камень памяти. Тода говорил Фьямме о беглом рыцаре, который охотится на людей Мертвого совета. Без имени и без подробностей. — Он помолчал секунду: — Но я решил: кем он еще может быть?..  
— Ясно, — бросил Рутаганда. Говорить “и опять смолчал” было незачем.  
Раздражение не отпускало, превращаясь в тянущую мутную злость. Прогулка вышла почти бесполезная: все, о чем они там говорили, Вонг и Маркус Кил могли обсудить и между собой. Это значило, что Инугами потребовал общей встречи по одной-единственной причине: чтобы поставить свои условия. Рутаганда был абсолютно уверен, что полковник Вонг не собирается их выполнять, — и как только Инугами об этом узнает, он станет опасен.  
Среди всех этих размышлений занозой дергало воспоминание о мягком неуставном обращении Кила к бывшему воспитаннику.

В дом они вошли тем же путем, которым выходили. На втором этаже Рутаганда молча взял Вонга за локоть и повел к себе. Вонг не сопротивлялся. Свободной рукой он скинул капюшон, сдернул с волос шнурок и встряхнул головой, разливая по плечам темную волну. В комнатах Рутаганда выпустил мальчишку, чтобы задвинуть засов. Вонг быстро вывернулся из своей хламиды, оставшись в рубашке и узких штанах, скинул сапоги и с облегчением упал в кресло возле стола. Рутаганда отпустил живую сталь, под внимательным и почти разочарованным взглядом Вонга позволил ей уйти с кожи. Бросил куртку куда попало, подошел к столу и присел на край. Посмотрел на Вонга сверху вниз, тот поднял голову и ответил медленной непристойной улыбкой, от которой у Рутаганды за мгновение срывало крышу. Злость переплелась с желанием, превращаясь в опасную гремучую смесь.  
— Попроси меня, — сказал Рутаганда. Вонг потрогал языком нижнюю губу, продолжая разглядывать его задумчиво и как будто оценивающе. Как в Нишанте, вспомнил Рутаганда, когда он был прочно связан серебром и все же не испугался лезвия возле горла, — и тут Вонг ответил:  
— Можешь сделать со мной что пожелаешь.  
На просьбу это не походило нисколько, но у Рутаганды уже появилась идея получше.  
— Уверен?  
Вонг выпрямился в кресле, посмотрел в упор. Рутаганда провел по бедру, и веревка серебряного плетения выпала из потайного кармана в ладонь будто сама собой.  
— Я хочу тебя связать. — Он показал Вонгу веревку, тускло блеснувшую серебряной нитью. Вонг несколько мгновений смотрел на нее так внимательно, будто плетеный шнур должен был подсказать ему верное решение. Вскинул глаза на Рутаганду и улыбнулся.  
— Ты до сих пор жалеешь. Что тогда тебе не хватило времени.  
— Жалел, — поправил его Рутаганда. — Два с лишним года, Николас, не поверишь. Дрочил и жалел. А теперь уже нет. Знаешь, почему?  
— Знаю. — Недобрая улыбка так и мерцала на губах, делая Вонга почти чужим и невозможно красивым. — Там тебе пришлось бы меня убить. Иначе ты бы сам прожил недолго.  
Рутаганда криво усмехнулся.  
— Но ты все равно хочешь, — Вонг помедлил, — узнать, как бы это было.  
Порой Рутаганду все еще поражало то, какой ясный холодный разум скрывается за этим равнодушным взглядом и нежным фарфоровым лицом — не склонный к отвлеченным размышлениям, но внимательно просчитывающий риски, угрозы и ответные ходы. Сейчас мальчишка видел его насквозь: неприятно, но можно пережить. Смотря что получишь взамен.  
— Так как? — он протянул веревку между пальцев, намотал на ладонь. — Рискнешь?  
— Никакого огня, — бесцветно сказал Вонг. — Никаких ожогов.  
Машинально коснулся запястья так, будто собирался снять отсутствующий браслет управления, и вытянул руки вперед, сведя вместе.  
Сердце рухнуло в живот и забилось там, каждым ударом тяжело отдаваясь в паху.  
— Ни огня, ни ожогов, — согласился Рутаганда. Взял одну руку, поднял к губам, провел языком по неровной линии шрама. — Даже следов надолго не останется. Если не будешь сильно дергаться. — И встал, не отпустив запястье Вонга и вынуждая его подняться следом. — Не так, Николас. За спину.

Когда серебряный контур замкнулся на запястьях, Вонг вздрогнул и замер. Отрезанный от силы Потока, он должен был чувствовать себя совершенно беспомощным. Рутаганда затянул узел — не настолько крепко, чтобы веревка сразу же врезалась в кожу, но достаточно, чтобы не позволить мальчишке освободить руки самому. Взял Вонга за плечо и повел в спальню. Там подтолкнул к тяжелому стулу, на который обычно бросал одежду, посадил — почти так же, как тогда на ферме в Нишанте, только к спинке привязывать не стал. Подцепил за подбородок опущенную голову, заставил поднять.  
— Нравится?  
В голубых глазах сверкнула злость, которой Рутаганда давно не видел в свой адрес.  
— Заводит, — насмешливо сказал Вонг. Интонации тоже вспомнились сразу. Рутаганда наклонился над ним, одной рукой собрал волосы, другую опустил в пах, грубо сжал член:  
— Врешь.  
Напряжение, сковавшее плечи Вонга, заострившее черты его лица, на возбуждение похоже не было.  
— А ты мне подрочи, — нагло предложил он. Секунду спустя его голова мотнулась от пощечины — не сильно, потому что Рутаганда по-прежнему держал его за волосы. Удар вышел короткий, без замаха, но этого хватило, чтобы у Вонга треснула нижняя губа и по подбородку скользнула тонкая струйка крови.  
— Осторожнее, — сказал Рутаганда с фальшивой заботой. — Сосать будет неудобно.  
Вонг растянул губы в усмешке, заставляя кровь потечь быстрее:  
— Что, не побоишься?  
— Мы договоримся, — доверительно сообщил Рутаганда, выпрямляясь и оттягивая его голову так, чтобы заставить смотреть снизу вверх. — Ты не используешь зубы, и они остаются при тебе. Это просто. Ты меня понял?  
С другими это и бывало просто, а в Нишанте Рутаганда не стал бы рассчитывать на здравомыслие корнета Вонга и предпочел бы обойтись без отсоса. Но сейчас можно было надеяться, что мальчишка примет условия и не станет нарываться больше нужного.  
Вонг потрогал языком нижнюю губу, собрал кровь, покатал во рту. Сглотнул и тем же наглым тоном сообщил:  
— Я подумаю.  
— Подумай, — согласился Рутаганда. — А я тебе помогу.  
Отпустил его волосы, обошел стул и, встав перед Вонгом, обеими руками дернул его рубашку вниз и в стороны от ворота. Ткань с треском поддалась, обрывки соскользнули с плеч, собрались в мягкий ком за спиной на связанных запястьях. Бросился в глаза темный амулет на светлой коже, и в это мгновение Вонг беспокойно вздохнул, будто всерьез встревожился о чем-то. Рутаганда поймал его взгляд — почти умоляющий — и понял: протянул руку, сдернул через голову деревянную цепочку и бросил медальон на низкий прикроватный столик. Вонг прикрыл глаза, а когда уставился на Рутаганду снова, во взгляде сверкнула злая насмешка:  
— Пока не убедил.  
От новой пощечины кровь потекла из уголка рта. Рутаганда наклонился, сжал в пальцах маленькие темные соски и безжалостно выкрутил. Вонг со свистом вздохнул сквозь зубы, но не вскрикнул. Под ветхой тряпкой, которую он ради маскировки надел вместо обычных форменных бриджей, проступили очертания твердеющего члена.  
— Да тебе же нравится, — издевательски заметил Рутаганда. Провел ладонью вниз по животу, подцепил пояс штанов. — Ну-ка, посмотрим.  
Живая сталь проступила лезвиями на кончиках пальцев, тряпка превратилась в лохмотья прежде, чем Вонг успел вздрогнуть от холодного прикосновения. Когда Рутаганда взял его член в ладонь и небрежно передернул, лезвия уже скрылись, — но Вонг замер, словно ожидал худшего. Опустил голову, посмотрел, как Рутаганда забирает в ладонь его яйца и слегка сжимает, невольно развел ноги шире и тут же попытался сдвинуть их снова. И хрипло сказал:  
— Считай, что убедил.  
С его губ на кулак Рутаганды сорвалась кровавая капля.

Сосал Вонг отвратительно — и это заводило само по себе. Он покорно открыл рот, позволил Рутаганде пройтись головкой члена по губам, соскользнуть на щеку, размазывая кровь, потом вернуться и втолкнуть головку в рот, вдвинуть сразу поглубже. И даже не шевельнул ни губами, ни языком: просто не пытался сомкнуть зубы, словно показывал, что соблюдает договоренность. Рутаганда снова сгреб его волосы, насмешливо сказал:  
— Не хочешь потрудиться? Ладно, я сам, — и насадил его голову на член. Вонг захлебнулся воздухом, горло задрожало, словно он боролся с тошнотой. Может быть, и впрямь боролся, Рутаганда не осторожничал. Эта болезненная дрожь отдавалась в члене, заставляла толкаться еще глубже, чтобы острее ее ощутить, и еще крепче сжимать смятые в кулаке пряди. То и дело Рутаганда с неохотой оттягивал его голову назад, чтобы дать отдохнуть. Кончать мальчишке в рот он не собирался, так что когда Вонг дернулся и начал давить кашель, воспользовался поводом отстраниться. С любопытством посмотрел, не собирается ли Вонг блевать, но тот удержался: тяжело сглотнул, подышал широко открытым ртом. Губы успели припухнуть, на подбородке и на щеке подсыхала кровь, в уголках глаз блестели слезы, выступившие от напряжения.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — одобрил Рутаганда. — Поднимайся, — и дернул Вонга под локоть, заставляя встать. Выпрямившись, Вонг пошатнулся, едва не упал на Рутаганду — и тут же отстранился, бросил очередной злой взгляд.  
— С таким хером тебе только свиней ебать.  
Сама собой проскользнула мысль: стал бы он так говорить в Нишанте, показал бы свое портовое воспитание — как показал теперь, когда Рутаганда уже и так о нем знал?..  
— Сочту за комплимент, — оскалился Рутаганда. — Ничего, потерпишь.  
Когда он толкнул Вонга к кровати, тот неловко упал на спину, на связанные руки, и тут же попытался отодвинуться. Рутаганда поймал его, содрал остатки одежды, превратившейся в лохмотья. Подхватил под колени и потянул на себя. Еще пару раз передернул его отяжелевший, налившийся кровью член, предупредил: “Будет больно”, — получил в ответ новую порцию ругательств и вошел одним толчком на всю длину. Слюна, разбавленная кровью, успела подсохнуть, так что больно было и ему тоже, а Вонг вскрикнул: похоже, не успел вовремя стиснуть зубы. Помогать, расслабляясь полностью, как в первый раз в Девдане, он явно не собирался — но и помешать, сжимаясь слишком сильно, не пытался тоже.  
— Покричи еще, — предложил Рутаганда, не торопясь двигаться.  
— Пошел ты, — огрызнулся Вонг, но вскрикнул снова, когда он вышел почти полностью и так же грубо толкнулся обратно. Потом все-таки сжал зубы, но сдавленно стонал, отзываясь на каждое движение и пряча под ресницами сверкающие злостью глаза. Его стоны отзывались в ушах Рутаганды тревожной музыкой, тащили к финалу едва ли не быстрее, чем размеренные тяжелые толчки. Под эту музыку он и кончил, быстро добравшись до края и сорвавшись с него единым вздохом.  
Когда он отстранился, Вонг болезненно охнул, но его член дрогнул, требуя внимания. Рутаганда вытянулся рядом, развернул мальчишку к себе. Запустил руку в его волосы, другой провел по бедру, ощупал задницу.  
— Десмонд, — вдруг сипло и тихо сказал Вонг. — Хватит, развяжи меня.  
Кончик веревки попался в пальцы сам собой, достаточно было потянуть, чтобы узел разошелся. Вонг неловко шевельнулся, высвободил руки и положил их Рутаганде на плечи. Потянулся целоваться разбитыми губами, будто хотел немедленно восстановить правильный порядок вещей. Рутаганда обнял его, прижал, позволяя себя целовать; сейчас он мог бы позволить что угодно. Погладил по спине, по шее, по затылку. Вонг всхлипнул, прижался членом к его животу и задрожал, выплескивая семя.  
— Тише, Николас, тише, — глупо и бессмысленно сказал Рутаганда. Бережно расчесал пальцами его волосы, расправил спутавшиеся пряди. — Все в порядке. Все хорошо.  
Вонг скользнул приоткрытым ртом по его подбородку, шумно выдохнул и уронил голову. Рутаганда еще раз погладил его по волосам и закрыл глаза. От развлечения осталось странное послевкусие, терпкое и почти неприятное — но через несколько ударов сердца оно рассеялось и пропало, перестав беспокоить.

Четверть часа спустя Рутаганда лежал, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел, как Вонг, то и дело хмурясь, задумчиво ощупывает губы кончиками пальцев.  
— Придется это убрать. — Он мимолетно скривился. — Не хочу лишних разговоров.  
А в управлении истины наверняка полно любопытных глаз, сказал себе Рутаганда, глядя, как едва заметные капли воды вскипают на воспаленной коже, растекаются тонкой пленкой, затягивают трещины и возвращают губам обычный ровный цвет. Машинально спросил:  
— Что, тебя там и остальные невзлюбили? Не только Ройнар?  
Вонг не удивился, лениво шевельнул плечом:  
— Другого я и не ждал.  
Ну да, подумал Рутаганда, само собой; свежеиспеченный полковник, выбравший должность старшего дознавателя вместо положенного ему по званию поста в военном командовании, должен вызывать у сослуживцев неприязнь уже одним этим. А Вонг не из тех, кто располагает к себе дружелюбием и приятными манерами.  
— Они называют меня “гадюка Вонг”. — По его лицу скользнула тень улыбки. — Меня устраивает.  
Рутаганда невольно вспомнил “Змейку”. Протянул руку, намотал на пальцы гладкую черную прядь.  
— Ты не змея, Николас, — задумчиво сказал он. — Ты цветок. Последняя звезда.  
Вонг приподнялся на локте, не высвобождая волосы из его пальцев. Перевернулся на живот, привычно устроил на груди Рутаганды кулак, а на нем подбородок, и уставился в лицо.  
— Что за цветок?  
Все же чутье у него было безупречное: мгновенно уловил, что это не пустой комплимент из тех, на которые достаточно нахмуриться и забыть.  
— Он растет там, где я родился. — Рутаганда заметил, как взгляд Вонга дернулся к прикроватному столику. Дотянулся не глядя, нащупал амулет и надел ему на шею, убрал цепочку под волосы. Вонг благодарно кивнул и пошевелился так, чтобы медальон соскользнул на свое обычное место. — В густом лесу, всегда возле ручьев или рек. Вбирает силу из земли и воды и использует как может.  
Он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, и воспоминания ожили, развернулись перед мысленным взором.  
— Стебель вьется по деревьям, цветок прячется в ветвях или в подлеске. Сперва, когда он еще небольшой, ловит всякую мелочь: мух, стрекоз, крошечных птиц. Приманивает их запахом нектара, потом цветок закрывается. — Рутаганда поднял свободную руку, сжал кулак. — Потом открывается, чтобы высыпать на землю косточки или чешую. Если ему удается вырасти, он ловит животных покрупнее. Если никто ни разу не вырвется так, чтобы повредить лепестки, в конце концов они до того уплотняются, что их уже не разорвать.  
Слова текли сами собой, цепляясь одно за другое. Вонг слушал, щурясь и еле заметно улыбаясь, и эта улыбка безмолвно предлагала рассказывать дальше.  
— Звезда для каждого пахнет своим: насекомых и птиц приманивает нектаром, хищников — мертвечиной. Людям мерещится запах костра или жилья.  
— Людям? — с любопытством переспросил Вонг.  
— Многолетний цветок может удержать леопарда. Человека тем более. И она мерцает в темноте. Можно принять за отсветы костра или за проблеск луны, смотря на какой высоте она ждет. А когда она окажется совсем рядом, ее сердцевина сияет, как холодная звезда — последняя в твоей жизни.  
— Ты ее видел, — сказал Вонг без тени сомнения. Рутаганда коротко усмехнулся:  
— Я ей попался. Мне повезло: цветок был молодой, а у меня был при себе хороший нож... Но у тебя, Николас, лепестки попрочнее.  
Он провел большим пальцем по губам Вонга, на которых не осталось ни следа ссадин, стер засохшую в углу рта кровь. Вонг не отстранялся, но складка между бровями показывала, что он о чем-то думает. Наконец его губы разомкнулись:  
— Если это лиана, значит, она не живет сама по себе? Ей нужно надежное дерево, ствол, чтобы держаться?..  
— Верно, — кивнул Рутаганда. Теперь Вонг должен был сказать, что он-то справляется сам. Вместо этого он молча улыбнулся и наклонил голову. Прижался щекой к ладони Рутаганды, как делал порой, и расслабил шею, предоставив его удерживать. От этого нехитрого жеста перехватило горло.  
Ты хочешь съесть всю Шангри, звезда моя, подумал Рутаганда, качая его голову на ладони, гладя кончиками пальцев висок; ну что же — я дам тебе опору. И прослежу, чтобы никто не причинил тебе вреда.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава четырнадцатая, в которой Рутаганда договаривается, а полковник Вонг ревнует**

Приглашение было роскошное — и насквозь пропитанное силой Потока. Вонг сунул его Рутаганде в руки, едва дождавшись, пока Мирна подаст ужин и оставит их вдвоем. Плотный свиток раскрутился сам собой, замерцали бледные искры в изгибах узора, окаймлявшего несколько строк: бал середины зимы, королевский дворец Шангри, день, время...  
— Почему на одну персону? — спросил Рутаганда, пробежав его глазами.  
— Старшим офицерам приглашения не нужны, — равнодушно пояснил Вонг. — Те, кто служит в столице, и так приняты ко двору.  
В его равнодушии проскользнуло самодовольство — еле уловимое, но такое искреннее, будто он и правда делал военную карьеру, а не замышлял переворот. Рутаганда погрозил ему свитком:  
— Все-таки хочешь сделать из меня спутницу?  
— Никто не тратит эти приглашения на случайных спутниц, — отмахнулся Вонг. — На тихий вечер, как его называют, рвутся все, кому что-то нужно при дворе. Всякий, кто там принят, может привести одного человека. Кого угодно. Родственницу на выданье, друга-карьериста, которому нужны знакомства. Соискателей должностей, безумцев, жаждущих справедливости...  
— А мне-то туда зачем? — поднял бровь Рутаганда.  
— Хороший случай взглянуть на дворец, — пожал плечами Вонг. — Тебе разве не любопытно?  
Тут он попал в точку. Рутаганде доводилось видеть разные дома правителей, от травяных хижин, украшенных цветами и листьями чуть богаче, чем соседние, до тяжелых каменных замков посреди обветшавших городов, как в Девдане, — и все они походили друг на друга: каждый предназначен был выглядеть средоточием законной власти, подлинным сердцем страны, провинции или хотя бы деревни.  
Заглянуть в сердце Шангри Рутаганда тоже не отказался бы.  
— Что-нибудь нужно? — на всякий случай уточнил он. — А то парадная одежда, модные цвета и шейные платки…  
— Обязательны не для всех. — Губы Вонга дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. — Тебе точно незачем. Надень то, в чем ходил к Кири Бриджеш, этого будет достаточно.  
— Что сошло для принцессы, сойдет и для короля? — усмехнулся Рутаганда.  
— Сойдет, — согласился Вонг, глядя в упор, и совершенно ясно было, что сейчас он имеет в виду не его величество Хана. Рутаганда подумал, что полковник рискует оказаться на столе без штанов, не закончив трапезу, но Вонг, похоже, и сам это понял, потому что отвел взгляд и задумчиво уставился на свою похлебку: для позднего ужина Мирна принесла им густое варево из морских гадов.  
— Мирна нашла хорошую кухарку, — рассеянно заметил он полминуты спустя. Похлебка, по мнению Рутаганды, и впрямь была неплоха, но раньше он не замечал за Вонгом склонности оценивать еду.  
— Как ты определил? — полюбопытствовал он, и Вонг снова улыбнулся:  
— Это портовый суп. Все, что в нем есть, могут поймать даже дети. Его называют едой для бедняков, но не все умеют делать его вкусным.  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Этот вроде хорош.  
Вонг кивнул:  
— Я ел такой недавно в порту. Но этот не хуже.  
— Ты побывал у своих? — сообразил Рутаганда. Вонг опять кивнул:  
— На прошлой неделе.  
Помедлил и добавил:  
— Я бы позвал тебя с собой, но ты был занят.  
— Жаль, — честно ответил Рутаганда, с трудом скрыв удивление. — Я бы там с тобой побывал.  
— В другой раз. — Вонг помолчал. — Не знаю когда. Пока не до того.  
— Подожду, — согласился Рутаганда и сосредоточился на похлебке. Для его собственных планов все складывалось как нельзя лучше.

Через несколько дней он отправился в порт в одиночку. Дорога, которой вел его Вонг на встречу с Инугами и Килом, еще не стерлась из памяти. По пути Рутаганда несколько раз убедился в том, что никто за ним не следит, а в сумрачных безлюдных дворах, выводивших в портовые кварталы, вновь призвал живую сталь проступить узорами на коже. Как разыскать в пропахших рыбой трущобах Ската, он пока не имел представления, но надеялся на везение — или на то, что приятель Вонга заметит его сам. Расчет оказался верным: короткий свист остановил его неподалеку от того места, где Скат прицепился к ним в прошлый раз.  
— Ищешь кого-то? — спросила темная фигура, выступая из глухой тени между домами. Рутаганда узнал голос.  
— Тебя и ищу.  
— Случилось что? — Скат сбросил капюшон, беспокойно сощурился.  
— Порядок. — Рутаганда успокаивающим жестом поднял руки, развел в стороны. — Поговорить надо.  
— Ну, пошли. — Скат дернул головой в сторону щели, из которой вышел. — Поговорим.  
В крошечной хибаре, втиснувшейся между двумя домами побольше, стояла глухая темень: сюда не попадало ни капли жидкого зимннго света, который пробирался в переулки и выставлял напоказ всю убогость и грязь трущоб. Скат пошуршал во тьме, и в хибаре тускло вспыхнули лампы. Они работали на камнях, машинально отметил Рутаганда, но на совсем слабых камнях.  
— Так чего? — Скат кивнул на тяжелую кривую табуретку возле такого же тяжелого и неровного стола. Мебель в хибаре вся была из мореного дерева, явно поднятого со дна бухты, но сколочена кое-как. — В чем разговор?  
Рутаганда вытащил из-под куртки бутылку бренди, поставил на стол и сел. Скат кивнул, достал две глиняных плошки и уселся напротив.  
— Видел, с кем мы в прошлый раз тут встречались? — начал Рутаганда, решив обойтись без предисловий. Скат усмехнулся, разливая бренди:  
— Как не видеть. Посмотрел уж.  
— Тот, что помоложе. — Рутаганда дождался нового кивка. — Бывает здесь?  
Скат залпом выпил бренди, почесал щеку.  
— Который не военный? Вроде видел его несколько раз. Он где-то в нижнем городе и живет, но не тут. Не рядом.  
— Не военный, значит, — хмыкнул Рутаганда, вспоминая тщательную маскировку Маркуса Кила. Скат скривился:  
— Руки-то чистые. У того, который военный. И спина... — Он передернул плечами, распрямился ненадолго и ссутулился снова. — Как у Змейки. Он то вспоминал, что не надо так, то опять.  
Это у Змейки как у него, хмуро подумал Рутаганда. Заметил:  
— Хороший у тебя глаз.  
Скат мельком улыбнулся, налил себе еще. Рутаганда тоже выпил, подставил пустую плошку.  
— Так чего с этим другим? — уточнил Скат. — Поискать его?  
— Поищи. — Рутаганда подождал, пока он выпьет снова. — Мне бы узнать, где он живет и с кем. Если не один. Только осторожно, он парень непростой.  
— Тут простых не бывает, — пробормотал Скат. Прищурился: — А нахера тебе? Вы же с ними вроде как в сговоре?  
— Мутный он, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — Сегодня в сговоре, а завтра хер знает.  
Скат помолчал, двигая по столу свою плошку.  
— Это тебе надо или Змейке?  
— Он меня с этим не посылал, — честно сказал Рутаганда. — Но если что пойдет не так, то ему это сильнее боком выйдет, чем мне.  
Скат вскинул голову, глянул в упор и неожиданно улыбнулся по-хорошему, без кривых ухмылок.  
— Не врешь, похоже. Ладно, присмотрим. Нахрена нам тут мутные, своих хватает.  
— Если понадобится... — Рутаганда вынул из кармана горсть монет. Скат протянул было руку, но передумал, отвел раньше, чем Рутаганда успел высыпать в ладонь монеты. Сжал кулак.  
— Нет. Змейка с тебя денег не берет, так и я не стану.  
— Это я с него деньги беру, — хмыкнул Рутаганда. — Я наемник. Так что это, считай, его золото.  
Уточнять, что на самом деле это золото из армейской казны, он не стал. Скат поколебался и снова подставил ладонь. Пробормотал:  
— Тогда другое дело. Он и так мне подкинул, но лишним-то не будет.  
Рутаганда наблюдал за ним с острым, почти болезненным интересом: из всех старых знакомых Вонга этого, вероятно, с наибольшей уверенностью можно было назвать другом — если у полковника вообще могли быть друзья. По крайней мере, Скат знал о Вонге то, что тот наверняка предпочел бы сохранить в тайне, и все же до сих пор оставался в живых.

Договорившись заглянуть через неделю и еще раз напомнив не соваться Инугами на глаза и держаться подальше, Рутаганда отправился обратно на улицу Железных крыльев. По дороге он гадал: сообщит Скат о его визите Вонгу сразу же или повременит до следующей их встречи.

В гостиной Вонга неожиданно оказалась Ханна: она сидела за столом полковника в его кресле и что-то изучала через надвинутую со лба на правый глаз хрустальную лупу. Вонг прислонился бедром к столу рядом с ней и перебирал какую-то мелочь в открытой шкатулке. Появления Рутаганды он не заметить не мог, но отвлекаться не счел нужным, так что Рутаганда подошел взглянуть, чем они заняты. Ханна рассматривала тусклый матово-серый шарик размером с ноготь, в шкатулке лежали еще несколько таких же.  
— Серебряный дым, — сказал Вонг. Ханна пробормотала “доброго вечера”, не поднимая глаз: когда она занималась своим делом, мало что могло ее отвлечь.  
Рутаганда взял шкатулку, присмотрелся. На шариках едва виднелись крошечные глифы, такие же, как на амулетах Тоды, — а значит, совершенно незнакомые оружейникам Шангри. По крайней мере, Ханне до сих пор не удалось в них разобраться. Бабангида то и дело замечал, что полковник подсунул ей нерешаемую задачку, из-за которой она грустит. Рутаганда каждый раз напоминал, что это он, а не Вонг отдал Ханне амулеты, снятые с обломков Тоды, и попросил выяснить их свойства, но Бабангида пропускал его слова мимо ушей. Теперь Вонг, похоже, решил испортить Ханне настроение еще сильнее, подумал Рутаганда, но тут она подняла голову, сдвинула лупу на лоб и с воодушевлением сообщила:  
— С этим будет проще! По крайней мере, я знаю, для чего они нужны. Если их можно разобрать… Можно? — она покосилась на Вонга. Тот кивнул, забрал у Рутаганды шкатулку:  
— Разумеется. Сколько тебе нужно?  
— Три, четыре… — задумчиво сказала Ханна. — Четырех хватит.  
Вонг протянул ей шкатулку, в которую она деловито запустила пальцы.  
— И серебро. — Она покатала в ладони шарики. — Лучше необработанное, четыре или пять унций.  
— Это несложно, — кивнул Вонг. — Завтра получишь. Что-то еще?  
Ханна потерла лоб под обручем, на котором держалась лупа, качнула головой:  
— Нет, остальное все есть. Я тогда пойду?..  
Ей явно не терпелось уединиться в своей мастерской.

— Откуда? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда, когда Ханна ушла. Вонг пожал плечами:  
— От Кила. То есть от Инугами, вероятно. Кил сказал, это оружие придумали на островах Святой Сивиллы.  
— Интересно, что еще там придумали, — пробормотал Рутаганда, вертя перед глазами один из оставшихся шариков. Он напоминал лунные бомбы, только те были молочно-белыми и не такими тяжелыми.  
Вонг кивнул. Помедлил и движением подбородка указал на шарики:  
— Возьми половину. Только не свети лишний раз. — Он коротко усмехнулся. — Если кто-то спросит, откуда они у нас, объяснить будет сложно.  
— То есть во дворец с собой завтра не брать? — преувеличенно серьезно уточнил Рутаганда. Вонг бросил на него один из своих недоуменных взглядов, теперь уже не слишком искренних:  
— Если не собираешься там воевать, то не стоит.  
— Если бы я точно знал, когда я собираюсь воевать, Николас… — Рутаганда отставил шкатулку и потянул его к себе. Аккуратно отвел за ухо длинную прядь, погладил костяшками пальцев щеку. Наклонился и прижался лбом к его лбу. — Но я-то ведь не военный.  
Вонг улыбнулся и вместо ответа ощутимо укусил его за губу.

****

Ровер полз по дороге, петлявшей через дворцовый парк, в длинной очереди повозок, воздушных и колесных. Позади остались высокие ворота из витого железа. Проезжая под их аркой, Рутаганда на миг ощутил касание водяной завесы, намного более холодной и колючей, чем прикосновения магии Вонга. Полковник в этот момент поморщился, сдвинул рукав и бросил взгляд на помутневшие камни в браслете управления.  
— И чистую силу ты тоже не сможешь использовать? — спросил Рутаганда, сообразив, что произошло: защита дворца ограничила возможность обращения к Потоку. Вонг недовольно шевельнул плечом:  
— Немного смогу. — Ровер окружила знакомая пелена тихой защиты, словно показывая это “немного”. — Но не в полной мере. Его величество опасается покушений со стороны офицеров. Сейчас особенно.  
— Только офицеров? — Рутаганда сжал правую ладонь на руле. Лишить его власти над живой сталью никакая дворцовая защита не могла. Вонг сказал так тихо, будто опасался, что прикрытия недостаточно:  
— Корона может защитить почти от всего. Или спасти, если защитить не успеет.  
Рутаганда кивнул, покосился на его спокойное сосредоточенное лицо и снова уставился вперед, на заполненные королевскими гостями повозки, чувствуя, как томительное, медленно кипящее внутри желание смешивается с веселой досадой: позвав его с собой “взглянуть на дворец”, Вонг наверняка сознавал, что дворец будет интересовать Рутаганду меньше всего, но предупреждать об этом, как обычно, не счел нужным.  
Смотреть на Вонга чаще необходимого Рутаганда избегал: вид полковника в парадном одеянии каждый раз производил то же убийственное впечатление, что и час назад.

— Что это? — спросил он, едва поднявшись в спальню Вонга.  
— Парадная одежда, — невозмутимо пояснил Вонг, застегивая тисненый узорчатый пояс с ножнами. Обычно боевые маги Шангри оружия на виду не носили, оно считалось уделом тех, кого не слышит Поток, но на торжественные случаи это, видимо, не распространялось. Рутаганда подошел ближе, неспособный отвести взгляд. Подобные одеяния он уже встречал и в Шангри, и в захваченных провинциях — но носили их глубокие старики, и выглядели те ветхие тряпки далеко не так впечатляюще, как придворный наряд полковника Вонга.  
Если плотную верхнюю накидку, черную, как мундир военной полиции, и с соответствующими знаками различия, еще можно было счесть своего рода плащом без рукавов, то полускрытое ею нижнее платье, винно-красное, узкое в талии и расширяющееся к подолу, назвать ничем иным кроме платья язык не поворачивался. Рутаганда остро пожалел, что не пришел немного раньше, когда Вонг еще не успел надеть накидку, — и так же остро осознал, что впереди многочасовой королевский бал. Вонг справился с поясом, поднял голову и встретился с Рутагандой взглядом. В прозрачных голубых глазах мелькнула понимающая насмешка, язык неторопливо скользнул по губам, но голос, когда Вонг заговорил, прозвучал безупречно ровно:  
— Фасон парадной одежды офицеров Шангри не менялся последние лет двести. Потом нужно будет…  
— Не вздумай, — не дал ему договорить Рутаганда. Положил руки на широкий кожаный пояс Вонга, развернул его и подтолкнул к высокому, изъеденному временем зеркалу. Прижался губами к его затылку, сказал в гладкие, тщательно расчесанные волосы:  
— На тебя же смотреть невозможно, Николас. Когда мы вернемся, я тебя выебу, не раздевая.  
Вонг улыбнулся в зеркало. В этом наряде он казался совсем тонким и легким, Рутаганда за его спиной выглядел массивной черной тенью.  
— Договорились, — сказал Вонг, опустил на его ладони свои и переплел пальцы. — Но пока придется проявить терпение.  
Рутаганда крепче прижал его к себе, Вонг откинул голову ему на плечо и еле ощутимо коснулся губами щеки:  
— Нам обоим.  
Рутаганда почти почувствовал себя удовлетворенным.

Парк наконец отступил, дорога распрямилась. Впереди показался королевский дворец Шангри. Из города были видны только его башни, как будто сложенные из влажного песка ребенком, ронявшим с ладони густые тяжелые капли. Башни втыкались в низкое зимнее небо неестественно тонкими остриями, а ближе к земле расползались и застывали неровными потеками. Издалека казалось, что дворец пролился на землю с неба и окаменел. Теперь Рутаганда увидел, что вокруг старого замка сгрудились постройки явно более новые и скверно сочетавшиеся между собой. Между ними тянулись арочные галереи с лестницами, окончательно превращавшие дворец в бесформенное гнездо с острыми пиками башен.  
— Есть легенда, — неожиданно сказал Вонг, — что его строили все силы Потока.  
— Что, и огонь? — рассеянно удивился Рутаганда. Поговорку про слабые места четырех аспектов — “Воздух не убивает, земля не лечит, огонь не строит, вода не хранит” — он слышал в Шангри не раз. На самом деле ни слова правды в ней не было, однако в том, что касалось огня, правда находилась где-то неподалеку.  
Вонг пожал плечами:  
— Это ведь легенда. Земля отдала камни, огонь оплавил их, придав форму, вода охладила и закрепила эту форму… — он замолчал, словно задумавшись.  
— А воздух? — Рутаганда решил не дожидаться конца паузы. — Подмел мусор после стройки?  
Вонг тихо хмыкнул.  
— Нет. Чтобы понять, нужно увидеть тронный зал. Там больше места, чем кажется снаружи.  
Его голос звучал почти мечтательно.  
— Ясно. — Рутаганда кивнул вперед, на путаницу галерей и лестниц. — А потом пришли люди и наворотили вот это.  
Вонг покосился на него, коротко улыбнулся и кивнул, словно признавая за Рутагандой право относиться к королевскому дворцу без должного уважения:  
— Скорее всего, именно так и было.

Полчаса спустя Рутаганда вынужден был признать: кто бы ни строил старый дворец, он определенно знал, что делает. Тронный зал и впрямь поражал воображение. Его простор казался почти неестественным, а высокие своды словно добавляли пространству воздуха. Стены, снаружи казавшиеся потеками застывшего мрачного камня, внутри повторяли эту форму, но своей гладкостью напоминали оплывший со свечей воск. Они даже выглядели светлыми — впрочем, тут стоило отдать должное бессчетному количеству светильников, восполнявших нехватку зимнего солнца.  
— Неплохо, — сказал Рутаганда, осматриваясь, и Вонг еле слышно, но с отчетливой насмешкой повторил:  
— Неплохо?  
Здесь тихая защита не скрывала их разговоры. По пути Вонг рассказал, что излишняя таинственность считается при дворе неприличной, поэтому всем приходится учитывать, что услышать их может кто угодно. Не то чтобы во дворце совсем не велись беседы, не предназначенные для чужих ушей, однако для них старались выбирать места побезлюднее и там уже позволять себе вуаль тишины, тихую защиту или любое другое прикрытие.  
— Людно, — серьезно пояснил Рутаганда. Вонг тихо хмыкнул, почти выдохнул, но спорить не стал: гостей на зимний бал собралось немало. В пестрой толпе, ожидавшей выхода короля, мелькали парадные наряды офицеров — все они были такого же или почти такого же фасона, как у Вонга, но мало кому, решил Рутаганда, так же восхитительно подходили. Их цвета очевидно совпадали с цветами мундиров: красные с синим армейские, черные с красным — военной полиции, синие с белым — королевской гвардии. Недостаток разнообразия с лихвой восполняли платья дам: здесь мода наверняка опережала ту, что была в Амале, платья и украшения выглядели изящнее, а оттенки тканей и их сочетания — сложнее. Все это блестящее общество шуршало, шелестело, перешептывалось и неторопливо выстраивалось вдоль стен, занимая свои места. Вонг направился в середину людского моря — не слишком далеко от трона, но не туда, где собралась большая часть офицеров.  
— Почему сюда? — спросил Рутаганда, когда они оказались в окружении людей в незнакомых мундирах, нарядных дам со спутниками в штатском или в таких же темных неуловимо военных кителях без знаков различия, как у Рутаганды, и время от времени попадавшихся офицеров, тоже с гостями.  
— Тот, кто приводит на бал гостя, занимает место согласно его положению, — пояснил Вонг вполголоса. — Иностранные военные на службе короны — не самый низкий статус.  
— Вижу, — согласился Рутаганда, бросив взгляд в дальний от трона конец зала и оценив публику там. — Девицы на выданье ценятся меньше.  
— Торговцы, чиновники и просители — тоже, — процедил Вонг сквозь зубы, но его голос дрогнул так, будто он старался не засмеяться. — Хватит, сейчас выйдет король.

Его величество Чуан Хан, благородный и справедливый король Шангри и отец полковника Вонга, на Рутаганду особого впечатления не произвел. Светлые глаза и седые волосы делали лицо короля блеклым, сновно выцветшим, а парадное одеяние ничем не отличалось от офицерских. За королем вышагивал наследник, мелкий нарядный пацаненок с невыносимо надменным выражением на совсем детском лице. Он тоже не вызывал интереса. Куда сильнее привлекала внимание корона Шангри, неширокий стальной обруч с прорезанным узором и мерцавшими в нем камнями Потока: ее собственная сила превосходила все, что Рутаганде доводилось встречать. В одно мгновение все слова Вонга о том, что корона может услышать, спасти и защитить королевскую кровь, приобрели куда больше смысла, чем до того. Вот этого ты хочешь, этой заемной силы?.. — подумал Рутаганда, вежливо склонив голову, как все остальные, и бросив исподлобья взгляд на отсутствующее лицо Вонга. Полковник тоже выражал подобающее уважение королевской семье, но в прозрачных глазах стыла знакомая задумчивость.

Долго топтаться в тронном зале не пришлось: похоже, Хан не любил сложные церемонии и свой проход через зал считал вполне достаточной демонстрацией королевской власти. Когда он уселся на трон — массивный, тоже словно стекший с неба — и небрежно махнул рукой, те гости, у которых не было дел к его величеству, получили право развлекаться на свое усмотрение.  
В залах, примыкавших к тронному, над столиками с закусками и винами стоял ровный сдержанный гул: собравшиеся обменивались новостями и сплетничали, занимали диваны и кресла или отступали в тихие затененные уголки. Рутаганда то и дело ловил на себе взгляды — тревожные, осуждающие, презрительные или полные любопытства — и размышлял, ради которого из этих взглядов полковник Вонг притащил его сюда и кому хотел показать. Вонг тем временем успел обменяться кивками со знакомыми молодыми офицерами, поклониться нескольким дамам и с безупречной холодной вежливостью поприветствовать офицера постарше, который комически напоминал муравьеда своим громоздким телом и узкой длинноносой головой. Муравьед кивнул в ответ на приветствие с таким видом, словно предпочел бы этого не делать, окинул Рутаганду взглядом, полным нескрываемого отвращения, и пропал за платьями дам и офицерскими парадными одеяниями. Вонг сделал знак одному из слуг, разносивших вино, взял у него два бокала и один протянул Рутаганде.  
— Кто это? — вполголоса поинтересовался Рутаганда, принимая бокал и качнув головой туда, где только что мелькнул муравьед.  
— Генерал-лейтенант Ройнар, — пояснил Вонг. — Господин начальник управления истины. Кажется, ты ему не особенно понравился.  
Говорить “и вот этот подкатывал к тебе яйца?!” посреди королевского приема определенно не стоило, так что Рутаганда неопределенно хмыкнул и порадовал себя воображаемой картиной того, как семнадцатилетний кадет Вонг так же вежливо и холодно пропускает мимо ушей все намеки муравьеда.  
Игристое во дворце Хана было куда как получше, чем у господина наместника Амалы, но наблюдение за окружающими вскоре начало развлекать Рутаганду больше, чем вино.  
— Николас, — тихо позвал он, разглядывая чудесный дамский цветник, оккупировавший несколько диванов сразу и собравший вокруг себя традиционное кольцо офицеров. — Я совершенно уверен, что ты тут ни одной девице ничего не обещал и если какую обидел, то разве что невниманием. Почему вон та золотистая крошка смотрит на тебя с такой ненавистью?  
Одна из девиц в цветнике, хорошенькая светло-рыжая куколка в медно-золотистом платье, покрытом сеткой из тонких витых шнуров и плотно расшитом мелкими самоцветами, то и дело бросала в их сторону обжигающе злые взгляды, которых Вонг до вопроса Рутаганды как будто не замечал. Он скосил на нее глаза и коротко скривил губы.  
— Это Лаура Фьямма. Дочь госпожи полковника.  
Рутаганда едва не присвистнул от неожиданности.  
— Ее не должно здесь быть, — хмуро заметил Вонг. — У меня есть к ней вопросы, а король обычно немилосерден к семьям предателей. Но за нее попросила госпожа Рания, нынешняя фаворитка его величества. — Он взглядом указал на роскошную черноглазую даму лет тридцати, восседавшую в центре компании и щеголявшую платьем яростного изумрудного оттенка. — Лаура при ней уже три или четыре года и с матерью почти не виделась. По словам Рании, Фьямма вообще дочь ни в грош не ставила. Девушка едва умеет пользоваться камнями и, кажется, не слишком умна. — Вонг помолчал. — Пусть себе ненавидит.  
— От глупцов неприятностей бывает куда больше, чем от умников, — заметил Рутаганда, и Вонг шевельнул плечом:  
— Сейчас мне до нее не добраться.  
Рутаганда собрался было расспросить поподробнее про Ранию, которой его величество оказывал такие милости, но отвлекся на новое лицо, определенно заслуживающее внимания.  
— А это кто? — спросил он, разглядывая высокую женщину в сером траурном платье, отделанном черными лентами. Ее кудрявые темные волосы были уложены в затейливую прическу и переплетены цепочками с серыми топазами, тоже как будто траурными, запястья обхватывали браслеты с мелкими подвесками, серьги и ожерелье свивались причудливыми петлями тонкой стальной нити. Ни одно из этих украшений не было просто украшением, даже ленты на платье.  
— Синтия Заль, — негромко ответил Вонг. — Госпожа начальник внешней разведки Шангри.  
— В каком она звании? — полюбопытствовал Рутаганда.  
— Ни в каком, — пожал плечами Вонг. — Она была замужем за генералом Залем, который возглавлял разведку раньше. Когда его убили, оказалось, что за его плечом всегда стояла жена. Хан не стал назначать никого другого.  
— Разумно, — кивнул Рутаганда, наблюдая, как госпожа Заль обводит взглядом собравшееся общество. — Как он умер?  
— Любовница. Опоила и задушила в постели. Синтия Заль нашла ее и убила. И седьмой год носит по нему траур.  
Женщина вроде Синтии Заль могла носить траур по мужу-изменнику только по одной причине: других подходящих претендентов на ее руку не нашлось, а серый цвет надежно защищал от неподходящих.  
— Представь меня, — сказал Рутаганда и двинулся вперед.  
— Она довольно внимательна, — еле слышно сказал Вонг, шагая рядом. — И неплохо осведомлена.  
А ты довольно ловко показываешь фокусы с водой, подумал Рутаганда.  
Синтия Заль благосклонно улыбнулась, и, едва Вонг закончил их представлять, спросила:  
— Вы уже видели оранжерею?  
— Обожаю дворцовые оранжереи, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Вонг искоса бросил беспокойный взгляд, но его госпожа Заль со всей очевидностью на прогулку не приглашала.

Оранжерея тянулась вдоль одной из галерей, примыкавших к старому замку, и ее влажная духота заставила Рутаганду наплевать на дворцовые церемонии и расстегнуть воротник кителя. Среди густых зарослей, в которых там и сям мерцали иноземные цветы, в сыром запахе земли и зелени Синтия Заль коснулась подвески на своем браслете, и воздух как будто сгустился еще сильнее.  
— Ну что ж, — сказала она, поворачиваясь к Рутаганде. — Я знала, что ты работаешь на мальчишку, Дес, но мне было интересно, что тебе от него надо.  
— Исабель. — Рутаганда поймал ее руку, на мгновение прижал к губам и выпустил. — Ты наверняка знаешь и о том, что я с ним сплю.  
Женщина повела плечом.  
— Спать можно с кем угодно. Это ничего не значит. Но, — она качнула головой, останавливая возражения, — я уже вижу, что это не твой случай. Ладно. Чего он хочет?  
— Твое место. — Рутаганда растянул губы в улыбке. — Но должность начальника управления истины ему тоже подойдет.  
В то, что Вонг строит карьеру без далеко идущих планов, бывшая наемница Исабель Ланда все равно бы не поверила, а посвящать ее в подлинные намерения полковника Рутаганда не собирался. Оставалось только надеяться, что происхождение Вонга ускользнуло от ее глаз.  
— Положим, свое я уступать не тороплюсь, — задумчиво сказала госпожа Заль. — Так что лучше пусть не пытается. Но Ройнара можно и заменить... Если мальчик того стоит.  
— Он хорош. — Рутаганда помедлил, качнул головой. — Но торопиться незачем. Ему еще есть чему поучиться.  
— Слишком молод, — кивнула Исабель. Синтия. Прищурилась: — К тому же, пока что от него одни неприятности.  
— Ты про голема? — уточнил Рутаганда. — Были на него виды?  
Синтия поджала губы:  
— Нет. Тоду я упустила из виду, далеко и тихо сидел. Тут твой мальчик сделал мою работу... Хотя я бы сделала ее чище. — Она коротко усмехнулась. — Я про Маркуса Кила. Слышал о таком?  
Видимо, что-то промелькнуло у Рутаганды на лице, потому что Синтия расхохоталась — знакомым резким смехом, который вряд ли много кто слышал здесь, но который лет двадцать назад Рутаганде доводилось слышать часто.  
— Слышал и знаешь, кто это. А как он влип в дерьмо, знаешь?  
— Дуэль?.. — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — Вонг говорил, он и сам знает немного.  
Синтия иронически вскинула брови, но секунду спустя задумалась и кивнула сама себе:  
— Это может быть правдой. Ему двадцать три, значит, тогда было шестнадцать или семнадцать. Соплякам-кадетам нахвататься сплетен было негде.  
— Расскажи мне, — попросил Рутаганда, и Синтия ткнула его пальцем в грудь:  
— А ты мне что?  
— А что тебе нужно? — аккуратно поинтересовался Рутаганда. Хватку Исабель Ланды он знал лучше многих, так что на всякий случай напомнил себе, что за удовлетворение пустого любопытства не стоит платить слишком дорого.  
— Я хочу знать, что произошло в Амале. — Она так вцепилась взглядом в его лицо, словно рассчитывала высмотреть тайные письмена. — И ты, и Вонг рассказали дознавателям не все. Это понятно. Ты с ним трахаешься, ты был рядом, когда он убил эту сумасшедшую бабу, Фьямму. Расскажи мне, что там было.  
— Исабель. — Рутаганда поморщился. — Я работаю на Вонга.  
— Дес. — Синтия улыбнулась и с преувеличенной заботливостью стряхнула с его рукава невесть откуда насыпавшуюся жирную пыльцу. — Во-первых, будь добр, забудь это имя. Во-вторых, не ври мне. Ты работал на Фьямму, а не на Вонга, но тебе это не помешало прикрыть его жопу. И сейчас ты продолжаешь его прикрывать. Значит, есть что прятать?  
— У всех есть что прятать, — невозмутимо согласился Рутаганда.  
— Это ведь не угроза? — ласково поинтересовалась Синтия. — Потому что, знаешь, мне нравится это королевство. И мое нынешнее уютное местечко тоже нравится, так что если ты вздумаешь мне мешать, то никакие приятные воспоминания…  
— Синтия, — укоризненно остановил ее Рутаганда. — В голову бы не пришло. Особенно если ты не будешь вредить моему полковнику.  
На ее лице мелькнуло понимание — неприятное, почти сочувственное; Рутаганда мимолетно подумал, что до сих пор, кажется, ни разу вслух не называл Вонга “своим”. Развел руками:  
— Сейчас мне не на что меняться, но попозже кое-что найдется. Как раз по твоей части. Так что можешь придержать свои тайны.  
Он не пытался торговаться, и это сработало. Синтия засмеялась снова:  
— Ладно, одну я тебе подарю. В знак доверия и расположения. Офицера, которого убил Кил, звали Санджит, Бей Санджит, и он был самым крупным промахом Заля. После этого я и решила от Заля избавиться. Не говори, что ты удивлен.  
— Нисколько, — признал Рутаганда. — Я бы удивился, если бы это было не так.  
Синтия ласково улыбнулась, в углу ее рта появилась крошечная насмешливая складка. Когда-то Рутаганду с ума сводила эта улыбка; теперь она отозвалась глубоко внутри слабым потускневшим трепетом. Взгляд Синтии стал рассеянным, и Рутаганда понял, что мимолетное воспоминание коснулось и ее тоже.  
— Генерал-полковник Санджит, — деловито сказала Синтия, движением головы словно стряхивая дымку полузабытого прошлого, — ввязался в какие-то дела с чужой разведкой. Я даже не знаю, с чьей — с островами или нет. Мы не успели выяснить это наверняка, потому что о его измене каким-то образом узнал Маркус Кил. Давай пройдемся. — Она подхватила Рутаганду под руку. — Здесь дивные цветы, а когда люди стоят на месте, очевидно, что им нет дела ни до чего, кроме разговора.  
— Санджит был другом Кила? — уточнил Рутаганда, подчиняясь нажиму легшей на его локоть ладони, знакомо холодной даже через перчатку.  
— Хуже, — усмехнулась Синтия. — Он был женат на женщине, с которой у Кила что-то было в юности. Не знаю точно, роман или так, ерунда. Окажись Санджит предателем, его жену и сына лишили бы имущества и положения и куда-нибудь сослали — в лучшем случае. Может быть, убили бы на допросах, ты знаешь, как это бывает.  
Рутаганда машинально кивнул:  
— Значит, Кил прикрывал его семью. И репутацию.  
— Я думаю, — медленно сказала Синтия, — что они поговорили перед дуэлью. И Санджит на все это согласился. Он ведь был сильнее Кила, но позволил себя убить.  
Она раздраженно сдернула с ближайшего глянцево-зеленого куста бледный цветок, покрутила в пальцах, смяла и уронила под ноги. Похоже, воспоминания о деле семилетней давности злили ее до сих пор.  
— Потом благородный спаситель, конечно, никому ни слова не сказал и ничего не подтвердил. А у Заля не хватало доказательств, чтобы официально обвинить его в сокрытии измены. — Она поморщилась. — Он все равно пошел с этим к Хану. Но его величество не любит пустые обвинения. Он поговорил с Килом и не стал трогать семью Санджита. Просто отдалил от двора и лишил части привилегий. По крайней мере, — Синтия хищно улыбнулась, — он не смягчил наказание самому Килу, хотя мог бы. — Ее улыбка превратилась в недовольную гримасу: — Но устроил дело так, что даже в управлении наказаний почти никто не знал, куда его отправили. Возможно, только поэтому Кил до сих пор жив. А теперь он вернулся, и кто его знает, во что он влезет в следующий раз из своих представлений о благородстве и морали. Терпеть не могу таких людей.  
— Нехитрая история, — заметил Рутаганда, и Синтия лукаво сощурилась:  
— Это не все. Лидия Санджит уехала из столицы в западные земли и вышла там замуж снова. Ее новый муж дал ее сыну свою фамилию. Знаешь, как его зовут, этого мужа? Синг Арун.  
Рутаганда остановился и покрутил головой. Синтия кивнула:  
— Его мальчишка у твоего полковника ординарцем. А он об этом, выходит, не знает, раз не знал всю историю.  
— Узнает, — твердо сказал Рутаганда.  
— Смотри мне, — Синтия стиснула его локоть, — чтобы он не надурил лишнего. Сын Санджита мне не нужен, но если вся история всплывет снова, это будет некстати.  
— Я пригляжу, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Синтия кивнула:  
— Договорились. Если у тебя ничего нет, можем возвращаться. И вот что, — она подтолкнула его, вынуждая развернуться к выходу из оранжереи. — Поухаживай за мной. Пусть твой мальчик позлится.  
— Зачем? — опешил Рутаганда. Синтия улыбнулась:  
— Ревность полезна, ею все можно объяснить. Даже те, кто уверен, что я убила Заля сама, дальше мысли о ревности не заходят. “Не сказать чтобы у нее не было причин”. — Она очевидно кого-то передразнила. — О, еще как были. Только не эти.  
— И что ты собираешься объяснять ею здесь? — Рутаганда остановился, не позволяя сдвинуть себя с места.  
— Дес. — В голосе Синтии слышно было преувеличенное терпение. — Плохие отношения всегда лучше хороших. Хорошие все норовят испортить, а плохими — воспользоваться. Пускай попробуют. Я не буду вредить твоему мальчику. — Она подумала секунду. — Если он не будет вредить мне. Даже поделюсь информацией, если он поделится своей. Но если кто-то захочет нас стравить, дадим ему повод. Готова спорить, полковник Вонг со мной согласится, когда ты ему расскажешь. А ты ведь расскажешь.  
— Погоди. — Рутаганда качнул головой. — Но в чем смысл, если с ним ты якобы враждуешь, а со мной любезничаешь? Тут наверняка только ленивый еще не узнал, что я на него работаю.  
Синтия вдруг рассмеялась снова.  
— Видишь ли, Дес. Ленивые могут не знать, что еще ты с ним делаешь. Но о том, что полковник Вонг с разрешения короля притащил в Черный дом банду наемников, слышала каждая собака. Так что я просто удовлетворяю любопытство.  
Она склонила голову к плечу, изобразила заинтересованное внимание:  
— Точно так же все знают, что я нестерпимо любопытна и каждого нового человека при дворе беру в оборот на весь вечер и выпускаю полуживым. Не знать этого может только полковник Вонг, потому что ему не с кем сплетничать. Так что он будет злиться. Но потом ты ему все объяснишь. Терпел же он три года суку Фьямму, потерпит и сплетни, если ему это будет на руку.  
Рутаганда пожал плечами и открыл перед ней дверь оранжереи.

***

— Я жду, — сказал Вонг, едва ровер выехал за ворота дворца. Его голос резал острым льдом. Рутаганда повернул к нему голову: Вонг смотрел прямо перед собой, губы сжались в линию. Щека под костяшками пальцев тоже показалась ледяной.  
— Поревнуй еще, звезда моя, — с удовольствием сказал Рутаганда. — У меня уже стоит.  
Рука Вонга метнулась стремительно и почти незаметно, крепко сжала запястье. От пальцев растекался опасный холод, как будто Вонг намеревался остудить всю его кровь. Живая сталь дрогнула, готовая защищаться, и Рутаганде пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы ее успокоить.  
— Рискуешь, — бесстрастно сказал Вонг. Рутаганда хмыкнул.  
— Мы с госпожой Заль знакомы с давних пор, хотя тогда ее звали иначе. Она не будет тебе мешать, если ты не будешь мешать ей. А в деле с големами вы сможете договориться.  
Хватка на запястье немного ослабла, но пальцы Вонга не разжались.  
— Ты с ней спал.  
— Да, — не стал врать Рутаганда. — Двадцать лет назад. Было хорошо, но с тобой лучше.  
— Если она захочет снова, — начал Вонг и не договорил. Прикрыл глаза и замер, словно ему тоже нужно было успокоить что-то внутри.  
— Не захочет, — покачал головой Рутаганда. — Это не в ее духе. Но даже если бы захотела…  
Он не спешил продолжать. Вонг открыл глаза и взглянул на него.  
— Забудь, Николас. — Рутаганда мягко потянул руку к себе и прижался губами к пальцам Вонга, все еще стиснутым на его запястье. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мне никто другой не нужен.  
Холод пропал совсем. Несколько секунд Вонг сидел неподвижно, позволяя втягивать свои пальцы в рот, гладить языком и прикусывать, а потом развернулся на сидении боком и опустил другую руку Рутаганде на бедро, проехался ладонью к паху — так целеустремленно, словно намеревался проинспектировать стояк. Ему было что проверять, тут Рутаганда тоже не соврал. Пальцы Вонга пробежались по члену, сжали сквозь ткань головку — сильно, почти болезненно. Рутаганда коротко вдохнул, предупреждающе сказал:  
— Николас. Я не буду трахать тебя в ровере, твой наряд заслуживает уважения.  
— Ладно, — невозмутимо согласился Вонг, но ладонь не убрал. Рутаганда усмехнулся и выпустил его руку. Дотянулся, собрал над коленями Вонга шелковый подол, обнаружил под ним легкие нижние штаны, заправленные в сапоги. Осуждающе заметил:  
— Слишком много одежды.  
— Я что, блядь бордельная, без исподнего ходить? — огрызнулся Вонг. И раздвинул ноги так, чтобы Рутаганде было удобнее его трогать.

В спальне, едва задвинув засов, Рутаганда поймал Вонга за запястье и притянул к себе. Подхватил на ладонь его голову, попробовал на вкус губы, все еще слегка отдающие королевским вином. Вонг беспокойно дышал, подставлялся и прижимался всем телом: по пути до дома Рутаганда так и не оставил в покое его член, но больше дразнил, чем ласкал, не позволяя мальчишке завестись слишком сильно, однако не давая и успокоиться. Теперь он тоже не собирался торопиться — сжал плечи Вонга, мягко отстранил:  
— Дай на тебя посмотреть.  
— Чего ты еще не видел, — хрипло сказал Вонг, облизывая губы.  
— Твоего платья, — усмехнулся Рутаганда, и эта усмешка словно отразилась на лице Вонга:  
— Ну так раздень меня.  
Рутаганда нащупал пряжки его пояса, расстегнул. Бросил пояс на пол, потянулся снять жесткую черную накидку. Вонг стоял неподвижно, позволяя себя раздевать, но его губы подрагивали, а короткие нервные вдохи и выдохи отдавались в пальцах Рутаганды тревожным пульсом. Оставшись в этом своем непристойном нижнем платье — винно-красном, узком, делавшем его еще стройнее, чем обычно, — Вонг вдруг отстранился. Снял браслет управления и отошел к столу, чтобы оставить его там. Подол скользил вокруг его ног при каждом шаге, переливаясь оттенками багрового, вишневого и пурпурного, как текущее по стеклу вино. Только когда Вонг развернулся от стола и улыбнулся сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы, Рутаганда сообразил, что он отошел намеренно — чтобы дать на себя посмотреть.  
Вонг неторопливо присел на стол, оперся ладонями, не отводя от Рутаганды взгляда. От его красоты перехватывало дыхание. Рутаганда сделал шаг к нему, еще один. Опустился на колени и по расширившимся глазам Вонга понял, что этого мальчик не ожидал. Потянул вверх его подол, провел ладонями по бедрам, нашарил шнурок нижних штанов и развязал, позволив им соскользнуть до колен. Вонг коротко вздохнул, расставил ноги чуть шире и бережно, неожиданно ласково погладил Рутаганду по затылку. Он молчал, и Рутаганда тоже не сказал ни слова — а потом ему и вовсе стало не до того: член Вонга мгновенно окреп, стоило взять его в рот; головка упруго пружинила, если сжать ее губами, и оставляла на языке знакомый привкус моря, солоноватый и терпкий. Рутаганда отпустил подол, шелк гладко скользнул по лицу, но Вонг придержал его сам, так и продолжая бездумно гладить Рутаганду по голове. Теперь он дышал шумно и прерывисто, коротко ахая на каждое движение губ и языка. Когда Рутаганда выпустил изо рта его член, наклонил голову и прихватил губами нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, Вонг всхлипнул и попытался развести ноги еще шире. Ему мешало исподнее — так что Рутаганда отодвинулся и в несколько движений избавил его и от штанов, и от сапог. Вонг откинулся на стол, опираясь на локти, и приглашающе улыбнулся. Раздеваться Рутаганда не стал, было некогда: он торопливо раздернул ширинку, высвободил свое орудие, уже каменно твердое, и сплюнул в ладонь. Вонг охнул, когда Рутаганда дернул его на себя, но тут же расслабился, запрокинул голову и задышал глубоко и ровно, принимая проникающий в него член и подаваясь навстречу.  
Потом он стонал и гнулся, обхватив ногами поясницу Рутаганды и цепляясь за край стола, чтобы не скользить при каждом толчке. Подол смялся на поясе, налитый кровью член подрагивал над шелковыми складками, выпавший из-под ворота резной медальон соскользнул к шее и запутался в растрепанных волосах. Рутаганда не мог отвести глаз, и жар, охвативший его с головы до ног, не имел ничего общего с обычной похотью — хотя бы потому, что не остывал, стоило только кончить.  
Догоняя его, Вонг залил семенем подол своего одеяния, на котором и так уже остались следы, — и потом, соскользнув со стола и прислонившись к нему бедром, брезгливо рассматривал испачканную тряпку.  
— Новое закажешь, — усмехнулся Рутаганда.  
— Разумеется, — согласился Вонг. — Это только выкинуть.  
— Оставь. — Рутаганда притянул его к себе, заставив выпустить подол из рук, отвел с лица волосы. — Еще не раз пригодится.

Про Аруна он заговорил полчаса спустя, когда Вонг уже переоделся и вызвал Мирну, чтобы та принесла вина. Рутаганда сидел на диване в гостиной, Вонг устроил голову у него на коленях, закинул ноги на подлокотник дивана и задумчиво разглядывал Рутаганду снизу вверх, пока тот пересказывал разговор с Синтией Заль. Она оказалась права: на слова о “плохих отношениях, которыми каждый норовит воспользоваться” Вонг только кивнул, уже не выказывая ревности. Зато на историю с Килом нахмурился — а когда Рутаганда назвал фамилию нового мужа его возлюбленной, ненадолго замер.  
— Что будешь делать? — спросил Рутаганда, словно не замечая этого опасного оцепенения. Намотал на палец темную прядь, позволил шелковому кольцу соскользнуть и распрямиться снова. — Выходит, Кил хотел защитить пацана, а он…  
Вонг наконец разомкнул губы:  
— Сам виноват.  
Рутаганда наклонился и поцеловал его. Вонг откликнулся не сразу: все еще думал о чем-то.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда выпрямился, провел кончиками пальцев по его бровям, погладил складку между ними. — А что, если твой ординарец не сын Санджита?  
— Нет, — сказал Вонг так быстро, что ясно стало: он размышлял о том же самом. — Этого не может быть.  
— Что, женщин Кил тоже не трахает, не только кадетов? — не сдержался Рутаганда. Вонг хмуро сдвинул брови, но ответил на удивление мирно:  
— Не в этом дело. Я видел генерал-полковника Санджита, когда учился, он проводил смотр в академии. Арун похож на него. — Красивые губы скривились в пренебрежительной усмешке. — Я все пытался понять, кого он мне напоминает своими ушами.  
— Тем лучше. — Рутаганда опять принялся задумчиво наматывать на палец его волосы. — Но если бы он был сыном Кила? Что тогда?  
Вонг ненадолго прикрыл глаза, потом медленно поднял веки и уставился на Рутаганду тем холодным прицельным взглядом, который всегда предвещал чью-нибудь смерть:  
— Я же сказал. Он сам виноват.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава пятнадцатая, в которой полковник Вонг принимает гостей, а Рутаганда наблюдает**

Сходить в бордель предложила Юлия. Не отказался никто — даже Бабангида кивнул, одобряя идею. Ханны в гостиной отряда не было: сразу после обеда она сбежала в мастерскую, явно с трудом дождавшись возможности вернуться к своим камням и глифам. Осуждать ее за это Рутаганда не мог: обед выдался тот еще.

Несколько дней назад Вонг вернулся из Черного дома в раздражении. Сразу же, не заходя к себе, явился в комнаты Рутаганды и недовольно сообщил:  
— У нас будут гости. У меня, но это неважно.  
Рутаганда пил вино, недавно принесенное Мирной, и наблюдал, как он быстро и бездумно раздевается: сдергивает перчатки, скидывает на ближайший стул китель, расстегивает ворот рубашки, открывая шею и ямку между ключиц. Удивительное дело: неуклонно превращаясь в привычную обыденность, эти движения продолжали волновать — каждое в отдельности и всё, что за ними крылось, от очевидной и безусловной доступности полковника Вонга, куда большей, чем Рутаганда мог рассчитывать когда-то, до намека на близость совсем иную, нежели краткая телесная связь. Занятый этими мыслями, он рассеянно спросил:  
— Кто?  
— Майор Левен. — Вонг поискал глазами второй стакан, не нашел и подошел к Рутаганде. Присел на стол перед ним, взял стакан у него из рук, сделал глоток и поморщился — вряд ли из-за вина. — И госпожа Левен.  
— Госпожа Левен!.. — повторил Рутаганда с насмешливым одобрением. — И кто это?  
— Кири Бриджеш. Он взял отпуск и привез ее посмотреть столицу. — Тонкие брови сошлись к переносице. — И он почему-то считает, что мы теперь друзья, так что через неделю он у меня обедает.  
Рутаганда не выдержал и заржал.  
— Николас! Он встал на твою сторону в том скандале с камнями, а ты, считай, отдал ему гарнизон. К тому же, если бы не ты, ему бы вряд ли досталась принцесса. Конечно, он так считает.  
Вонг залпом допил вино, сунул стакан обратно в руки Рутаганде, на ощупь нашарил за спиной бутылку и подал тоже. Пожал плечами:  
— Как я и говорил, идиот. Но он еще может пригодиться. Я хочу, чтобы вы были на этом обеде.  
— Потому что в одиночку ты рехнешься с ним дружить? — хмыкнул Рутаганда, наполняя стакан снова. — Ладно. Может, Юлия даже порадуется.  
Юлия сперва хохотала до слез — и больше всего ее, кажется, веселило нескрываемое раздражение Вонга. Потом она взъебала Мирну и остальную нанятую Мирной прислугу за безделье и бестолковость и потребовала привести дом в порядок, купить два — нет, три — ящика игристого вина и подать на стол то, что принято подавать на званых обедах в "приличных домах", — не особо, впрочем, интересуясь, что это будет.  
Остальным и вовсе было не до того. Частая сеть, раскинутая Вонгом для ловли рыбки в мутной воде, требовала постоянного внимания — а добычу приносила только мелкую. Расследование топталось на месте, до сих пор полковник не нашел никаких следов големов Мертвого совета — которые, если верить Инугами, в столице водились. От самого Инугами тоже не было вестей. Вонг злился, и это сказывалось на тех допросах, которые он не отдавал Юлии и Веберу, а вел сам: они становились все более жестокими — и короткими.  
— Не боишься что-нибудь упустить? — спросил однажды Рутаганда, наблюдая за тем, как вспухает и превращается в вязкую кашу тело пацана, попавшегося на передаче записок подозрительным людям. Пацан почти ничего не знал — и не вспомнил, даже когда Вонг заставил его кровь стремиться наружу из всех жил и застывать алыми иглами, едва вырвавшись из-под кожи. В ушах все еще звенело от его крика, но толку из этого вышло немного.  
— Нет, — резко бросил Вонг, коротким злым движением смывая раскисшее месиво в отверстие в углу допросной. — Я и так уже знаю больше, чем они все.  
— Тогда в чем смысл? — Рутаганда кивнул на густой кровавый ручей, убегающий в отверстие. — Только время тратим. Расспроси Аруна, кому-то ведь он стучит. Может, как раз тут ниточка и потянется.  
Вонг остановился возле тяжелого темного стола, на котором лежали протоколы допросов; сегодня бумаги остались чистыми, записывать было нечего. Побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, свел брови:  
— Ты прав. Но мне нужен повод.  
“С каких пор?” — хотел спросить Рутаганда и не стал: ответ на этот вопрос он прекрасно знал и сам. Вместо этого спросил о другом:  
— Ты хоть кого-нибудь отпускаешь? Из тех, кто ничего не знает.  
Вонг поморщился:  
— Офицеров. С них можно взять клятву молчания, тогда Поток не даст им произнести и слова о деле. С этих, — теперь он сам кивнул на опустевший, влажно поблескивающий пол, — такую клятву не возьмешь. А если кто-то узнает, о чем я их спрашивал, он будет знать и о том, как далеко я продвинулся. Этого допускать нельзя.  
— Разумно, — кивнул Рутаганда. И напомнил себе повидаться со Скатом — спросить, не узнал ли тот чего-нибудь про Инугами. Беглый рыцарь Сивиллы мог в любой момент стать из ненадежного союзника серьезной угрозой, и пускать это дело на самотек Рутаганда не собирался.  
Один раз рутину допросов и слежки нарушила ночная охота: на офицера, до сих пор не попадавшего в поле зрения Вонга, донесла отвергнутая любовница. Оскорбленная женщина добровольно выложила господину старшему дознавателю все, что знала о тайных связях бывшего возлюбленного с несколькими заговорщиками, уже не пережившими допросов. Офицер не стал ждать ареста и попытался уйти морем. О том, что ночью, в час полной воды, за ним придет лодка в маленькую бухту под скалами, Рутаганда услышал, наблюдая за его домом, — и сразу же послал весточку Вонгу. “Возьмите живым”, — ответил Вонг.  
Беглеца решили брать на высоких скалах кривого Западного мыса, там, где с утеса уходил в бухту потайной спуск. Низкие зимние тучи прятали луну, укрывали землю глухой чернильной тьмой, и рисковать впустую, пробираясь по незнакомым крутым тропкам, Рутаганда смысла не видел.  
Офицера сопровождали мальчишка-адъютант и слуга с сундуком. С ними трудностей возникнуть и не могло, а вот с боевым магом пришлось бы повозиться, если бы не полученный от Вонга серебряный дым. Легко треснув в стальных пальцах, шарик выпустил бледное, мерцающее во тьме облако пыли, и та лишила противника связи с Потоком секунд на десять. Команде этого хватило: вскоре беглец был связан серебром уже куда более надежно. Ожидавшего внизу моряка с лодкой Бун взял еще раньше, спустившись к нему на своих крыльях. Пока Вебер с Бабангидой грузили пленников в ровер, Рутаганда подошел к краю утеса. Невидимая тропинка, выводившая к бухте, его не интересовала: он просто слушал, как море с рокотом катит к берегу волну за волной, и ждал, подчиняясь своему чутью.  
Когда в небе мелькнули искры, говорившие о присутствии железной птицы, окутанной воздушной защитой, Рутаганда отправил вверх стального шмеля. Защита пропала, чтобы пропустить каплю живой стали. Шмель притянулся к Вонгу словно сам собой, Рутаганда почувствовал, как он путается в растрепанных ветром волосах, ощутил так явно, будто перебирал пряди пальцами.  
— Закончили? — отдался в висок искаженный и все же узнаваемый голос.  
— Так точно, господин полковник, — хмыкнул Рутаганда, глядя на очертания кружившей над ним механической твари. Вонг то ли фыркнул, то ли прошипел что-то неразборчивое.  
— Не слышу тебя. Взяли четверых, всех живыми.  
— В Черный дом, — машинально сказал Вонг то, что отряд прекрасно знал и без него. Помолчал и добавил:  
— Иди сюда.  
Птица снизилась, зависла перед скалой, обрывавшейся в море. Теперь можно было разглядеть силуэт Вонга в седле, длинные волосы бились на ветру, как темное знамя. Рутаганда усмехнулся и шагнул в пустоту.  
Его подхватила взявшаяся ниоткуда волна, приняла, словно в ладонь, и без особой бережности выплеснула в седло птицы позади Вонга. Птицу вновь окружила воздушная защита, смиряя ветер и прогоняя холод. Рутаганда обнял Вонга, сомкнул руки на его поясе, наклонился к уху и обвел языком изгиб ушной раковины восхитительной, лучшей в мире формы. Сказал вполголоса:  
— Николас, я из-за тебя промок и яйца отбил.  
Тот положил ладонь поверх его сцепленных пальцев, коснулся рукава куртки, и Рутаганда ощутил, как влажная ткань, крепко прохваченная ветром, мгновенно высыхает.  
— Печально, — откликнулся Вонг без малейшего сочувствия в голосе. — Потому что я хочу трахаться.  
Возбуждение накатило тяжелым горячим приливом. Рутаганда опустил одну руку, накрыл ладонью твердеющий член полковника. Другую повел к шее, заставил запрокинуть голову. Сказал, касаясь губами щеки:  
— Я быстро прихожу в себя. Что, прямо здесь?  
— Будет неудобно, — задумчиво уронил Вонг. Потянулся за поцелуем, но Рутаганда придержал его за подбородок, погладил напряженную шею. Птица тем временем закладывала широкую петлю над неспокойным ночным морем: в том, что отряд способен доставить пленников в подвалы Черного дома без дополнительных указаний, Вонг явно не сомневался.  
— Ты сам этого захотел. — Рутаганда все-таки поцеловал его и опять вернул обе руки на пояс. — Повернись и снимай штаны. Я тебя держу.  
Прежде чем послушаться, Вонг потерся задницей о член Рутаганды так выразительно, что Рутаганда не сдержал длинного вздоха. Вонг бросил косой взгляд через плечо, и его улыбка яснее ясного говорила о том, что его все устраивает. Когда он перекинул одну ногу через седло и завозился, стягивая бриджи вместе с бельем, Рутаганда подумал, что полковнику и без его поддержки не грозит падение: вода подхватит его, даже если он случайно соскользнет со своей твари, — но от этой мысли только сжал руки крепче. Вонг сунул свои тряпки куда-то в нутро железной птицы, оседлал ее снова и, не дожидаясь команды, потянулся вперед, лег птице на шею, бесстыдно подставляя зад. Китель и рубашку он снять не потрудился, избавился только от того, что мешало, — и это выглядело еще непристойнее, чем в недавнем сне. Медлить Рутаганда не стал.  
Птица уходила все дальше во тьму над морем, оставляя позади маяки и ночные огни столицы. Вонг постанывал от каждого тяжелого глубокого толчка и цеплялся за железную шею, Рутаганда натягивал его на себя и думал — пока мог думать — что его желания одно за другим становятся явью, как будто их и впрямь исполняет медальон Вонга.  
— Убери защиту, — попросил он, чувствуя, что вот-вот изольется, и кончил, едва холодный ветер ударил в лицо. Потянул Вонга выпрямиться, уложил спиной себе на грудь и дрочил ему, ловя губами злые, жесткие от ветра пряди, хлеставшие по щекам, и беспорядочно целуя шею и линию подбородка, скулу и висок.  
Потом он отер руку о бедро Вонга, прекрасно зная, что тому ничего не стоит избавиться от ненужных следов, закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к его затылку.  
— Если бы ты попытался меня трахнуть тогда над Девданом, — лениво сказал Вонг несколько минут спустя, уже восстановив защиту, но не торопясь привести себя в порядок, — я бы…  
— Что бы ты? — Рутаганда запустил ладонь под китель и рубашку, погладил грудь, нащупал и прижал сосок. Вонг вздохнул, выгнул спину, упираясь макушкой ему в плечо. — Все-таки выкинул меня из седла?  
— Нет, — сказал Вонг так серьезно, будто не расслышал шутливого тона, как не слышал его раньше. — Дал бы тебе прямо там.  
— Только время зря теряли, — сказал Рутаганда с почти настоящей досадой. Вонг тихо засмеялся:  
— У нас полно времени.  
— Не гневи судьбу, Николас. — Рутаганда развернул его лицо к себе, поймал губами губы. Вонг ответил на поцелуй, но быстро отстранился:  
— Сейчас его в любом случае уже нет. Я хочу поговорить с арестованным.  
Предлагать составить компанию Рутаганда не стал. Допрос наверняка предстоял долгий, и это значило, что он как раз успеет прогуляться в порт.  
Впрочем, добираться до портовых кварталов не пришлось: знакомый свист остановил его в одном из безлюдных дворов, цепочкой связывавших “чистый” город с трущобами.  
— Следишь? — спросил Рутаганда, когда Скат подошел и сбросил капюшон. Тучи над городом разошлись, выпустив луну на свободу, и та цедила на ветхие дома бледный свет, превращала изгрызенные временем стены в черные плоские тени. Скат, со своими широко посаженными глазами и словно прилипшими к черепу волосами, казался в этом свете сказочной нежитью.  
— Удачу ловлю, — усмехнулся он. — Поговорить хотел, да смотрю, ты сам ко мне идешь. Ко мне же?  
Рутаганда кивнул.  
— Углядели мы твоего мутного.  
По словам Ската, Инугами нашел себе тихое местечко на самом краю порта, там, где держали плоскодонки местные рыбаки. Поселился в рыбачьем домике и успел уже прижиться и сойти за своего: одному помог по мелочи, за другого вступился в драке, третьему подкинул денег, и вот он уже всем лучший друг. Это Рутаганду не удивило, хуже было другое: в рыбачьем домике он устроился не один.  
— Девка с ним живет, — сообщил Скат. — На вид совсем дикая, не разговаривает ни с кем, только зыркает исподлобья. Без него никуда не ходит, сидит взаперти. Парни думали ее потрогать за мягкое, да ты сказал близко не лезть, так я велел поостыть.  
— И не лезьте. — Рутаганда подумал, говорить ли, но решил, что приятель Вонга заслуживает того, чтобы знать расклад. — Это не девка, это оборотень. Если она перекинется, крови будет много.  
— Бля-а-адь, — протянул Скат почти с восхищением. — Оборотень!.. Нахера ж он ее в порт притащил?  
Рутаганда пожал плечами. Инугами совсем не видел берегов, раз привел дикую тварь в густонаселенные трущобы и держал в хлипкой развалюхе. Или был совершенно уверен, что сумеет с ней справиться.  
— Может, он блаженный какой, — предположил тем временем Скат. — Кто поближе подбирался, говорили, он сам с собой базарит то и дело.  
— Что говорит? — машинально уточнил Рутаганда. Скат хохотнул:  
— Сбольшего "отъебись" говорит. А то еще на другое наречие переходит, тогда хер разберешь.  
Значит, голодного призрака Инугами привез с островов. Хотя вот это Рутаганду интересовало меньше всего.  
— Может, их обоих того? — задумчиво сказал Скат. — Мы бы накрыли, пока спят. Если двери подпереть по-тихому, да дом подпалить, кто угодно сдохнет. Не сгорят, так угорят.  
— Не вздумай, — оборвал Рутаганда. Скат прищурился оценивающе, будто решал, стоит ли слушаться.  
— Мы с такой тварью встречались. — Рутаганда помолчал. — Николас ее легко убьет, я тоже справлюсь, а вам лучше не проверять. Да парень и сам не подарок. Держитесь теперь от них подальше.  
Скат качнулся с пятки на носок, подумал. Пожал плечами, сказал:  
— Ладно. Только лучше бы они убрались из порта нахер.  
— Уберутся, — согласился Рутаганда.  
От золота Скат отказываться не стал. Ссыпал монеты в карман бесформенного плаща, накинул капюшон и исчез в тени, бросив напоследок:  
— Змейке привет передавай.  
В его голосе проскользнула насмешка, которую Рутаганда предпочел бы не заметить — но вместо этого опять задумался о том, доложил Скат Вонгу о его тайных изысканиях или пока еще нет.  
Если и доложил, Вонгу определенно было не до этого. Из Черного дома он вернулся под утро, злой и уставший, и хмуро бросил: “Почти ничего”. “Почти” оказалось тремя новыми объектами наблюдения, но эта слежка никакого улова не принесла, так что ко дню званого обеда Рутаганда был уже согласен на любое разнообразие.  
Разнообразие превзошло ожидания: таких нелепых сборищ он не видел давно.  
Левены привели с собой лейтенанта Крона, тонкошеего цыпленка из Амалы, преданно смотревшего Вонгу в рот. Теперь он носил звание капитана, но на Вонга таращился все так же восторженно. После третьего “господина полковника” Левен хлопнул его по плечу и сказал, что они не в штабе и фамилии будет достаточно. Судя по тому, как дернулась бровь Вонга, его это не порадовало.  
— Трудности с субординацией у тебя были еще в академии, — уронил он, заставив Крона покраснеть ушами, а Левена — широко ухмыльнуться:  
— Ты-то в академии был просто невыносим.  
— Я не изменился, — прохладно ответил Вонг, и Левен расхохотался так, будто услышал хорошую шутку. Вонг одарил его неприязненным взглядом, которого майор не заметил; Юлия с Вебером переглянулись и рассмеялись тоже, следом за ними хмыкнул Бабангида, а Ханна наклонила голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Вонг покосился на них, но сказать ничего не успел: Юлия подмигнула ему так заговорщически, что он коротко улыбнулся в ответ.  
Левен открыл было рот, похоже, собираясь поделиться еще какими-нибудь воспоминаниями о совместной учебе, но в гостиную, где они пили вино, явилась накрахмаленная Мирна и пригласила всех к столу. Рутаганда почти пожалел — но решил, что майор Левен из тех, кого сложно остановить подобной ерундой, если уж они собрались что-то рассказать. Не повезло: за столом нить беседы цепко ухватила госпожа Левен, явно заметившая, что полковник Вонг радуется дружеской компании совсем не так искренне, как ее супруг. С безупречной светской естественностью она обрушила на компанию неудержимый ливень историй о том, как увлекательно они проводят время в столице.  
Ни умнее, ни спокойнее Кири Бриджеш с замужеством не стала, однако теперь ее очарование было направлено в основном на Левена. Принцесса явно относилась к тому типу женщин, которые замужество считают своим главным сражением и, выиграв этот бой, полностью посвящают себя удержанию захваченных земель. Выглядела она вполне счастливой. Рутаганда помнил, что на своей вечеринке она не оказывала предпочтения Левену перед остальными кавалерами, однако широкоплечий молодой майор с многообещающей военной карьерой наверняка устроил ее куда больше, чем старик Тода, оказавшийся глиняной куклой и врагом короны.  
Пока Рутаганда наблюдал за ней, Кири самозабвенно щебетала, описывая развлечения Малого двора — приближенных дам Рании и принятых в это блестящее общество офицеров и придворных. По ее словам выходило, что при Малом дворе только и делают, что едят сладости, обсуждают наряды и устраивают праздники по любому поводу.  
— И сплетничают, — ласково подсказала Юлия, и Кири беспечно согласилась:  
— И сплетничают.  
Тут же кокетливо хлопнула себя по губам:  
— Ох, мы не должны так говорить про двор госпожи Рании! — и звонко рассмеялась.  
— Это же самое интересное! — притворно возмутилась Юлия, но Кири только замотала головой так, что на висках вспорхнули золотистые прядки. Впрочем, Юлии удалось из нее вытряхнуть, что дамы Рании очень сильно, “просто ужасно” интересуются полковником Вонгом и жалеют, что он при Малом дворе не бывает.  
— Я не получал приглашений, — равнодушно сказал Вонг. — Но у меня и нет на это времени.  
— Об этом тоже много говорят, — неожиданно откликнулся Левен. До сих пор его участие в беседе ограничивалось постукиванием вилки по фарфору и влюбленными взглядами в сторону жены. Вонг повернул к нему голову:  
— О чем?  
Капитан Крон подавился и закашлялся. Усевшийся рядом с ним Вебер заботливо хлопнул его по спине, не особенно улучшив положение дел, потом придвинул стакан с вином. Когда цыпленок пришел в себя и, беспредельно смущенный, уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, Левен ответил так невозмутимо, будто разговор не прерывался:  
— О том, что ты не знаешь пощады. О том, что Черный дом подтопили красные реки.  
Юлия улыбнулась так сладко, словно услышала комплимент, адресованный лично ей, но прежде чем она успела заговорить, Вонг спросил:  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
“Ты ведь за этим сюда пришел?” — услышал Рутаганда в его голосе. Левен пожал плечами:  
— Раньше офицеры… лучше относились к военной полиции.  
— Раньше, — медленно сказал Вонг, — офицеры не хотели отдать Шангри големам. И впустить в страну орден святой Сивиллы, который будет решать, кому жить, а кому умереть, они тоже раньше не хотели. Об этом ты что-нибудь слышал?  
Рутаганда, предусмотрительно севший так, чтобы не слишком заметно для гостей наблюдать за полковником, наслаждался зрелищем: Вонг за несколько мгновений пришел в бешенство — ледяное, тщательно удерживаемое под контролем. Если бы Рутаганда не помнил, как он говорил: “Расследование уберет нескольких сильных магов, мне это на руку”, — поверил бы, что полковник возмущен по-настоящему.  
Левена его гнев ничуть не обеспокоил.  
— Почти ничего, — с простодушной искренностью признал он. — Только про големов. Тода был големом, как не слышать. Хотя верится с трудом… А что за орден?  
Вонг на секунду прикрыл глаза, потом потянулся за вином.  
— Во что тебе с трудом верится?  
Левен помедлил, выбирая слова, и его промедлением неожиданно воспользовался лейтенант Крон. Вскинул глаза от тарелки:  
— Человеческий мозг в глиняном теле! Как это может быть?  
— Нам мало известно об их магии, — неохотно процедил Вонг. — Мы знаем, что Мертвый совет отказывается от собственной плоти, сохраняя живой разум, но непонятно, как им это удается. И зачем — если забыть о легендах. — Он глотнул вина, пожал плечами. — Хотя это не главное. То, чего они хотят, важнее, чем то, что они собой представляют.  
Крон энергично закивал, показывая, что внимательно слушает. Левен кашлянул:  
— Так чего же они хотят?  
— Власти, — равнодушно сказал Вонг. — Как все.  
Пока он рассказывал про святую Сивиллу и правосудие ее именем, Левен молча кивал, а Крон, все еще багровый от смущения, таращился на полковника как на чудесное видение, явившееся указать дорогу заблудшему путнику.  
— Это чудовищно, — наконец сказал Левен. — Наказание прежде провинности? Как можно судить за одно только намерение?.. — Он покачал головой, не договорив, как будто вспомнил, что спорить здесь не с кем: — Нам такого не надо.  
— Но если никому не желать ничего плохого, — вдруг спросила Кири, — то ведь и опасаться нечего, да?  
Вонг свел брови и посмотрел на нее с каким-то новым, оценивающим любопытством. Юлия возвела глаза к потолку, Вебер усмехнулся. Цыпленок Крон моргнул и снова уставился на Вонга.  
— Кири, — нахмурился Левен. Опустил ладонь на ее пальцы, слегка сжал. — Я потом тебе объясню. Ты не понимаешь.  
— Вот так, — заметил Вонг, — будут думать те, кто считает себя безгрешным.  
Крон кивнул так решительно, словно полковник Вонг нуждался в его поддержке. Кири надула губы, но промолчала. Левен сдержанно сказал:  
— Ты прав. И ты, наверное, хороший дознаватель. — В его голосе проскользнуло осторожное, словно напряженное уважение. — И все же я помню, как говорил генерал-майор Кил. Справедливость ничто без милосердия. Этот орден Сивиллы милосердия не знает, но ты-то мог бы…  
— За кого ты хочешь просить? — перебил Вонг, и в его позе проступило едва заметное опасное напряжение. Левен коротко улыбнулся:  
— Я не о том.  
— В таком случае, — пожал плечами Вонг, пряча разочарование за сухим тоном, — довольно и того, что милосерден его величество Хан.  
Левен моргнул так недоуменно, словно не ждал услышать ничего подобного о короле Шангри, однако тут же понимающе кивнул:  
— Ты про дочь Фьяммы? Про Лауру? Но она вряд ли…  
Он запнулся, подбирая слово, и ему помогла Кири, уже переставшая дуться:  
— Она такая глупышка!  
— Да что ты говоришь, — восхитилась Юлия. — Неужели?  
— Невообразимо! — Кири цепко ухватила нить беседы, снова скользнувшую к ней в руки. — С ней даже поговорить не о чем. Она что ни скажет, все какие-то глупости и все некстати. Я думаю, госпожа Рания ее просто жалеет. Держит при себе, как птичку. Вы знали, что госпожа Рания любит голубей? Их там полно. И она такая неуклюжая, Лаура, как моя кукла, помните?.. Ну, она хотя бы хорошенькая, — щедро добавила Кири под конец. И тут же уточнила: — Хотя платья у нее немодные. Сейчас никто не нашивает украшения так густо!..  
Ни она сама, увлекшаяся собственной болтовней, ни Левен, которого звук ее голоса явно погружал в блаженство, не заметили, как Вонг переглянулся с остальными. Не заметил этого и капитан Крон, очень вовремя решивший ненадолго отвлечься от поедания полковника глазами и съесть что-нибудь другое.  
Когда обед закончился и гости откланялись, с облегчением вздохнули все — даже Бун с Бабангидой, которые застольную беседу поддерживать не трудились. Ханна ускользнула в свою мастерскую, а остальные спустились в гостиную отряда, предоставив прислуге под командованием Мирны и Аруна наводить порядок в комнатах полковника.  
— Что думаешь? — спросил Рутаганда, едва Вонг укрыл гостиную завесой тихой защиты.  
— Голем во дворце? Маловероятно. — Вонг передернул плечами, расстегнул китель. Сбросил его на спинку кресла и упал в кресло сам. — И никто об этом не знает, и вся сила короны…  
— Сила короны связана с Потоком, — заметил Рутаганда. Сел напротив — теперь можно было разглядывать полковника, не скрываясь. Остальные расположились на своих обычных местах, Вебер принес пару бутылок вина и стаканы и оделил всех выпивкой. — А у силы Мертвого совета иной источник. Сам говорил, мы ничего не знаем про их магию.  
Вонг нахмурился.  
— Сколько же ей нужно амулетов, чтобы прикрываться, — усмехнулась Юлия. — Густо расшитые платья, значит?  
— Погодите-погодите. — Вебер рухнул на диван рядом с ней. — Вы всерьез? Эта Кири сама глупее птички, ей может что угодно померещиться.  
Юлия ткнула его локтем:  
— Не говори так про мою подружку! — и тут же ткнула еще раз, когда Вебер заржал.  
— Она, может, и дурочка, — неторопливо вставил Бабангида, — но глаз у нее цепкий. Много что примечает, просто не понимает.  
Рутаганда кивнул: он думал о том же самом.  
— Нужно попасть к Малому двору, — подытожил Вонг, молча слушавший остальных. — Я хочу на нее посмотреть.  
— Тебе там будут рады, — с ласковой насмешкой заметила Юлия.  
— Просто ужасно! — добавил Вебер, передразнивая Кири. — Смотри случайно не разбей кому-нибудь сердечко. А то Дес будет недоволен.  
Рутаганда укоризненно покачал головой, но эти двое только расхохотались.  
С тех пор, как Вонг открыл команде тайну о своем происхождении, Юлия и Вебер начали относиться к нему покровительственно и порой заходили в беззлобном поддразнивании довольно далеко. Пожалуй, думал иногда Рутаганда, это был их собственный способ сказать: "Ты свой, пока не делаешь глупостей". Вонг отвечал им спокойным равнодушием на те шутки, которых не понимал, и короткими беглыми улыбками — на те, которые научился замечать. Сейчас он улыбнулся — но тут же свел брови снова:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы об этом кто-то знал.  
Другими словами, подумал Рутаганда, ты не собираешься делиться подозрениями с Килом.  
Вонг поймал его взгляд и кивнул, словно мог читать мысли.  
— Ладно, — сказала Юлия, залпом осушив свой стакан. — Раз уж мы сегодня отдыхаем, есть предложение.  
Идея сходить в бордель понравилась всем.

— В обычный? — уточнил Вонг. Когда разговоры о делах закончились, он сел удобнее, привычно подтянул колено к груди и свесил с него руку со стаканом. То и дело он бросал на Рутаганду короткие взгляды, и в них мелькала задумчивость: полковник опять что-то замышлял.  
— Нахрена нам обычный-то? — удивился Вебер. — Ты говорил, в столице есть места, где можно развлечься по-нашему.  
— А то вы в Черном доме мало развлекаетесь, — не сдержался Рутаганда. Юлия преувеличенно устало вздохнула:  
— Ты бы знал, Дес, как хочется просто провести с кем-нибудь время и ничего из него не вытряхивать.  
— Кроме дерьма, — со смешком добавил Вебер.  
— А мне бы лучше без этого, — заметил Бабангида.  
— Розарий, — сказал Вонг. Покачал свой стакан, глядя, как волнуется в нем вино. — Самый дорогой офицерский бордель в столице. Бляди чистые, вино можно пить. Особые развлечения не для всех. Многие про них даже не знают.  
— И кто там для особых развлечений? — с сомнением поинтересовалась Юлия. — До полусмерти затраханные дырки? Сумасшедшие калеки?  
Вонг поднял на нее глаза и улыбнулся:  
— Просто люди, которые должны исчезнуть. Вам найдется, из чего выбирать.  
Вебер одобрительно присвистнул, Юлия сплела пальцы и потянулась:  
— Неплохо. Так что, прогуляемся?

Розарий всеми силами оправдывал свое название: арку ворот оплетали железные вьющиеся розы, за воротами раскинулся цветник — розовые кусты в нем буйно цвели, несмотря на неподходящий сезон. Исходившее от них тепло подсказывало, что здесь не обошлось без камней, согревающих воздух и землю. Насчет “самого дорогого” борделя Вонг наверняка был прав, и свои доходы розарий не скрывал.  
— Мы тут не разоримся? — насмешливо поинтересовался Бабангида, пока они шли через цветник к особняку.  
Вонг оглянулся через плечо:  
— Вам вообще не придется платить.  
— Полковник! — Юлия подхватила его под локоть и бесцеремонно притянула к себе. — Когда ты успел обзавестись кредитами в борделях?  
— Только в одном. — Высвободиться Вонг даже не попытался. — У нас совпадают интересы.  
— Эй! — Вебер пристроился к нему с другой стороны. — Так эти люди, которые должны исчезнуть…  
— Да, — негромко перебил Вонг. — Но нам их даже спрашивать не о чем.  
Вебер хлопнул его по плечу и продолжать не стал.

Дама, встретившая их в особняке, шелестела платьем благородного оттенка чайной розы, сверкала диадемой в высокой прическе и позвякивала длинными серьгами. С полковником Вонгом она поздоровалась с фамильярным дружелюбием хорошей знакомой. Вонг наклонился к ней, чтобы сказать пару слов на ухо, дама покивала, лично проводила их в отдельную гостиную и пообещала, что вино подадут сию минуту, а остальное они смогут выбрать сами.  
— Особые развлечения в подземелье, — пояснил Вонг, когда они остались одни. — Если хотите, вас проводят сразу же.  
— Сперва выпьем, — решила Юлия, — и посмотрим на местный цветничок.  
Возражений ни у кого не нашлось.  
Катая во рту вино, принесенное нарядными девицами в шелках и кружевах, Рутаганда лениво разглядывал блядей, наполнявших стаканы, подававших закуски и делавших вид, что они просто ухаживают за гостями, и размышлял, что задумал Вонг. Ни одна из девиц и ни один из мальчишек, которые тоже терлись между ними, не вызывали у него интереса: никакая случайная дырка и близко не могла сравниться с тем, что Рутаганда мог получить от Вонга. Однако сам Вонг разглядывал “цветничок” так внимательно, будто и впрямь кого-то выбирал. Бабангида уже поймал за талию и усадил рядом с собой девку, совершенно непохожую на Ханну, — блондинку с большой грудью и не менее впечатляющей кормой. Бун отмахивался от блядей и пил, Юлия с Вебером подливали полковнику по очереди и рассказывали анекдоты про солдата и девственницу, над которыми Вонг, успевший слегка набраться, смеялся так искренне, будто не должен был узнать их все еще лет в двенадцать. Когда Юлия наконец пожелала перейти к другим развлечениям, за ними явился гнуснейшего вида кривоногий слуга и увел ее, Вебера и Буна в неприметную дверь в глубине гостиной; очевидно, их сразу устроили в покоях для особых гостей, которым незачем было ходить по общим коридорам. Бабангида со своей блядью, которую он уже успел наполовину вытряхнуть из шелков, отправился в отдельную спальню. Вонг встал, еле заметно пошатнувшись, снял и сунул в карман перчатки, расстегнул китель и пересел на диван к Рутаганде. Опустив руку ему на плечо и не встретив сопротивления, Рутаганда притянул полковника ближе и успел подумать, что они прекрасно обойдутся пустой спальней без лишней компании, но тут Вонг наконец решил поделиться своими замыслами.  
— Выеби его, — сказал он Рутаганде на ухо, кивая в сторону одного из мальчишек, оставшихся в гостиной. Тот бродил вдоль окон и притворялся, что поправляет букеты в высоких вазах. — Я хочу посмотреть.  
Его теплое, отдающее вином дыхание заводило куда вернее, чем мысль о том, чтобы присунуть случайной бляди, но, приглядевшись, Рутаганда хмыкнул: темные волосы у парня были заплетены в косу и украшены шелковыми розами. Если их распустить, они, пожалуй, сделают его похожим на полковника, хотя бы со спины.  
— Что я за это получу? — спросил он, касаясь губами виска Вонга. Тот тихо рассмеялся:  
— Что пожелаешь.  
— По рукам, — кивнул Рутаганда, и Вонг неторопливо выпрямился:  
— Ты, с косой, останься. Остальные свободны.

Спальня, в которую привел их пацан, походила на все блядские спальни во всех борделях и в то же время подтверждала, что розарий — заведение не из бедных. В ней хватало места не только для роскошной койки, на которой легко поместились бы четверо или пятеро, но и для прочей мебели, приглушенный теплый оттенок ламп явно призван был показывать блядей в лучшем свете, когда те избавляются от одежды, а ароматам цветов и благовоний почти удавалось заглушить неизбежный въевшийся во всё запах бесконечной ебли. Вонг небрежно скинул куда попало китель, сел в кресло, как будто специально стоявшее напротив постели, и велел мальчишке, кивнув на Рутаганду:  
— Обслужи его.  
Мальчик поклонился и повернулся к Рутаганде, облизывая губы. Рутаганда пожал плечами и расстегнул штаны, высвобождая член, пока еще не готовый к бою. Пацан его не интересовал совершенно, а вот от взгляда Вонга, откинувшегося на спинку кресла и крутившего в пальцах бокал с вином, прихваченный из гостиной, продергивало холодком по позвоночнику. Рутаганда сел на край кровати, и парень послушно опустился на колени между его раздвинутых ног. Пока он трудился, Рутаганда задумчиво расплетал его косу и вытряхивал на пол цветы, продолжая смотреть Вонгу в глаза. Член наливался кровью скорее от этого прозрачного холодного взгляда, чем от умелого и старательного, но совершенно ненужного отсоса. Когда Вонг провел языком по нижней губе — рассеянно, может быть, даже неосознанно, словно представил член Рутаганды во рту у себя, а не у случайной бляди, — Рутаганда ему улыбнулся.  
— Выеби его, — сказал Вонг и одними губами добавил: — Как меня.  
Как тебя не выйдет, подумал Рутаганда.  
Парень скинул одежду и встал на четвереньки на кровати, выставив задницу. Рутаганда пристроился позади него, по-прежнему глядя на Вонга — на блядь смотреть не хотелось. Сложно было даже представить, что у этого гибкого, но мягкого, недостаточно мускулистого тела есть что-то общее с другим телом, которое Рутаганда знал наизусть, успел изучить губами и руками, помнил каждое тайное нежное место — в сгибе локтя, за ухом, на шее возле плеча… Он собрал в кулак распущенные волосы, чуть более светлые, чем у Вонга, отливающие красным деревом, но такие же длинные и гладкие, почти знакомые на ощупь. Пацан всхлипнул, покрутил задницей, ожидая вторжения. Вонг отставил вино, подался вперед, сжав подлокотники кресла, и вдруг резко бросил:  
— Хватит. Пошел вон.

Рутаганда сел на постель и расхохотался. Он смеялся все время, пока парень торопливо сгребал свои тряпки и выметался из комнаты. Когда дверь захлопнулась, Вонг в два шага оказался у кровати, оседлал бедра Рутаганды, вцепился в его плечи и со звенящей в голосе яростью потребовал:  
— Никогда никого не трахай, как меня.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда, усмехаясь, подхватил его обеими руками, одну запустил под рубашку, выдернув ее из-за пояса бриджей, другой сжал задницу. — Я ведь говорил тебе, ты такой один.  
Эта неукротимая ревность восхищала его, казалась подарком судьбы: полковник мог бы выбрать и взять за яйца кого угодно, но отчаянно злился всякий раз, как Рутаганда уделял внимание не ему.  
Вонг поцеловал его, все еще яростно, и откинул голову, позволяя Рутаганде намотать на кулак волосы, потянуть, оставить очередной яркий след на шее. Потом Рутаганда гладил его по лицу, а Вонг прижимался щекой к ладони, улыбаясь и прекрасно зная, что будет дальше. В этой блядской спальне, пропитанной благовониями и чужими запахами, он выглядел неуместно — и из-за этого вдвойне непристойно.  
— Можем отсюда свалить, — сказал Рутаганда ему на ухо, пригнув к себе.  
— Зачем? — откликнулся Вонг, не отстраняясь. — Выеби меня здесь. Как ебал бы его. — Он мотнул головой на дверь.  
— Нет, Николас. — Рутаганда слегка отодвинул его, потянул вверх рубашку, погладил грудь и сжал соски — пока не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы Вонг тихо ахнул. — Я буду ебать тебя как тебя. Иначе не получится.  
— Как угодно, — сказал Вонг. По голосу было ясно, что он уже плывет. — Как пожелаешь. И побыстрее.  
— А если я хочу медленно? — Рутаганда снова положил ладонь на его щеку, провел большим пальцем по губам, оттянул нижнюю. — Если я скажу — разденься и подрочи для меня, звезда моя? Я хочу на тебя посмотреть.  
Вонг приоткрыл затуманенные глаза и уставился на Рутаганду, словно пытаясь понять, что тот задумал.  
— Морочишь мне голову, — укоризненно сказал Рутаганда. — Подсунул поблядушку, потом выгнал. Раз выгнал — развлекай меня сам.  
Укоризна не обманула Вонга ни на мгновение: он прикусил палец Рутаганды и улыбнулся. Невнятно сказал:  
— На него ты смотреть не хотел… Ладно. — И соскользнул на постель. — Тогда иди сядь в кресло.  
Рутаганда послушался и даже застегнулся: он подозревал, что если машинально возьмется за член, то долго смотреть уже не сможет.

Минуту спустя он понял, что долго не протянет в любом случае: от одежды полковник избавлялся так неторопливо, словно воспитывался не в казармах, а в заведении вроде этого. Кто-нибудь мог бы сказать, что Вонг переигрывает, красиво роняя с плеч рубашку, бережно убирая в карман медальон, издевательски медленно снимая бриджи и исподнее, — но если бы кто-нибудь это увидел, не имело бы никакого значения, что он скажет, потому что Рутаганда бы его убил.  
Раздевшись, Вонг уперся коленом в край постели и задумчиво осмотрел ее, будто не мог решить, как ему расположиться. Покосился на Рутаганду и потянулся, откинув голову и сплетя пальцы на затылке. Когда он приподнял волосы картинно плавным, почти женским движением, Рутаганда едва не плюнул на ожидание и не сорвался с места. Но Вонг скосил глаза снова и улыбнулся так понимающе, что он сцепил зубы и заставил себя смотреть дальше. А посмотреть было на что: устроившись посреди кровати и опершись спиной на груду подушек в изголовье, Вонг бесстыдно развел ноги, открывая себя взгляду, и уставился на Рутаганду в упор.  
— Приласкай себя, — хрипло сказал Рутаганда. На просьбу это похоже не было, но приказы полковника не обижали. Его пальцы ненадолго запутались в мягких волосах в паху, небрежно пробежались по крепко стоящему члену — большой потер головку, остальные охватили ствол, ладонь скользнула вверх-вниз так бездумно и привычно, как можно прикасаться только к самому себе. Рутаганда почувствовал, как пересохли губы, и вслепую нашарил оставленный Вонгом бокал. Вкуса вина он не почувствовал.  
Вонг тем временем оставил член в покое, бросил взгляд по сторонам и, оперевшись на локоть, потянулся к низкому столику возле кровати. Там выстроились батареей флаконы цветного стекла, Вонг брал их один за другим, вытаскивал притертые пробки и принюхивался. Рутаганда завороженно смотрел, как он морщит нос и отставляет флакон за флаконом. Наблюдение за полковником приносило удовольствие, чем бы тот ни занимался, — но в момент, когда он, нагой и возбужденный, выбирал, каким маслом смазать себе задницу, это удовольствие превращалось в изощренную медленную пытку. Обычно Вонг не слишком интересовался тем, какими средствами Рутаганда упрощает соитие, порой ему и слюна казалась достаточной смазкой, но сейчас он перебирал флаконы так внимательно, будто это и впрямь был важный выбор. Наконец полковник нашел что-то, что счел подходящим, и, зажав в ладони темно-зеленую склянку, откинулся обратно на подушки. Взглянул на Рутаганду и вытряхнул себе на пальцы вязкие густые капли. Снова развел ноги и принялся трогать, смазывать и растягивать свое отверстие — так внимательно и сосредоточенно, будто успел позабыть, что Рутаганда на него смотрит. В это мгновение, с запрокинутой головой, с полуприкрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, он казался беспредельно откровенным, отдающим все и ничего не скрывающим. Это был морок, иллюзия, у полковника Вонга всегда оставалось что-нибудь несказанное. Может быть, это и к лучшему, подумал Рутаганда и поднялся из кресла. Вонг открыл глаза, услышав его движение, и приглашающе улыбнулся.  
С выбором он возился не зря: масло, которым пахли теперь его руки, знакомо отдавало морской солью и свежестью, и когда Рутаганда трахал его, заставляя сдавленно стонать и цепляться за витое изголовье кровати, казалось, будто Вонг истекает собственными соками, так гладко и легко скользил в нем член.  
Потом он ненадолго задремал, привычно устроив голову на стальном плече. Рутаганда, перебирая его волосы, негромко сказал:  
— Если бы ты был блядью, Николас, у меня бы на тебя денег не хватило.  
— Ты бы нашел, — пробормотал Вонг в полусне, и Рутаганда молча согласился.

В дом на улице Железных крыльев они возвратились к полуночи. Рутаганда машинально поднялся к Вонгу, хотя сладкая истома тянула свалиться спать, а не продолжать развлечения. Пока Вонг избавлялся от кителя и ходил умыться, он прошелся по гостиной, перебрал на столе россыпь амулетов и оружейных камней, отошел — и вернулся, пытаясь понять, что в этой мешанине могло зацепить глаз.  
— Николас, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, когда Вонг вернулся из купальни. — А твой коготь оборотня, помнишь? Он разве не здесь был?  
Вонг окинул одним взглядом всю беспорядочно разбросанную мелочь, и сытая усталость в его глазах сменилась блеском жестокого предвкушения.  
— Ну, что ж, — холодно сказал он и стряхнул с пальцев крошечный водяной вихрь, тут же метнувшийся к двери. — Вот и повод.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава шестнадцатая, в которой Рутаганда ставит условия, а полковник Вонг спит за столом**

Арун боялся, и этот страх заставлял его сутулиться и пытаться занять как можно меньше места. Даже если коготь оборотня стащил кто-то другой, ординарец явно не ждал от своего командира ничего хорошего.  
— Еще не ложился? — безразлично спросил Вонг, глядя на его застегнутый мундир.  
— Нет, господин полковник. — Арун вытянулся по стойке смирно, но через мгновение ссутулился снова. — Не имел чести знать, когда вы вернетесь. Думал, могу понадобиться.  
Неестественная бодрость утекала из его голоса с каждым словом.  
Вонг рассеянно кивнул, отошел к столу. Арун следил за ним, не отводя взгляда, и Рутаганда увидел, как у него бледнеют губы. Не знай Вонг о предательстве пацана заранее, сейчас тот выдал бы себя сам.  
— Отсюда кое-что пропало. — Вонг коснулся края стола. -Ты знаешь, что именно.  
Арун вздрогнул, но ответил как смог твердо:  
— Не могу знать.  
Вонг склонил голову к плечу:  
— Сюда не ходит никто, кроме тебя и Мирны. Мне спросить у нее?  
— Нет! — быстро сказал Арун. Торопливо добавил: — Сегодня тут убирались слуги. После гостей.  
Слишком быстро. И слишком беспокойно метнулись глаза.  
— Ты лжешь, — с опасной мягкостью заметил Вонг. Арун, вероятно, принял эту мягкость за сомнение, потому что его голос снова окреп:  
— Никак нет, господин полковник.  
— Тогда чего ты боишься? — тем же тоном спросил Вонг. Арун сглотнул и неожиданно четко ответил:  
— Вас, господин полковник.  
Неплохо, подумал Рутаганда. Вонг улыбнулся:  
— Но если ты ни в чем не виноват, с чего тебе меня бояться?  
“Если не желать ничего плохого, значит, и опасаться нечего?” — вспомнился наивный вопрос Кири Левен.  
Арун смутился — и в то же время успокоился. Ему наверняка показалось, что разговор выворачивает на безопасную дорожку.  
— Если что-то пропало, — пробормотал он с неуверенностью, которая выглядела такой же притворной, как недавняя бодрость, — и вы недовольны… Могут быть неприятности.  
— У тебя уже неприятности, — ровно сказал Вонг и шагнул к пацану. Тот невольно отступил, но недостаточно быстро. Вместо того, чтобы использовать силу Потока, Вонг ударил его кулаком в лицо — коротко, без замаха, но у Аруна немедленно хлынула кровь носом. Он охнул, машинально прижал к лицу ладонь, пробормотал сквозь растопыренные пальцы:  
— Я ничего не знаю. Я ничего не делал!  
— Даже если бы я поверил, что ты ничего отсюда не брал, — сказал Вонг с обманчивой терпеливостью, — хотя ты лжешь…  
Арун успел мотнуть головой, прежде чем Вонг договорил:  
— Тебе все равно придется ответить за измену.  
Глаза пацана расширились в ужасе. Похоже, этого он не ожидал.  
Вонг обернулся к Рутаганде:  
— Позови Юлию с Вебером.  
Рутаганда кивнул и, не поднимаясь из кресла, в котором расположился для наблюдения за беседой, коснулся капли живой стали в ухе. Сказал вполголоса:  
— Поднимитесь к полковнику.  
Юлия на связи отчетливо зевнула, Вебер закашлялся.  
— Вы не можете… — прошептал Арун, утирая кровь из-под носа неловкими, как будто опасливыми движениями.  
— Чего я не могу? — удивился Вонг. Он стоял вполоборота к Рутаганде, и видно было, как тонкие струйки воды пробегают по костяшкам его сжатого кулака и замерзают, оплетая пальцы подобием ледяного кастета.  
— Вот так вот просто, — выдохнул Арун, — просто меня убить!.. Без дознания и…  
Он заткнулся, когда Рутаганда невольно хохотнул:  
— Ты говорил, он умнее прочих.  
— Ошибся, — пожал плечами Вонг и снова взглянул на ординарца: — Это и есть дознание.  
— Вы… — Арун нервно сглотнул, — заберете меня в Черный дом?  
Вонг отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Тогда это не дознание, — севшим голосом сказал Арун. Он защищался отчаянно и безнадежно. Так загнанное в угол маленькое животное пытается укусить хищника, во много раз более опасного. Но сколько бы оно ни показывало зубы, хищнику достаточно атаковать один раз. Вонг ударил — и лед, охвативший его кулак, разорвал кожу на щеке Аруна. Пацан, вскрикнув, отлетел к стене, схватился за окровавленную щеку и уставился на Вонга со злостью и страхом.  
— Твой отец, — медленно начал Вонг, — был государственным преступником. Генерал-майор Кил скрыл его измену. И провел семь лет на каторге, чтобы твоя мать и ты могли жить спокойно.  
Он сделал шаг к Аруну, и тот вжался в стену. Рутаганда пожалел, что не видит сейчас лица Вонга.  
— Ты хочешь в Черный дом? — спросил Вонг. — Может быть, хочешь ответить на вопросы не только мне, но и внешней разведке? Тогда и госпожу Лидию Арун, по первому мужу Санджит, им тоже найдется, о чем спросить.  
— Вы знали, — скривившись от боли, проговорил Арун. И вдруг метнулся вдоль стены к двери — глупая, обреченная на неудачу попытка. Новый удар Вонга, мгновенно оказавшегося рядом, швырнул его в угол. Полковник как будто находил удовольствие в том, чтобы не обращаться к силе Потока — не считая ледяного кастета.  
— Да, я знал. — Вонг наклонился над пацаном, дернул за волосы, заставляя поднять голову. — Тебе не повезло. Даже если расскажешь все сразу, умирать будешь долго.  
Рутаганда покачал головой, но говорить ничего не стал: эту злость Вонг наверняка копил в себе с тех пор, как услышал историю Кила, и вот наконец дождался повода выпустить ее наружу. Пытаться его останавливать не было смысла.  
Вонг распрямился, брезгливо оттолкнув голову Аруна. Тот ударился затылком о стену и остался сидеть, зажмурившись. На белой рубашке полковника расползались красные кляксы: кровь его ординарца. В дверь коротко стукнули.  
— Не заперто, — спокойно сказал Вонг, разворачиваясь к двери.  
Юлия вошла, позевывая, недоуменно подняла брови и успела спросить:  
— Вы что это, подрались? — когда заметила сжавшегося в углу Аруна. Сонливость соскользнула с нее, как ночной халат, Юлия потянулась и хрустнула пальцами.  
— Такой сладкий кусочек, — сказала она с насмешливым сожалением. — И как назло я уже сыта.  
— Что за?.. — вслед за ней явился Вебер, на ходу натягивавший рубаху. — А, ясно. До утра не ждет?  
— Я хочу знать все, что он знает, — твердо сказал Вонг. — Прямо сейчас. Раньше, чем кто-нибудь поймет, что он попался.  
— Пользуешься нашей добротой, полковник. — Юлия погрозила ему пальцем, Вонг отмахнулся. Рутаганда смотрел, как бледнеет здоровая щека Аруна. Похоже, эта фамильярная небрежность в обращении наемников с Вонгом лучше всего остального убедила парня в том, что он влип по-крупному.

Подвал в доме совершенно не подходил для допросов. Его загромождали мешки с припасами, ящики с вином, какие-то сундуки. В углу ютился стол, на котором — Рутаганда подошел взглянуть — лежали листы, испещренные старательными полудетскими каракулями: хозяйственные записи Мирны. Юлия забрала от этого стола крепкий деревянный стул и теперь деловито привязывала к нему Аруна, усадив лицом к спинке и заставив просунуть руки через прутья. Пацан, кажется, был уже в полуобмороке от страха. Вебер вместе с присоединившимся к ним Буном быстро расчищал место, переставляя все сундуки, ящики и мешки к одной стене.  
— Кровь потечет, — задумчиво сказал он, пихнул носком сапога один из мешков. — Подмочит.  
— Не подмочит. — Вонг, успевший устроиться за столом на первом попавшемся ящике, шевельнул пальцами, и по полу из ниоткуда в никуда заскользил прозрачный ручей. Вода отрезала припасы от опустевшей части подвала, посреди которой стоял стул с Аруном. — Дальше не потечет.  
— Ловко, — кивнул Вебер.  
— Что, полковник, отдаешь его нам? — Юлия подошла к столу, похлопывая по бедру одной из своих игрушек, шипастым толстым стержнем с половину локтя длиной. — Сам развлечься не хочешь?  
Вонг бросил взгляд на орудие Юлии, поднял глаза:  
— Я лучше посмотрю. У вас хорошо получается.  
Он кивнул на стопку чистой бумаги и грифель, которые принес с собой:  
— Запишу показания.  
Юлия ответила ему польщенной улыбкой и вернулась к Аруну. Рутаганда, прислонившийся к стене неподалеку от Вонга, увидел, как тот беглым ровным почерком выводит: “протокол допроса, Сиб Арун (Санджит)”. Затрещала рвущаяся ткань, пацан вскрикнул первый раз — больше от страха, чем от боли. Вонг укрыл подвал тихой защитой, чтобы шум не побеспокоил никого в доме, и началась обычная работа.

Сломался Арун не сразу; сперва кричал, что ничего не знает, и просил “господина полковника” о пощаде. Вонг молча наблюдал, уперев локти в стол, сплетя пальцы и опершись на них подбородком, и его пустой остановившийся взгляд никакой пощады не сулил. Возможно, Юлии с Вебером пришлось бы провозиться дольше, но помог случай: за дверью подвала раздался шорох, Вонг сдвинул брови, Рутаганда оттолкнулся от стены и пошел взглянуть, кто там бродит среди ночи. Вместе с ним сквозь расступившуюся защиту вырвался наружу отчаянный вскрик Аруна — и на полутемной лестнице шарахнулась к стене Мирна, комкая на груди шаль, накинутую поверх ночного платья.  
— Арун, — пробормотала она, бестолково моргая и вряд ли сообразив, что происходит, — ушел к господину полковнику, и его долго нет. Я подумала, может, что понадобится…  
— Может быть, — согласился Рутаганда. В один шаг оказался рядом с ней и коротко ударил по шее, так, чтобы не убить, но надолго лишить сознания. После Аруна ей все равно предстояло здесь оказаться: Вонг бы не успокоился, не выяснив, что она может знать, а потом оставалось бы только избавиться от тела.  
Когда Рутаганда вернулся в подвал с девчонкой на руках, Арун захлебнулся криком и заметался в своих путах куда сильнее, чем дергался от Юлиной игрушки в заднице или от прикосновения лезвий Вебера. Вонг бросил быстрый взгляд и кивнул:  
— Свяжи ее. И пусть пока полежит. Последи, чтобы не пришла в себя раньше времени.  
Рутаганда отнес Мирну на мешки, нашарил в кармане веревку. Мельком подумал: надо будет предупредить Бабангиду, чтобы залил что-нибудь в уши Ханне. Пока он возился, Вонг скучно сказал:  
— Будешь упираться дальше?  
— Отпусти ее! — вскрикнул Арун, забыв и про вежливость, и про страх. — Она ничего не знает! Отпусти!..  
— Я задал вопрос, — напомнил Вонг. Неуставное обращение его явно не задело. — Если хочешь, чтобы она не пострадала, начинай отвечать.  
— Ты ее отпустишь? — Арун захлебывался слезами и соплями, но все еще пытался добиться невозможного спасения для своей подружки. — Ты отпустишь ее?!  
— Посмотрим, — сказал Вонг и постучал грифелем по пустому листу. — Ну?  
Рутаганда закончил связывать девку и уселся на мешки рядом с ней, чтобы заметить, если она начнет приходить в себя. Отсюда хорошо было видно спокойное, сосредоточенное лицо Вонга. Он наверняка не собирался отпускать Мирну, но Аруну было не на что надеяться, кроме милосердия господина полковника. То есть вообще не на что — но этого он не понимал.

Расклад оказался проще некуда. Пацану заморочила голову Фьямма, знавшая о его происхождении и убедившая его, что если об этом узнает Вонг, ему несдобровать. О связях Фьяммы с Мертвым советом он не догадывался и уверен был, что она подозревает Вонга в каком-то заговоре, потому и хочет знать как можно больше о его делах. Когда Вонг убил Фьямму и ее измена раскрылась, Арун понял, во что его втянули — но сдавать назад было уже поздно.  
— Зря ты не пришел с этим ко мне, — сказал Вонг почти с сожалением. — Сразу же, как она тебя зацепила. Или даже после ее смерти. Все могло выйти иначе.  
— К тебе? — всхлипнул Арун. Про уставную форму обращения он забыл совсем, а поправлять его Вонг не трудился. — Чтобы ты меня убил, как Рэйтана? За какую-то ерунду?  
Рутаганда с трудом, но вспомнил, что Рэйтаном звали предыдущего ординарца, погибшего при нападении оборотня.  
— Что?.. — Вонг недоуменно сдвинул брови, скривился: — А. Это она тебе так сказала.  
— Все говорили, — выплюнул Арун. Вонг пожал плечами:  
— Все ошибались. Неважно, продолжай.  
Продолжение вышло недлинным. Арун надеялся, что подельники Фьяммы о нем не знают и на этом история закончится, но надежде не суждено было сбыться: ему ловко подсунули в карман письмо, в котором требовали продолжать шпионить, теперь уже угрожая куда более основательно. Носить отчеты ему было велено на Кружевную улицу в торговом квартале, в лавку портного Таксина, который много лет обшивал придворных дам и некоторых офицеров — тех, у кого хватало денег на его услуги. Отчеты Арун оставлял в кипе тканей в темном углу лавки и лично ни с кем не разговаривал — до прошлой недели, когда девица из белошвеек вдруг начала навязывать ему кружева “для любимой” и увела в задние комнаты, якобы посмотреть на образцы. Там Аруна ждал сам портной, который принялся расспрашивать о том, каким оружием, какими камнями и амулетами владеет полковник Вонг. Арун рассказал все, что вспомнил, и коготь оборотня, лежавший на столе среди прочего, упомянул тоже. Портной заинтересовался и велел принести — тайно и ненадолго, чтобы Вонг этого не заметил. Сегодня, когда Вонг и наемники отправились в бордель, Арун решил, что времени должно хватить. Портной принял его, забрал коготь и оставил пацана ждать. Через пару часов отдал обратно, Арун вернулся домой незадолго до возвращения полковника — и положить украденное на место уже не успел.  
— Где он? — равнодушно уточнил Вонг.  
Коготь оказался в кармане; Вебер быстро перетряхнул валявшиеся на полу окровавленные тряпки, еще недавно бывшие мундиром ординарца, и принес находку Вонгу. Тот осмотрел коготь, сжал в кулаке, нахмурился:  
— Ничего не изменилось. Что он делал?  
— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Арун, — я правда не знаю!..  
— Ладно. — Вонг ненадолго задумался, потом взглянул на Рутаганду. — Ты и Бун. Возьмите Таксина, пока мы тут закончим. Действуйте на свое усмотрение, но он мне нужен живым.  
Рутаганда поднялся с мешков. Глаза Аруна заметались: он сообразил, что за Мирной больше никто не будет следить, чтобы она не пришла в себя, и понял, что это значит.  
— Ты обещал! — сорванным голосом вскрикнул он. — Ты обещал, что отпустишь…  
— Нет, — сказал Вонг, перелистывая исписанные листы протокола. Сложил их, прижал ладонью и посмотрел на Аруна. — Я сказал тебе: говори, если хочешь, чтобы она не пострадала. Ты сам решил, что это обещание.  
Выйдя из подвала, Рутаганда коснулся живой стали в ухе, привлекая внимание Бабангиды. Тот вздернулся как на войну и выругался, услышав новости. Тут же еле слышно сказал: “Спи, булочка, все в порядке”, — и Рутаганде стоило большого труда подавить смешок. Помогла только мысль о том, что не ему бы насмехаться над чужими нежностями.

Гарью потянуло задолго до Кружевной улицы. Запах сгущался в сыром неподвижном воздухе, резал ноздри, забивался в горло и наводил на мысль, что они опоздали.  
Пожары в столице случались нечасто — открытому огню здесь предпочитали камни — но и тушить их поэтому умели не слишком хорошо, рассчитывая в основном на помощь магов из городской гвардии или морской охраны. Похоже, в этот раз никого из них не успели дозваться вовремя. В трехэтажном доме портного полностью выгорел верхний этаж, занятый самим хозяином дома. Лавка почти не пострадала, жившие над ней швеи и белошвейки теперь кутались в чужие плащи и взахлеб рассказывали зевакам, как ни с того ни с сего проснулись среди ночи, поняли: надо стремглав бежать прочь из дома, не тратя времени на сборы, — и только потом учуяли дым. Ни одна не угорела насмерть, хотя пару девиц тошнило неподалеку, но сам господин Таксин, скорее всего, погиб.  
— Поджог, — еле слышно пробормотал Бун, уже втершийся в толпу с другой стороны.  
— Определенно, — согласился Рутаганда и огляделся по сторонам. — Отойду, послушай болтовню пока.

Призрак по имени Сиро опирался локтем на ограду соседнего дома и разглядывал толпу с таким видом, словно происходящее одновременно и развлекало его, и раздражало. Проходившие мимо люди огибали его, не замечая, и наверняка даже не осознавали, что зачем-то отстранились от пустого места возле ограды. Встретившись взглядом с Рутагандой, призрак несколько секунд смотрел равнодушно и оценивающе — если можно было верить выражению полупрозрачного, как будто дымного лица. Затем кивнул в сторону ближайшей щели между домами, уводившей в кривой узкий переулок, и сам двинулся туда же. Рутаганда пошел следом. Ничего хорошего от этой встречи он не ждал.

Инугами курил, прислонившись к стене в глубине переулка. Запах табака вплетался в густую сырую вонь пожарища и мгновенно терялся в ней.  
— Я так понимаю, нам тут ловить уже нечего? — Рутаганда мотнул головой в сторону лавки портного. Инугами перевел взгляд на него.  
— Полковник Вонг не соблюдает договоренность.  
В его голосе не было злости, только усталость, как будто ничего другого он и не ожидал.  
— Полковник Вонг ищет предателей, которые хотят сдать страну големам, — ответил Рутаганда, зная, что тратит слова впустую. Инугами невесело усмехнулся, качнул головой — и начал перечислять. Хорошая память, думал Рутаганда, слушая имена всех этих родственников, любовниц и слуг, которые ничего не знали и все же умерли в Черном доме. Некоторые ни о чем ему не говорили, но переспрашивать он не стал. Скорее всего, это были те, кто отправился сразу в подземелья розария.  
— Раз ты здесь, — наконец сказал Инугами, — то и Сиб Арун, вероятно, тоже в этом списке.  
Рутаганда поднял бровь:  
— Его-то невиновным не назовешь.  
— Значит, насчет остальных ты спорить не будешь? — пожал плечами Инугами. И, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил: — Мы больше не союзники.  
Что стояло за этими словами, можно было понять и без пояснений. Инугами бросил самокрутку под ноги, развернулся и пошел в темноту переулка — так спокойно, будто даже не предполагал, что Рутаганда может атаковать его сразу же, не ища другого повода. Впрочем, призрак двинулся следом за ним на шаг позади, так что неожиданной эта атака все равно бы не стала.  
Рутаганда подождал, пока они уйдут, и по связи велел Буну:  
— Доложи о пожаре. Скажи, я остался послушать разговоры.

Район особняков, принадлежащих высшему генералитету и придворным короля Хана, укрывала ночная тишина, тьму едва разгонял свет фонарей у ворот, но в доме, который нужен был Рутаганде, кое-где неярко мерцали окна. Найдя укромное место в нише высокой каменной ограды, он выпустил стального шмеля. Особняк наверняка защищал сигнальный контур, но шмель беспрепятственно пробрался внутрь и исследовал тихие коридоры и комнаты до тех пор, пока его не потянула к себе чужая, но знакомая живая сталь.  
Когда он возвратился, рядом с ним потрескивала крыльями стальная стрекоза. Она зависла над оградой, показывая дорогу. Рутаганда ощупал камни, нашел несколько выступающих и перебрался через ограду.  
Сквозь негустой сад и в обход особняка стрекоза привела его к стене, сверху донизу поросшей многолетним плющом. Рутаганда подергал жесткие плети, проверяя, выдержат ли они вес всей его стали, и без удивления обнаружил, что под зарослями плюща скрыта крепкая сеть. Оставалось надеяться, что она рассчитана не только на обычных людей, но и на таких гостей, как он.  
Сеть не подвела. На балконе второго этажа стрекоза затрепетала возле приоткрытой двери и через анфиладу темных пустых комнат повела Рутаганду вглубь особняка. Из очередной двери сочился теплый свет; Рутаганда толкнул ее и вошел.  
— Где что сгорело? — спросила Синтия Заль, дернув носом. На ней было дневное серое платье, тонкие перчатки прятали руки, но прическу госпожа начальник внешней разведки уже успела разобрать на ночь, и кудрявая копна свободно падала на плечи.  
— Дом портного Таксина.  
Синтия скривилась:  
— Только не говори, что это ваших рук дело.  
Рутаганда огляделся, увидел столик с хрустальными графинами и пошел к нему. Упал в кресло рядом, налил себе первого, что попалось под руку. Взглянул на Синтию, и та кивнула, предлагая налить и ей.  
— Не наших, — сказал Рутаганда, протягивая ей стакан с бренди. — Но я знаю, чьих.  
Синтия опустилась в соседнее кресло, покачала стакан, но пить не стала.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Парень с островов. — Рутаганда залпом выпил, снова взялся за графин. — Беглый рыцарь Сивиллы. Связан с Маркусом Килом.  
У Синтии сверкнули глаза. Теперь она сделала глоток, облизала губы.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Чтобы полковник Вонг остался в стороне от этого дела.  
— То есть он с ними тоже связан, — понимающе кивнула Синтия. — Неудивительно. Но это не все.  
— Конечно, нет, — усмехнулся Рутаганда. Свои условия он обдумал заранее. — Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещала мне ни при каких обстоятельствах не играть против Вонга. Не причинять ему вреда и не противодействовать его планам.  
Синтия изогнула бровь, но тревоги в ее глазах не появилось. Значит, о происхождении Вонга она все-таки ничего не знала — или ее это устраивало. Рутаганда развел руками:  
— Не так уж много я прошу.  
— И верно. — Она одарила его короткой улыбкой. — Особенно если учесть, что ссора с полковником Вонгом означает и ссору с тобой. Ладно, по рукам.  
— Стальное слово. — Рутаганда взял стакан в левую руку, протянул правую. Синтия поджала губы, но сняла перчатку, открыла тусклый блеск живой стали, убегающей с кисти под рукав платья. Когда их ладони соприкоснулись, сталь вздрогнула, подтверждая сделку: тот, кто нарушал Стальное слово, никогда не мог скрыться от расплаты.  
Не выпуская ладонь Синтии, Рутаганда отставил стакан на столик, осторожно сдвинул ее рукав. Посмотрел на серый блеск, уходящий под ткань — дальше, к локтю.  
— Раньше было меньше.  
— Жизнь идет. — Синтия мягко потянула руку, высвобождаясь из его пальцев, надела перчатку снова. — Теперь рассказывай.  
Слушая его, она машинально кивала и хмурилась. По ее блуждающему взгляду Рутаганда понимал, что она уже прикидывает, как брать Инугами.  
— Эта тварь с ним — точно голодный призрак?  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Он ходит рядом, его не слышит никто, кроме самого парня, у него есть имя — или даже два. Он явно был человеком до того, как умер. Кто еще это может быть?  
— Тогда сам по себе он не слишком опасен, — задумчиво сказала Синтия. — Только вместе с хозяином. Но его можно отрезать, это нетрудно.  
— Как? — не стал скрывать любопытство Рутаганда. Он знал, что Синтия родилась в тех краях, где с духами не договариваются — их подчиняют или гонят прочь; однако до сих пор ему не доводилось слышать, чтобы она обращалась к старым ритуалам.  
— Кровь и соль. — Синтия помолчала. — Жертва отвлечет его, соляной барьер не подпустит обратно. Связь разорвется, и больше он не сможет ничего. Будет бродить где попало, потихоньку терять силу и рассеиваться. — Она кивнула сама себе, будто подтверждая, что вспомнила все верно. Поставила на столик недопитый бренди и поднялась. — Убить оборотня тоже несложно. Я разберусь. У тебя все?.. Тогда подожди здесь.  
Выйдя за дверь, она коротко свистнула. В тихий разговор Рутаганда даже не стал вслушиваться: свою работу Синтия наверняка знала лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Когда она вернулась и начала собирать волосы, одну за другой подхватывая со стола шпильки и заколки, каждой из которых можно было мгновенно убить человека, он спросил:  
— Помощь нужна?  
— Нет. — Синтия даже не обернулась. — Если хочешь, чтобы твой мальчик остался непричастен, тебе в это тоже лезть не стоит. У меня есть еще время, так что послушай, — и отошла за ширму, скрывавшую часть гостиной. Рутаганда пил свой бренди и слушал ее ровный голос, сопровождаемый шорохом ткани и звяканьем мелкого оружия, которое всегда дополняло любой ее наряд. Вонга терпеть не может генерал-лейтенант Ройнар, говорила Синтия, и понятно, почему: боится за свое место и недоволен его неподотчетностью. Короткий смешок Рутаганды она истолковала правильно, уточнила: что, он и яйца к нему подкатывал? Дай угадаю, еще в академии?.. Ну, неудивительно, все знают, что он любит мальчиков, и чем младше, тем лучше. Так или иначе, Ройнар пытается настроить короля против Вонга, но пока безуспешно: големы Мертвого совета тревожат его величество куда сильнее интриг, и то, что Вонг смог зацепить хотя бы край заговора, дает ему определенный кредит доверия. Так что прямо сейчас Ройнар не опасен, но союзников себе ищет, — тут Синтия тихо засмеялась: он и к ней подходил с намеками, и она дала понять, что ей тоже не слишком нравится выскочка-полковник; это не повредит, если Ройнар затеет что-нибудь серьезное. Еще она знает, что он морочит голову Рании, женщине милой и почти безвредной; возможно, именно потому Хан и держит ее при себе уже столько лет, милые и безвредные при дворе на вес золота. Однако у Рании много друзей и приятелей, и кое-какие из этих связей Вонг уже оборвал, когда брал всех подряд; она это терпит, поскольку его действия обусловлены государственной необходимостью — и нечего смеяться, Синтия лично слышала ее слова, — но всегда есть риск, что однажды она расстроится слишком сильно...  
— Вот, кстати, — перебил Рутаганда. — Устрой нам приглашение к Малому двору.  
Синтия ненадолго замолчала, потом вышла из-за ширмы. Рабочая одежда, тоже серая, как ее платья, превращала ее в неприметную тень. Шарф, предназначенный скрыть волосы и лицо, она держала в руках.  
— Это не так уж сложно. Они там сгорают от любопытства, но приглашения не шлют — знаешь, почему? — По ее губам скользнула презрительная улыбка. — Если полковник его не примет, это будет оскорбительно. Так что если кто-нибудь даст им знать, что, получив приглашение, он немедленно явится, да еще и с тобой... Уж прости, но придется тебе стать зрелищем для дураков и бездельниц. — Теперь она скривилась. — Все будут на тебя таращиться, но мало кто рискнет заговорить.  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Не худший вариант.  
Синтия кивнула и накинула шарф на голову.  
— Зайди вечером после заката. Узнаешь новости.

Из особняка он выбрался тем же путем, которым пришел. Ночную тьму уже сменил серый предрассветный сумрак, но город еще не проснулся. Дом на улице Железных крыльев тоже стоял темный и безмолвный. Рутаганда заглянул в подвал, который успели привести в порядок, поднялся к Вонгу, прошелся по пустым комнатам и опустился в кресло в гостиной.  
Когда его разбудил тихий шорох шагов, в гостиную уже налился молочный утренний свет.  
— Что у тебя? — рассеянно спросил Вонг, стягивая перчатки. Рутаганда потер лицо:  
— Ничего интересного. А тебя где носило?  
— Сбросили тела в море. — Вонг дернул ворот, расстегнул верхние крючки, но снимать китель не стал. — Я хотел убедиться, что от них ничего не останется. Потом прогулялся над морем, чтобы проветриться. Все равно спать уже поздно.  
Он говорил устало и равнодушно, на бледное лицо легла пыльная тень бессонной ночи. Рутаганда дождался, пока он окажется рядом, поймал за запястье и потянул к себе:  
— Иди сюда.  
Вонг сделал еще шаг и встал над его коленями, потом сел верхом. Рутаганда пропустил сквозь пальцы его волосы и надавил на затылок, роняя на себя. Вонг уткнулся лбом ему в шею, глубоко вздохнул, потерся виском о подбородок. Пробормотал:  
— Пусть Ханна наймет новую экономку.  
— Сперва надо придумать, куда делась прежняя, — заметил Рутаганда. Вонг подавил зевок:  
— Юлия придумала.  
Продолжить он не успел: сквозь приоткрытое окно сверху донесся лязг железных крыльев, а живая сталь запульсировала, отзываясь на вторжение в охранный контур. Вонг распрямился и коснулся браслета: вторая сигнальная сеть, окружавшая дом, была установлена им самим и завязана на камни воздуха.  
— Это Кил. — В голосе смешались недоумение и тревога. — Что еще случилось?..  
Быстро он узнал, подумал Рутаганда — и выпустил полковника из рук.

Когда Кил вошел в гостиную, по его хмурому виду стало ясно, что новости у него скверные, — по крайней мере для него самого, подумал Рутаганда, скрывая злорадную усмешку.  
— Выйдите, — потребовал Кил, едва удостоив его взглядом.  
— Нет, — сказал Вонг с такой прохладой в голосе, какой Рутаганда не ждал от него услышать в адрес бывшего наставника. Кил нахмурился:  
— Я, как старший по званию…  
— Не можете приказывать моим людям, не имеющим военного звания армии Шангри.  
Теперь прохлада превратилась в холод. Догадываясь, что разговор Вонга с генерал-майором выйдет непростым, Рутаганда все же не мог не наслаждаться сценой.  
— Ладно, — сказал Кил. — Пусть так. Николас, почему Инугами ночью задержали люди Синтии Заль?  
— Я впервые слышу об этом от вас, — помолчав, откликнулся Вонг.  
— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — ровно спросил Кил. Вонг пожал плечами:  
— Ничего. Инугами служил в ордене Сивиллы, здесь он находится тайно. У разведки были основания его задержать. Я не буду из-за него ссориться с госпожой Заль.  
При упоминании Синтии в его голосе мелькнула такая убедительная неприязнь, что Рутаганда восхитился: полковник не забыл о разговоре насчет притворной вражды, хотя Кил явно застал его врасплох.  
— Вот как. — Кил покосился на Рутаганду и сразу же отвел взгляд, словно задел что-то неприятное. Рутаганда широко ухмыльнулся, зная, что краем глаза Кил наверняка это увидит. — И о том, что Инугами отказался с тобой сотрудничать из-за того, что ты не соблюдаешь договоренность, ты тоже слышишь впервые?  
— Именно так, — согласился Вонг.  
Новый неприязненный взгляд в сторону Рутаганды отчетливо говорил, что господин генерал-майор догадался если не обо всем, то о многом. Это Рутаганду мало беспокоило.  
— И последнее. — Теперь Кил говорил так медленно, будто задавать вопрос ему очень не хотелось. — Где твой ординарец?  
— Мой ординарец, — сдержанно сказал Вонг, — шпионил на Мертвый совет. А раз вы о нем спрашиваете, значит, для вас это не новость. Но если желаете, — он кивнул на стол, — можете взглянуть на протокол допроса.  
Лицо Кила залила бледность: все, что осталось несказанным, он наверняка мог представить. Он шагнул вперед, схватил Вонга за ворот мундира и дернул к себе с такой силой, что затрещала ткань.  
— Я спрашиваю, где он!  
Рутаганда начал было вставать, но сел обратно, послушавшись короткого движения Вонга: тот махнул ладонью возле бедра, явно запрещая вмешиваться. То, что Рутаганда захочет вмешаться, он знал и не оглядываясь.  
— В море, — сказал Вонг. Его лица Рутаганда не видел, но Кил побелел еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что сильнее уже некуда. — Из уважения к вам я не дам делу хода, пока это будет возможно. Но от тела я по этой же причине избавился.  
Пощечина в тишине комнаты показалась оглушительной. Вонг отступил на шаг, сжал руку в кулак — наверняка хотел прижать к щеке, но остановил себя. В его позе звенело напряжение. Чтобы сдержать желание убить Кила на месте, Рутаганде пришлось напомнить себе, что к нему есть вопросы у Синтии, так что без быстрой смерти генерал-майор обойдется.  
— Можешь меня вызвать, — с горькой усмешкой сказал Кил. — Ты меня убьешь, ты сильнее. И даже сможешь объяснить это королю, так что каторга тебе не грозит. Просто лишишься столичной должности и вернешься в майоры. Зная тебя — ненадолго. Ну, Николас? Честь или карьера?  
Как будто ты не знаешь ответ, подумал Рутаганда.  
— Уходите, — сухо сказал Вонг. Помедлил и так же сухо добавил: — Если я столкнусь с утечкой по этому делу, я буду знать, кто в ней виноват.  
Кил еще пару секунд смотрел на него так, словно увидел впервые. Потом покачал головой и круто развернулся на каблуках. Когда за ним закрылась дверь гостиной, Вонг не шевельнулся — и стоял неподвижно до тех пор, пока с крыши не взвилась с едва слышным лязгом железная птица. Только потом он повернулся к Рутаганде.  
— На что ты его обменял? Инугами.  
Красные пятна на обеих щеках полковника казались почти одинаково яркими.  
— Я не менял его, — сказал Рутаганда, неторопливо поднимаясь, — а убирал с твоей дороги. Но за него ты получишь лояльность госпожи Заль. И приглашение к Малому двору вдобавок.  
Вонг медленно, глубоко вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул.  
— Как ты его выследил?  
— Твой приятель помог, — честно сказал Рутаганда. — Скат. И кто там еще под ним ходит, я не спрашивал.  
Он ждал взрыва или хотя бы вспышки, и не ошибся: глаза Вонга сверкнули злостью.  
— Какого хера, блядь? — сказал он громче, чем стоило бы, и Рутаганда с трудом удержался от улыбки: начиная сквернословить, господин старший дознаватель мгновенно превращался в портового босяка. — Нахера ты втянул Ската?!  
— Скажешь, ты бы не стал? — удивился Рутаганда. Вонг шагнул к нему и сгреб рубаху на груди — почти так же, как его самого несколько минут назад держал за воротник Кил. Рутаганда поднял брови с насмешливым недоумением, но Вонга это не остановило.  
— Ты использовал моих людей без моего ведома! — яростно бросил он. — Ты!.. — и задохнулся, когда Рутаганда сжал в кулаке его волосы и резко оттянул голову, заставив Вонга выгнуть спину и замереть в неустойчивой позе. Подхватил другой рукой, не давая упасть, наклонился к запрокинутому лицу.  
— Закрой рот и послушай. Я его использовал, чтобы прикрыть твою прекрасную задницу. И твою лихую голову. Потому что Инугами опаснее любого оборотня, и он решил тебя убить.  
Вонг шевельнул губами, и Рутаганда покачал головой:  
— Хочешь сказать, ты бы с ним справился. Может быть. Или нет. Ты до сих пор не знаешь, что у него за оружие и на что он способен. Успокоился? Или еще потанцуем?  
Вонг молча закрыл глаза. Рутаганда позволил ему выпрямиться, оставив ладонь на его спине. Увернуться полковник не попытался, но и к рукам не льнул. Помолчал, глядя мимо Рутаганды. Сухо сказал:  
— В следующий раз сообщай о своих планах заранее. Помни, что ты на меня работаешь.  
— Забудешь тут, — хмыкнул Рутаганда, позволил руке соскользнуть по гладкому сукну мундира до задницы полковника и отстранился. Вонг пошел к столу и принялся собирать бумаги. Сложил их в стопку, выровнял. Не оборачиваясь, бросил:  
— Проследи за Килом. Я хочу знать, что он теперь будет делать.

Генерал-майор Кил полдня провел в своей военной академии, занимаясь всякой служебной ерундой — так что Рутаганде удалось даже подремать, найдя неподалеку укромное место. После обеда он отправился в сторону королевского дворца, но целью его оказался не дворец, а управление внешней разведки — дом неподалеку от дворцового парка, сложенный из светлого камня и похожий на осевшее в город облако. Возле него тоже хватало тихих местечек, откуда удобно было посылать шмеля, чтобы послушать разговоры.  
Ждать приема генерал-майору пришлось не меньше двух часов. Потом некто с тихим скользким голосом проводил его в кабинет госпожи Заль. Жаль, что не в подвалы, подумал Рутаганда: было бы неплохо, если бы от Синтии Кил уже не вышел. Впрочем, шансы на это еще оставались.  
Шмель проскользнул в кабинет следом за Килом, хлопнула дверь, зашуршали бумаги. Мягче и тише зашелестело платье, стукнули каблуки: Синтия прошлась по кабинету. Когда она заговорила, ее голос отдался в виске Рутаганды, почти лишенный выражения:  
— Господин генерал-майор.  
— Госпожа Заль, — откликнулся Кил.  
— Не верю, что вы явились с визитом вежливости. Так что переходите сразу к делу.  
— Вы задержали человека, который не совершал преступлений против Шангри. Он мог бы быть полезен вам на свободе.  
— Почему вы за него просите, Маркус? Боитесь, что когда он заговорит, я приду и за вами?  
— Он у вас с ночи и еще не заговорил? Теряете хватку, Синтия.  
В таком же тусклом, невыразительном из-за искажения голосе Кила все же можно было разобрать насмешку.  
— Вы просто хотите еще сильнее поссорить меня с вашим воспитанником. — Издевку Синтии Рутаганда скорее угадал, чем расслышал. — Из-за того, кому вас арестовывать.  
— Он не рискнет с вами ссориться. Можете задержать меня хоть сейчас.  
— Зачем же. Я лучше посмотрю, что вы будете делать. Сбежать вы не сможете, а кончать с собой не станете, раз уж пережили каторгу.  
— Пойду к королю?.. — полувопросительно предположил Кил, и Синтия коротко рассмеялась:  
— Вам уже надоело в столице, Маркус? Так торопитесь вернуться в Амалу?  
— Надеюсь, его величество еще помнит, что я не склонен ручаться за недостойных, — сдержанно ответил Кил. Синтия фыркнула:  
— А я надеюсь, что он даст мне возможность вас допросить, прежде чем возвращать в каменоломни.  
— Это было бы в ваших интересах, не так ли? — заметил Кил. — Но вы меня, кажется, отговариваете. С чего бы это, Синтия?  
— Удивительный вы человек, генерал-майор, — с издевательской задумчивостью протянула Синтия. — Все столичные интриганы уже давно бы поняли, что у них есть шанс договориться, и попытались узнать цену. А вы...  
— А я не сомневаюсь, что вы и так ее назовете.  
В очередном смешке Синтии явственно прозвучало недовольство.  
— Для начала вам стоит усвоить, что речь идет не о вашем приятеле, Маркус, а о вас. Его я вам не отдам.  
Кил промолчал.  
— Даже ради нашей старой дружбы, — язвительно добавила Синтия. — Он служил святой Сивилле, и кто может сказать, не служит ли до сих пор... Нет, я имею в виду — кто, кроме вас. Так что договариваться мы будем не о нем.  
— О чем же тогда? — спросил Кил.  
— О Лидии Санджит. Убедите ее встретиться со мной и добровольно ответить на мои вопросы. Дело семилетней давности до сих пор не закрыто.  
— Лидия Санджит ничего не знает, — резко бросил Кил. — Оставьте ее в покое, особенно сейчас.  
— Сейчас? — переспросила Синтия после недолгой заминки. О допросе и смерти Аруна узнать ей было неоткуда, кроме как от Рутаганды или Вонга — а значит, показывать осведомленность ей не стоило.  
Молчание Кила показалось Рутаганде полным недоверия.  
— Мы не договоримся, — наконец сказал он.  
— Жаль, — откликнулась Синтия.  
Рутаганда надеялся услышать характерные звуки, неизбежно сопровождающие арест, но вместо этого скрипнула дверь, шмель метнулся следом за Килом и проводил его до дома. К королю генерал-майор все же не отправился — по крайней мере сегодня. До позднего вечера он что-то писал, но узнать, что именно, у Рутаганды возможности не было.

Поздним вечером Рутаганда навестил Синтию и узнал, что с приглашением ей удалось провернуть дело так, чтобы остаться в стороне. У Рании как раз намечено было большое сборище по случаю конца зимы. Пригласить Вонга подсказала Кири Левен, совершенно уверенная в том, что эта прекрасная мысль пришла в голову лично ей. Посыльный уже должен был доставить приглашение в особняк на улице Железных крыльев.  
Еще Синтия рассказала, что Инугами удалось застать врасплох и взять без особых потерь; призрака она отрезала, а вот девчонки-оборотня в рыбацкой лачуге не оказалось. Рутаганда покачал головой, Синтия пожала плечами:  
— В порту и без оборотня что ни ночь, то поножовщина. В конце концов они сами ее убьют. И продадут зубы и когти на амулеты. Можно считать, кому-то повезло. А нам-то от нее все равно немного толку.

Вернувшись домой, на втором этаже он столкнулся с Ханной; та терла красные глаза, и Рутаганда успел встревожиться, не узнала ли она чего лишнего. Оказалось, что она весь день просидела в мастерской, и вчера тоже, и наконец разобралась с серебряным дымом.  
— Вот, — она протянула на ладони несколько серых шариков, заметно более крупных, чем те, что отдал ей Вонг. — Теперь он сильнее. Обрывает связь с Потоком на минуту или больше.  
— Неплохо, — кивнул Рутаганда, и Ханна строго свела брови:  
— Это может быть опаснее, чем вы думаете.  
Рутаганда хмыкнул, ссыпая шарики в карман. Ханна замялась и отвела глаза:  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло. С Аруном.  
Рутаганда наклонил голову, изображая сочувственное внимание. Ханна смутилась, но все же продолжила: ей жаль, что Арун оказался предателем, но неловко говорить об этом полковнику Вонгу, у него и без того полно забот. Однако она обязательно подыщет новую экономку, об этом можно не беспокоиться.  
Рутаганда покивал, пожелал ей доброй ночи и, слегка озадаченный, заглянул в гостиную отряда. Там он застал полусонную Юлию, которая, посмеиваясь, рассказала, что легенду для Ханны она придумала с ведома полковника, просто немного исказив действительность: по этой легенде Арун шпионил на врагов, а когда Вонг его заподозрил, бежал вместе с Мирной; теперь их ищут и наверняка когда-нибудь найдут. Чтобы это не вызывало сомнений, из комнат служанки и ординарца Юлия выкинула все мелкие ценные вещи и забрала деньги, но оставила то, что беглецы не стали бы брать с собой. К таким делам она всегда подходила обстоятельно. Рутаганда выслушал, одобрил и наконец поднялся в комнаты полковника.

Вонг спал, скрестив руки на столе и уткнувшись в них лбом. Волосы растеклись черными ручьями по бумагам, покрывавшим столешницу. Рутаганда полюбовался этой картиной и подошел. Присел на край стола рядом, позвал:  
— Николас. Отправляйся в постель.  
— Да, — невнятно сказал Вонг полминуты спустя. — Сейчас пойду, — и даже не шевельнулся.  
Если рявкнуть у него над ухом “Подъем!” — подумал Рутаганда, — полковник наверняка тут же вскочит; может быть, даже отдаст честь. Взял Вонга за плечи и мягко подтолкнул, заставляя откинуться на спинку кресла. Темноволосая голова бессильно склонилась к плечу, оттененные усталостью глаза не открылись. Рутаганда встал, краем глаза заметил среди бумаг свиток с красной сургучной кляксой с силуэтом голубка — наверняка личной печатью Рании. Отодвинул кресло вместе с Вонгом от стола, поднял полковника на руки и понес в спальню. Усадил на кровать, не дав тут же повалиться на подушку, и принялся расстегивать его китель.  
Раздеться Вонг не отказался и избавлять его от одежды не мешал, напротив — покорно поднимал руки или поворачивался, слушаясь прикосновений. Рутаганда знал такое состояние: усталость обволакивала разум, лишая воли и замедляя мысли, но тело все еще могло совершать простые действия. Когда с раздеванием было покончено, он позволил Вонгу лечь. Тот, не открывая глаз, поймал его руку, потянул к себе. Этот жест, не слишком осознанный и почти невинный, заставил Рутаганду ощутить комок в горле — как в первый раз, когда лейтенант Вонг безмятежно уснул в его постели. Рутаганда подчинился, лег рядом, не раздеваясь, и обнял его сзади.  
— Не уходи, — пробормотал Вонг и заворочался, бесцеремонно устраиваясь в объятиях. Его ягодицы проехались по грубой ткани штанов Рутаганды, и член отозвался мгновенно, налился кровью и окреп.  
— Если я останусь, ты уснешь не сразу, — предупредил Рутаганда, в глубине души сомневаясь, что Вонг поймет хоть слово. — Но я буду нежен.  
— Нежен, — еле слышно повторил Вонг с таким мягким сонным недоумением, что Рутаганда обнял его крепче, прижал к себе и уткнулся лицом ему в затылок. Он вдыхал знакомый запах, чувствовал, как привычно льнет к рукам теплое тело, и не желал ничего сверх того.  
Вонг слабо пошевелился, повел руку Рутаганды вниз, к паху, и накрыл его ладонью свой член так уверенно и бездумно, словно прикасался сам к себе. Рутаганда с удовольствием ощутил, как твердеет плоть под пальцами, как легко она откликается на едва заметные прикосновения. Погладил и сжал ствол, подразнил гладкую тонкую кожу головки. Поцеловал Вонга в затылок и приподнялся на локте, чтобы пройтись губами от виска вниз, слабо прикусить мочку уха, длинно лизнуть шею. Ненадолго оставил без внимания его орудие, чтобы высвободить из штанов собственное. Вонг недовольно вздохнул. Рутаганда улыбнулся, представив, как он хмурится с закрытыми глазами, и вернул ладонь обратно.  
Он даже трахать мальчишку не собирался: хватило бы и просто потискаться, просунув член между его неплотно сжатых бедер — в такой ленивой невинной возне была своя прелесть. Но Вонг сладко потянулся, прогибая спину, прижался задницей к крепко стоящему члену Рутаганды и поерзал, словно пытался насадиться без лишних усилий. Рутаганда отстранился, погладил теплые бархатистые ягодицы. Потер ребром ладони щель между ними, надавил большим пальцем на отверстие, и Вонг выгнул спину еще сильнее. Удержаться было невозможно.  
Пока он отстранялся, чтобы нашарить под кроватью флакон с маслом, Вонг успел неопределенными сонными звуками снова выразить недовольство, собраться приласкать себя и задремать, уже взявшись за член. Щедро выливая на ладонь масло, Рутаганда окинул его взглядом и засмотрелся так, что едва не забыл, что собирался делать. На мгновение мысль о том, чтобы выебать это скульптурное, отливающее мраморной бледностью тело, показалась едва ли не кощунством, но против кощунства Рутаганда ничего не имел.  
Он входил неспешно и бережно, Вонг тихо, протяжно постанывал, и стоны текли как ручей, то ненадолго прерываясь, то струясь вновь. Вонг и весь был как вода, податливый и все же цельный, он принимал вторжение почти без сопротивления. Рутаганда погрузился в него, нырнул и поплыл.

Потом, уже кончив, он перевернул Вонга на спину и долго ласкал языком его член, не торопясь приблизить финал, отстранялся и поглаживал кончиками пальцев растянутое, скользкое от масла отверстие, слегка сжимал в ладони яйца и целовал нежную кожу покорно разведенных бедер. Вонг вздрагивал и еле слышно всхлипывал, его руки слабо и бестолково касались то головы Рутаганды, то шеи, соскальзывали по плечу и возвращались вновь, и каждое прикосновение словно покалывало кожу ласковыми мелкими иглами. Таким беззащитно открытым он не бывал никогда раньше, даже накануне, когда готовил сам себя перед Рутагандой в розарии. Когда его член запульсировал, готовый излиться, Рутаганда пожалел, что все заканчивается, — но сжал упругую головку губами, заставив Вонга застонать громче, и сделал несколько быстрых движений. Проглотил выплеснувшееся семя, слизнул остатки и отстранился, чтобы скинуть одежду и вернуться в постель.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал Вонг, устраиваясь на стальной руке, которую Рутаганда просунул ему под голову. Уточнять, к чему относится это замечание, Рутаганда не стал. Он думал, мальчишка уснет сразу, но тот как будто балансировал на границе полудремы: это слышно было по его дыханию.  
— Мне нравится твой член, — с неуправляемой сонной откровенностью сообщил он несколько минут спустя. — Самый большой, что я видел.  
— Много ты их видел, — хмыкнул Рутаганда, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ, но Вонг после недолгого молчания так же сонно и мягко откликнулся:  
— Я ведь жил в казармах. Там всякое… Общие купальни...  
Он попытался дернуть плечом, но засыпающее тело не послушалось, движение вышло пронзительно слабым, едва заметным — как будто беспомощным. Рутаганда прижал его к себе и потрогал губами шею под ухом. Лизнул, чувствуя едва заметный привкус соли. Вонг еле слышно вздохнул и обмяк совсем, наконец погружаясь глубже в дремоту.  
— Ты мне весь нравишься, — тихо сказал Рутаганда, надеясь, что он уже спит. Вонг вздохнул снова и на выдохе, не смыкая губ, прошептал: “Дес”. Рутаганда подождал, но больше Вонг не сказал ничего: его дыхание укоротилось, выровнялось и уже не сбивалось.  
Рутаганда даже не был уверен, что этот выдох ему не померещился.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава семнадцатая, в которой полковник Вонг дает урок, а Рутаганда снова остается в живых**

Для визита во дворец Рутаганда надел уже надоевший до зубовного скрежета черный китель. Перекладывая из карманов повседневной одежды все необходимые вещи, он покатал в ладони шарики серебряного дыма, вспомнил, как Вонг говорил: “Если не собираешься воевать во дворце, оружие брать не стоит”. Бесполезно было гадать, к чему приведет встреча с Лаурой Фьяммой, если она и впрямь голем. Однако против голема оружие, рассчитанное на магов Потока, оказалось бы бесполезно в любом случае, а силу Потока успешно ограничивала защита дворца. Следом пришло на память: “Если кто-то спросит, откуда они у нас, объяснить будет сложно”, — и Рутаганда высыпал шарики в груду боевой мелочи.  
К Вонгу он поднимался с тайной надеждой, что тот снова нарядился в парадное платье, но полковник, очевидно, счел визит к Малому двору недостаточно торжественным событием и остался в мундире. Прогнав мимолетное разочарование, Рутаганда поймал Вонга за запястье, притянул к себе. Показал повисшую на пальце каплю живой стали и пристроил у него за ухом, спрятав под волосами. Вонг кивнул и неожиданно спросил:  
— Как ее оставить насовсем?  
Рутаганда покачал головой:  
— Никак. В тебе нет стали, ей не с чем срастись. Если она не вернется ко мне, то вскоре умрет.  
— А если я хочу, чтобы она во мне была? — деловито поинтересовался Вонг.  
— Разве что ненадолго, — усмехнулся Рутаганда, опустил правую руку на его задницу. Несколько раз ему случалось трахать Вонга стальными пальцами, чувствуя его тесноту и жар всем телом: живая сталь щедро отдавала ощущения, и Рутаганда терял голову едва ли не сильнее, чем от обычной ебли. Сейчас Вонг коротко улыбнулся, наверняка тоже об этом вспомнив, но сразу же сдвинул брови. Он явно ожидал серьезного ответа.  
— Пока все твое при тебе, — пояснил Рутаганда, — ты не сможешь ее принять.  
Вонг посмотрел на собственную руку с такой хладнокровной задумчивостью, словно прикидывал, не избавиться ли от нее. Рутаганда накрыл его ладонь своей, заставил сжать кулак и погладил большим пальцем запястье:  
— Не спеши, что-нибудь потерять всегда успеешь. К тому же я не слышал, чтобы она встречалась у магов Потока. Сдается мне, тут все непросто.  
— Сдается? — повторил Вонг. — Ты и сам не знаешь точно?  
Рутаганда пожал плечами:  
— Неоткуда было узнать.  
Вонг замолчал, и Рутаганда решил спросить о другом:  
— Что будешь делать, если Лаура Фьямма и правда голем?  
Вонг поморщился:  
— Если она голем, я пойду к королю. Во дворце ее все равно иначе не взять. Но для этого я должен быть уверен.  
— Значит, сегодня просто смотрим, — уточнил Рутаганда, и Вонг неохотно кивнул. Добавил:  
— Незаметно.  
Рутаганда хмыкнул:  
— Попробуй ухаживать за девицами, полковник, тогда сможешь пялиться на них сколько угодно.  
Вонг преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул.

По правде говоря, ухаживать ему не было нужды: девицы Рании отлично справлялись сами. Полковнику Вонгу достаточно было воздержаться от ледяных взглядов и вежливо наклонять голову, изображая внимание к их болтовне — которая началась сразу же, как только передовой отряд девиц, наверняка отправленный нести караул, встретил Вонга и Рутаганду на подходе к тому крылу дворца, в котором располагались покои Рании и ее приемные залы. Лауры Фьяммы среди этого авангарда не было, зато была Кири Левен, которая бросилась навстречу, протягивая сразу обе руки для приветствия. С бесцеремонностью старой знакомой и замужней дамы, которой позволительны некоторые вольности, она подхватила Вонга и Рутаганду под локти, предоставив остальным своим спутницам окружить их почетной свитой, и увлекла через парк. По дороге Кири щебетала о том, как чудесно им всем предстоит провести время, — а заодно, понижая голос так неубедительно, что все вокруг по-прежнему могли ее слышать, и о том, какой интерес здесь вызывают полковник Вонг и его друзья, и как жаль, что сегодня они не пришли все вместе, и как настойчиво ее расспрашивали те, кому до сих пор не выпало счастья познакомиться с полковником, но она ничего-ничего не рассказывала, не зная, что из этого может оказаться секретным. Ее хорошенькая мордашка светилась таким бессовестным самодовольством, что Рутаганда с трудом сдерживал смех. Однако окружавшие их девицы явно не оценили ответственность и благородство госпожи Левен. Одна из шелковых красоток, черноглазая и темноволосая, оказавшись возле Вонга, вдруг заметила, не понижая голоса:  
— И правда, нам приходилось довольствоваться только слухами. Но теперь-то мы узнаем, что из них правда. Вы ведь расскажете нам, господин полковник?  
Остальные девицы зашуршали, выражая одобрение. Похоже, черноглазая задумала какую-то каверзу, заставившую Кири Левен невольно сжать пальцы: Рутаганда ощутил это движение стальным локтем, за который она держалась. Вонг повернул голову к девице:  
— Это будет зависеть от того, о чем вы спросите, госпожа Тониа.  
Как бы тяжело Вонг ни вздыхал от перспективы иметь дело с цветником Рании, сейчас его мягкий тон казался исполненным дружелюбия и сдержанного интереса.  
— О, ничего секретного. — Черноглазая Тониа улыбнулась так, что пальцы Кири вздрогнули снова. — Но мы уже не первый день спорим, правда ли, что в Амале вы не пожелали прокатить нашу милую Кири на своей птице, хотя ей так ужасно этого хотелось?  
Девицы уронили несколько смешков. Кири Левен с застывшей улыбкой смотрела прямо перед собой. Рутаганда увидел, как Вонг с такой же фамильярной бесцеремонностью, с какой Кири подхватила их пару минут назад, опускает ладонь на ее затянутые в кружево пальцы у себя на локте.  
— Полагаю, госпожу Левен куда больше интересовала птица, чем я сам. А я не чувствовал себя вправе переходить дорогу капитану Левену. Теперь уже майору Левену. — Его голос не утратил ни мягкости, ни дружелюбия, но Рутаганда услышал в нем еле заметный холодок. — Так что мне пришлось отказаться от этой привилегии, как бы сильно мне того ни хотелось. В конце концов, на что еще нужны друзья.  
“Идиот, но еще может пригодиться”, — вспомнил Рутаганда, давя усмешку. Похоже, Вонг удачно воспользовался случаем упрочить свою “дружбу” с Левенами: улыбка Кири снова расцвела и засияла, Тониа кисло проронила:  
— Какая благородная жертва, — но продолжать попытки воткнуть в подружку ядовитые шпильки не стала. К тому же парковые дорожки как раз вывели их к цели, и Кири ускорила шаг, явно не собираясь никому отдавать право представить новых гостей госпоже Рании.

Блестящее общество, собравшееся в этот вечер вокруг королевской любовницы, состояло из дюжины дам и пары десятков принятых при Малом дворе офицеров. Среди них были и похожий на муравьеда Ройнар, и — к немалому удивлению Рутаганды — Маркус Кил. Впрочем, судя по беглым взглядам Синтии, чей неизменный траур надежно выделял ее из пестрой толпы гостей, ее присутствие Кила удивляло не меньше. Мелькнули еще несколько знакомых лиц — их Рутаганда встречал в Черном доме, — но офицеров военной полиции здесь принимали неохотно: синих армейских мундиров виднелось заметно больше, чем черных. Однако офицеры у Рутаганды интереса не вызвали.  
— Госпожа Рания любит простую сельскую жизнь, как она себе ее представляет, — предупредила накануне Синтия, — так что Малый двор выглядит… своеобразно. Кое-кто зовет его Птичьим двором — только не вздумай говорить об этом при ней.  
Благодаря этому предупреждению теперь он разглядывал представшую его глазам картину с полной невозмутимостью. Посмотреть здесь было на что: гостей Рания встречала на лужайке перед отведенным ей крылом дворца, и эта лужайка была украшена как двор богатой крестьянской усадьбы. Только ни у каких крестьян не хватило бы золота на камни огня, скрытые в жаровнях и обогревавшие воздух, на труды магов земли, вырастивших среди зимы цветы, которым следовало цвести летом или осенью, на ашварские ковры, укрывавшие землю под ногами Рании и ее дам. Окинув взглядом лужайку, Рутаганда заметил несколько крестьянских телег, таких чистых, что становилось ясно: на них никогда и ничего не возили. Телеги были уставлены горшками и кувшинами, из которых свешивались цветущие плети вьюнка, а под ними и повсюду вокруг возились любимые Ранией голуби. Белые, рыжие и рябые птицы клевали рассыпанное для них зерно, спали, спрятав голову под крыло, или бесстрашно выбирались из укромных мест и бродили где попало, развернув пышные хвосты и вынуждая гостей внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы ни на кого из них не наступить. Летать они то ли не могли, то ли не хотели.  
Посреди лужайки поблескивало спокойное зеркало небольшого пруда, напоминавшего формой полумесяц. На внешней дуге его изгиба подковой расположились плетеные диваны и кресла — нет, не плетеные, выращенные: гладкие линии спинок и подлокотников казались почти естественными, но только магия могла заставить побеги плюща прорасти без всякой опоры, изогнуться и сплестись в нужной форме, а потом затвердеть в ней. Все сиденья были завалены пестрыми вышитыми подушками и меховыми накидками — хотя здесь дамы не слишком нуждались в мехах: мягкая сырая зима столицы не шла ни в какое сравнение с пронизывающими ветрами плоскогорья Амалы, а стелившееся над лужайкой тепло и вовсе позволяло щеголять в легком шелке и кружевах. Даже угощения здесь призваны были напоминать о “простой сельской жизни”: нарядные служанки оделяли гостей Рании подогретым вином в толстостенных чашках, покрытых цветной глазурью. Над чашками поднимался такой густой аромат специй, что вкус самого вина оставался загадкой. Рутаганда, получив угощение, неловко перехватил посудину и задел вино кончиками стальных пальцев, но ничего опасного живая сталь не заметила. Впрочем, отсюда он неприятностей и не ждал.

Сочтя представления Рании о “простой сельской жизни” нелепыми, но довольно смешными, Рутаганда принялся исподтишка разглядывать ее саму: занятая разговором с одним из офицеров, королевская фаворитка не уделила новоприбывшим внимания немедленно, обойдясь приветствием, и Рутаганду это вполне устраивало. Вонга тут же вовлекли в беседу девицы — вероятно, они все еще надеялись услышать подтверждение или опровержение каких-нибудь сплетен. Кири Левен, убедившись, что полковник на ее стороне, безропотно отпустила его на растерзание, но Рутаганду своего общества не лишила, как будто считала себя обязанной его развлекать. Кивать в ответ на ее болтовню было несложно, и осматриваться она не мешала. Понаблюдав несколько минут, Рутаганда окончательно уверился в том, что заметил сразу же: Рания, отрекомендованная Синтией как женщина милая и почти безвредная, отчаянно боялась полковника Вонга. Страх проскользнул еще в вежливом кивке, которым она ответила на приветственный поклон Вонга, а теперь проступал в беспокойных взглядах в его сторону, виднелся в подрагивании пальцев. Попивая вино и наблюдая за Ранией, Рутаганда задумался, нет ли у нее своих секретов, укрывшихся и от полковника, и от Синтии, но пришел к выводу, что ее ужас сродни обычному женскому страху перед хищными или ядовитыми тварями. Любопытно, что Кири, на первый взгляд относившаяся к тому же типу женщин, подобных опасений не проявляла совершенно. То ли она была слишком молода, то ли слишком глупа, то ли майор Левен казался ей надежной защитой.  
Пришедший на ум майор Левен появился и перед глазами: покинув компанию армейских офицеров, он подошел с обычным своим простодушно-дружелюбным видом и первым делом поймал кружевную ручку жены, чтобы поднести к губам, а затем обменялся рукопожатием с Рутагандой. Здороваясь с ним, Рутаганда поймал хмурый взгляд Маркуса Кила и кивнул с широкой улыбкой не хуже левеновской. Кил отвернулся.

Следующий час прошел в пустых разговорах; занятным из них вышел разве что обмен любезностями, случившийся между Синтией и Вонгом. Столкнувшись возле столиков с нехитрыми деревенскими закусками, ни одна из которых не могла бы и вправду встретиться на крестьянском столе, они обменялись неприязненными взглядами. Рутаганда, успевший удобно расположиться на одном из диванов неподалеку от Рании в обществе Левенов и еще пары офицеров с девицами, пропустил мимо ушей финал очередной шутливой истории майора Левена о тяготах службы, машинально кивнул и прислушался к тому, что передавала ему капля живой стали, спрятанная в волосах Вонга.  
— Не ожидал встретить вас здесь, госпожа Заль, — прохладно заметил Вонг, и Синтия насмешливо улыбнулась:  
— Я тут совсем ненадолго, полковник. У меня, в отличие от вас, полно дел на службе. Впрочем, вы, вероятно, уже осведомлены.  
Губы Вонга сжались в тонкую линию.  
— В этот раз вы меня обошли.  
— Привыкайте, это будет случаться и впредь, — с фальшивым сочувствием посоветовала Синтия. — Попробуйте осьминогов, на дворцовой кухне их готовят чудесно.  
С трудом отведя взгляд от недовольно сдвинувшего брови полковника, Рутаганда заметил, что за этой беседой наблюдает не только он: Лаура Фьямма, весь вечер упорно державшаяся подле Рании, словно ее пугала перспектива отойти от покровительницы хоть на пару шагов, смотрела в сторону Синтии и Вонга с таким отсутствующим видом, будто тоже подслушивала их разговор каким-нибудь тайным способом. До сих пор она выглядела не более чем хорошенькой трусливой дурочкой, но сейчас в ее лице не осталось ничего живого.  
— У меня пропал аппетит, — тем временем процедил сквозь зубы Вонг, — прошу меня извинить, — и направился прочь от столиков, воспользовавшись тем, что Кири Левен приглашающе замахала ему рукой. Синтия выразительно подняла брови, безмолвно оценивая его отступление как побег. Рутаганда на мгновение поймал ее взгляд, а потом — взгляд Вонга; в глазах обоих мерцало удовлетворение актеров, хорошо сыгравших свою роль.  
Не успел Вонг сделать и нескольких шагов, как Кири рядом с Рутагандой тихонько охнула и с тревогой пробормотала:  
— Его высочество принц Ниран!.. — словно сообщала о надвигающейся грозе.

Наследник престола, похоже, явился на вечеринку без приглашения: Рания заметно помрачнела, наблюдая, как пацаненок в сшитом по его мерке красно-синем мундирчике шествует среди ее гостей, а те почтительно расступаются, освобождая проход, и поспешно отводят глаза, чтобы не встретиться с принцем взглядом. Рутаганда легко мог угадать, почему: десятилетний мальчишка, которого король считал своим единственным сыном, наверняка был избалован до крайности и представлял собой ту еще занозу в заднице. Интересно было бы посмотреть, как он их злит, — подумал Рутаганда как раз в тот момент, когда принц Ниран остановился перед Вонгом и задрал голову, чтобы на него взглянуть. Вонг слегка поклонился:  
— Ваше высочество.  
— Ты полковник Вонг, — сказал принц, невежливо ткнув в него пальцем.  
— К вашим услугам, — невозмутимо согласился тот.  
— Они называют тебя гадюка Вонг, — бесцеремонно сообщил принц, махнув в сторону Рании и окружавших ее офицеров. Рутаганда заметил, как побледнела королевская фаворитка. В ее взгляде, направленном на пацана, мелькнул тот же страх, с которым она то и дело смотрела на полковника. Опиравшийся на изогнутую спинку дивана позади нее генерал-лейтенант Ройнар скривил губы, но промолчал.  
— Это так, — подтвердил Вонг, не теряя невозмутимости.  
— Ты не обижаешься? — с любопытством спросил принц, и Вонг едва заметно улыбнулся:  
— С вашего позволения, ваше высочество, тут не на что обижаться. Мне это, пожалуй, даже льстит.  
Принц моргнул, но от намерения вывести из равновесия нового гостя Рании не отказался:  
— Ты убил ее мать.  
Теперь он тыкал пальцем в Лауру Фьямму. Та опустила глаза и скорбно стиснула руки, Рания вздохнула и утешающе приобняла девицу.  
— И снова вы правы, ваше высочество, — согласился Вонг.  
— Я тоже хочу кого-нибудь убить, — сообщил принц Ниран, — но у меня пока не получается.  
Он уставился на Вонга с восхитительно невинным видом, ожидая реакции. До сих пор единокровные братья словно соревновались в безмятежности, но теперь на лице Вонга промелькнул интерес.  
— Позволено ли мне будет узнать, почему у вас возникли трудности? — мягко спросил он.  
Похоже, это была не та реакция, которой ждал наследник; совсем детское движение, которым он взлохматил волосы, явственно говорило о растерянности.  
— Поток слышит меня, — он подергал себя за челку, утратив прежнюю беспечную наглость, — но…  
— Не понимает? — подсказал Вонг. Принц Ниран нахмурился и кивнул.  
На первый взгляд, сходства между братьями было не слишком много, разве что в глазах юного принца плескалась знакомая небесная голубизна, — но манера недовольно сводить брови у них оказалась так похожа, что лучше бы сейчас на них никто не смотрел; особенно кто-нибудь внимательный вроде Синтии.  
— Вам известны основные жесты, ваше высочество? — спросил тем временем Вонг, и принц надулся:  
— Я хочу без них!  
— Чтобы обходиться без них, — Вонг качнул головой, будто поправляя сам себя, — вернее, чтобы использовать их почти незаметно, сперва их нужно освоить и запомнить. Иначе Поток и не сможет вас понять.  
Принц Ниран еще с полминуты таращился на полковника Вонга с таким выразительным возмущением, словно тот лично нес ответственность за всю боевую магию Шангри. Рутаганда покосился на гостей Рании, наблюдавших за этой сценой: некоторые явно ждали, когда пацаненок выкинет какой-нибудь номер, другие, похоже, опасались, что жертвой его дурного настроения может стать не только Вонг. Самого Вонга негодование принца нисколько не встревожило. Он молча ждал, когда его высочество изволит еще что-нибудь сказать.  
— Покажи мне, — наконец потребовал принц. Рутаганда заметил, как нахмурился Кил, как поджала губы Синтия. Рания помрачнела еще сильнее, а прижимавшаяся к ней Лаура как будто даже не моргала, таращась на братьев. Если она и впрямь голем, подумал Рутаганда, вот уж ей-то ни о чем догадываться точно не стоило бы.  
Вонг склонил голову:  
— Я не могу использовать во дворце боевую магию, ваше высочество. Никто не может, кроме его величества и вас.  
— Я разрешаю, — с достоинством сообщил принц. И добавил, когда Вонг не шевельнулся: — Что нужно сделать?  
Вонг сдвинул рукав кителя, открывая помутневшие камни браслета управления:  
— Если вы действительно этого хотите, ваше высочество, достаточно прикоснуться к камням.  
Офицеры, окружавшие Ранию, переглянулись, Маркус Кил сделал такое движение, будто собирался вмешаться, но передумал. Принц Ниран небрежно хлопнул ладонью по браслету Вонга, и камни прояснились. Кири рядом с Рутагандой тихонько вздохнула, Левен покачал головой.  
— Полагаю, нам будет лучше немного отойти, — заметил Вонг, поведя рукой в сторону изогнутого полумесяцем пруда. За ним протянулась до цветущей живой изгороди лужайка, тоже украшенная “сельскими” декорациями, но безлюдная. То и дело на нее забредали голуби Рании. — Чтобы не причинить тех разрушений, которые вы причинять не намерены.  
Принц снова сдвинул брови, словно пытался осмыслить слова Вонга, но отойти согласился. Когда они зашагали прочь, застывшая компания дам и офицеров отмерла, кто-то начал переговариваться, кто-то подозвал служанку с вином — как будто гроза прошла стороной и теперь рассыпала молнии вдалеке. “Его высочество как всегда непредсказуем”, — негромко пробормотал Левен. “Кто его учит?” — спросил один из прибившихся к компании офицеров; другой ответил: “Я слышал, его величество предлагал эту честь генерал-майору Килу, но тот отказался”.

На другой стороне пруда от любопытных взглядов было не укрыться, но разговор принца и Вонга перестал быть слышен для всех, кроме Рутаганды, которого выручала стальная капля. Поглядывая то на Лауру Фьямму, то на нескольких по-прежнему наблюдавших за принцем гостей, большую часть внимания Рутаганда все же уделял королевским сыновьям — законному и незаконнорожденному — которые всецело погрузились в освоение простейших способов управления Потоком. Принц уселся прямо на траву, похлопал ладонью возле себя, и Вонгу ничего не оставалось, как сесть с ним рядом. Скорее всего, это нарушало придворный этикет, но ни его высочество Нирана, ни полковника Вонга такие мелочи не беспокоили. Вонг снял перчатки и принялся спокойно и обстоятельно показывать мальчишке, как складывать пальцы в основные жесты контроля и как направлять силу Потока с помощью этих жестов. Тот неловко крутил руками, недовольно сопел, и Вонг наконец поймал его ладонь и сложил пальцы как нужно, наверняка нарушив при этом этикет еще более грубо. Возмутиться принц не успел или забыл: с его руки плеснула короткая струйка воды, и он невольно вскрикнул от восторга, как сделал бы любой пацан на его месте.  
— Неплохо, — оценил Вонг, удостоившись очередной недовольной гримасы и не заметив ее, как все предыдущие. — Но этим никого не убьешь. Даже не ранишь.  
— Покажи, как убить, — деловито потребовал принц, явно почувствовав себя увереннее после первого успеха. Когда они перешли к ледяным иглам, Рутаганда всерьез задумался, на ком мальчишка станет их проверять. Вопрос был непраздный: едва освоив новый жест, принц решительно прицелился через пруд в гостей. Вряд ли его первые слабые удары могли причинить серьезный вред, но придворные тут же заволновались. Убраться за укрытия вроде телег и диванов им явно мешало воспитание, а останавливать принца, увлеченного новой игрой, не стремился никто.  
— Не стоит целиться в того, кого вы не готовы убить, ваше высочество, — сказал Вонг, но помешать принцу даже не попытался. Тот на пару секунд задумался сам, а потом отвел руку и направил сложенные в едва освоенном жесте пальцы на одного из голубей, бродивших неподалеку. Рания успела только прижать к груди кулак, сминая кружева в декольте: ледяная игла сверкнула в полете, поймав теплый закатный луч, птица дернулась и замерла в траве безжизненной тушкой.  
— Не люблю голубей, — сообщил принц и покосился на Вонга так, словно ждал, что тот его осудит. — Они противные.  
— Не могу согласиться с вашим высочеством, — бесстрастно откликнулся Вонг. — В подливе они бывают неплохи.  
Звонкий смех принца рассыпался над лужайкой, разбил воцарившуюся тишину. Рания всхлипнула и зашептала что-то Лауре, которая кивала головой, как болванчик, остальные отводили глаза и делали вид, что ничего особенного на том берегу пруда не происходит.  
— В подливе! — хохотал принц Ниран, толкая Вонга локтем и не замечая его недоуменного взгляда; похоже, полковник в очередной раз даже не пытался шутить. — Им самое место в подливе! Набьем еще и отправим на кухню!  
— Вам в любом случае стоит закрепить навык, — согласился Вонг.  
Через пять минут птичьих тел на лужайке было уже несколько. Остальных голубей принялась отгонять из-под ног гостей и с берега пруда Лаура Фьямма. Тех птиц, которые не спешили убегать, она подбирала и носила в одну из телег. Отправляться за пруд она пока не рисковала, хотя если Рания надеялась спасти как можно больше питомцев, рано или поздно Лауре предстояло подобраться ближе к принцу и Вонгу. Зато теперь они все оказались в поле зрения одновременно, и Рутаганда мог смотреть и на то, как Лаура двигается — ничуть не отличаясь при этом от любой девицы, слишком туго затянутой в слишком тяжелое для нее платье, — и на то, как сыновья его величества Хана продолжают свои упражнения. Воспоминания приходили на ум сами собой: принца тоже придется убить, — говорил Вонг в тот вечер, когда открылся перед командой, — оставаясь в живых, он будет проблемой. Но торопиться некуда: я старше, а магии неважно, законный я наследник или нет; важна только кровь.  
Сейчас эта кровь, общая для них двоих, постепенно проступала в каждом взгляде, в каждом движении, в каждом жесте. Рутаганда гадал, сознает ли Вонг, насколько они с мальчишкой похожи. Кажется, полковник не был склонен подолгу изучать свое отражение, и вряд ли теперь мог увидеть его отблески в подвижном детском лице. Зато он умудрился за четверть часа, не приложив никаких усилий, вызвать у младшего братца симпатию: избалованный бессердечный наследник, словно звереныш, почуял тварь своей крови. Это Рутаганду не особенно удивляло. Интереснее было, что и Вонг как будто отвечал пацану тем же. Впрочем, истинное отношение полковника к чему бы то ни было из раза в раз оказывалось загадкой.  
— От чего это? — спросил принц, дергая рукав Вонга: ему наконец попались на глаза шрамы на запястьях.  
— От серебра. — Вонг помолчал секунду. — Я был в плену.  
Он почти не шевельнулся, только едва заметно повернул голову, но Рутаганде показалось, что его косой взгляд сквозь пряди волос сверкнул знакомым огнем.  
— Что с тобой делали? — с жадным любопытством спросил принц, и Вонг тихо усмехнулся:  
— Только пугали. Больше ничего не успели.  
— Ты убил его? — требовательно бросил принц. — Того, кто взял тебя в плен?  
— Не выдалось случая. — Вонг говорил негромко, словно неохотно признавал упущение, но в его голосе пряталось опасное веселье, которое Рутаганда уже распознавал даже сквозь все искажения. Забыть о капле живой стали за ухом полковник, разумеется, не мог — и разговаривал теперь не только с принцем. — Это серьезный противник.  
Рутаганда вдруг почувствовал себя беспомощным влюбленным дураком куда сильнее, чем обычно.  
— Найди его и убей, — со смешной детской величественностью приказал принц.  
— Я непременно учту пожелание вашего высочества, — согласился Вонг. На этот раз насмешку в его тоне с легкостью расслышал бы любой взрослый человек, но для принца она по-прежнему оставалась незаметной. — Возвращаясь к нашим занятиям, должен сказать, что для такого недолгого срока ваши успехи превосходят все ожидания.  
Этой нехитрой смены темы вполне хватило: пацан невольно распрямил спину, гордо улыбнулся и кивнул Вонгу. Теперь его величественность казалась почти серьезной.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты меня учил. У тебя хорошо получается.  
Вонг не ответил сразу, и принц опять сурово сдвинул брови.  
— Это была бы честь для меня, ваше высочество, — наконец начал Вонг. — Но ради безопасности короны я должен выполнить свой долг на нынешней службе.  
Принц Ниран надул щеки, шумно вздохнул, но на полковника Вонга его недовольство предсказуемо не подействовало.  
— Значит, приходи, когда сможешь, — велел принц, явно решив оставить за собой последнее слово. — А сейчас покажи что-нибудь еще. Посложнее!  
— Посложнее, — задумчиво повторил Вонг.  
Неподалеку от Рутаганды Маркус Кил решительно сказал:  
— Это пора заканчивать.  
— Разве вы не отказались учить его высочество? — с ласковой издевкой заметила Синтия Заль. — Стоит ли теперь мешать ему развлекаться?  
— Принцу рано учиться убивать, — отрезал Кил. — Тем более для развлечения. Полковнику Вонгу не следовало ему потакать.  
Когда он зашагал вокруг пруда, Лаура Фьямма, уже добравшаяся в своей охоте на голубей до дальней стороны пруда, как будто приободрилась. На лужайке вокруг Вонга и принца оставалось еще немало живых птиц, однако до сих пор она опасалась к ним приближаться, а теперь побрела по лужайке, путаясь в собственных юбках.  
Увидев Кила, Вонг машинально поднялся с травы, хотя мог бы этого и не делать, раз принц велел ему сесть. Ниран бездумно последовал примеру Вонга и встал тоже.  
Раньше, чем Кил успел к ним подойти, Рутаганда заметил движение возле живой изгороди на дальнем краю лужайки — и не сразу поверил своим глазам.  
Через лужайку, не касаясь ногами травы, шел призрак по имени Сиро. Его очертания размывались, таяли в воздухе, но глаза сияли злым золотым светом, как будто сквозь дымный контур лица просвечивали последние лучи заходящего солнца.  
И что ты сделаешь, отстраненно подумал Рутаганда, ты же умираешь.  
Воздух над травой задрожал, пошел рябью, словно от жары. Рутаганда увидел, как отшатывается Лаура Фьямма, вытаращив глаза. Из пустоты вырвалась черная молния в ореоле искр и бросилась на Вонга.

Рутаганде понадобилось три длинных прыжка, чтобы преодолеть пруд и добраться до мальчишек, и это оказалось слишком долго: вмешаться он не успел. На пути твари встал Маркус Кил — решительно и самоубийственно: его силу дворец блокировал по-прежнему, а оружия у него, как у любого боевого мага, при себе не было. Оборотню хватило широкого взмаха когтистой лапой, чтобы убрать его с пути. И все же Кил выиграл секунду для Вонга: тот отшвырнул принца Нирана в сторону и одним движением насадил тварь на десяток ледяных пик.  
На этом бы все и кончилось — если бы на пути у принца не оказалась Лаура Фьямма. Она поймала испуганного, ничего не успевшего понять Нирана и, не устояв на ногах, рухнула на траву вместе с ним. Глядя, как Лаура неловко держит пацана за шею, хотя любой нормальный человек схватил бы за плечи, Рутаганда отчетливо понял: все они сейчас совершили большую ошибку.  
Вонг упал на колени рядом с залитым кровью Килом, даже не посмотрев, убит ли оборотень. Рутаганда бросил взгляд на черную тушу, распятую на ледяных остриях. На груди твари болталась гроздь амулетов — наверняка трофеи Инугами, которые позволили ей войти во дворец незамеченной. Потом Лаура Фьямма села и пронзительно завизжала.  
Принц в ее руках был совершенно очевидно мертв.

Стальное лезвие рванулось из ладони само собой, дернув плечо привычной болью. Если бы Рутаганда успел подумать, он сказал бы, что убить голема, тем самым доказав, что это голем, — единственный шанс сразу же отвести подозрения от Вонга, но атаковал он не задумываясь. Впустую: лезвие ударилось о невидимый барьер, наверняка созданный камнями на платье Лауры, и мягко упало в траву, чтобы секунду спустя вернуться обратно в ладонь. Лаура, не переставая визжать, повернула голову к Рутаганде, окинула его неживым остановившимся взглядом и отвернулась снова. Визг оборвался, сменившись истерическим выкриком:  
— Принц Ниран! Он умер!..  
Вонг вздрогнул, обернулся, и Лаура добавила, ткнув рукой в его сторону:  
— Это он! Он убил принца! Это его тварь!  
Рутаганда как во сне смотрел на бегущих к ним офицеров, на подхвативших юбки и ломающих каблуки в траве дам, но отчетливее всего видел призрака. Тот стоял рядом с Вонгом, скрестив руки на груди, и улыбался с безжалостным удовлетворением.  
Рутаганда шагнул к Вонгу, вздернул его на ноги:  
— Приди в себя. Нужно уходить.  
Доказывать свою невиновность, хотел сказать он, куда удобнее, оставаясь на свободе. Не успел: вода в пруду вздыбилась, встала стеной, отрезая дам и офицеров, и Рутаганде сперва показалось, что это сделал Вонг. Однако он тут же понял, что ошибся: от дворца приближалась такая плотная, густая волна силы Потока, что это не мог быть никто, кроме короля Хана. Оказался ли он рядом случайно или корона немедленно дала ему знать об утрате наследника — или же Сиро как-то удалось подстроить и его появление — так или иначе, его гнев можно было разглядеть невооруженным глазом. Рутаганда машинально толкнул Вонга к себе за спину, как будто это могло хоть чем-нибудь помочь, а мгновение спустя ощутил, как его охватывает холод, не позволяющий ни шевельнуться, ни даже вдохнуть: одним движением король Хан впаял его в прозрачную ледяную глыбу. Осталось только смотреть сквозь чистый лед, как приближается тяжелая волна воды, смешанной с ледяным крошевом. Вонг шагнул вперед, вскинул перед лицом скрещенные руки, словно пытался защитить глаза. Волна накатила на него и закрутилась вихрем, превращаясь в ледяной водоворот. Никто бы не смог выжить под таким ударом, — медленно, словно холод остановил и мысли тоже, подумал Рутаганда.  
Водоворот осел, Вонг пошатнулся и упал на колени. По его лицу ползла мелкими струйками кровь из ссадин и порезов, сукно мундира казалось таким истрепанным, словно его долго терли мелким щебнем, но глаза остались целы. Он вообще не выглядел серьезно раненым, только вымотанным до крайности: защита от единственной атаки Хана отняла у него слишком много сил. До сих пор Рутаганда не встречал такой магической мощи — но и с гневом короля, увенчанного короной Шангри, он до сих пор не сталкивался.  
Второй атаки Вонг не выдержит, успел подумать он, когда подкатила новая волна. Увидел, как Вонг поворачивает голову в сторону его ледяной тюрьмы, как расширяются глаза. Волна всей тяжестью обрушилась на прозрачную глыбу, стремясь расколоть вдребезги и ее, и самого Рутаганду.

Перед глазами покачивалось, неотвратимо тускнея, сумеречное небо. Жив, подумал Рутаганда, это уже неплохо. С трудом повернул голову, и от единственного движения по всему телу разлилась жидким огнем яростная, рвущая на части боль. Живая сталь попыталась защитить его, как могла, но похоже, этого оказалось недостаточно.  
Совсем рядом Вонг упирался ладонями в землю, пытаясь оттолкнуться от нее и распрямиться, волосы скрывали его лицо черной влажной занавесью. Вдаль тянулось бесконечное поле примятой травы, усеянное окровавленными перьями: останки птиц Рании, попавших под удар короля, понял Рутаганда; вот тебе и подлива — и похоже, не только для голубей. Ни Лауры Фьяммы, ни тела принца Нирана в поле зрения не оказалось. С другой стороны кто-то хрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть, — Маркус Кил?.. Все это не имело значения. Нужно встать, подумал Рутаганда и пошевелился, но движение вызвало новый прилив боли. Вонг тяжело тряхнул головой, отбрасывая за спину волосы. Теперь стало видно пепельное, осунувшееся от напряжения лицо, блуждающий потерянный взгляд. Через несколько бесконечных мгновений он остановился на Рутаганде и замер, словно Вонг пытался осознать то, что видит, и не мог. Ты умираешь, сказал Рутаганде этот взгляд — и сказал куда яснее, чем собственное много к чему привыкшее тело.  
В глазах Вонга Рутаганда не однажды видел чужую смерть, и всякий раз она отдавала холодом. Кто бы мог подумать, что его собственная отразится в них отчаянием и страхом. Значит, оно того стоило, подумал Рутаганда и попытался протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться окровавленных пальцев, вцепившихся в траву. Не вышло — как будто у него уже не было руки. Живая сталь билась и металась внутри, тщась удержать кровь и залечить раны, грудь наливалась тяжестью, сперва горячей, но теперь уже холодеющей.  
— Слишком рано, — сказал Вонг одними губами, и Рутаганда мутно подумал: не худшее прощание.  
— Ладно, — так же беззвучно сказал Вонг. С трудом выпрямился, встал на одно колено. Его голос, наверное, негромкий, вдруг показался оглушающим.  
— По праву крови, — отчетливо произнес Вонг, протягивая вперед руку и капая этой кровью на траву, — я, наследник престола, требую от короны Шангри защиты для себя и тех, кто рядом со мной.

Сперва ничего не произошло. Рутаганда успел подумать, что взглянул бы сейчас на лицо Хана, а потом сверху опустился сияющим куполом белый свет, ослепил и согрел, пробрался в кровь и кости — и Рутаганда потерял сознание.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава восемнадцатая, в которой Рутаганда смотрит, вспоминает и сравнивает**

Он пришел в себя под землей. Это стало ясно сразу: по особой неподвижности и еле уловимой затхлости воздуха, по знакомому холоду, исходящему от каменных стен. Запахи тоже были знакомые: старой засохшей крови, вездесущей пыли, появившейся здесь ещё в те времена, когда маги Шангри прокладывали под столицей бесконечные лабиринты, стирая в песок скальную породу, — и еле слышная, но неистребимая вонь множества тел, которые страдали и умирали в этих лабиринтах. Допросная комната.  
Рутаганда был в ней не один: слышалось чужое размеренное дыхание, тихо шуршала ткань. Теплое марево на изнанке век подсказывало, что в допросной светло. О том, что он под арестом, говорил крепеж: запястья были притянуты к подлокотникам кресла, спинку которого он ощущал затылком и спиной. Кожаные ремни, понял он, едва заметно двинув правой, стальной рукой. На то, чтобы от них избавиться, не понадобилось бы и двух секунд. Слишком просто, подумал Рутаганда и открыл глаза.  
— Можешь попробовать освободиться, — равнодушно сказал его величество Хан. Он сидел напротив, отделенный от Рутаганды тяжелым деревянным столом, и в светлых, слегка навыкате глазах сквозило отчужденное любопытство. Рутаганда подумал — и не стал спешить. Пошевелился, садясь удобнее. Понял, что не чувствует и следа ранений, едва не лишивших его жизни: очевидно, их полностью исцелила сила короны Шангри, призванная Вонгом. Едва коснувшись сознания, мысль о Вонге пробудила тревогу: если Рутаганда оказался в допросной, значит, с мальчиком тоже не произошло ничего хорошего. Он едва заметил движение в воздухе: Хан управлялся со своей силой, вовсе не используя жестов. Ледяное лезвие промелькнуло над левой рукой, обрезки кожаного ремня соскользнули с запястья.  
— Выпей, — по-прежнему бесстрастно сказал Хан. Кивнул на полный стакан, стоящий на краю стола, — от него едва уловимо тянуло бренди. В руках короля был такой же стакан, уже почти пустой, рядом Рутаганда заметил ополовиненный хрустальный графин. — За упокой моего сына… младшего. Ну, и за старшего, если желаешь.  
Он скривился, сделал скупой глоток.  
— Тоже за упокой? — мгновенно пересохшими губами спросил Рутаганда, не торопясь тянуться за стаканом. Подумал, что следовало бы каждый раз добавлять к своим словам “ваше величество” — и не стал. Корона Шангри сейчас покоилась в открытой деревянной шкатулке на столе, а без нее король выглядел не более чем отставным военным на пороге старости, седым и как будто выцветшим. Обращаться к нему уважительно не было нужды: свое положение Рутаганда все равно бы этим не исправил.  
— Что, плохие новости лучше узнавать сразу? — невесело усмехнулся Хан. — Узнаешь.  
Он потянулся за графином, налил себе еще. Покачал головой:  
— Зря он не пришел ко мне сам. Все бы вышло иначе.  
Воспоминание обдало холодом: совсем недавно Вонг говорил то же самое своему ординарцу, и говорил с таким же прохладным отстраненным сожалением. Пусть черты лица не выдавали его родства с королем, сейчас от их сходства продирал мороз по коже.  
— Потребуй он признать право крови, — задумчиво говорил тем временем Хан, — я бы мог согласиться. Ниран еще совсем сопляк... Был. — Он опять глотнул бренди, скривился, глядя в пустоту. Похоже, по принцу король искренне скорбел, но Рутаганда не мог разделить эту скорбь: судьба Вонга тревожила его куда сильнее.  
— А старший... — Хан снова качнул головой, будто удивлялся, — хорош. Карьеру сделал. Чем не наследник. Но сам все испортил.  
— Николас не убивал принца Нирана, — не выдержал Рутаганда. — Это сделала Лаура Фьямма. Голем Мертвого совета.  
О случайно сорвавшемся с губ имени Вонга он немедленно пожалел, но король как будто не обратил внимания. Пожал плечами:  
— Я знаю. Ее уже ищут. Но ошибся-то он. Знал про голема во дворце — и умолчал.  
— Он не был уверен, — возразил Рутаганда. Хан кивнул, и в его тоне смешались понимание и снисходительность:  
— Не хотел рисковать карьерой. И возможностью занять мое место.  
Посмотрел в упор, и этот холодный прозрачный взгляд Рутаганда узнал тоже.  
— Не пытайся его выгораживать. Он уже признался. Хотя и не сразу.  
— Что с ним, — спросил Рутаганда, не чувствуя ни губ, ни языка, словно они замерзли в одно мгновение.  
— Что заслужил, — равнодушно сказал Хан и запустил руку в один из невысоких деревянных ящиков, загромождавших половину стола. Показал на ладони камень неправильной формы, сверкнувший золотым блеском — камень памяти, может статься, что и тот же самый, который они с Вонгом подобрали возле обломков Тоды. Значит, король оставил его себе и нашел применение. Король сжал камень и кивнул вперед, на пустое пространство рядом с креслом Рутаганды. Там уже проступала, уплотняясь, полупрозрачная картина — еще одна допросная наложилась на эту так точно, словно комната была одна и та же. Тот же стол, те же каменные стены, увешанные железными и деревянными орудиями — больше устрашающими, чем полезными для извлечения сведений. Совсем рядом с собой, так, что приходилось выворачивать шею, чтобы смотреть, Рутаганда увидел призрачного генерал-лейтенанта Ройнара, скрестившего руки на груди — и полковника Вонга. Хотя вряд ли Вонг все еще считался полковником, уж звания-то его наверняка лишили в первую очередь: на превратившемся в черные лохмотья мундире никакого шеврона уже не было. Про камень Хан, похоже, вспомнил не с самого начала: Вонга уже начали расспрашивать, если судить по разбитым губам, наливающимся синевой ссадинам на виске и подбородке и широкой полосе крови, ползущей из-под волос по скуле.  
В допросной полно было хитроумных конструкций, каждая из которых могла бы доставить неприятностей сама по себе, но Вонга просто привязали к тяжелому стулу — так же, как Рутаганда усадил его когда-то в Нишанте. В этой незатейливости крылось оскорбительное пренебрежение: заявившего о своей королевской крови мальчишку словно не сочли достаточно важным противником, чтобы браться за него всерьез. Впрочем, серебром его все же обвесили: заведенные за спинку стула руки были скованы широкими браслетами. Глядя на эти оковы, Рутаганда подумал, что следы от них останутся куда хуже прежних тонких шрамов от веревки.  
— Своими руками пришлось сковывать, — вдруг сказал Хан, — никого другого корона к нему не подпустила бы. Пока он был не в серебре. Он что думал, покажет себя короне — и уже никто его не остановит?..  
“Слишком рано”, — вспомнил Рутаганда беззвучное движение губ Вонга. Нет, он так не думал, — проскользнула мысль и холодной тяжестью улеглась под сердцем.  
— Продолжай, Ройнар, — глухо донесся голос короля Хана оттуда, из развернувшейся в пустоте картины. — Забудь про Фьямму, ее пусть ищет Заль. Я хочу знать, как он собирался взять власть.

Допрашивали Вонга обстоятельно — и почти бесплодно. Сперва он смеялся Ройнару в лицо, потом начал поливать грязной портовой бранью, едва успевая отдышаться после каждого нового удара: Ройнар бил без магии, явно получая удовольствие, и наглость мальчишки то ли раздражала его, то ли раззадоривала. Наконец вмешался Хан, бросив:  
— Так ты ничего не добьешься.  
В воздухе сверкнула водяная струя, едва не задевшая Ройнара, обвилась вокруг шеи Вонга, сдавила, лишая воздуха. Рутаганда сжал зубы так, что заныли скулы, но взгляда не отвел. Когда водяные кольца осели и Вонг невольно открыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть, струя скользнула ему в горло, вода забурлила на губах. Он захлебывался, кашлял, плевался водой и кровью, а Рутаганда смотрел и отчужденно думал, что Хана ждет долгая мучительная смерть — и Ройнара тоже. Мысль о том, что он намерен своими руками убить не кого-нибудь, а короля Шангри, скользнула по краю сознания и исчезла, не задержавшись. Тяжесть под сердцем медленно наливалась гневным огнем.  
Вонг отдышался, криво усмехнулся — и начал говорить правду, прекрасно зная, что ни король, ни Ройнар в нее не поверят.  
— Я ничего не планировал, — сказал он, — просто ждал случая. Мне некуда было спешить.  
Водяная плеть хлестнула его по щеке, опять сжалась на горле.  
— И все же ты поспешил, — сказал Хан. Прозрачные кольца стиснулись сильнее, потом ослабли, но не отступили. — Хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты заявил о себе просто так?  
— Я испугался, — хрипло ответил Вонг, и в его голосе проскользнула такая злость, что никто в здравом уме не принял бы его слова за правду. Никто, кроме Рутаганды.  
Наверное, что-то промелькнуло на его лице, потому что Хан, сидевший напротив, спросил:  
— И как тебе?  
Рутаганда посмотрел на рассеченную ударом водяной плети щеку Вонга, на слипшиеся от воды и крови волосы, на заплывший после одного из ударов Ройнара глаз. Пожал плечами:  
— Мои люди могут лучше без всякой магии.  
— Могли, — поправил Хан. Рутаганда заставил себя усмехнуться:  
— Покажи мне их головы.  
Взгляд Хана дрогнул, скользнул в сторону. Он лгал, команда была жива — и скорее всего на свободе. На секунду Рутаганда ощутил бесконечное облегчение, и тут же к горлу подступила густая, горькая, как болотная гниль, вина: Вонгу повезло куда меньше.

Что-то грохнуло, и он не сразу понял, что это стучат в дверь там, в призрачной картине — может быть, ногой или чем-то твердым. Ройнар отошел и вернулся вместе с Синтией, обеими руками державшей деревянную коробку.  
— Это нашли при обыске в его доме, — деловито сказала она, опуская свою ношу на стол. — Возможно, кое-что вас заинтересует. Здесь есть оружие Мертвого совета.  
Призрачная деревянная коробка точно совпала с одной из тех, что сейчас стояли на столе, словно напоминала: допросная действительно та же самая.  
— Любопытно, — врастяжку проговорил Ройнар. — Спросим и об этом.  
— Поделитесь тем, что узнаете, — кивнула Синтия.  
— Вы не задержитесь послушать?  
— У меня полно своих дел. Ваш... подследственный был так любезен, что сохранил жизнь Маркусу Килу. Хочу его расспросить, пока он не окончательно пришел в себя.  
Вонг вцепился взглядом в Синтию, явно надеясь, что она скажет что-нибудь еще. Та молча отвернулась. Рутаганда сжал правую руку в кулак. Похоже, когда он был в беспамятстве, живая сталь не смогла разбудить его даже ожогом нарушенной клятвы, — но теперь то, что он видел, само по себе жгло изнутри.  
Когда за Синтией закрылась дверь допросной, Ройнар подошел к Вонгу, наклонился к его лицу:  
— Оружие Мертвого совета?  
— Трофеи, — шевельнул губами Вонг. — Я уже говорил. Я не связан с Мертвым советом.  
— Ты, может, и не связан, — снисходительно согласился Ройнар. — А как насчет твоих наемников?  
— Нет, — быстро сказал Вонг. — Они работают на меня. Ни на кого больше.  
— Работают, — хохотнул Ройнар, выпрямляясь. — Расскажи-ка, чем ты им платишь за работу?  
— Золотом из казны, — холодно откликнулся Вонг. — Тем, что на особые расходы.  
Ройнар двумя пальцами подцепил его подбородок, заставил поднять голову выше:  
— Снова врешь. О том, что ты под них лег, знает каждая собака.  
— Не под всех же, — уронил Вонг с такой неприкрытой насмешкой, что Ройнар отвесил ему пощечину, не сдержав злость. Удар пришелся по раненой щеке, и Вонг невольно вскрикнул — в первый раз за время допроса. Рутаганда подумал, что когда доберется до генерал-лейтенанта, начнет с пальцев — и прожевывать их заставит тщательно. Однако этого еще предстояло подождать, а пока — на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него и все же в совершенной недосягаемости — Ройнар осыпал Вонга ударами, пытаясь вытряхнуть из него, что представляют собой Рутаганда и его люди и почему они согласились взяться за безнадежное дело. Теперь король не вмешивался, молчал — и сейчас тоже молчал, пил бренди, без интереса глядя сквозь иллюзию. Говорил только Вонг, но то, что он говорил, Ройнара не устраивало. Он мой любовник, — говорил Вонг про Рутаганду, — мы с ним заодно; я ему доверяю, как никому больше; когда я сяду на трон, он встанет рядом с троном. Ты, наверное, рехнулся, — смеялся Ройнар, вздергивая его голову за волосы, — если ждешь, чтобы я тебе поверил; чтобы ты — и кому-то доверял?.. Давай попробуем еще раз.  
— Да я просто с ним трахался, — выплюнул Вонг после очередного удара, едва не уронившего его на пол вместе со стулом. — Мне нравятся большие члены, это ты хотел услышать? А он думал, он мне нужен. Он как пес, такое деньгами не купишь, я и платил иначе.  
Слова теперь лились из него неостановимым потоком, выплескивались, как налитая в горло вода. Вонг закашлялся, плюнул кровью:  
— Я решил, пусть он посадит меня на трон и сдохнет.  
Рутаганда на мгновение прикрыл глаза — и открыл их, когда Ройнар с издевкой сказал:  
— Теперь уже не посадит. Хотя я-то надеялся, что его смерть расстроит тебя чуть больше.  
Вонг с шумом втянул воздух — и расхохотался, откидывая голову.  
Он мог солгать? — отчетливо вспомнил Рутаганда разговор на крыше штаба в Девдане. — Твой источник?  
Ты же бывал на допросах, сам-то как думаешь?  
Я бы смог.  
Ты смог, Николас, с болезненной тоской подумал Рутаганда, тебе удалось выдать ложь за тайную, выбитую из тебя правду, но зачем? Так хотел прикрыть меня от Хана? Думал, мне удастся выкрутиться? Или просто хотел оставить своё — себе?..  
Вонг наконец перестал смеяться. Прошелестел:  
— Это хорошо. Хорошо, что так. Я ждал, вы придумаете для него что похуже.  
Они и придумали, Николас.  
— О себе бы поволновался, — заметил Ройнар. — Что ты там говорил про большие члены?  
Вот теперь у Рутаганды перехватило дыхание. Вонг в иллюзорной картине бросил взгляд на Ройнара, сощурил глаза и растянул в издевательской улыбке разбитые губы:  
— Твой не подходит.  
— Я и не претендую, — процедил тот и коротко поклонился королю. — С вашего позволения, ваше величество, я перейду к другим методам.  
— Делай что хочешь, — устало откликнулся Хан. — На что он еще годится.  
Скрежетнуло по каменному полу тяжелое кресло, призрак короля вышел за край картины, гулко хлопнула дверь.  
Рутаганда перевел взгляд на Хана, который сидел перед ним. От ярости и ненависти губы свело так, что они едва могли шевелиться:  
— Это твоя кровь!..  
— Порченая, — брезгливо уронил Хан.  
Руки сжались в кулаки сами собой, живая сталь шевельнулась, готовая к рывку. Хан слегка подался вперед, в его глазах мелькнуло любопытство. Он ждал нападения, был к нему готов, и до тех пор, пока в нем текла сила Потока, приумноженная мощью короны Шангри, любая атака не имела никакого смысла, кроме смерти. С этим спешить было некуда. Смирив живую сталь, Рутаганда заставил себя расслабиться и снова повернуть голову к иллюзии, созданной камнем. Там Ройнар, скрестив руки на груди, обходил Вонга по кругу и оценивающе разглядывал. Наконец сказал:  
— Ты думал, хуже не будет?  
Вонг коротко рассмеялся:  
— Я думал, что ты совсем не стараешься. Чего-нибудь боишься?  
Ройнар собрал в кулак его волосы, заставил запрокинуть голову:  
— Чего мне бояться? С тобой покончено, осталось только развлечься.  
Вонг скосил на него глаза, и Ройнар как будто не выдержал этого взгляда, оттолкнул голову так, что Вонг ударился затылком о спинку стула.  
— Мне ты уже не нужен, но я полюбуюсь.  
— И кто будет развлекаться? — презрительно бросил Вонг. — Дознаватели? Гвардейцы? Они не рискнут поднять руку на королевского ублюдка. Мало ли как все обернется.  
— Не глупи, — заметил Ройнар. Отошел, стягивая испачканные его кровью перчатки. — Уж ты-то знаешь, что у меня найдутся люди, которым будет плевать, кто ты такой. Не только у тебя есть ручная свора.  
Он вышел за подрагивающий, плывущий край илюзии к двери допросной. Вонг сплюнул кровь, закрыл глаза и медленно перекатил голову от плеча к плечу. Пытается расслабиться и дать себе отдых, — понял Рутаганда, с неотрывным вниманием наблюдая, как глубоко и ровно он вдыхает и выдыхает. Через пару минут Вонг вскинул голову, пробежался взглядом по стенам, не особенно интересуясь орудиями для допроса: все они были давно ему знакомы. Посмотрел перед собой — видимо, на стол, за которым раньше сидел Хан, — и оцепенел. Мгновение спустя Рутаганда сообразил: мальчик заметил камень памяти.  
— Нет, — беззвучно шевельнулись губы Вонга, — нет, нет!..  
Он дернулся так, словно надеялся высвободить руки, приложив достаточно силы. Выругался, дернулся снова. Тяжело хлопнула дверь, и Вонг замер, опустив голову.  
Ройнар вернулся с троими типами самого отвратительного облика. У одного из них место правого глаза занимал кривой узел шрамов, второй имел вид деревенского дурачка из тех, что не годятся ни на какую работу кроме как ворочать камни, и все время ухмылялся. Третий длинным носом и сведенными к переносице глазами походил на рыбу-меч. Рутаганда запомнил всех с одного взгляда.  
— Вот этот. — Ройнар небрежно махнул рукой в сторону Вонга. — Развлекайтесь.  
— Как бы его, — с задумчивой деловитостью сказал одноглазый. Осмотрелся: — Ну-ка, дурень, притащи вон то.  
Он смотрел в угол, и здоровяк пошел туда, куда он показывал, чтобы вернуться с деревянными козлами. Рутаганда смотрел, как трое уебков споро и ловко отвязывают Вонга от стула, устраивают на этих козлах в неудобной и унизительной позе — со вполне понятными целями — и привязывают заново, попутно сдирая с него остатки одежды. Из-под разорванной рубашки выпал и закачался над полом черный резной медальон, и Рутаганда вновь ненадолго прикрыл глаза.  
— Ну-ка. — Ройнар наклонился, дернул. Деревянная цепочка с сухим треском лопнула, медальон остался у него на ладони. — Что за мусор? Даже не амулет, пустышка. Это что, тебе твой пес подарил?  
— Я сам взял, — процедил Вонг, вскинув голову. — Мне не нужны подарки.  
Ройнар пожал плечами, бросил медальон на пол и раздавил каблуком.  
— Он тебе все равно больше не понадобится.  
Рутаганда невольно присмотрелся, но теперь уже никаких обломков на каменном полу не было.  
— Ты будешь умирать медленно, — вдруг сказал Вонг с ледяной ненавистью. — А я буду смотреть.  
Подручных Ройнара он словно не замечал, как ничего не значащих марионеток.  
Ройнар хмыкнул:  
— А с чего ты взял, что сам-то проживешь долго.  
— Вы меня даже не покалечили, — равнодушно, как будто не о себе, уронил Вонг. — Зачем-то я вам нужен.  
Ройнар скривился и отошел, пропал за краем картины, так ничего и не ответив. Вонг опустил голову; волосы поползли по плечам, упали вниз, скрывая лицо. В своем безнадежном, беспомощном положении он все еще сохранял самообладание и находил силы огрызаться на Ройнара. Рутаганда восхитился бы, если бы его не рвали изнутри воспоминания: купи, сказал торговец с кожей такой же темной, как у него самого, тебе пригодится. Что он делает, спросил Вонг, держа медальон на ладони, исполняет желания?.. Чьи? Того, кто купил, или того, кто носит?..  
Еще Рутаганда вспомнил, как гадал: кричал бы Вонг, хвати им в Нишанте времени, или цедил оскорбления, или молчал, стиснув зубы?..  
Теперь ему предстояло узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

Вонг не кричал. Он шумно, тяжело дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, дергаясь на козлах от грубых толчков, и Рутаганда все крепче сжимал челюсти, слушая этот звук. Непрошеные воспоминания по-прежнему лезли в голову, метались и галдели, как птицы над падалью: ты все равно хочешь узнать, как бы это было, — усмехнулся одними губами Вонг; твои желания меня устраивают, — и подбросил резной черный медальон на узкой ладони; Ройнар, который предлагал тебе покровительство? — спросил Рутаганда, и Вонг пожал плечами: не думаю, что он об этом помнит. Снова выплыло из мешанины воспоминаний фарфорово-бледное лицо, прозрачные глаза, изогнувшиеся в улыбке красивые губы: ты все равно хочешь узнать. Твои желания меня устраивают.  
А теперь, Николас? — подумал Рутаганда и чуть не застонал вслух от невыносимой боли, скрутившей внутренности. Когда живая сталь пыталась забрать себе все сразу — и то было легче.  
Он заставлял себя смотреть, не отводя глаза, но взгляд все время останавливался на волосах Вонга — спутанных, грязных, слипшихся от крови. Рутаганда говорил себе: это все не страшно, Николас может привести их в порядок одним прикосновением силы Потока — да и без нее дело нехитрое; привиделась пена мыльного раствора на ладонях, плеск воды в каменной ванне, ленивые движения Вонга, подставлявшего голову то так, то этак. Сейчас он окаменел под прикосновениями грубых чужих рук, неспособный ничего сделать. Здоровяк, пристроившийся к нему после одноглазого, накрутил слипшиеся пряди на кулак, дернул, заставив Вонга запрокинуть голову так, что шея болезненно напряглась. Грязными руками, отстраненно думал Рутаганда, испачкают еще хуже; ничего, это все несложно исправить.  
— Обрежьте ему волосы, — вдруг сказал невидимый Ройнар.  
— Держать будет неудобно, — простодушно возразил здоровяк. Ройнар погано хохотнул:  
— И правда. Тогда потом.

Когда все трое наигрались, рыбомордый шагнул к стене, осмотрел висящие на ней орудия и сдернул с крюка тяжелые железные ножницы. Одноглазый скрутил волосы Вонга в толстый жгут, ножницы подцепили этот жгут у шеи и тяжело, с натугой скрежетнули. Вонг уронил голову таким безвольным движением, что невозможно было понять, в сознании ли он. Одноглазый бросил обрезанные пряди на пол, отошел, вернулся с ведром воды и выплеснул ее на Вонга. Когда тот поднял лицо, глаза снова сверкнули ненавистью.  
— Похоже, тебе мало, — раздался голос Ройнара.  
— Может, чего покрупнее взять, — хмыкнул одноглазый, кивнув на стену. — Глядишь, ему и понравится.  
— Или тебе просто ласки не хватает? — Ройнар опять появился на виду, подошел к Вонгу. — Как тебя звал твой пес? Дыркой, соской? Он ведь дикарь какой-то, а? Из Аксума или еще дальше? Ну? Как он тебя называл?  
На окровавленном лице Вонга расцвела такая ясная нежная улыбка, что Рутаганда всерьез встревожился за его рассудок. С этой улыбкой Вонг отчетливо произнес:  
— Не твое дело.  
Очередную затрещину он как будто вовсе не заметил.

— Хватит. — Призрачная картина погасла, когда Хан сжал камень в ладони. Рутаганда вздрогнул: он успел забыть и про короля, и про то, что удобно — если не считать крепления — сидит в кресле. Перед глазами все еще стояло лицо Вонга, разбитые, черные от засохшей крови губы и непривычно короткая прядь мокрых волос, шрамом перечеркнувшая глаз и щеку.  
— Они там развлекались дальше, — равнодушно сказал Хан, — но с тебя уже довольно.  
От этого безразличного тона вновь продернуло холодом, так знакомо он прозвучал. Кто наводил здесь порядок? — вдруг подумал Рутаганда, скользя по стенам плывущим непослушным взглядом. Вонг в Черном доме убирал за собой сам, благо это не стоило ему труда — но здесь?.. Вряд ли Хан стал бы призывать Поток, чтобы очистить пол в допросной. К тому же он ушел раньше. Этот пустой вопрос почему-то казался важным, держался в разуме, как рыболовный крючок в рыбьей губе, и не хотел уходить.  
— Я бы и еще посмотрел, — возразил он непослушным, словно чужим голосом. Хан покачал головой, словно видел пустую браваду насквозь и отметал как неважную.  
— Он пока жив.  
Рутаганда невольно сглотнул, только теперь понимая, что избегал об этом задумываться.  
— Ты сможешь его забрать, — скучно сказал Хан. — В запечатанном серебре, но какая тебе разница.  
— Что хочешь взамен? — спросил Рутаганда. То, что он способен говорить так ровно и отчужденно, удивило бы его самого, если бы он еще мог удивляться. Но затопившая сердце густая черная ярость не оставляла места ни удивлению, ни даже надежде. Рутаганда знал, что согласится на любые условия, лишь бы Вонг остался в живых, остальное не имело значения.  
— Хорошо, — уронил Хан. — Я не ошибся.  
— Не так быстро. Что, если ты торгуешь мертвецом? — эти слова отдались ядовитой горечью на языке. — Я хочу убедиться, что он жив.  
— Убедишься, — кивнул Хан.  
Стало чуть полегче.  
Хан подался вперед, готовый рассказывать — и вновь откинулся на спинку кресла, когда в дверь коротко стукнули.  
— Ну?  
— Прошу меня простить, ваше величество. — В допросную вошла Синтия Заль, на этот раз без тяжелого груза в руках. Скользнула по Рутаганде пустым взглядом — таким он сам порой окидывал не слишком интересных пленных Юлии и Вебера. — Срочные донесения от разведчиков.  
Она с легким поклоном опустила перед королем стопку бумаг. Похоже, донесения и впрямь были срочные, потому что Хан тут же принялся быстро их листать. Синтия прислонилась бедром к столу, рассеянно покосилась на громоздившиеся на нем ящики, запустила пальцы в один из них.  
— Ваше величество, а что с этим оружием? Ройнар так и не узнал, откуда оно у них?  
На ее ладони тускло мерцали четыре шарика серебряного дыма — крупные, улучшенные Ханной. Король поднял голову, и Рутаганда понял, что сейчас произойдет, за мгновение до того, как обтянутые серой перчаткой стальные пальцы Синтии сжались, ломая два шарика сразу. Хан вдохнул серебряный дым, еще два шарика треснули в пальцах Синтии и упали в шкатулку с короной, тут же окутав ее мерцающим облаком и потушив блеск камней. Глухо стукнула деревянная крышка.

У кожаного ремня не было шансов против живой стали. Рутаганда прыгнул на стол, роняя все, что попалось на пути: стакан с бренди, к которому он так и не прикоснулся, хрустальный графин, ящики с оружием, — и уже сознавая, что Хану повезло. Убивать его долго не было времени. Те секунды, пока король, выпучив глаза, хватал ртом воздух, должны были стать для него последними. Сейчас его величество Хан был обычным немолодым человеком, не ждавшим ни предательства, ни внезапной атаки, — и его шея сломалась так же просто, как сломалась бы у любого, если резко повернуть его голову обеими руками.

— Где он? — Рутаганда соскочил со стола и шагнул к Синтии, тут же забыв про труп. — Я спрашиваю, где он?! Какого хера ты им позволила?!.  
— Не ори, Дес, — негромко сказала та, и Рутаганда сообразил, что кричит. — Против двоих я бы не потянула. Ройнар забрал его в Черный дом. Сейчас мы у меня. Под управлением внешней разведки. Отсюда можно пройти под землей… И кстати, твои должны быть в порядке. Они ушли раньше, чем я пришла с обыском. Хотя я промедлила совсем немного.  
Ее ровный спокойный голос не утихомиривал гнев, но помогал ему не выплеснуться раньше времени. Синтия откинула крышку шкатулки, каким-то чудом устоявшей на столе. Провела ладонью над короной и отдернула руку. Потерла пальцы, словно прикоснулась к огню.  
— Корона ждет его, значит, он еще жив.  
Рутаганда потер лицо:  
— Пойдешь со мной. Покажешь дорогу.  
— Нет, — качнула головой Синтия. — Я останусь здесь и присмотрю за королевским имуществом. И отдам кое-какие распоряжения. У нас не так уж много времени. Твой мальчик должен надеть корону раньше, чем кто-то об этом узнает, а с собой ты ее не возьмешь.  
Она была права; Рутаганда как раз попытался поднять шкатулку со стола и не смог, сколько бы силы ни прикладывал.  
— Пока есть наследник королевской крови, никто другой ее не получит. — Синтия поддернула рукав платья. — Сделаем так…  
Из-под рукава выскользнула и затрепетала в воздухе знакомая стрекоза, устремилась к двери.  
— Иди, — сказала Синтия. — Не теряй время. И имей в виду: здесь пройдешь свободно, но под Черным домом может быть охрана.  
— Пускай, — оскалился Рутаганда. Бросил взгляд на рассыпанное по полу оружие, подобрал что попало под руку, рассовал по карманам.  
Прежде, чем выйти из допросной, он взял золотистый камень памяти и сжал в стальной ладони. Между пальцев просеялась тонкой вуалью золотая пыль и тихо осела на пол.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава девятнадцатая, в которой исполняются почти все желания**

Стрекоза летела по широким тоннелям, то исчезая во тьме очередного поворота, то снова возникая возле цепочки слабых ламп, тянувшихся под сводами. Стальные крылья ловили отблески больного тусклого света, и это мерцание вело Рутаганду глубже и глубже под землю. Он все еще не вышел из владений внешней разведки и никакой охраны пока не встретил, но окованные железом деревянные двери допросных комнат, секретных архивов и тайных хранилищ сменились толстыми решетками, за которыми едва виднелись низкие вонючие норы — камеры заключенных. Эти норы у Синтии не пустовали. Рутаганда не знал, кем были раньше запертые здесь люди — лазутчиками соседей, предателями из местных, не попавшимися Вонгу, случайными свидетелями, ничего не знавшими и неудачно оставшимися в живых. Теперь это было уже неважно: подземелья лишили их рассудка. Кто-то подвывал или поскуливал, кто-то бесплодно дергал прутья решетки, кто-то бубнил под нос — то ли пел, то ли молился.  
Рутаганде не было до них дела — его гнал вперед страх опоздать. Сердце разрывали ярость и отчаяние: ярость требовала чужой страшной смерти, отчаяние твердило, что ее будет недостаточно.  
Когда дорогу заступил призрак, казавшийся почти прозрачным, от гнева перехватило горло. Сиро поднял руку и сжал кулак, словно хотел поймать стрекозу. На мгновение Рутаганде померещилось, что и поймал, но та пролетела сквозь пальцы. Ее крылья беспорядочно задергались, стальная тварь потеряла высоту и села на неровные камни стены.  
До сих пор Рутаганда ни с чем подобным не сталкивался, но выяснять, что случилось, было некогда.  
— Съеби нахер, — сказал он, не сбавляя шага и намереваясь подхватить стрекозу. — Ты уже сделал все, что мог.  
Ответа он не ждал, но хриплый непослушный голос из ближайшей зарешеченной камеры вдруг медленно проговорил:  
— Ты все сделал сам, — и Рутаганду как будто снова вморозило в лед. Лучше бы он подумал об этом без чужой помощи, промелькнула отстраненная сухая мысль, и лучше бы позже.  
Стальное лезвие сорвалось с пальцев, прошло между толстыми прутьями и вонзилось в горло говорившего. Еле видное в полутьме тело, закутанное в ветхое тряпье, рухнуло на пол камеры, от шеи поползла черная лужа крови. Лезвие вернулось в ладонь, Рутаганда развернулся к призраку. Тот пожал плечами и взмахнул рукой так, словно приказывал музыкантам играть.  
— Инугами, — просипел еще один непослушный, отвыкший от человеческой речи голос из темноты.  
— Выведи его, — подхватил другой.  
— Я покажу. — Теперь говорила женщина. Эти голоса принадлежали безумцам, давно перешедшим со слов на звериный вой и плач, все они подрагивали, ускользали, словно не могли подчиняться долго.  
— Пошел нахер, — сказал Рутаганда призраку. — Не до вас.  
Сиро недобро улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Я знаю, где он, — донеслось из очередной клетки.  
— Николас Вонг.  
— Ты не сможешь с ним выйти.  
— Тебя остановят.  
— Мы можем помочь.  
Жутковатая разноголосица ползла под каменными сводами, резала слух, проникала в разум ядовитыми каплями сомнения. Неизвестно, что с Вонгом, он может быть без сознания, охраны может оказаться слишком много… Рутаганда тряхнул головой, не в силах понять: мыслит он здраво или поддается чужой воле, как уже поддались ей забытые в катакомбах умалишенные.  
— Мне незачем лгать, — донесся издалека слабый шепот.  
— Мне нужен Инугами, — тихое старческое дребезжание.  
— С чего он будет мне помогать? — не сдержался Рутаганда, и Сиро улыбнулся снова, теперь почти грустно.  
— Будет. — Опять тот же шепот. — Он тоже решит, что это моя вина.  
Рутаганда подумал секунду.  
— Скажи мне свое имя. Если ты врешь, я найду способ тебя достать.  
В тоннеле ненадолго повисла тишина, умолкли даже скулившие и всхлипывавшие безумцы. Потом отчетливый, почти разумный и все же недостаточно твердый голос совсем рядом проговорил:  
— Сёго Макисима.  
Призрак дрогнул, на мгновение его очертания исказились, словно он готов был развеяться. Имя оказалось настоящее. Рутаганда прикрыл глаза — и махнул рукой.  
— Хер с тобой, веди.  
Стрекозу он подобрал и сунул в карман: летать она по-прежнему не хотела. Глубоко внутри слабо шевельнулось любопытство: как Сиро остановил живую сталь?.. Почему он оказался способен управлять людьми?.. Эти вопросы, далекие и неважные, как будто пытались отвлечь Рутаганду — и не могли.  
Сиро повел его обратно, туда, где вместо решеток камеры еще были закрыты тяжелыми деревянными дверями, а лампы под сводами давали чуть больше света: здесь держали тех заключенных, которые пока еще представляли для Синтии интерес. Нужную дверь Рутаганда заметил раньше, чем Сиро махнул в ее сторону: на темном дереве слабо поблескивали знаки, нанесенные раствором соли, таким густым, что в нем растворились не все кристаллы. Вероятно, сам призрак даже подойти к этой двери не мог, не то что войти в камеру.  
Соль Рутаганда небрежно стер рукавом, разрушая знаки, замок выбил стальным кулаком. Пнул дверь, окликнул в непроглядную темноту:  
— Эй, там. Ходить можешь?  
Призрак терся поблизости, но пробраться в камеру не пытался; Рутаганда не удивился бы, если бы Синтия расписала там соляными узорами все стены и пол. В темноте раздался шорох, сопровождающий неторопливое движение, и наконец Инугами насмешливо спросил:  
— Что, ты и на внешнюю разведку тоже работаешь?  
— Выходи или я тебя сам вытащу, — бросил Рутаганда. Спорить с темнотой не хотелось, ждать не было времени. Шорох повторился, за ним последовали шаги. Перешагнув порог, Инугами прикрыл глаза, отвыкшие от света, и придержался за стену в дверном проеме. Следов допроса на нем почти не было видно, но это ни о чем не говорило: Синтия всегда работала чисто. Сиро скользнул мимо Рутаганды, коснулся виска Инугами — призрачные пальцы провалились сквозь кожу. Тот открыл глаза и безнадежно сказал:  
— А я-то думал, что больше тебя не увижу.  
Это было явно адресовано не Рутаганде. Призрак беззвучно зашевелил губами, Инугами прислонился плечом к стене, кивнул пару раз, потом нахмурился:  
— Райна? Что с ней?  
Рутаганда вспомнил, что Райной звали зверодевку. Было бы о ком переживать. Сиро сказал еще что-то, и усталое равнодушное лицо исказилось гневом.  
— Что?! — Инугами развернулся и сквозь призрака ударил кулаком в камень. — Какого хера?! Макисима!..  
Если бы Рутаганда сомневался в том, что призрак назвал настоящее имя, теперь этих сомнений не осталось бы.  
Сиро опустил ладонь на сбитые об камень костяшки Инугами — так, будто хотел стереть с кулака кровь. Оглянулся на Рутаганду и пожал плечами. “Этого я и ожидал”, — говорил его взгляд.  
Мгновение спустя он исчез.  
Инугами глубоко вздохнул. Обеими руками потер глаза и лоб, задержал ладони на несколько секунд. Потом уронил руки, расправил плечи и хмуро глянул на Рутаганду.  
— Оружие есть?  
За эти секунды он набрался бодрости, как будто успел отдохнуть после камеры или повидаться с целителем. Рутаганда перебрал по карманам то, что прихватил с собой после убийства Хана. Отдал Инугами несколько шариков серебряного дыма и капель тьмы, пару лунных бомб, огненный жезл, случайно попавшийся под руку — сам он все равно не любил пользоваться жезлами. Спросил:  
— Куда делся твой приятель?  
— Мой… — Инугами скривился, невесело усмехнулся. — Сейчас он — это я. В некотором смысле. Я знаю, куда идти. Я сделаю то, что он тебе пообещал. И я…  
— Заткнись, — сказал Рутаганда, чтобы не услышать “сожалею”. — И пошевеливайся.

Когда они вновь проходили мимо клеток безумцев, вернувшихся к своим невнятным причитаниям, любопытство все-таки прорвалось сквозь мутные волны отчаяния и даже немного прояснило разум.  
— Как он разговаривал? Он может управлять людьми? — спросил Рутаганда, и Инугами понял вопрос без уточнений; видно, призрак и впрямь стал сейчас его частью.  
— Не людьми, — неохотно ответил он. — Не только людьми.  
Рутаганда бросил вопросительный взгляд, и Инугами, поморщившись, пояснил:  
— Теми, кто не может ясно думать сам. Они будут думать то, что он пожелает. Или говорить, или делать. Я запретил ему использовать это без моего ведома… Т-твою мать. — Он ударил кулаком по стене, не сбавляя шага.  
Возможно, Сиро сказал ему что-нибудь вроде “Ну и что”, — отстраненно подумал Рутаганда. Кажется, он хотел спросить о чем-то еще, но забыл о чем: опять накатил отчаянный страх опоздать и найти уже не Вонга, но то, что от него осталось. Вспомнилось: “Если бы ты меня убил в Нишанте, ты бы и отпустить меня толком не смог”. Рутаганде не доводилось слышать, чтобы маги Потока превращались после смерти в голодных призраков, подобных Сиро, — но если, не упокоенные правильно, они оставались в мире, значило ли это, что в худшем случае и Вонг мог бы… Рутаганда стиснул зубы и глубоко вздохнул, запрещая себе об этом думать. Он найдет мальчика живым и отдаст ему корону Шангри. Или его — короне.

Подземелья почти не менялись, разве что вместо клеток с заключенными теперь тянулись глухие каменные стены, поворот следовал за поворотом. Рутаганда уже начал жалеть, что поверил обещаниям Сиро, когда им наконец встретились трое солдат — в черной форме военной полиции. Охранники успели заметить незваных гостей, но не успели даже выхватить оружие.  
— Наконец-то, — пробормотал Рутаганда, прикладывая об стену сразу двоих. Инугами сломал руку своему противнику, ударил его по шее ребром ладони, лишая сознания. Сказал:  
— Еще далеко.  
Рутаганда успел только выругаться сквозь зубы, когда охраны прибавилось и о разговорах пришлось забыть.  
Инугами дрался безжалостно, но аккуратно: каждый его удар достигал цели, выводя противника из строя, но ни один не был смертельным. Рутаганда не стремился оставлять за спиной тех, кто встретит их на обратном пути или позовет подмогу, поэтому разбивал головы и сворачивал шеи. Инугами несколько раз косился на тела, но молчал.  
Вновь появился Сиро, отправился вперед; он то ускользал за очередной поворот, то возвращался и показывал жестами: чисто, — или: трое навстречу, — или: подождите. Однообразное движение, то и дело перемежаемое такими же однообразными драками, погрузило сознание Рутаганды в вязкое оцепенение, подобие больного полусна, в котором невозможно ни прекратить то, что делаешь, ни достичь цели. Потянулись крепкие деревянные двери; катакомбы под Черным домом Рутаганда знал лучше и понял, что они подходят со стороны архивов и арсенала: клетки с заключенными были в другой стороне. Время утекало сквозь пальцы; показалось, что он уже опоздал, ничего уже не исправить.  
Сиро вдруг замер у приоткрытой двери впереди. Рутаганда услышал взрыв пьяного хохота, Сиро исчез, пройдя сквозь дверь, потом появился снова. Приложил палец к губам, скверно улыбнулся, глядя на Рутаганду, и сделал приглашающий жест.

В каменной комнате, превращенной в караульную, на тяжелом темном столе разложена была нехитрая снедь, стояли бутылки с вином. Одноглазый, здоровяк и рыбомордый расположились вокруг стола, и один их вид наконец позволил ярости затопить разум и выплеснуться наружу разрушительной, обжигающей волной.  
Когда Рутаганда пришел в себя, все трое еще были живы: рыбомордый скулил в углу, прижимая к груди переломанные руки, одноглазый пытался доползти до свалившихся под стол коротких ножен с кинжалом, подтягиваясь на локтях, здоровяк лежал без сознания. Будь Рутаганда моложе или испытывай больше уважения к законам той земли, где вырос, он бы оборвал всем троим яйца и принес Николасу. Но таскать с собой поганую чужую плоть не было нужды: применение ей можно было найти не сходя с места. Рутаганда пинком перевернул одноглазого на спину, присел над ним, дернул ткань штанов. Сжал яйца вместе с обвисшим хером в стальном кулаке и под истошный нечеловеческий вой рывком отвел руку в сторону.  
Чтобы забить содержимое кулака уебку в глотку, пришлось сломать ему челюсть.  
— Что ты творишь, — словно издалека, сквозь окутавший голову кровавый туман, донесся голос Инугами. Рутаганда обернулся через плечо, увидел, как шевелятся губы Сиро, как лицо Инугами искажается гримасой, в которой отвращение противоестественным образом мешается с пониманием. Бросил сквозь зубы: “Почти закончил”, — и пошел к забившемуся в угол рыбомордому.  
Минуту спустя, остановившись на пороге комнаты, в которой остались три окровавленных, утративших человеческий облик куска мяса, Рутаганда бросил внутрь несколько мелких бомб, захлопнул дверь и отошел. Дверь вздрогнула от взрыва; теперь тела за ней должны были превратиться в такую кашу, что никто не смог бы узнать, как они умерли — и понять, за что. Ярость немного утихла, насытившись, но отчаяние не отступило: “Ты все сделал сам”, — вспомнился хриплый голос безумца из-за решетки, ядовитым дымом протек по горлу в сердце. Рутаганда догнал Инугами, успевшего за это время успокоить нескольких солдат военной полиции, прибежавших на крики. Инугами не сказал ни слова, просто кивнул и пошел вперед.

Они нашли Вонга там, где Рутаганда и предполагал: в одной из зарешеченных нор, занятых подследственными военной полиции. Рутаганда не удивился бы, увидев в соседних норах знакомые лица тех немногих, кто попадал к Вонгу на допрос и оставался после этого в живых, — но не смог никого вспомнить. Если бы кто-то из других заключенных сказал хоть одно осмысленное слово, умер бы так же, как погиб безумец, заговоривший с ним первым, но здесь, похоже, вменяемых не осталось. Сиро показал на одну из клеток — и удержал Инугами движением руки, словно того и впрямь могло остановить неощутимое призрачное прикосновение. Рутаганда, едва не споткнувшись на ровном месте, сделал последние несколько шагов и сорвал с решетки замок.  
Вонг лежал на голом камне, свернувшись клубком, и ни скрежет металла, ни шаги не заставили его пошевелиться. Рутаганда рухнул возле него на колени, осторожно взял за плечи, потянул распрямиться и приподняться. Отвел с разбитого, заплывшего синяками лица короткие пряди, слипшиеся от крови и грязи. Позвал, забыв о том, что кто-то есть рядом:  
— Николас, звезда моя. Очнись.  
По пути, убеждая себя в том, что обязательно найдет Вонга живым, он не раз представлял этот момент. В его воображении Вонг то обливал его грязной бранью, то пытался ударить или молча отворачивался, как от неприятного чужака. Рутаганда принимал все как должное: если сам он был готов убить себя за то, что сотворил собственными руками, что же должен был думать о нем Вонг.  
Ресницы, тоже склеенные кровью, дрогнули, с трудом разделились. В прозрачных глазах чистой искрой сверкнула неожиданная, неуместная радость.  
— Ты жив, — шевельнулись покрытые сухой темной коркой губы. Корка треснула, потекла сукровица, Вонг этого даже не заметил. — Ты правда жив.  
Он с усилием поднял руку — звякнула цепь, соединявшая оковы, — и слабо прикоснулся к лицу Рутаганды. Безвольно уронил голову к плечу и обмяк, не сомневаясь, что Рутаганда его подхватит. Рутаганда подхватил, сглотнул все слова, комом вставшие в горле, и огляделся по сторонам. Ни одной подходящей тряпки тут не было, а лохмотья, в которые превратилась одежда Вонга, не прикрывали почти ничего. Он собирался отпустить мальчика ненадолго, встать и найти что-нибудь подходящее, но рядом упал черный форменный плащ, наверняка снятый с кого-то из убитых солдат.  
— Время, — сказал Инугами и отошел. Рутаганда и сам знал: времени нет даже на то, чтобы снять окованные серебром браслеты. Их пришлось бы ломать, а это требовало осторожности. Заворачивая Вонга в плащ, поднимая на руки — бережно, так, чтобы причинить как можно меньше боли, — он медленно, тяжело осознавал: тот просто не понял, что на самом деле произошло. Он не видел призрака рядом со зверодевкой — и о том, что ее держал при себе Инугами и девка сорвалась в бега, когда его взяли по наводке Рутаганды, тоже не успел узнать: Рутаганда не рассказал сразу, а потом стало не до того. Вонгу некого было обвинить в случившемся — кроме уже убитого оборотня и Лауры Фьяммы, голема Мертвого совета.  
Глухая тоска подступила к горлу, мешая сделать вдох; я должен ему рассказать, — безнадежно подумал Рутаганда и крепче прижал к себе драгоценную ношу.

Драться он теперь не мог и на обратном пути отбиваться от охраны Инугами пришлось в одиночку. Сперва он справлялся, чередуя кулаки и огненный жезл, но это не могло продолжаться вечно: в конце концов Инугами ранили в плечо — не опасно, но левая рука вышла из строя. Пришлось под прикрытием капель тьмы, давших им небольшую фору, отступить в неприметный боковой коридор, хотя Сиро хмурился и качал головой.  
Коридор оказался тупиком.  
— Скверно, — еле слышно сказал Инугами, пока Рутаганда помогал ему остановить кровь, перед этим бережно устроив Вонга у стены. — Что будешь делать?  
Равнодушие, с которым он задал вопрос, могло бы взбесить Рутаганду, но сейчас было не до того.  
Сигнал тревоги он послал в живую сталь просто для проверки, ни на что особенно не рассчитывая. До сих пор он безотчетно надеялся, что команда успела убраться подальше, а значит, их сталь все равно не услышала бы обращения. Когда к нему вернулся ответом размеренный пульс, такой сильный и ясный, словно по меньшей мере двое из отряда находились где-то поблизости, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, коснулся уха — и только теперь понял, что капля, прятавшаяся в изгибе ушной раковины, пропала после атаки Хана, когда живая сталь пыталась спасти Рутаганду и спастись сама, торопливо латая раны. С тех пор Рутаганде было не до того, чтобы проверять связь.  
Новая капля заняла свое место в ухе и тут же задрожала, отдавая ровный голос Бабангиды:  
— Ну ты и мудак. Мы уже думали, ты накрылся.  
— Дес, ты в подземельях? — озабоченно перебила Юлия. — Где?  
— Под Черным домом. Вы?  
— Рядом, — бросил Бабангида. — Направление понял.  
— Поспешите, — с облегчением сказал Рутаганда.  
— Повезло, — заметил Инугами все так же равнодушно.

Потом все было просто: кулаки Бабангиды и Юлины молнии обеспечили им такое подавляющее преимущество, что Рутаганда мог спокойно идти по коридорам с Вонгом на руках, даже не сбавляя шага и не опасаясь, что кто-нибудь сможет до него добраться. Инугами дошел с ними до границы владений Синтии. При встрече Юлия глянула на него с любопытством, но спрашивать ничего не стала. Там, где начинались подземелья управления внешней разведки, Инугами замедлил шаг и остановился. Рутаганда оглянулся.  
— Король из него выйдет херовый, — безучастно сказал Инугами, кивнув на Вонга. — Но тебе на это, я думаю, плевать. Так что просто передай: если он продолжит в том же духе, его сдадут Мертвому совету свои. Големы умеют убеждать.  
— Разберемся, — процедил сквозь зубы Рутаганда. Инугами невесело усмехнулся:  
— Посмотрим. И вот еще что…  
Он помолчал, бросил короткий взгляд на Юлию с Бабангидой.  
— Того, что вышло, я не хотел. Но если он снова будет убивать невинных, я его остановлю.  
Он развернулся и шагнул в залитый непроглядной тьмой узкий проход, возле которого ждал Сиро. Призрак шевельнул губами — Рутаганде показалось: “Увидимся”, — и тоже исчез.

— Дес. — Юлия пошла рядом с Рутагандой, когда он направился мимо клеток умалишенных вперед, туда, где ждала Вонга корона Шангри. Бабангида шел с другой стороны, и их присутствие успокаивало, заставляло поверить, что все уже почти в порядке. — Теперь-то мы можем узнать, что за херня?  
— Как вы свалили? — спросил вместо ответа Рутаганда и не удивился, услышав, что в дом на улице Железных крыльев прилетела стальная стрекоза. Из отряда Исабель знал только Бабангида, и о новой встрече Рутаганда рассказать не успел, было не до того. Но в ее живой стали с давних времен была капля стали Рутаганды, и это заставило их послушаться короткой команды “Немедленно уходите в порт”, сказанной незнакомым женским голосом. Они встали и ушли, не тратя времени даже на сборы. В порту их зацепил Скат — и смог убедить в том, что знаком и с Вонгом, и с Рутагандой, и не желает им зла. “Чего вы не знаете?”, — опять вспомнил Рутаганда и подумал, что нужно будет выяснить, не берет ли приятель Вонга золото еще и у Синтии: слишком уж удачным выходило совпадение. Несколько часов они сидели в надежном месте, не зная, что происходит, пока новая стрекоза не принесла записку: “Р. и В. арестованы, сидите тихо”.  
Синтия тоже не знала почти никого из отряда: этого приказа они уже не послушались.  
Юлия потребовала, чтобы Скат показал им дорогу в катакомбах — и тот не отказался, узнав, что у Вонга неприятности, но сам с ними не пошел: все равно ничего, что помогло бы ему справиться с солдатами в подземельях, а тем более с магами, он не умел. Вебер и Бун остались охранять растерянную Ханну, а Бабангида и Юлия отправились выяснять, в чем дело.  
— Что вы собирались делать? — не сдержался Рутаганда, и Юлия пожала плечами с великолепной невозмутимостью:  
— Что понадобится.  
Рутаганда усмехнулся. Юлия кивнула на Вонга, так и не пришедшего в себя:  
— Как он?  
— Будет в порядке, — хмуро сказал Рутаганда. Бабангида замедлил шаг:  
— Куда мы идем?  
— За короной, — устало сказал Рутаганда. Вонг шевельнулся у него в руках, но глаза не открыл.

В знакомой допросной Синтия сидела за столом и читала какие-то бумаги. Разбросанное оружие вернулось в коробки, орудия пыток пропали со стен — она подумала даже об этом. Тело короля Хана так и лежало возле стола. В кармане Рутаганды завозилась стрекоза, выбралась и метнулась к Синтии. Та приняла ее на руку, окинула вошедших взглядом и поднялась из-за стола. Кивнула Бабангиде, вздернувшему бровь, деловито сказала:  
— Пойдемте, у меня найдется для вас пара дел.  
— Идите, — кивнул Рутаганда, поймав их взгляды.  
Когда дверь допросной закрылась за ними, он осторожно устроил Вонга в кресле, сбросил на плечи капюшон плаща, в который тот был завернут. Позвал:  
— Николас!.. — но у Вонга даже не дрогнули ресницы. Рутаганда присел перед ним на стол и высвободил из-под плаща его руки. Без усилия сломал стальными пальцами цепь, соединявшую оковы, и осторожно ощупал один из браслетов, ища стыки. Только теперь, в пустой комнате, ему ударила в нос вонь крови и нечистот, сквозь которую слабо, едва уловимо проступал знакомый запах юного моря. Рутаганда помедлил, ожидая, когда успокоится пульс и выровняется дыхание, и сжал браслет, позволяя стали пробраться в стык и взломать его изнутри. Браслет лопнул, Вонг дернулся: острый край надлома задел и без того израненное запястье. Рутаганда бросил железо на пол, погладил мальчика по волосам и взялся за другую руку.  
Когда серебряный контур разомкнулся полностью, корона в открытой шкатулке замерцала, наливаясь светом.  
— Николас, — опять позвал Рутаганда. Бесполезно: Вонг так и не пришел в себя. Рутаганда развернулся на столе и потянулся к шкатулке. В ладонь, занесенную над украшенным камнями обручем, толкнулась волна злой обжигающей силы, и он вспомнил, как Синтия терла пальцы, даже не успев прикоснуться к короне. Помедлил и протянул другую руку, живую.  
Металл обруча обжег ладонь так, будто был раскален докрасна, боль прокатилась от пальцев до плеча, отдалась в шею. Рутаганда сжал корону крепче и вынул из шкатулки, чувствуя, как она прожигает кожу и плоть. К и без того скверным запахам добавилось паленое мясо. Живая сталь забеспокоилась, потянулась защитить, но Рутаганда смирил ее, стиснув зубы. Повернулся к Вонгу, задумался сквозь рвущую на части боль — не обожжет ли корона и его тоже. Вонг открыл глаза — в их пустой прозрачной глубине отразился блеск камней — поднял руку и коснулся сияющего металла. Это прикосновение не причинило ему вреда, так что Рутаганда встал со стола и опустил корону Вонгу на голову.  
Знакомый ослепительный свет окутал нового короля Шангри, заставив Рутаганду зажмуриться. Когда он снова открыл глаза, свет уже погас — но зрение вернулось не сразу. Левую ладонь дергало отчаянной болью, и Рутаганда позволил живой стали пробраться туда, затянуть рану, занять еще немного места в его теле. Яркие пятна наконец перестали плавать перед глазами, и он снова увидел Вонга. Тот сидел, выпрямившись в кресле, и обводил допросную непонимающим взглядом. На чистом, без следа синяков и ссадин лице, отливающем фарфоровой бледностью, яркие голубые глаза казались неживыми. Одежду корона в порядок не приводила, и в своих изорванных, окровавленных лохмотьях под сползающим с плеч плащом Вонг выглядел актером, которого переодели для грубого площадного фарса, но еще не успели испачкать ни кармином, ни свиной кровью.  
Не исчезли только следы окованных серебром браслетов: по два неровных кольца охватили каждое запястье там, где кожу поранили края оков. Прежние тонкие шрамы от веревки не пропали, как ожидал Рутаганда, а оказались теперь между этими кольцами. Над серебром была не властна даже сила короны: все, что она смогла — залечить раны, но не убрать следы.  
Рутаганда пропустил момент, когда губы Вонга сжались в тонкую линию, а глаза расширились: мальчик наконец понял, где оказался. Найти подходящие слова не удавалось.  
— Кто его убил, — невыразительно проговорил Вонг, остановив взгляд на теле Хана. — Как.  
— Я, — пожал плечами Рутаганда. — С помощью Синтии Заль и серебряного дыма.  
— Хорошо, — откликнулся Вонг. Его губы дрогнули, скривились, словно он пытался улыбнуться, но забыл, как это делается. Рутаганда заставил себя не отводить взгляд.  
— Его не нужно упокоить? Ты когда-то говорил…  
— Нет, — безразлично сказал Вонг. — Силу короля забирает корона.  
Он смотрел на труп так рассеянно, будто задумался о чем-то постороннем. Рутаганда тоже взглянул на тело. Совсем недавно король предлагал ему своего сына — “порченую кровь” — на условиях, которым суждено было остаться неизвестными. Рутаганда же предпочел забрать его жизнь, а теперь неспешно и неотвратимо терял Вонга, готовясь признать собственную непростительную ошибку и заплатить за нее. Хорош ли оказался такой размен? Теперь уже и не скажешь, подумал он — и выбросил из головы пустые размышления. Еще мгновение молчал, набираясь решимости, а затем начал:  
— Николас…  
Синтия вошла, стукнув по двери и не дожидаясь ответа. Рутаганда обернулся к ней: невозмутимая как лекарь и деловитая как кастелянша, она держала в руках стопку одежды. Судя по виду ткани — парадное одеяние. Сверху на стопке лежали тонкие металлические ножницы.  
— Моя жизнь и моя верность в ваших руках, ваше величество, — сказала Синтия, небрежно поклонившись в сторону Вонга, — и я полагаю, что вам стоит переодеться. И вот еще что, — она кивнула на ножницы. — Если вы позволите.  
Вонг молча смотрел на нее, то ли ожидая пояснений, то ли пытаясь понять, что она имеет в виду. Рутаганда, в отличие от него, понимал. Теперь, когда волосы Вонга не были покрыты кровью и грязью, стало понятно, насколько грубо и неровно они обрезаны: справа пряди достигали плеча, слева спускались чуть ниже подбородка. Никто бы не усомнился в том, что он обрезал их не сам — или не в здравом уме.  
— Нет, — наконец уронил Вонг. — Не вижу необходимости.  
— Но ваше величество… — начала Синтия — и замолчала под прозрачным ледяным взглядом.  
— Доложите обстановку, — приказал Вонг.

Доклад вышел коротким: военная полиция пыталась объявить тревогу из-за нападения на подземелья, но внешняя разведка пресекла эту попытку; те, кто присутствовал при Малом дворе и видел все случившееся, были задержаны во дворце еще по приказу Хана, чтобы никакие слухи не начали расходиться раньше, чем он решит, что с ними делать; Синтия от имени короля вызвала во дворец всех старших офицеров армии, королевской гвардии и военной полиции; они собираются в тронном зале, и когда его величество будет готов, ему стоит выйти к ним, чтобы принять клятву верности от всех, кто будет готов ее принести, — и задержать тех, кто попробует возразить.  
— Ройнар? — спросил Вонг.  
— Ушел, — с сожалением сказала Синтия. — Полагаю, он раньше других понял, что происходит. Я не успела за ним уследить.  
— Найдите, — сказал Вонг все тем же безразличным тоном. От звука его голоса у Рутаганды каждый раз сжималось сердце. — Это всё?  
Синтия молча кивнула. Вонг коснулся стопки одежды, помолчал.  
— Теперь выйдите. Все.

В коридоре Рутаганда прислонился к стене. Запах крови не уходил, забивал ноздри, мешая дышать — словно ничего еще не закончилось. Синтия остановилась рядом, потерла висок.  
— Маркуса Кила я пока выпустила. Он будет в тронном зале. Ему тоже стоит поклясться в верности королю.  
— Если он пожелает, — пробормотал Рутаганда, и Синтия коротко усмехнулась:  
— Если нет, я буду рада принять его снова.  
Рутаганда кивнул, потом вспомнил, что нужно предупредить:  
— Я освободил твоего арестованного. Инугами. Он был мне нужен, чтобы добраться до Вонга. Потом он ушел.  
Синтия прищурилась:  
— Это ведь был его оборотень.  
Рутаганда промолчал, и Синтия не стала продолжать. Дотронулась до рукава его кителя:  
— Ты весь в крови, Дес.  
Вот откуда запах, понял наконец Рутаганда и пожал плечами:  
— Насрать.  
Скрипнула дверь допросной, на пороге появился Вонг. В парадном одеянии, с короной на голове он выглядел величественно и безжизненно. Шрамы на запястьях скрылись под длинными рукавами винно-красного нижнего платья. Неровная линия волос странным образом не нарушала его облик, а напротив, делала завершенным. Вонг окинул их взглядом, задержавшись на Рутаганде. Сказал:  
— Подойди.  
Рутаганда шагнул к нему, и Вонг невесомо коснулся его плеча. Силе Потока потребовалось не больше мгновения, чтобы очистить одежду Рутаганды, но прежней знакомой мягкости в ее прикосновении не было.  
— Я готов принимать присягу, — бесстрастно сказал Вонг и уронил руку.

Когда они выбрались из-под земли, в лицо Рутаганде ударило яркое утреннее солнце. Ночь, прошедшая под землей, закончилась. Вместе с ней закончилась и зима.  
Возле дворца к ним присоединился отряд — включая Ханну, молчаливую и встревоженную. В тронный зал, где собрались офицеры — армейские в стороне от военной полиции, королевская гвардия особняком — Вонг вошел первым. Остальные шли следом за ним; Рутаганда видел, что команде не по себе, но сейчас было не до разговоров. Однако на всякий случай он пустил на связь предупреждающий сигнал готовности: пойди что не так, и Вонгу, облеченному силой короны, мало что может угрожать, а вот отряду придется защищаться.  
В полном молчании Вонг прошел сквозь расступающуюся перед ним толпу мундиров. Рутаганда смотрел на ошарашенные, недоумевающие, хмурые лица и гадал, от кого можно ждать неприятностей. Все они видели корону на голове нового короля, все они понимали, что — законно или нет — полковник военной полиции Николас Вонг уже получил всю силу и власть, которую может дать корона Шангри тому, кто ее носит. Решится ли кто-нибудь из них возразить?..  
Вонг остановился, не доходя до трона, развернулся. Синтия встала за его левым плечом, Рутаганда, послушавшись ее незаметного кивка, — за правым, команда осталась рядом с ним. Повисла тишина, такая густая, что казалось: сквозь нее не сможет пробиться ни один звук, даже грохот взрыва потухнет и рассеется. Может быть, сказать что-нибудь первым должен был Вонг, но он молчал, глядя сквозь собравшихся так безучастно, словно мыслями был не здесь или у него вообще не было мыслей.  
— Разве вы не должны принести присягу новому королю, господа? — наконец звонко и насмешливо сказала Синтия. — У меня нет звания, но даже я это знаю.  
Тишина вздрогнула и напряглась, готовая зазвенеть лопнувшей струной. Зашевелились армейские мундиры, расступились — и, печатая шаг, к Вонгу направился майор Левен. Остановился напротив него, склонил голову, вскинул перед собой руки и коснулся браслета управления, заставляя камни помутнеть.  
— Клянусь беззаветно служить короне, мужественно защищать корону и отечество. Примите мою службу, ваше величество, моя жизнь и моя верность в ваших руках.  
— Я принимаю твою службу, — отчетливо сказал Вонг. Ему даже не понадобилось прикасаться к камням браслета, чтобы вернуть им силу.  
Левен резко кивнул, развернулся и отошел, уступая место следующему. Вот он тебе и пригодился, Николас, думал Рутаганда, глядя, как офицеры один за другим повторяют процедуру.  
В числе последних подошел генерал-майор Кил. В его глазах стыла отстраненная тревога, ничем не напоминавшая прежнюю суховатую теплоту, с которой он иногда смотрел на бывшего воспитанника. Ты за мальчишку беспокоишься или за свою засранную страну? — подумал Рутаганда. Кил склонил голову и произнес слова присяги. Потом он отступил и встал неподалеку, но по его позе, по напряжению челюсти, по хмуро сведенным бровям видно было: он сказал не все, что хотел.  
— Я никого не задерживаю, — уронил Вонг, когда принесение присяги закончилось. — Всеми делами королевской канцелярии и регламента займется госпожа Заль. О прочих назначениях и отставках я сообщу позже.  
Маркус Кил догнал Вонга, когда тот, по-прежнему в сопровождении Синтии и отряда, уже дошел до высоких дверей тронного зала.  
— Ваше величество, — окликнул он. Вонг остановился и развернулся. Кил смотрел на него с беспокойством; его взляд ускользал и снова возвращался к криво обрезанным волосам нового короля. Теперь Рутаганда готов был поклясться — не стой между ними смерть Аруна, Кил попытался бы выяснить, все ли в порядке с его бывшим подопечным.  
— Прошу разрешения оставить службу, ваше величество, — негромко сказал Кил. — Боюсь, я не смогу воспитать тех, кто вам нужен.  
Вонг помолчал, отчужденно глядя на него, и кивнул:  
— Разрешаю.

— Малая гостиная для тайных приемов, — сказала Синтия, распахивая перед ними дверь. — Вино и закуски уже подали. Вы можете располагаться, а я отдам необходимые распоряжения слугам.  
Когда она вышла, Юлия покосилась на Рутаганду и выразительно приподняла брови. Спрашивать, каким именем Синтия представилась и что рассказала о себе, Рутаганда не стал; он знал, что потом ему еще придется отвечать на неизбежные вопросы, но сейчас проявлять любопытство в открытую никто не рискнул. Вебер сунул руки в карманы и прошелся вдоль стен, со скучающим видом рассматривая гобелены, Бабангида усадил на диван Ханну, которая явно еле стояла на ногах после тревожной бессонной ночи, сел рядом, приобнял ее и потянул к себе. Глаза Ханны тут же закрылись, рыжая головка опустилась на плечо Бабангиды. Бун упал на другой диван и тоже, судя по всему, вознамерился вздремнуть.  
— Ну что, полковник, — окликнула Юлия Вонга, который успел отойти к окну и теперь смотрел на залитый солнцем дворцовый парк. Вонг обернулся, качнул головой. Камни короны поймали солнечные лучи и налились ясным светом.  
— Я уже не полковник.  
— Так что же, — нахмурилась Юлия, — нам и с глазу на глаз тебя называть “ваше величество”?  
Вонг не улыбнулся, но в его голосе едва уловимо проступило то бесконечное смирение, с которым он порой разговаривал с командой и раньше:  
— Только если вас это развлечет.  
С тем же успехом он мог бы сказать “вольно”. Вебер фыркнул и направился к инкрустированному самоцветами столику, на котором расположились бутылки, графины с вином и яркие эмалевые кубки. Юлия уселась на диван рядом с Буном, Вебер оделил всех вином, прихватил пару бутылок с собой, чтобы не ходить каждый раз, и опустился на пол, откинув голову на край дивана возле бедра Юлии. Вонг наконец отошел от окна, сел в одно из широких громоздких кресел с высокими спинками. Рутаганда невольно ждал, что он, как обычно, подтянет колено к груди, но Вонг несколько секунд держал спину так прямо, будто забыл, как еще можно сидеть, а потом откинулся на спинку кресла и поставил вино на подлокотник. Рутаганда устроился в таком же кресле напротив него и по общему молчанию понял, что должен что-то сказать. Раньше, чем он нашел слова, Бабангида, окинув его коротким внимательным взглядом, заметил:  
— Похоже, нам есть за что выпить, — и отсалютовал своим кубком.  
Вебер неторопливо поднялся, долил тем, кто выпил залпом, и неодобрительно цокнул языком над полными кубками Вонга и дремлющей Ханны.  
— Наш уговор я помню, — неожиданно сказал Вонг. — Подумайте о том, чего желаете. Если это будет в моих силах, вы это получите.  
— Не так уж мы тебе и помогли, — заметила Юлия. — Ну, разве что Дес.  
Вонг посмотрел на нее, помолчал. Наконец ответил:  
— Все, что происходит, взаимосвязано. Не будь вас со мной, все бы вышло иначе.  
Это уж точно, подумал Рутаганда, вновь ощущая тошнотворную горечь вины, жгущую язык.  
— С самого начала, — продолжал Вонг. — Еще с Девдана. Или раньше.  
По его лицу скользнула бледная тень той улыбки, с которой он не раз вспоминал их знакомство, но сразу же исчезла.  
— Вы не дали поджечь Девдан. Юлия завела знакомство с Кири Бриджеш. Бун ее спас. Ханна — он взглянул на Бабангиду, — разобралась с глифами Тоды. И сделала серебряный дым...  
Вонг перевел взгляд на Рутаганду, помолчал.  
— Мне пришлось бы перечислять долго. Все связано.  
Что же ты скажешь, когда узнаешь, чем ты обязан мне, — снова подумал Рутаганда. Промелькнуло перед глазами воспоминание: безделушка на резной цепочке, давно утратившая остатки силы, которой напиталось от земли ее дерево, хрустнула и стала щепками под каблуком Ройнара. Она была ни при чем; свои желания, пусть уже позабытые, Рутаганда исполнил своими руками.  
— Еще мы помогали тебе в Черном доме, — оживилась Юлия. Вонг кивнул.  
— И даже внеурочно, — хохотнул Вебер.  
Слушая, как отряд с ленивым весельем вспоминает, чем еще они заслужили свою награду, Рутаганда никак не мог найти в себе хоть каплю этой усталой торжествующей радости. Разум и сердце словно опустели, как никому теперь не нужный дом на улице Железных крыльев. Когда вернулась Синтия и своим появлением прервала болтовню, он испытал облегчение.  
— Королевские покои готовы, — сообщила она, слегка поклонившись. — Так что если его величество желает отдохнуть...  
— Да, — сказал Вонг, вставая и опуская на подлокотник кресла недопитый кубок. — Я вас оставлю.  
Юлия и Вебер привычно закатили глаза, показывая, что думают об этой церемонности. Рутаганда поймал задержавшийся на нем взгляд Вонга и впервые за долгое время не понял, предлагает ли тот пойти вместе с ним или остаться в гостиной. Он отставил вино, встал и шагнул следом. За его спиной Синтия сказала:  
— Налейте и мне.

Через высокие окна в королевские покои врывалось солнце, мазало светом темные ашварские ковры на полу, играло на боках тяжелых каменных ваз, перебирало драгоценные камешки в мозаичной столешнице, изображавшей карту Шангри. Вонг вошел в спальню и остановился. Поднял руку, взялся за обруч короны. Снял ее с головы и выпустил из пальцев. Обруч прокатился по ковру, лег в солнечную лужу. Вонг постоял молча и расстегнул пояс. Бросил его на пол, взялся за накидку. Каждое его движение казалось отдельным, не связанным ни с предыдущим, ни со следующим — и пугающе механическим. Если бы недавно Рутаганда не видел его совсем другим и с тех пор не держался рядом, заподозрил бы, что смотрит на очередную куклу Мертвого совета.  
Нужно рассказать, напомнил он сам себе. Подошел к Вонгу — тот остался в нижнем платье, но сейчас его облик не казался ни волнующим, ни непристойным.  
— Ты единственный, кто не принес присягу, — сказал Вонг, не оборачиваясь. — И твои люди, но они суть ты.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поклялся? — спросил Рутаганда. Он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Вонга и искал в себе смелость сделать еще шаг.  
— Нет. — Тот по прежнему не поворачивал головы. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты клялся в верности королю. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.  
— Я с тобой, Николас.  
Рутаганда шагнул вперед, мгновенно забыв и о колебаниях, и о намерении покаяться. Коснулся его плеча — и вздрогнул, когда Вонг непроизвольно отпрянул и замер, явно заставляя себя не отодвигаться дальше. Молчание висело между ними, как пыль в солнечных лучах.  
— Все в порядке, — безучастно сказал Вонг. — Я просто устал.  
— Николас. — Рутаганда сжал руку в кулак, чтобы не попытаться прикоснуться снова. — Я видел твой допрос. Хан показал мне. Я знаю… — и умолк, глядя, как лицо Вонга, и без того бледное, теряет последние краски.  
— Камень, — шевельнулись обескровленные губы.  
— Я его уничтожил, — быстро сказал Рутаганда.  
— Кто еще знает, — еле слышно проговорил Вонг.  
— Синтия. — Рутаганда помолчал. — Инугами. Они не видели, но знают. И Ройнар.  
Губы Вонга дрогнули, плотно сжались.  
— Его нужно найти и убить, — ровно сказал Рутаганда. — Но если хочешь, ты можешь убить всех.  
Вонг наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. В ледяной глубине мелькнуло что-то мучительно живое, и у Рутаганды сжалось сердце. Вонг судорожно сглотнул, неловким беспомощным жестом зажал рот тыльной стороной ладони и сорвался с места.

Рутаганда пришел в купальню следом за ним. Опустился на одно колено рядом с каменным бортиком, кое-как собрал самые длинные пряди волос, липшие к скулам и губам Вонга, и придерживал на затылке, пока короля Шангри выворачивало водой и желчью в глубокую королевскую ванну. Вместе с пронзительным сочувствием пришло мелкое, почти подлое облегчение: он начинал опасаться, что Вонг заледенел необратимо, но теперь видел, что ошибся. Сила ли короны сковывала чувства Вонга до сих пор или отчаянная гордость, но сейчас мальчик наконец приходил в себя — и в себе ему было скверно.  
Когда Вонг закашлялся, утер рот и сполз возле ванны на пол, Рутаганда сел рядом с ним и бережно, осторожно обнял, потянул прислониться спиной к груди.  
— Не трогай меня, — пробормотал Вонг. И вцепился в его руку, едва Рутаганда собрался отстраниться.  
— Я ничего не делаю, — сказал Рутаганда, чувствуя, как пальцы Вонга впиваются в живую сталь. — Я просто держу тебя, Николас. Ты в безопасности.  
— А эти, — прошептал Вонг. — Эти?..  
— Я их убил. — Рутаганда не выдержал и прижал его к себе; Вонг не стал вырываться, только стиснул его руку еще крепче. — Когда искал тебя. Оторвал им яйца и забил в глотки. И я имею в виду именно то, что говорю.  
Когда Вонга затрясло, Рутаганде на мгновение показалось, что его тошнит снова, — но тот просто смеялся. Тихий истерический смех рвался из него словно через силу, застревал в горле и с трудом выходил наружу. Рутаганда оперся спиной на каменный борт ванны, обнял Вонга обеими руками и подождал, пока он успокоится сам. Напряженное, будто скрученное в узлы тело под ладонями наконец немного расслабилось, Вонг коротко вздохнул и затих. И сказал неожиданно спокойно, почти как обычно:  
— Значит, они умерли слишком быстро. Мне нужен Ройнар.  
— Мы его найдем, — сказал Рутаганда. Неощутимо коснулся губами затылка Вонга, потом прижался щекой. — Я тебе его из-под земли достану.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Вонг и откинул голову ему на плечо.  
Через несколько минут он пошевелился, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.  
— Хочешь лечь? — спросил Рутаганда, и Вонг слабо кивнул. Поднялся вместе с ним, пошатнулся.  
— Если не возражаешь… — Рутаганда приобнял его за плечи, дождался нового кивка и подхватил на руки.

Королевская постель сияла белизной простыней, мерцала вышивкой тяжелых покрывал. Вонг сел на край, еле слышно сказал:  
— Останься здесь.  
— Я никуда не ухожу. — Рутаганда прикоснулся к его щеке, мягко подтолкнул в плечо. — Ложись, я буду с тобой.  
Ему казалось, что напророченная когда-то Юлией ледяная игла пронизывает сердце, обжигая холодом, и мешает сделать вдох.  
Когда Вонг улегся, даже не попытавшись перед этим раздеться, Рутаганда сел рядом, подтянул повыше расшитое покрывало. Вонг повернулся на бок, нашарил и сжал стальную ладонь и закрыл глаза. Его дыхание выровнялось почти сразу же — он провалился в сон, как в беспамятство, и все же продолжал держаться за руку Рутаганды так крепко, словно только она и была ему нужна. Вероятно, сейчас именно так дело и обстояло.  
Время текло мимо, солнечные пятна неспешно ползли по королевской спальне. Рутаганда смотрел, как подрагивают густые ресницы, отбрасывая едва заметную тень, как появляется и исчезает тревожная морщинка между бровей, и думал, что не найдет в себе сил рассказать мальчику, как виноват перед ним. Может быть, потом, позже — когда не так страшно будет оставить его одного.  
Вонг шевельнулся, пробормотал что-то. Рутаганда наклонился к нему, совсем тихо спросил:  
— Что, Николас?  
— Я победил, — прошептал Вонг, не просыпаясь. — Мы победили.  
Его пальцы сжались сильнее — казалось, они вот-вот оставят вмятины в живой стали. Рутаганда погладил его по голове, отвел за ухо легкие пряди, рассыпавшиеся по щеке. Расстегнул китель, сел поудобнее, уперся затылком в резное изголовье королевской кровати и стал вспоминать, как убивал тех уебков, одного за другим. Воспоминания не успокаивали: по всему выходило, что уебки и впрямь умерли слишком быстро.

На полу посреди спальни чистым неярким блеском светилась корона Шангри.

_конец_


End file.
